Saint Seiya: La Puerta Mística
by BParaisoAS
Summary: Una leyenda milenaria se abrirá ante nuestro guerreros de la esperanza. Tienen que buscar los cinco fragmentos de una gran puerta mística, que fue creada mas de docientos años; Dioses y Semidioses se atreverán levantar sus puños contra Athena, haciendo que las cortinas de la paz que reina se rompan ¿Pondrán salvar a la tierra?- (dejen Reviews)
1. Prólogo

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._

* * *

**LA PUERTA MÍSTICA**

_**Prólogo**_

¡Vamos chicos, debemos huir de este bosque! – Gritaba en medio de la huida el santo de Octante.

¡No doy más Paolo! – Decía una amazona que estaba en la parte trasera del grupo.

¡Corre más rápido Apus, ya falta poco para que salgamos de estos bosques! – Le decía el santo, quien apoyaba a su amiga en la huida – _**"No pueden tener la armadura mística de Niké**_" – Se decía mentalmente, ya ser que escucho un estruendo.

¡AH! – Gritaron los adolescentes, ya ser que fueron atacados por diferentes ángulos por soldados de Ares y de Némesis.

Vaya, si las ratas cayeron en la trampa – Dijo una voz ronca en dirección de las sombras.

Cierra la boca fantoche… - Decía el caballero de octante, quien intentaba ponerse en pie - ¡Nunca nos daremos provenidos, porque somos santos de Athena! – Decía quien se posicionaba para el ataque - ¡LANZA DE VOLTAJE!

¡DEJA DE PONER RESISTENCIA MOCOSO! – Le contestaba el quien ataco a estos santos.

¡¿A quién le dices mocoso cobarde?! – Le contesto con furia acumulada – Chicos huyan de este bosque, después los alcanzo – Les dijo a sus amigos, quienes se miraron uno con el otro.

Pero Paolo, yo no… - Dijo la amazona de Apus, quien lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito pero fue interrumpida por esté.

Deja que pelee con Joel de Tauro negro y tu huye a los bosques de Alemania con la caja – Le dijo quien corrió en dirección donde se encontraba el mencionado - ¡Yo seré tu oponente Joel!

Muy bien, vamos ataca insecto insignificante – A pareció el enemigo, media dos metros de alto, piel morena y ojos negros, que sentías el miedo al tenerlo enfrente - ¡GOLPE TITANICO!

Lento – Paolo esquivo el ataque y salió por detrás de sus amigos. – _**"Es mi única oportunidad de usar mi técnica secreta"**_ – se aposición en las copas de los árboles del bosque y comenzó a correr en dirección del toro negro, cuando lo vio paro en seco y ataco directo – Oye bastardo estoy aquí arriba ¡EXPLOSIÓN VOLCANICA DEL MONTE OCTANTE!

Los que huía a toda velocidad, pudieron sentir el cosmo de su amigo a punto de extinguirse, eran siete jóvenes y con el ocho, uno menos significaba una perdida grande para la orden de Athena.

* * *

"_**No te olvidaremos amigo"**_ – Dijo el caballero de Lira Rafael.

"_**Ve y conviértete en un astro, guíanos en todo momento"**_ – Siguió la amazona de la Cruz del Sur Yika.

"_**No me esperaba esto Paolo, eras mi amigo, mi hermano. Fuiste un idiota de largarte a una fosa sin salida, seré yo quien se encargue del grupo"**_ – Dijo la amazona de Apus Bella - ¡Continuemos!

¡Sí! – Contestaron los demás, apresuraron el paso a toda velocidad y así salir en diferentes puntos del mundo.

* * *

Durante el amanecer del Santuario de Athenas, nuestros héroes descansaban tranquilos después de un día a puro laburo.

En dirección de las doce casas, sus guardianes dormían plácidamente, en Aries, Mu dormía boca abajo y arriba en su espalda Kiki, quien dormía desparramado, estaba tranquilo en este templo; en Tauro, Aldebaran roncaba, pero era normal sus ronquidos a excepción de los gemelos, Géminis era un lugar de peleas para nuestros guardianes, ya ser que descansaban en la sala, todo desordenado, botellas por un lado, ropa por el otro, pero ninguno peleaba a excepción de Kanon quien soñaba con matar a su hermano y Saga al contrario estaba en su sexto sueño. En cáncer nadie había, en Leo, Aioria descansaba en su cama, ya ser que estaba en una posición rara, la cabeza en el suelo y la mitad de su cuerpo en la cama, pero todo cubierto por las frazadas con dibujitos de leones. En virgo, Shaka estaba en meditación y durmiendo a la vez, este no ronca pero medita en sus sueños; en Libra el maestro descansaba normal en su cama, con una excepción este llevaba descubierto el tórax y tenía calzoncillos, ya ser que sonó su despertador a las 05:00a.m, en Escorpio, nuestro Escorpion soñaba de un poco de todo, al salir sonámbulo con dirección a la sala patriarcal, con el dedo gordo de su mano derecha en la boca, con su almohada en brazos y cobijas arrastrándose por el suelo, en Sagitario, nuestro arquero tenía una pesadilla horrenda…

**\- Pesadilla de Aioros -**

_¡Ayuda Aioros, Ayuda! – Gritaba una joven quien era raptada por unos espectros._

_¡No se la lleven! – Respondía sagitario quien corría hasta donde le daban sus piernas - ¡BELLA, BELLA! – Gritaba este hasta que sintió un golpe en la espalda, por alguien que conocía a la perfección._

_Muere Sagitario, no eres digno de amarla – le decía una voz tenebrosa, que provocaba furia al santo de la Saggita._

_¡Déjala en paz TJ! – Le respondía el mencionado._

_¡Jamás… Muere! ¡EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA! – Ataco el santo negro._

**\- Fin de la pesadilla -**

No, no ¡NOOO! – Grito último a los cuatro vientos, que resonó en todo el santuario; y así despertar a todos de golpe.

Bueno se cortó la numeración y adiós al país de los sueños, los santos de las casas de arriba se despertaron e igual los de abajo, pero Milo seguía subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al salón patriarcal y al llegar se durmió en el suelo.

Los demás corrieron hasta sagitario, quien Aioria con su pijamita iba a la punta de la subida, y los que estaban en las casas arribas bajaron al noveno templo.

¡¿Qué paso Aioros?! – Dijo Aioria con preocupación, ya ser que su hermano se tenía del espaldar quien sudaba frio y tenía la respiración muy acelerada.

Hermano, tuve… tuve… una fea pesadilla… - Decía esté con algo de nerviosismo.

¿Pesadillas? – Pregunto incrédulo Shura, quien se sentaba al lado del aludido sagitariano – Creo que deberías controlarte en eso, ¿Qué es esta vez?

Shura y Aioria no debieron venir con los demás hasta aquí. Yo estaré bien ¿Sí? – Aioros se juntó de valor y se encamino a la ducha, para bañarse bien y olvidar las preguntas de sus amigos.

* * *

¿Qué le paso ahora? – Pregunto el gemelo mayor, ya ser que todos los demás estaban con sus respectivos pijamas, pero menos Libra, Acuario y Piscis.

Parece que tuvo otra vez, la misma pesadilla de los otros días – Le respondió Aldebaran a Saga con un susurro, ya ser que esté asentía con muchísima certeza

Bueno chicos, parece que tenemos un caso muy particular, Milo con sonambulismo y la pesadilla de Aioros… - Fue interrumpido por un Francés.

Perdóneme por la interrupción maestro, dijo que era una y no… - esta vez él fue interrumpido por Leo.

Y no dos. Maestro, creo que la cosa se está poniendo difícil en este año – Dijo Aioria, ya ser que sus compañeros le daban la razón, ya muchos acontecimientos se dieron.

El primero, en año nuevo Athena recibía muchísimas cartas parte de Hermes, segundo el patriarca en febrero se la pasaba muchísimo en Star Hill, y en marzo ocurre lo contrario, Milo era sometido a sonambulismo por el mes completo y Aioros con su pesadilla de tan solo tres semanas de progreso, la cosa era rarísima para los doraditos.

Todos los que estaban en pijamas bajaron rumbo a sus templos, dejando a Aioria y Shura en Sagitario; Camus con el maestro Dhoko y su compañero Afrodita, los tres rumbearon para el salón patriarcal para buscar a Milo sonámbulo, pero el santo de las rosas se atrevió protestar en el camino.

Bien, comienzo el día teniendo a máscara hechizado por una damisela de la ciudad de Athenas, después despertarme con el grito exasperante de Aioros y ahora despertar a un escorpión tranfuga con un caso severo de sonambulismo – Dijo con rabia y enojo, ya ser que el acostumbra despertarse bien con alegría, ganas de comenzar, pero no de la peor manera.

No es para tanto Dita, debes pensarlo de esta manera, piensa que Máscara se enamoró y no te está robando comida de tu templo, en el caso de Milo ya se te habrá hecho costumbre de despertarlo… - Le explicaba el maestro ya ser que intercambiaba mirada con Dita, y esté asentía – y pero en cambio de Aioros es preocupante, ya ser que no es normal de él soñar con una joven de piel morenita con algo de piel blanquisea, digamos que tiene una mezcla, el cabello violeta claro, ojos azules como los de Camus y los labios rosados…

Sí es cierto maestro, ya ser que está conversación me libero de tensiones y estrés – Le decía con una sonrisa Afrodita, quien miraba al frente con la cabeza en alto. – _**"Lo que me preocupa, ¿Quién será esa joven del sueño de Aioros?" **_– Se dijo es mismo con algo de curiosidad y preocupación.

Mientras en el noveno templo, Aioros estaba en la ducha pensativo, sobre los indicios de su sueño continuo, ya ser que la joven había visto antes, pero no se daba cuenta de quién era.

"_**¿Quién es la joven de mi sueño? Parece que la conozco de algún lado, pero no la puedo visualizar… Ya sé, le preguntare al patriarca para que me de unos indicios sobre este anagrama de imágenes"**_ – Dijo esto último con triunfo, ya ser que salió sin terminar su baño, con rumbo apresurado al salón del trono.

* * *

**N/A**: De aquí comienza la aventura de los caballeros de la esperanza, con nuevos enemigos, aliados nuevos quienes brindaran ayuda para vencer los temibles olímpicos corruptos **¿Podrá Aioros saber quién es la joven de sus sueños?** No se lo pierdan en el próximo capítulo de esté nuevo fic…

**Si se olvida de comentar ... XD**


	2. El comienzo de la rareza

_**Este capítulo de géneros tiene Humor y algo de Drama, ojala que lo disfruten… :)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**: _"El comienzo de la rareza"_

Un nuevo día comenzó en el santuario de la diosa de la guerra justa y de la sabiduría. En el salón patriarcal sucedían cosas raras, un dorado dormido en el medio de la sala del trono, con la mitad de los soldados que lo observaban con curiosidad ¿Qué hacia el caballero dorado de escorpión dormido en el medio del salón?

¿Qué hacemos con él? – Pregunto uno de los soldados a su compañero de al lado.

Deberíamos informarle al patriarca – le respondió hasta que sintieron la voz del sumo pontífice.

¿Por qué tanto bullicio a estas horas de la mañana? – Pregunto muy nervioso el patriarca y los soldados se respingaron al sentirlo a sus espaldas.

Su… Su ilustrísima – respondió uno de ellos, ya ser que tapaban al santo dorado de escorpio quien dormía con el dedo gordo de su mano en la boca y muy plácidamente en el suelo.

¿? – Pregunto con la mirada de desconcierto ante el acto de sus soldados – A ver, salgan del medio… - Cuando Shion miro a Milo dormido nuevamente en el piso del gran salón, el lemuriano tomo aire y dijo con enojo - ¡MILO DE ESCORPIÓN SE PONE FIRME ANTE MI PRESENCIA, AHORA MISMO!

¡¿Qué?! – Se despertó Milo de golpe, quien miro a su alrededor y noto que volvió a despertar en el salón patriarcal, se levantó del suelo frío y observo que tenía su pijama favorito - ¡OTRA VEZ NO!… - Milo llamo a su armadura dorada y esta lo vistió – A sus órdenes su ilustrísima.

Ustedes vayan a sus guardias en la habitación de vuestra diosa… - Estos partieron rápido sin decir nada en absoluto – Ay, Milo… - Este se sacó la máscara y el casco, ya ser que se masajeaba la ciene y prosiguió – es la numero veinte que te despiertas aquí en la sala del trono… Decime vos ¿Tienes sonambulismo? O ¿Lo haces al propósito? - le pregunto este con la cara de fastidio.

Yo lo siento mucho su ilustrísima… es que no sabía que tenía sonambulismo – Le decía este con la cabeza gacha como niño regañado por su padre – _**"¡¿Por qué esto me debe estar pasando a mí?!"**_ – se regañaba a si mismo internamente.

A ver si recapitulamos, ayer despertaste sentado en el inodoro de mi baño, al día anterior en la cocina de la casa de Marin pero no en el piso sino dentro de la heladera, y ella decía que roncabas peor que Aioria – Milo estaba cada vez más sorprendido por sus acciones, y Shion continuo – el martes de esta semana en la casa de Misty con calzoncillos de él y los tuyo llenos de pasto y yogurt…

"_**Con razón que me apretaban tanto en la parte de la entre pierna"**_ – Milo reía para sí mismo, pero a la vez se sentía ofendido.

Después el Lunes te acóstate encima de Mu, llevaste a Kiki a la casa de mascara el domingo pasado, el sábado comenzaste a caminar y a saludar como loco a los guardias mientras usabas un vestido y tacos, pero además una sola vez te despertaste y dormiste en los jardines de Afrodita – Termino el patriarca, mientras que reía a sus interiores _**– "Ay, pequeño Milo, me haces acordar de Kardia de Escorpion, cuando se paro encima de Degel de acuario y cantaba una serenata"**_ – mientras sacudía la cabeza en desaprobación.

¿Cuál será mi castigo? – Le decía Milo con nostalgia y casi con la voz aguda.

Debemos dormir con el Aldebaran con Mascara ya sea tanto estruendosamente Roncan debe compartir la habitación con Saga y Kanon - Shion disfrutaba tanto castigar doraditos del SUS, que ya se envían cada travesura.

Milo miro con ojos grandes al patriarca quien estaba sentado en el trono, Milo prefería compartir cuarto con Aioria y no a las dos opciones del patriarca.

Bueno Milo ¿Cuál de las dos quieres? – Le decía con una sonrisa de malicia, el lemuriano adoraba verlos sufrir a los dorados.

* * *

Justo llego Camus con Afrodita y el maestro Dhoko, quienes miraban a Milo con la armadura puesta, el acuariano suspiro con alivio al ver a su amigo despierto y no haciendo cosas raras, hasta que Dhoko se atrevió a cuestionar la petición de su amigo Shion.

Su Ilustrísima, debe saber que Milo de escorpión estuvo muy alterado en estas últimas tres semanas de puro actos bochornosos por parte de él… - Dhoko trato de no reírse al recordar del vestido y tacos que usaba Milo.

"_**¿No puede disimular mejor la risita?"**_ – Le pregunto vía cosmo el acuariano quien estaba muy enfadado por dejar en ridículo a su mejor amigo.

"_**Lo siento Camus, no fue mi intención"**_ – Le respondió el maestro de los cinco picos – Como decía sumo pontífice, mi compañero Milo deberá tener un cita de rutina con una experta en sonambulismo…

Todos miraron sorprendidos al chino, ya ser que Shion nunca lo vio por ese lado, este se puso de pie hasta hacer una mueca de que lo siguieran a su despacho. Al volver a tomar asiento pero estabes en el sillón del escritorio del patriarca, el lemuriano saco una libreta que tenía nombres de santos con armaduras hasta que rompió el silencio que reinaba ahí dentro.

Veamos, Ave del paraíso, ave del paraíso… - Decía Shion mientras buscaba en su libretita a una amazona y la encontró – Aquí está, esta debe ser…

Su ilustrísima necesito hablar con usted en privado – Dijo Aioros con su armadura puesta quien salió como trueno de su templo, quien era perseguido por Leo y Capricornio – Uy, creo que interrumpí algo ¿Verdad?

Todos los presentes asentían con certeza ante la pregunta bastante obvia de Sagitario y Afrodita apresuro a decir.

Querido Aioros, deberas esperar afuera conmigo y Camus, así el patriarca le da el remedio a Milo con su sonambulismo – Le decía Afro con muchísima sutileza, mientras sacaba al arquero a rastras y consigo a acuario por la capa, esté arrastrado por el piso y de brazos cruzados.

Ya los tres solos en el escritorio del pontífice, Shion le extendió a Milo la libreta para que pudiera ver la foto de la amazona quien él tendrá el gusto de contar sus preocupaciones.

¡Si es hermosa! – y este silbo como si estuviera viendo una revista playboy con chicas desnudas. – Y se llama… ¡NO PUEDE SER! – grito este quien se escuchó el grito en todo el santuario.

Si Milo, ella fue enviada a la isla de Bahamas para ser entrenada y obtener la armadura… Parece que ella vendrá en pocos meses, ya ser que su rastro fue extinto en los bosques helados de Minnesota en los Estados Unidos en américa del norte – Dijo este cerrando los ojos, ya ser que la chica de los sueños de Aioros se estaba acercando muchísimo a ser real.

Bien Milo, deberas venir conmigo a Rozan que necesito de tu ayuda con algunas cositas – Dhoko saco al griego, quien estaba petrificado por la noticia.

¿Qué le ocurre? – Pregunto Afrodita, quien miraba sorprendido a Milo petrificado.

Se emocionó por ver a una amazona que se integrara pronto a la orden de Athena junto a siete jóvenes más – Contesto la pregunta el libriano, ya ser que los demás miraran al interior del despacho del patriarca – Pasa Aioros.

Este asintió y se adentró al estudio quien permaneció parado por tan solo tres minutos.

* * *

Toma asiento Aioros – Le decía Shion con toda la calma posible, el castaño tomo asiento y poso su cabeza en el pupitre, y comenzó a rezongar como niño pequeño. - ¿Qué pasa ahora? – Pregunto el patriarca con cara de pocos amigos.

Sigo teniendo esa pesadilla patriarca… - Aioros apoyo el mentón en el escrito rio y siguió contando – Ahora parece que la joven de mi sueños quiere comunicarse conmigo, al ser que se su nombre pero también la conozco. Lo que soñé anoche era como si fuéramos novios, y alguien me la arrebataba de mis brazos, era un caballero de oro pero no de ese color sino que era uno renegado y me amenazo de matarme, me atacó con la ejecución de aurora de Camus y su nombre de este supuesto asesino era TJ. – Decía el castaño con cara de miedo, ya ser que era la primera vez que se lo confesaba al sumo sacerdote.

Aioros, debo decirte que eso puede ser posible, ya ser que recibí reportes de hace cuatro días sobre, un enfrentamiento con un santo renegado pero de un rango superior… - Le comento Shion sabio, ya ser que lo que contaba era cierto y continuo pero con más seriedad – Ahora tu deberas tomarte tres meses o más en buscar a esa joven que se llama Bella y a sabiendas que es una amazonas la conozcas muy bien, y me la traes sanita y salva ante mi presencia e de nuestra diosa.

Quiere decir, que me encomienda esta misión para mí solo, en buscar a una tonta amazonas… ¡Usted está loco! – Se levantó y pego con todo las manos provocando que el escritorio saltara - No iré soló, aunque me de las coordenadas de esta joven y la iré a buscarla.

Muy bien Aioros, libera esa tención… Ten es un mapa de los bosques de bávaro en Alemania… Suerte – Shion desapareció ante la mirada de Aioros, ya ser que este salió de la oficina echando fuego por donde busques.

¿Ahora qué te paso? – Pregunto ya un exhausto León.

¡No preguntes Aioria y menos ustedes tres! – Grito Aioros quien salió a tomar aire fresco a los jardines del templo principal.

Aioria se alejó de su hermano, y tomo rumbo a Libra. En cambio Shura, Afrodita y Camus miraban sorprendidos a Athena, quien reía detrás de las cortinas.

"_**Ay, Saori"**_ – Dijeron los tres por vía cosmos al unísono, mientras desaprobaban con sus cabezas.

¿Qué ocurrió santos? – Pregunto la pelilila a los caballeros quienes tomaron aires y dijeron.

Milo y Aioros… - Dijeron los tres santos dorados.

¿? – Se preguntó esta ya ser que retorcía la cabeza como gatito desentendido.

Es un caso perdido Athena, ya sabiendo que el santuario comenzó a tener problemas graves… - comento el capricorniano, pero su compañero de orden le siguió la corriente.

Princesa, usted debe comprendernos a nosotros sus leales santos dorados en todo, ya ser que no siempre estamos disponibles… - Se apresuró a decir el santo de las rosas, quienes los otros dos lo miraban con mala cara.

"_**Cómo lo arruinas Dita"**_ – se dijo a sí mismo el acuariano y le cambio la trayectoria de la conversación no tan trivial, sino confusa. – Saori usted deberá ir a su habitación para terminar con los mensajes que le son enviados del olimpo, y nosotros nos encargaremos de los problemas – dijo el santo de acuario quien cargo a la Diosa en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación.

"_**No comprendo, ya es la numero 15 que me cargan para no intervenir en sus asuntos ¿Qué tramaran mis caballeros?"**_ – Saori estaba muy molesta internamente, pero en parte Camus tenía razón, debía continuar con esas cartas por parte de Zeus.

* * *

En algún lado de los bosques de Alemania, la amazona de Apus, era una jovencita dulce y tierna, con facciones cariñosas; Aioros se volvió a dormir en su sillón de su templo, soñaba con ella a toda costa, deseaba conocerla, saciar su amor a distancia.

"_**Como deseo conocerte, eres linda en verdad; tienes un cabello morado como las violetas, tu piel delicada como la tierra, tus ojos es como ver el cosmos a toda hora; deseo tenerte conmigo y no…"**_ – Aioros soñaba en voz alta, ya ser que los gemelos estaban escuchando todo lo que decía el arquero.

"_**Hermano ve a la cocina y busca una cacerola, y buscare un cuchara de madera"**_ – Le decía el gemelo menor a su igual, quien este intercambio una mirada cómplice.

"_**Dame la cuchara y tu colócale la cacerola en la cabeza"**_ – le indico su doble.

¡Ahora! – Dijeron los dos a la vez, saga golpeaba con fuerza la cacerola y ya ser que Aioros se despertó por el ruido, y comenzó a tomarse la cabeza, por escuchar tremendo sonido – Jajajajaja. – Reían los gemelos a hasta más no poder.

Ay qué me duelen los oídos… - Decía el castaño, ya ser que se tapaba los ojos y se pasaba la mano en la cara - ¿De qué es tan gracioso? Para mí no fue gracioso ¡al contrario los matare a los dos!

Aioros salió a correr a los gemelos quienes picaron de una, los tres corrían por todo el templo, hasta que Shaka llego con máscara y Mu, los tres miraban como los gemelos eran perseguidos por Aioros.

Que divertido es verlos pelear, a los tres – decía Cáncer con la cara de enamorado.

Para mí no lo es, además lo que es gracioso que Saga se cansa tanto de correr en círculos pero en cambio de Kanon no – Explicaba el lemuriano, ya ser que Shaka suspiraba con rendición hasta que junto valor y grito.

¡BASTA YA! – el grito inesperado fue parte del rubio, todos lo miraron con cara de sorpresa.

"_**Vaya Buda"**_ – dijeron los presentes a la vez por vía cosmos al unísono.

Pasaron un rato corto por el acto de niños pequeños, sabiendo que la cosa se tornó tensa, cuando Aioros tomo sus cosas de viaje y les explico a sus compañeros.

* * *

Amigos, les debo de comunicar, que me iré de misión por tres meses… No tendré tiempo de venir para los cumpleaños de algunos pero les enviare obsequios y un mensaje, por si acaso – Le decía el castaño a sus compañeros de orden, ya ser que el león no estaba contento por la noticia.

¿Tiene qué ver con tu maldita pesadilla? Si claro… - Aioria se fue del templo de Mu rezongando como niño pequeño, pero Aioros lo siguió.

Aioria ¿por qué te enfadas como si nada? – le pregunto su hermano mayor.

Y ahora que… No sabes que, déjame en paz – le decía su hermanito, ya ser que en el fondo lo iba a extrañar.

… - Aioros sonrió, sabia como iba a reaccionar Aioria, se acercó y le dijo. – Hermano, compréndelo… Debo encontrar a la joven de mis sueño, a sabiendas que ella debe de curar el sonambulismo de Milo o sino se matara y no quedaremos sin un Milo en esta orden – Le explicaba como si fuera chiquito.

Sabes no estás en lo cierto, pero cuídate ¿Sí? – Le decía su hermano quien le abrazo como si fuera la primera vez.

Lo haré Aioria, y cuídate tú y has las paces con Marin, y le dices la verdad que la amas – Le decía este para ponerlo rojo y lo logro – A otra cosa deja de ponerte como tomate y se más hombre.

Si como no hermano – Aioria sacudía el brazo de despedida, ya ser que sagitario se puso su armadura y hecho vuelo por los aires tomando dirección a los bosques de Alemania. – _**"Ojala que la encuentres hermano"**_

Durante el vuelo con destino a bávaro, Aioros observaba como se sentía volar por los aires, jamás voló de esa forma, disfrutaba sentir el aire en su cara.

Ya extrañaba de usar esta armadura, pero no será la primera ni la última vez… _**"Ya te encontrare mi princesa de mis sueños"**_ – Aioros sonreía y de un solo aleteo voló a máxima velocidad y de un parpadeo de ojos llego al punto de la nueva aventura – Este debe ser el bosque bávaro… Bien, aquí voy.

* * *

**N/A**: bien aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, sé que empezó bien, ahora se viene lo complicado _**¿Aioros podrá encontrar a su princesa de los sueños? ¿Milo se curara solo de su sonambulismo?**_ Todo y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de este fantástico fic…

Gracias por los comentarios, y espero muchísimos más…


	3. El amor traiciona y la amistad continua

_Los géneros literario de este fic que utilice son Hurt/Comfort, Tragedia, Drama y al final algo de Humor. Disfrútenlo… =D_

* * *

Capítulo 2: _"El Amor traiciona y la amistad continua"_

Aioros se encontraba caminando en los senderos que indicaba la ubicación de la amazona de Apus. En algún lugar del bosque bávaro, Bella corría a toda velocidad, después de su entrenamiento en esos bosques, fue rastreada por los secuaces de las sombras, eran cuatro de sus a cosantes, TJ de Acuario negro, Lionel de Leo negro, Minsy de Virgo negro y Naissare de Libra negro.

Corre pajarita que pronto volaras – Le decía con sarcasmo la amazona de libra negro.

"_**¿Qué es este cosmos?"**_ – Se preguntaba TJ, ya ser que tiene la capacidad de leer los cosmos de sus enemigos – Naissare me desviare, porque presiento un cosmos de un caballero dorado en este mismo sendero.

Bien, debe ser un buen indició, ve TJ y ten cuidado – Le dijo Naissare quien dirigió una mirada con Minsy – Segilo por si acaso cambia de idea.

Si señora, cuente conmigo – Le decía la amazona de la virgen negra.

"_**Ya me cansaron"**_ ¡RAFAGA DE VOLTAJE! – Le lanzó un ataque de verano, la amazona de Apus tenía la habilidad de cambiar su armadura acorde a las estaciones del año, esta vez su armadura era de color dorado con naranja y detalles negros que implicaba otoño.

¡SALTO! - Indico Naissare - ¡Ahora DANZA DEL TIGRE NEGRO!

¡¿QUÉ?! – Bella abrió bien grandes sus ojos, ya ser que recibió el ataque por la espalda y se estrelló contra una roca grande y la partió en dos. _**– "Que poder, jamás pensé que esta bruja tenía la misma fuerza que el patriarca"**_ – Se decía para ella misma, al sentir esa seguridad fluir por sus venas – _**"¿De quién este cosmo pacífico y seguro?"**_ – Le joven se dirigió a donde se encontraba aquella persona.

Mientras tanto a unos doscientos kilómetros del combate, Aioros miraba cada árbol que pasaba, y se dio cuenta que estaba caminando en círculos, el castaño se incendió de la furia y pego un grito de aquellos.

¡AAAAAAAh! ¡Ya me tiene podrido este mapa, estoy caminando en círculos! – Aioros tiro el mapa al otro lado del bosque, estaba muy enojado, ya ser que no encontraba a la joven. – Lo que me faltaba, deberé ir por mi cuenta a donde me plazca…

Además Aioros no era el único en ese camino, ya ser que lo observaban de cerca, los que lo observaban eran dos caballeros renegados.

Es ridículo ese caballero ¿Qué crees TJ? – le decía una voz dulce como la brisa de invierno.

No tenías que perseguirme Minsy, yo soy todo fiel a nuestro Dios Ares, al saber que tu estas muy conectada con ese santurrón de Shaka de Virgo… Ah, ah – Le interrumpía este, quien se acercaba con sutileza a la amazona virgo negro – Si Naissare te dijo que me vigilaras, deberías cuidarte de quien soy en verdad… A otra cosita más, ese caballero es de Sagitario, parece que lo usaremos de carnada, para atrapar a Paraíso.

No quisieras decir tu ex novia, al ser que Paolo le lleno la cabeza para pasarse al mando de Athena – Le decía con puntualidad, esté se quedó atónito al recordar esa tarde de primavera.

**\- Recuerdo -**

_Bella, amor – Le decía TJ, quien salía de la mansión de su familia, para estar con su amada Bella en la fiesta de baile._

_¿Sí? – Le decía está, quien le sonreía alegremente._

_Te tengo un obsequio por nuestro aniversario de noviazgo y quiero decirte que… - El joven de cabellos azulados como la obscuridad se arrodillo, y de su chaqueta negra saco una cajita con algo ahí dentro – Ya hace como cinco años estamos juntos, dos años como novios y tres como mejores amigos, Isabela Fraude ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – este último abrió la cajita blanca que allí había un anillo con un diamante pequeño que brillaba con todo su esplendor._

_¡Sí, Sí acepto! – está se puso contenta y salto de alegría, su amado le coloco el anillo en el dedo índice de está, ya ser que Bella adoraba las sorpresas, y ambos se dieron un beso muy romántico._

_Ambos se adentraron felices, cuando se toparon con todos en la fiesta dieron a conocer su compromiso, y jamás creerían que eso no iba a durar toda la vida._

_Amor iré avisarles a mis padres de nuestro compromiso – Le decía el joven a la chica de pelos violetas._

_Sí ve con tus padres que yo estaré admirando las estrellas – La joven salió afuera para mirar la noche en la hermosa Galilea, hasta que sintió un aire conocido._

_¿Tú debes ser hermana del caballero de Acuario? – Le decía un joven de facciones inevitables para las mujeres._

_Si lo soy ¿Y usted quién es? – le pregunto la joven quien escondía el anillo de compromiso, que salía una fortuna._

_Yo soy el caballero de Octante Paolo, santo de Athena… - decía este ya ser que bajaba de un pilar de unos ocho metros de altura – Viene avisarle que su armadura está disponible, para proteger a vuestra Diosa que ya descendió a nuestro mundo._

"_**Tan pronto Athena descendió a nuestra tierra; Debo darme prisa y dejar a TJ, por su bienestar**__" – Se dijo ella misma, ya ser que miraba a su amado hablar con sus padres y de nuevo miro al supuesto mensajero – Santo deme unos minutos que iré a buscar mis cosas para partir rápido a las islas de Filipinas – Esta entro apresurada, ya ser que subía los escalones rápido, llego al cuarto que compartía con TJ para empacar todo y viajar al continente asiático. – __**"Lo siento amor debo volver a Francia parece que mi hermano calló enfermo, besos Isabela Emma Fraude." **__– La chica escribió rápido el mensaje con lápiz labial, se cambió de ropa y se fue donde el mensajero la esperaba con otros más._

_Él muchacho subió al cuarto, donde debía encontrar a su prometida, ya ser que encontró el mensaje y lo leyó. Corrió al balcón donde vio a su amada Isabela irse a los lejos._

**\- Fin del recuerdo -**

Después de ese momento nunca la volví a ver – Le contaba TJ a su compañera, quien lloraba con toda gana.

* * *

Entonces fue así que conociste a Naissare y te pasaste a vuestro lado, para vengarte de Isabela y de Paolo ¿Verdad? – Le preguntaba otra de sus compañeras.

¡¿Qué haces aquí Juliana?! – Le pregunto TJ enfadado al ver a Juliana de escorpión negro sentada en una rama de pino.

Sentí tu cosmo alterado, al saber que recordaste nuevamente a tu ex novia o quise decir tu prometida… Jajaja – Río malévolamente, a ella le encantaba ver a TJ enojado por su pasado con Apus.

¡Cierra la boca o si no te mato a golpes! – Le gritaba TJ a punto de explotar su cosmos impuro de la irá acumulada desde ese día.

¡Se calman o yo los obligare a calmarse! Mejor así – Decía el caballero negro de Piscis.

Bienvenido Dante de Piscis negro – le daba la bienvenida Naissare, quien traía a la amazona tomada por el cuello quien jadeaba hasta más no poder, para escapar del agarre fuerte de Leo negro – Bien estamos todos los trece santos de elite renegada, ya ser que esta guerra falta poco para comenzar, tan solo debemos reunir todas las piezas restantes de la armadura de Niké.

_**"¡JAMÁS LA TENDRAS NAISSARE!"** _– Le gritaba Bella por su cosmos a Naissare quien está la tiro lejos del lugar.

¡Vete al infierno niña tonta! – Gritaba la ex esposa de Shion.

Jajaja – Rieron todos al ver la amazona herida por la paliza que le dieron, ella se estrelló contra un pino grueso quien calló inconsciente al suelo.

Aioros sintió un cosmo perturbado que se hacía indistinguible, apresuro el paso, hasta que encontró a una joven de unos diecisiete años de edad. – Pobrecita… Por Athena estás mal herida por todas partes ¿Quién te habrá hecho esto?

Debo decir, que me persiguen por esto… - Le joven abrió los ojos dejando ver unos zafiros puros, ya ser que le extendía una estatuilla que tenía la pose de Niké con una corona de Laurel en las manos.

Déjame que levante la tienda de campamento así te curo, porque así no te quedaras – Le decía Aioros quien la dejo sentada contra un sauce. Este comenzó a hacer el campamento lo más rápido que pudo, pero término en menos de unos cinco minutos (_**N/A:**__ tipo anime)_, Aioros alzo a la joven con cuidado para acostarla en el piso para atenderla.

Ten cuidadooo… - La chica grito de dolor cuando este le sacaba la armadura, quien se le rompió la mitad del pecho - ¡Ay! ¡Me duele el brazo! – Gritaba la chica cuando Aioros la reviso.

Sos quejona ¿Eh? – Le decía con fastidio, no era la primera vez que socorría a una amazonas - ¿Cómo te llamas? – Le pregunto esté ya ser que le limpiaba la herida.

Mi nombre es Isabela, pero me puedes decir Bella – Le dijo la chica, quien con la otra mano saco el pedazo de metal roto, para tirarlo y así dejar al descubierto su rostro.

Aioros al escuchar el nombre Bella, sonrió de lado al saber que encontró lo que buscaba, siguieron así en silencio hasta que este le paso su cosmos de curación para curar los huesos roto de la chica.

Sabes tienes un bello nombre, al ser que usted es muy afortunada de tener una… - Este fue interrumpido por el tarareo de la joven.

Ah… Lo siento, es que tengo la mitad de mi cuerpo destrozado, al saber que tú eres un santo. Espera un momento ¿Tu quien miserable eres? – Se respingo la joven, quien miraba al Sagitario de mala gana.

Yo, Jajaja… Sabes yo soy el santo dorado de Sagitario ¿Y Tu quien mierda sos? – Le devolvió la mirada pero con algo de picardía.

Parece que ya me siento bien dorado de mierda… - esta se levando rápido, ya ser que el castaño la dejo ir hasta que la miro con cara de pocos amigos. – Ay – se calló de rodillas al suelo, mientras se agarraba de la tela de la carpa.

* * *

… - Aioros desaprobaba la acción terca de la joven y este la volvió a alzar para ponerla nuevamente en la bolsa de dormir – Yo si fuera tú, dejaría de ser testaruda, y descansaría. Después te llevó al santuario señorita quejicas, en el nombre de Athena.

Parece que tú eres un buen santo de oro y yo tan solo una simple reserva a santo de plata – Le decía la peli violeta, ya ser que se recogía el pelo con el brazo libre.

¿A qué te refieres con una simple reserva? – Le pregunto confundido Aioros a Bella, quien lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

Me refiero que quiero tener el puesto de santo de plata _**"Para honrar a mi hermano Camus"**_ – Se decía esto último para sí misma, mientras cerraba sus ojos con lastima en recordar a su hermano.

Ah con eso te refieres… Jaja, te aconsejo si vas al santuario tendrás el puesto, porque Athena es buena y sociable con todos en el santuario – Le decía como era Athena, ya ser que la muchacha nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla personalmente.

¿Cómo es Athena? Es que nunca la conocí – le decía la chica quien le hacía un lugar a su lado al santo de sagitario.

Es una joven de trece años, piel blanca, ojos color esmeralda y cabello lila. Ya ser que lleva el apellido de una familia muy reconocida en Tokio Japón, es la heredera de los Kido, es la cabeza de la fundación Graude – Le contaba Aioros, él se ponía contento cuando hablaba de Athena.

Me gustaría algún día conocer a vuestra diosa, ya ser que debe ser muy bella en persona – Le seguía Bella, ya ser que se imaginaba con esas características a Athena – Perdóname mi cortesía, yo soy Isabela de Ave del Paraíso, amazona de rango indefinido.

Pero si tú eres… - Aioros la vio fijamente mientras que él habiente donde estaban se tornó raro y sofocante.

¿Yo soy qué? Vaya, al ver si que tú tienes ojos lindos, a comparación de tantos que tuve – Le decía Bella tratando de sacar a Aioros de su parálisis temporal.

Oye, no me desvíes la conversación niñita… Haber juguemos a un juego – Le decía divertido Aioros ya ser que le daba algo de comida a su nueva compañera de orden.

Okey, juguemos a preguntas y respuestas – Le decía la joven desafiante, ya ser que Aioros la miró fijamente e imitando también la mirada retadora - ¿Comienzo yo o comienzas tú? – Le pregunto la joven de cabellos violetas.

* * *

Okey haber dime, ¿Qué edad tienes? – Le pregunto el santo de la saggita.

Diecisiete años ¿y tú? – Le devolvió la pregunta.

Veintisiete años, y dime ¿Cuándo cumples los años? Y ¿Qué signo eres? – Le doblo la pregunta, la joven lo miro con una cara de sorpresa pero era de esperarse que era sarcástica la muchacha.

Bien pero la tuya será triple. Los cumplo el catorce de noviembre y soy escorpiana – Le respondió y así provocar que Aioros riera - ¿Qué te provoca mucha gracia? Caradura, eso eres ¿Y tú cuando es tu cumpleaños? Ah otra cosa justifica tu chiste – le decía enojada y algo ofendida.

Bueno no te ofendas muñeca, es que me haces acordar de mi amigo Milo, eso es todo. Y yo los cumplo el treinta de noviembre y como lo ves soy sagitariano – Le decía Aioros con una sonrisa que para la muchacha es ver a alguien inalcanzable.

Para ser verdad, sí que eres gracioso y diplomático… Qué más da, total la noche es joven y nosotros perdimos muchísimo de nuestra vida en la época donde la cosa en el santuario y en el mundo era una pesadilla interminable, pero todo cambio porque nosotros los humanos decidimos dar un stop a la situación… - Decía la joven muy filosófica, ya ser que Aioros la comenzó admirar y sentir cosas que jamás experimento con una muchacha que le dobla la edad.

"_**Creo que el patriarca le acertó, esta mujer sí que sabe de la vida"**_ – Se dijo Aioros, ya ser que se acercó a la joven y le poso su mano en el hombro de está - ¿Qué habías hecho en tu reencarnación anterior? – le pregunto provocando que la joven lo mirara a los ojos.

Esa pregunta no te la puedo contestar porque no lo sé con certeza… - Bella tomo la mano de Aioros y se la coloco en el pecho – _**"¿Dónde te habías metido Aioros?"**_ – le preguntaba la chica vía cosmos.

"_**Yo, yo; lo siento mucho mi amor; tuve que dejarte hace muchísimo, pasaron trece años desde el último encuentro que tuvimos"**_ – Le decía este, ya ser que ambos cosmos estaban unidos en uno solo.

Te eche de menos Aioros… - Le decía Bella con los ojos acuoso – yo te admire cuando me dijeron que volviste a la vida para sacrificarte en el muro de los lamentos… ¿Qué hubiera hecho si ayudaba a los de bronce en el infierno? No podía porque estaba amarrada a… - Bella se desmayó, ya ser que estaba agotada por la pelea que había sostenido anteriormente.

Mejor lo dejamos para otro día, ahora descansa amor mío – Aioros la acostó en la bolsa de dormir de ella y él se durmió al lado de la joven que estaba desmayada.

* * *

Ahora nos situaremos en el santuario, ya ser que nuestros dorados están sufriendo muchísimo con el caso de sonambulismo de Milo, este se había encerrado en el baño del templo de Afrodita, ya ser que se mandó una broma pesada con Saga.

¡MILO, SAL YA DE ESE BAÑO O SINO IRE YO PERSONALMENTE A DESPELLEGARTE COMPLETO! – Decía enfadado Saga, ya ser que era sostenido por su gemelo y Cáncer, además Saga escupía fuego por donde busques.

¡NO PIENSO SALIR, SI ENTRAS SENTIRAS NAUSEAS PORQUE ESTOY DESAGOTANDO EL TANQUE! – Decía entre gritos y calma Milo, ya ser que de estar corriendo y escapando de Saga, le provoco mala digestión para su estómago.

"_**Pero si serás idiota"**_ – Se decía Saga, al saber que no tenía alternativa que darle tregua al escorpioncito, cosa que su cabello tenía un mechón corto de pelo azul y otro con tinte para ello de color celeste.

Al parecer hermano, que el color te resalta, y además deja a Milo en paz, que debemos reunirnos con los demás para determinar la situación con ese montón de estiércol – Decía su gemelo, ya ser que los otros le siguieron la conversación, estos tres se encaminaron a la habitación de Dita quien puso algunos colchones y preparo la habitación de invitados que daba al frente de la suya.

Bien compañeros, ambos cuartos están listos, yo dormiré en el mío y los demás se divídanse en grupos de seis – Dijo el peli celeste, a quien recibía mala cara de parte de unos pocos.

Bien, los que cuidaran que Milo este atado a su cama, son Camus, Aioria, Shaka, Kanon, Mu y Yo – decía el maestro, ya ser que Leo llego tarde para la división de compañeros de cuarto para la supuesta "pijamada" para Milo. Los que fueron nombrados se acomodaron para atar a Milo a su cama con las cadenas de Andromeda.

Justo el mencionado salió del baño y se acercó a Dita y le susurró algo, haciendo que este abriera los ojos y picara a su baño para vomitar.

¿Qué le dijiste bicho? – Le pregunto enfadado máscara a Milo.

Bueno, primero le tape el inodoro, segundo se quedó sin papel higiénico, porque se me mojo todo y tercero se me escapo la mano y tire el desodorante para el habiente por la ventana haciendo que está reventara por el impacto – Le explicaba Milo a su compañero quien lo llevó a tirones a su cama y le indico a Aioria para que lo atara en ella - ¿Qué me hacen? – Preguntaba el griego, quien no sentía su cuerpo.

Mejor cierra la bocota, si no la cierras te la cierro yo, segundo ¡Te duermes! Y tercero ¡DEJA DE SER INRITANTE! – Le gritaba el canceriano ya ser que fue a ver que su mejor amigo se sentía bien.

Bueno Milo, que descanses bien y buenas noches – Le decía Camus quien se durmió en el colchón que estaba al lado izquierdo de Milo.

Muy bien lo que me faltaba, dormir atado con cadenas que son indestructibles…- decía el escorpiano y este cerro los ojos, y durmió de un toque – Buenas noches amigos.

_Una hora después…_

El silencio que reinaba en la habitación donde dormía la mitad de los dorados que estaban de guardia por si Milo sonámbulo despertaba para hacer de las suyas, esté rompió la cama donde yacía haciendo que en un respingo saliera con colchón y todo de la habitación, ya ser que el marco de la puerta era enorme, el colchón paso sin problema haciendo que este tomara rumbo para la salida del templo de piscis y caer al vacío del acantilado.

* * *

**N/A:** bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de _**La puerta mística**_, ya ser que la situación se desenlazo bien; Aioros ya había encontrado con éxito a la amazonas de Apus, **¿Qué pasara con ellos dos? ¿Qué tendrá qué ver el pasado de TJ y Bella? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Milo? ¿Caerá al vacío de la montaña zodiacal?** Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo…

_No se olviden de comentar si desean saber más de esta historia, o si quieren aportar algo para esta historia sus opiniones son muy bienvenidas… Gracias._


	4. Base de Mentiras

_Este capitulo tiene Humor al comienzo, algo de Drama y acción. Disfrútenlo :D_

* * *

Capítulo 3: "Base de las Mentiras"

Durante ese silencio que reinaba en la casa de Piscis, Milo iba dormido con el colchón a cuestas, haciendo que se chocara con lo primero que se cruzaba, primero fue a la cocina cosa que tenía algo de hambre, después se encamino a los dormitorios pero donde yacían dormidos la otra parte de los dorados, haciendo que levantara de la fuerza a Dita y le dijo algo a oído.

Tengo hambre Afro… y quiero un poco de leche en mis pantalones – Le dijo esté, haciendo que el doceavo guardián abriera los ojos más grandes de lo normal, ya ser que el escorpión dorado tomo rumbo nuevamente para el patio.

¡Milo sonámbulo se despertó! – Pego un grito el guardián de Piscis, ya ser que los demás se despertaron de una.

¡¿Dónde se fue el bicho?! – Ese grito era del francés, ya ser que se despertó antes que los demás, salió del cuarto y se encontró a su amigo acercándose al acantilado. - ¡NO MILO! – Camus salió corriendo en pijama ya ser que tuvo que ponerse su armadura para salvar a su amigo.

Quiero leche en mis pantalones – Dijo de nuevo el griego, ya ser que Camus estaba desaprobando la tontería de su amigo.

Después tendrás tu leche en tus pantalones, tan solo da media vuelta y ven a dormir… - Camus no lo obtuvo Milo seguía sonámbulo, y así llegaron los demás tarde como siempre.

¡Debemos detenerlo! – Grito el chino, todos salieron para el rescate.

Cuando faltaba tan solo diez pasos para que se caiga, los demás lo sostenían de atrás pero como Milo tenía la fuerza de su cosmos al máximo realizo un ataque encontrar de sus amigos.

¡MILO NO! – Gritaron Aioria y Camus al unísono los demás retrocedieron.

¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Pregunto Afrodita, ya ser que no podía creer la nueva locura de Milo, que era tirarse al vacío.

Ya sé, dejemos que se caiga pero después lo rescatamos usando un método – Dijo el de cáncer ya ser que todos aceptaron ese método…

Un ratito después…

Yo no quería estar colgando… ¡QUIERO ESTAR EN MI TEMPLOOO! – Grito el italiano en el medio de los esfuerzos de sus compañeros para sostenerlo.

¡Deja de quejarte y estirarte para atrapar al bicho! – Le regaño el León – _**"Porque te fuiste hermano, si estabas nos sacabas un peso menos de hacer una locura"**_ – el castaño se quejaba en su mente.

Como quieras gato… _**"A ver, déjate agarrar Milo"**_ – Se decía este mentalmente - ¡Lo tengo! – Gritaba y los demás trataron de tirarlo para que Milo este en tierra firme.

¡TIRA CON TODO ALDEBARAN! – El que dio la orden fue el chino.

Comprendido… - Aldebaran tiro con todo y sus compañeros volaron menos Afrodita y Mu.

¡Ah! – Gritaron los que estaban por los aires.

¿Son tontos los dorados o se hacen? – pregunto un peli verde a un francés rubio.

Parece que si Argol, ya ser que Milo tiene sonambulismo por una sola razón, esta era la última vez que hace el ridículo – Decía el caballero de Lacerta al de Perseo, los que escuchaban eso eran los cinco de bronce.

"_**Pobre Milo ¿qué hubiera sido si se moría por sonambulismo? No lo quiero ni imaginar"**_ – Se preguntó el santo de bronce de Andromeda, ya ser que los dorados se estaban sacudiendo el polvo de sus armaduras.

Mientras donde estaban los dorados para despertar a Milo sonámbulo, Afrodita fue a su templo en busca de leche para Milo.

¿Por qué quiere esa leche en sus pantalones? – Pregunto Kanon ya ser que estaba esperando el resultado de tan ridícula locura de Milo, pero para algunos era divertido.

Probemos… - Dijo el santo de Acuario quien saco a su amigo de la atadura y le coloco la leche en sus pantalones.

Quiero un pico de leche – Decía nuevamente el caballero de escorpión, ya ser que nadie se atrevió a besarlo.

Te despertare con un puñetazo… - Dijo Mascara quien se arremango la playera y le pego en el ojo de Milo.

¡Pero! ¡Auch! Eso dolió y muchísimo – Se despertó el peli azul menor, ya ser que con una mano se tapaba el ojo morado - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ahora sí que las chicas no me miraran, porque soy feo además de que soy lindo.

Bueno Milo, deja de hacer espamentos y mírate abajo… - Le decía Aioria entre medio de la risa de todos – Soy yo o te sigues mojando los pantalones.

¡¿Pero qué?! – Se dijo Milo ya ser que se miró su pijama de escorpiones mojados con sudor y los pantalones tenía una gran mancha en la parte de la entre pierna - ¡POR QUE A MÍ! – Grito Milo a los cuatro vientos – Era el único pijama que tengo, y es mi favorito… Ya déjense de reír que no es gracioso.

Todos se reían del bicho, ya ser que este se puso como tomate por la última locura que hizo.

Les prometo que esto no quedara así, y prometo que jamás tendré sonambulismo palabra de caballero y lo juro ante nuestra diosa – Dijo Milo quien iba a dormirse nuevamente, pero esta vez no en piscis sino a su templo.

* * *

En alguna parte de Alemania, Aioros con Bella pasaron una noche increíble, se conocieron como amigos hasta ahora; La joven se recuperó de sus heridas, ya ser que le pidió un favor a su nuevo compañero de orden y de aventura.

Aioros ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – Le pregunto la joven al castaño.

Sí por supuesto Bella – Le contesto el griego con una sonrisa.

Mi armadura está rota, ya ser que se puso de un color raro, y necesito que me acompañes a una cabañita que está cerca de aquí ¿Me acompañas? – Le pregunto la francesa, ya ser que el griego le asentía – Muy bien andando.

Así tomaron nuevo rumbo a la supuesta cabaña. Bella comenzó a cantar una canción muy movida y Aioros la escuchaba con esmero.

_Nada puede cambiarme no, nada malo ni bueno...  
Nada que me detenga no, sólo si no te veo..._

_Aún me siento extraña, cuando estoy sin ti..._  
_Ha pasado un año duro de vivir..._

_Sha lara lalala, escribí esta canción por si tu regresabas..._  
_Sha lara lalala, ya que el tiempo no me cuenta nada..._

¿La conoces? – Le pregunto la joven quien le sonreía a toda costa.

No la conozco y jamás la escuche – Le decía el castaño, ya ser que le dijo que continuara cantando – Sigue cantando porque me está comenzando a gustar.

_Nada puede cambiarme no, nada pero el recuerdo...  
De la música, de tu voz; suena aún en mis sueños..._

_Y me siento rara, al volverte a oír..._  
_Besos en un lado, ahora es así..._

_Sha lara lalala, escribí esta canción por si tu regresabas..._  
_Sha lara lalala, ya que el tiempo no me cuenta nada..._

Bueno aquí viene la parte movida… - Le joven se descarrilo y comenzó a emprender una carrera, ya ser que Aioros rodo los ojos a otro lado y le siguió el juego.

_Te quiero porque sé que puedo, porque sabe el mundo  
Entero el tiempo que te espero...  
Quizá no pase nada, se pierdan las palabras..  
Quizá todo es mentira, si el amor te llama._

_Nada puede cambiarnos no, nada es malo ni bueno..._  
_Nadie quiso causar dolor y es que nadie es eterno._

Oye eres buena cantando ¿puedes cantar otra? – Le decía este con ganas de seguir escuchándola.

No me interrumpas que le falta un poco… - Le decía la joven quien se escondía detrás de un árbol.

_Sha lara lalala, escribí esta canción por si tu regresabas...  
Sha lara lalala, ya que el tiempo no me cuenta nada... _

_Sha lara lalala, escribí esta canción por si tu regresabas...  
Sha lara lalala, ya que el tiempo no me cuenta nada... _

_Sha lara lalala, escribí esta canción por si tu regresabas...  
Sha lara lalala, ya que el tiempo no me cuenta nada... _

Solo de guitarra pero cortito – Le decía ya ser que le sonría con travesura – Nada… - Dijo esto para terminar el tema con un susurro.

* * *

Se ve que le pones sentimientos a la canción y dime ¿Cuáles son habilidades como amazonas? – Le pregunto Aioros con curiosidad de ella como amazona.

Bien parece que te interesa mucho doradito, a ver veamos… - Le indico que se sentara para una comidita rápida – Mis habilidades son, uso telequinesis, sería la tele transportación a través de materia y en años luz, después uso me canto como técnica de ataque y defensa que se llama "Canto de Gloria", y puedo percibir las pulsaciones a través del ritmo de la música que escucho, este aparatito… - Le mostro el aparato que era un celular.

Guau, se ve que hoy en día se usa la tecnología a full… Yo también tengo teléfono, pero lo deje en mi templo – Le decía este quien la miraba fijamente - ¿Quieres que continuemos el camino?

Ya llegamos, es que me estoy concentrando para avisarle a una amiga que está allí en ese lago – Cuando voltearon a ver encontraron un río turbio que al otro lado aparecieron desenas de santos atenienses con armaduras.

El río era turbio, pero al otro lado de ese río había un campamento de reclutas, que Bella se paró y comenzó a gritar con muchísimo entusiasmo.

¡Rafael abisales a los chicos que ya viene pero acompañada de un santo dorado! – Está se puso su uniforme de entrenamiento _(__**N/A:**__ nos se sabe de dónde salió, pero es como en los anime) _– Ven Aioros debemos cruzar ese puente de materia.

¿Cómo? - El sagitariano abrió grande sus ojos cuando vio que no había un puente, y la joven le extendió la mano.

Oye no tengas miedo, es de confianza – Le dijo, está lo tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar en el medio de la flotación.

¡Bella, por fin regresaste! ¿Es tu nuevo novio? – Le pregunto el santo de la Lira que su nombre era Rafael, un joven de piel blanca y cabellos azulados como el mar, ojos celestes, de físico no tan notado y sus músculos no tenía mucho que digamos, era alto como Aioros pero no le llegaba.

No es mi novio tonto, es mi amigo, él me salvo de los renegados de pacotilla – Aioros se quedó perplejo al escuchar la palabra "Renegados".

Espera un momento niñita ¿De qué están hablando? – Pregunto Aioros algo consternado y confundido ya ser que no conocía a los renegados.

Sera mejor que llevemos tu armadura con Yuzuriha para que la repare y tu deberas saber más, que esos tipos no son de fiar – Le comenzó a ponerlo al tanto otra joven, que era Pablo de Caballo menor – Mi nombre es Pablo de la constelación de Caballo menor, soy el que se encarga de dar información a los santos que se atreven a llegar hasta estos límites.

Bueno parece que ahora comprendo un poco ¿Quiero saber dónde se encuentra Yuzuriha de Grulla? Porque ella estuvo un tiempo en el santuario. – Le comento el griego a Pablo y a los demás.

Mejor que vallamos porque no estará contento él – Dijo Pablo, refiriéndose a Paolo.

Se adentraron a la fortaleza, ya ser que nuestro arquero dorado se quedó más que sorprendido de lo que lograron estos jóvenes sin una supervisión.

Él se sentía como en el santuario pero no lo era sino que era un campamento de reclutas, santos con armaduras y de rangos indefinidos.

Bueno caballero dorado bienvenido a… - Pablo fue interrumpido por Bella quien se llevó al de sagitario arrastras a su cabaña.

¡Bienvenido a las bases de Niké!... y esta es mi cabaña ¿Es grande lo crees? – Le pregunto quién se le ilumino la mirada con alegría.

¿Las bases de Niké?… - Dijo el castaño quien observaba a todo su alrededor a joven atareados algunos entrenaban y justo un grupo de jóvenes amazonas se le acercó – Hola chicas – Las saludo el noveno guardián.

Hola, yo me llamo Noemi de Paloma, y estas son mis amigas Yika de la Cruz del Sur, ella es Samara de Casseopea, ella es Hanna es una aprendiz que espera su armadura – La joven que presento al grupo de mujeres era de cabellos castaño chocolate, de piel bronceada y tenía mascara.

Holis chicas, las extrañe pero aquí estoy – decía entusiasmada Bella quien abrazo a su grupo de amigas con muchísimo esmero.

"_**Parece que esté lugar es impresionante; ¿Qué podrá brindarme ahora?"**_ – Se preguntó el noveno guardián, ya ser que le gustaba estar en un lugar así.

* * *

Bienvenidos, Bella parece que encontraste a un santo de rango elite, soy Paolo líder de la base y ¿tú quién eres? – Se presentó el caballero quien tenía puesta su armadura, era un joven alto, de tés bronceados, ojos azulados y cabello rizado de color verde oscuro que tenía un corte tipo Shura.

Soy Aioros de Sagitario, guardián del templo zodiacal de Sagitario, es un placer – Le dijo quien le extendía la mano y ambos las trechearon.

Bien ahora te daré la información que anhelas saber. Acompáñenme a mi despacho – Les indico, ya ser que esté miro mal a Bella – _**"¡¿Qué mierda hace esté aquí?!"**_ – Le pregunto enfadado con Bella.

"_**Él es mi nuevo amigo, no tiene malas intenciones porque es un buen chico, además me curo las heridas que me hizo el grupo de la bruja de Naissare**_" – Le contesto en vos alta la joven ya ser de lo que se avecinaba en el lugar era malo – _**"Rafa tengo un mal presentimiento"**_

"_**¿Cuál es amiga?"**_ – Esta le dijo con la mirada todo y él sé que incomodo, ya ser que un enfrentamiento se avecinaba.

Pasaron dos horas de que Aioros se enterara de toda la situación, al parecer comenzó a dudar de Paolo, quien era el encargado de pilotear a todo esos jóvenes caballeros y amazonas.

Bien santo, parece que la cosa es muy delicada, yo propongo que tú te rebajes al grado de santo de bronce, que yo me encargo de todo esto. Al saber que tengo experiencia en liderazgo, ya estuve en cinco guerras santas en tres años y una contra Hades… - Todos los que escuchaban en detrás de la puerta se quedaron boca abierta ¿Quién era de esperarse que un dorado asumiera un puesto de líder de una base? - ¿Qué dices?

Yo dijo que deberían elegirlo los aspirantes, los caballeros y amazonas ¿Te parece? – Le devolvió la pregunta, ya ser que ambos se miraban de reojo.

Trato… - Dijo Aioros quien se levantó de la silla y se tomó a Bella para llevarla afuera. – _**"Qué comience el juego"**_.

Aioros eso estuvo re Guau… Me impresionas arquero, haber dime ¿Me podrías enseñar arquería? Es que no se en verdad, soy pésima en puntería – Le decía con algo de torpeza, y provocando que el griego se tornara de color rojo de la vergüenza.

Bueno, es que necesito saber dónde dormiré ¿Tu sabes? – Le pregunto Aioros con algo de intriga.

Mmm… - Bella comenzó a pensar y al instante se le ocurrió – Puedes dormir en mi cabaña, yo le diré a Paolo que descanse en la cabaña de los chicos.

Me parece bien… - Dijo Aioros con algo de pereza.

Ambos fueron a la cabaña de Bella, ya ser que se encontró con un chiquero, está se puso furiosa y salió de la casona a toda prisa.

"_**Ahora que le ocurre; Se nota que es hiperactiva ¿Creo?"**_ – Se dijo a sí mismo, haciendo un lugarcito en el sofá ya ser que tenía ropa tirada por todos lados y sentarse – Pero que mugrerío, es peor que la casa de Milo o la de mi hermano. – Aioros estaba sentado en el medio del basurero que era esa casa.

Afuera donde era la residencia de Bella, está estaba a punto de tirarse encima de Paolo y trompearlo, ya ser que no era normal en Isabela de pegarle a uno de sus compañeros.

¡¿QUIÉN MIERDA TE CREES?! ¡No tienes derecho de juzgarlo mal idiota! – Esta le pego en la quijada fuerte a Paolo.

¡Estás loca de pegarme de esta forma! ¡NO DEBÍAS DE TRAERLO IBAMOS BIEN EN LA MISIÓN Y NO LA SEÑORITA FRAUDE DEBÍA SEBER EN DONDE ESTA SU HERMANITO! - Le decía en un tono de sarcasmo el caballero de Octante.

¡PARA QUE LO SEPAS SI NECESITO VER A MI HERMANO! Agradece que tu familia te echaran de tu hogar, porque se ve que eres la peor persona que he conocido – Le contesto, No faltaba poco que esta se le lanzara sobre él.

Mientras en la choza, Aioros acomodo algo del desorden de ese lugar. Miro por la ventana y pudo divisar una multitud de jóvenes, este se colocó su armadura de oro y salió del lugar.

¡¿Qué sucede?! – Pregunto Sagitario, todos se hicieron aún lado para mostrar la pelea - ¡Basta, Basta! Los dos se separan, parecen que pelean de un modo inmaduro… ¿Qué les enseñan a los aspirantes? No se debe pelear por pelear, dejen de ser niñitos malcriados porque no es apropiado para ustedes – Sentencio el castaño, ya ser que ayudaba a Bella a levantarse ya ser que ella estaba intacta y mientras Paolo tenía un hilito de sangre correrle por la boca y esté escupió tres dientes. - ¿Estas bien bella?

Si estoy bien, perdóname por comportarme como una niña malcriada… - Bella se fue con Aioros en busca de Yuzuriha.

Haber niña ¿Hace cuánto levantaron está fortaleza? – Le pregunto un serio griego, quien esperaba una respuesta directa de Bella.

Eso sí que no te lo puedo explicar, si puedo, pero… Fue esa misma noche en que Paolo peleo hasta la muerte con ese renegado y lo derroto… Pero con mis compañeros continuamos hasta llegar a este lugar… Esto era una antigua base militar de los nazis, entonces a mí se me ocurrió en refaccionarla y sacar lo posible de eso – Bella le explico y ambos llegaron a destino.

* * *

_**N/A**_: Aquí le dejo este capituló, y les quiero decir que Gracias por los comentarios, pero espero muchísimos más. Bueno puse una letra de una canción de _Paulina Rubio "**Nada puede cambiarme**"_.

Hasta ahora los que se desenlazo en este nuevo capituló, fue terrible, cosas sucedieron pero las dudas siguen _**¿Qué sucedió en el pasado de Paolo? ¿Bella y Aioros insertaran una amistad o un amor**_? Y Milo _**¿Se curó o no de su sonambulismo?**_ Aquí y muchísimo más en el siguiente capítulo de _La Puerta Mística_.


	5. Estadía parte 1

_Este capítulo tiene de géneros utilizados como el Drama y algo de Romance._

* * *

Capítulo 4: _"Quédate Parte 1"_

Ya habían llegado a destino, muchos jóvenes entraban y salían de esa casa, tenía doble piso, de color madera y las ventanas todas sin cortinas.

Ambos se adentraron a la dicha vivienda, su dueña hizo acto de aparición.

Hola Bella y hola para vos también Sagitario y ¿? – Se preguntó la lemuriana, esta miro por todos lados e intentar de buscar a una persona más.

Lo siento Yuzu, pero nomás somos nosotros dos… Jaja, hasta tú no lo crees ¿Verdad? – Le dijo muy curiosa la gala.

… Se nota que esté doradito tiene intenciones de machistas – Le dijo la amazona de Grulla, ya ser que miraba de reojo a Bella y después a Aioros.

Yo intenciones de machistas… Va… Jaja, lo único que crees mejor, es que decidiste irte y dejar a Shaka con… - Le comento el griego ya ser que Yuzuriha comenzó a hervirle la sangre al recordar ese beso que tuvo con el santo de Virgo.

¡AH! Ya basta de atormentarme con ese hindú de pacotilla… - Yuzuriha se fue echando furia hasta la sala de su casa, ambos santos se miraron y subiendo los hombros como si no comprendían lo que le pasaba - ¿No piensas entrar?

Ambos se dirigieron al interior de la casa de Yuzuriha, ya ser que el castaño miraba la decoración, era muy particular de ella.

¿Quién era él? – Pregunto el castaño ya ser que tomaba un retrato, con algo de intriga de los jóvenes que aparecían.

Ellos cuatro… El de cabellos verdes es Shion de Aries, el castaño alto es Dhoko de Libra y ellos son mis compañeros, y mis mejor amigos, él es Tenma de Pegaso y él es Yato de Unicornio… _**"Al recordarlos pienso todo lo que no pudimos se perdió por si sola"**_ – Yuzuriha tomo la pintura ya ser que lo miraba con soslayos, perdió a sus dos únicos mejores amigos en la guerra santa contra Hades y los dioses gemelos.

Amiga, lo siento muchísimo… Sabes que puedes contar en todo con nosotros, todos somos una familia, fuimos abandonados por nuestros padres o los perdimos por alguna enfermedad o en una guerra – La de cabellos violetas la abrazaba a su amiga, ya ser que se comprendían a toda costa.

Dejemos este momento y cambiemos de tema… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? – Le pregunto una intrigada rubia.

Vine para que me repares mi armadura, es que se me rompió y se tornó de un color raro… _**"No puedo dejar de pensar en esa bruja"**_ – Se dijo esto último a sí misma.

Mmm ¿A ver? – Yuzuriha tomo la caja de pandora de apus, y la abrió para examinar la armadura - … Si Isa, tu armadura perdió la vida en batalla, parece que debemos sacrificar a uno – Dijo Yuzuriha, Bella comenzó a dudar si hacer de nuevo el sacrificio por su armadura o abandonar su deseo.

"_**Creo que me deberé ofrecer"**_ – Se dijo a sí mismo el caballero de Sagitario, mientras se acercaba a donde estaban las mujeres pensando en una forma efectiva para la reparación del cloth de Ave de Paraiso.

¿Qué sucede Aioros? – Pregunto Isabela, al nombrado.

Yuzuriha, creo que mi sangre bastara para la resurrección de esta armadura… - Le decía mientras le extendía el brazo y Yuzuriha nomas sonrió, ya ser que meditarlo un rato bastara - ¿Qué dices?

… Bueno Aioros, parece que no te rechazare tu oferta solidaria… Pero antes acompáñame a mi despacho – Le decía y este le imito el paso, ambos se dirigieron al taller de Yuzuriha.

* * *

¿Pero qué pasa? – Bella comenzó a dudar a la decisión de Aioros, ella sabia no le iba ser fácil deshacerse del lazo que la une con él; La pregunta es ¿Cómo obtuvo esa clase de unión? La verdad es que no sabía, hasta ella siempre duda de la existencia de ese supuesto lazo cósmico.

Mientras en el taller de Grulla, Aioros se realizo un corte en su muñeca derecha provocando que sangrara encima de la armadura. Yuzuriha estaba preparada para repararla, antes esta se ofreció a contarle sobre su amiga.

Aioros ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa? – Le dijo con una voz de curiosidad y calma.

Sí - El cortante contexto.

¿Te ocurre algo? - L es de extrañar tal causa estos Aioros estaban confundidos.

A mi nada malo… _**"¿Qué le pasa a Yuzuriha?"**_ – Se cuestionaba él mismo, ya ser que miraba su sangre caer lentamente en el cloth de Bella.

¿Enserio? Parece que mientes, deja de atormentarte por tus miedo Sagitario… - Esta lo miraba con enfado al saber que su sexto sentido le decía lo opuesto a la situación de los dorados y del santuario. – Me lo dices de una vez o te hare que tu estadía sea corta y torturante ¡¿Qué sueñas?! – Le pregunto con un tono autoritario, propio de ella cuando no le contestan lo que ella necesita saber.

… - Aioros se curó solo la herida provocada en su muñeca y este se sentó en un sillón que estaba cerca de la mesa, medito la pregunta, junto coraje y se animo a contarle de sus pesadillas – Te lo diré, pero lo que te dijo no pienses en contárselo a nadie ¡¿Comprendes?! – Le dijo con algo de molestia, ante la mirada frívola de la lemuriana.

No se lo contare a nadie… Cuéntame, sabes que es lo mismo que hablar con Mu o con Shion – Le dijo con algo de calma y alegría.

Está bien… Ya hace dos semanas y medias que comencé a tener pesadillas con una joven y un supuesto asesinó... – le comenzó a relatar.

\- _**Primera noche**_ -

_Aioros llegaba cansado de su entrenamiento de la tarde, ya ser que no dejaba de pensar en las pláticas que sostuvo con su hermano y mejor amigo. Se adentro al baño, se tomo una ducha caliente, para meditar los momentos que sostuvo con sus amigos._

_Él agradecía de estar vivo, para recuperar los momentos que no pudo pasar con la única familia que tenía, salió de la ducha se coloco una toalla a la cintura mientras que con otra toalla se secaba sus cabellos castaños. Se coloco su pijama y se durmió en su cama de doble plaza._

_Hasta que con una suspiro durmió de un tirón… Comenzó a soñar con una joven de cabellos violetas, que esta tenía un peinado de rizos hasta sus hombros, con un vestido blanco de diseño griego, él la seguía en un jardín florido, que tenía un árbol japonés. Ambos hablaban de temas que no se sabían, porque él no podía escuchar la voz de la joven, hasta que la abrazaba como si fuera su novia, jugaban por el oasis. Cuando de pronto comenzó a llover fuego, provocando que Aioros tomara a la joven por la cintura y la colocaba detrás de él, esta lo miraba con admiración hasta que escucho por primera vez su dulce voz._

_'Aioros, Aioros; Socorro! - Este fue capturado en ellos armas de ellos._

_¡No, Bella! – Gritaba este con lágrimas en sus ojos, hasta que era empujado contra el árbol de flores rosadas y blancas._

_¡Jajajaja! – Reía con malicia el supuesto secuestrador de su chica – Eres débil Sagitario ¡Muere! ¡EJECUCIÒN DE AURORA! – le decía este delincuente._

\- _**Fin de la primera noche**_ -

Esa fue la primera vez que comencé a soñar con esas dos personas… Cada vez que pienso en esa joven, me comienza a doler muchísimo el pecho y siento que pierdo los estribos por ver ese joven, que cada noche me la arrebata en mis sueños – Le contaba quien miraba el suelo, tratando de encontrar la paz en el, pero nada, eso provoco que se le cayeran unas cuantas lagrimas.

* * *

Yuzuriha le poso la mano en su hombro y le dijo con un nudo en su garganta, por el relato de la primera noche de las pesadillas consecutivas del griego – Aioros, lo siento pero debo decirte, que la joven y ese supuesto asesinó que busca arrebatártela son… - Aioros le levanto la mirada ya ser que su llanto se calmo – la joven es Isabela Fraude, que es Bellita, y el joven es el caballero renegado TJ de Acuario negro, ya ser que ella también comenzó hace dos semanas y medias a sonar con un joven valiente, sabio, y que tenia siempre una cinta roja… - Aioros comenzó a tocarse su cinta, no podía creer que la joven de sus sueños era la niña que salvo de esos supuestos matones.

¡Debo hablar con ella! – Le decía con un aire de impresión mientras daba un brinco tipo anime, provocando que Yuzuriha cerrara los ojos y le caía una gota de sudor con una gran sonrisa de alegría; Ya ser que Aioros comenzó a caminar en circulo en busca de cómo dirigirle la palabra a Bella.

"_**Parece que esta semana, me será de Cupido"**_ – Se decía con la esperanza de que estos dos se enamoraran por el bien de ellos y de todos. – Antes de que me olvide Aioros… - le decía recobrando la postura de frivolidad – Estamos en medio de una guerra nosotros… Me vine a este campamento de reclutas con la misión de encontrar pergaminos que contienen la historia de la puerta mística…

¡¿Qué dices?! ¿Qué puerta mística? – Aioros también recobro su semblante sereno y serio.

En la que debería estar en la entrada del santuario que limita con Rodorio y el limítrofe del templo de nuestra diosa… Tiene la fuerza necesaria de que nadie en el mundo sepa dónde queda el santuario, puede protegernos de las fuerzas del mal – Le contaba la amazonas de Grulla, ya ser que esta sacaba de una bolsa el artefacto – Esta es la puerta mística, es un cubo que requiere cinco artilugio sagrados.

¿Cómo que cinco artilugios sagrados? – Volvió a cuestionar con más confusión.

Los cinco elementos factibles para la reconstrucción de la puerta mística de Niké, ese es el verdadero nombre. Consiste de un joyero que le pertenece a la esposa del dios de los océanos, que se llama el ojo de las aguas, después esta el manto sagrado de los fuegos de Hestia, la corona de laurel de Talía, el collar de Harmonía, y para centrar la figura debe colocarse el cetro del dios de la obscuridad, no es Hades y ni es Perséfone, sino más allá del mal… - Yuzuriha comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas la figura de la persona que se refería – Este es… - Señalaba al hombre de la pintura – Su nombre es Apsus, es la personificación del mal y de la obscuridad… Tiene la forma de un vampiro chupa sangre, tiene las alas del mismísimo Ángel Lucifer.

"_**No lo puedo creer. Todo este tiempo, las cartas que llegaban para Athena, y los momentos en que el patriarca no podía dar motivos, debió ser por esto"**_ – Aioros se quedo con los ojos como platos, ya ser que lo que le conto Yuzuriha se debía de la nueva Guerra santa, que es por la destrucción total de la raza humana. – Pero ¿Cómo conseguimos estos artilugios? – pregunto Sagitario con algo de nerviosismo.

Calma, ya tenemos la caja, esto lo que tengo en mis manos; Es la guía para encontrar los dichos artilugios. Todo tiene una conexión con el Olimpo, con los elíseos, y con Athena e Niké… Me temo que la búsqueda ya empezó a hace más de un mes – Yuzuriha tomo las herramientas celestiales, y comenzó a darle martillazos y colocar un poco de polvo de estrellas, así reparar la armadura de Apus – Esa historia te la deberá contar… Ella – le dijo al fin, ambos santos miraron a la joven Isabela dormida en el sillón.

"_**Es hermosa cuando duerme, pronto te conoceré mi princesa del misterio"**_ – Se decía Aioros, mientras cargaba la armadura de Bella y a ella. – Bueno Yuzu, te dejo, porque mañana tendré un entrenamiento poco común.

Entonces te veré en la arena Sagitario, hasta mañana – Se despidió Yuzuriha.

Hasta mañana – Se fue a la cabaña de Bella, ya ser que esta se acomodaba en los brazos de Sagitario.

"_**Es la primera vez que siento un cosmos seguro, sereno, cálido, y con muchísima alegría"**_ – Se decía Bella, ya ser que su pasado tiene muchísimo que ver con el pasado de Camus de acuario.

Bueno despierta bella durmiente, porque creo que no viviré en un chiquero – Le dijo ya ser que este la soltó de una provocando que esta se callera sentada.

¡Pero ¿Qué te ocurre?! ¡Auch! – Le decía esta en modo de berrinche, ya ser que se frotaba la cara y después el trasero – Ahora tendré un culo imperfecto, ya ser que tú me deseas baboso.

Yo baboso… - Se le acerco y la miro fijo – Tu verías tenerme respeto, porque soy mayor que tu tan solo unos… - Aioros comenzó a sacar cuenta.

¡NOS LLEBAMOS OCHO AÑOS DE DIFERENCIA CABEZA DE CHORLITO! – Le contesto con algo de fastidio.

Ay por Athena, no grites. Ya te pareces a Saori – Le decía con algo de ironía.

"_**Si pasa como si estuvieras en tu casa"**_ – Esta aprovecho de sacarle la lengua.

* * *

¿Qué hacemos ahora Apus? No te llamare así… te llamare Gorrionsita… - Le dijo esto último con una sonrisa de malicia.

Muy bien, culo de potro… Tu me ayudaras a ordenar mi cabaña, el que termine primero en ordenar toda la casa, será el que debe instruir al otro… - le decía en una forma retadora.

Acepto Gorrionsita, y el que pierda hace la cena – Le contestaba, ambos se prepararon y limpiaron todo.

Bella limpio los platos sucios, Aioros acomodo la sala, después la gala limpio los tres cuartos, mientras que el griego ordenaba y secaba los platos recién limpios. Todo en menos de una hora; se sentaron en el gran sofà y se miraron.

Es un empate – Dijeron al unisonó, para después reir de la mugre que tenían.

Bien, parece que no hubo un ganador ni un perdedor… ¿Ahora que sigue? – Bella lo observo retenidamente, hasta que este se le ocurrió algo – No te molestes te doy el puesto de victoria y yo me hare cargo de la cena.

¿Cocinas? Vaya, sabes una noche con comida de viaje y ¿ahora te molestas en cocinar? – Le preguntaba Bella quien observo al castaño quien prendió la cocina y abrió la heladera.

Bien, el menú de esta noche será… Redoblantes por favor…. – este tomaba dos cucharas de madera y los agitaba como si fueran baquetas para redoblantes – Sopa griega con… _**"Mierda, esta no tiene verdura ni carne" **_– Aioros se quedo mudo, ya ser que su silencio se convirtió en el escenario de risas, por parte de la peli violeta.

Jajaja, me duele mucho la panza de mucho reír – Dijo la joven quien se secaba las lagrimas derramadas – Te las cosas para que prepares tu menú griego culo de poni.

Gracias, ahora tú te bañas que yo preparare la comida en menos de una hora – Le decía el caballero de Sagitario.

Está bien… - Bella se encamino al segundo piso, quien acomodo ultimo unos cuadros que estaban guardados en un closet – _**"Tu perdiste Sagitario y yo gane"**_

Aioros comenzó a preparar su menú de la cena, ya ser que mientras la joven colocaba música en el baño, que se escuchaban en toda la casa; Este comenzó a tararear la canción que había escuchado un vez, pero de una niña de cuatro años de edad.

"_**Que bellísima tonada, esta canción es de ella, la niña del templo papal"**_ – Se decía al recordar a la niña cantando la canción de cuna.

_**\- Recuerdo -**_

_Aioros tenía unos doce años, ya ser que este estaba mirando a la supuesta niña, que tenía dos colitas una de cada lado y con un vestido de dama del templo principal._

_El joven no dejaba de mirar y escuchar a la niñita que se suponía ser la hermanita menor de Camus, ya ser que su hermano estaba en Siberia._

_Canta lindo la niña – decía en voz alta al ser que esta seguía cortando flores del jardín de piscis._

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella__  
__Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella__  
__Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora__  
__Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora__  
__Calla mientras la cuna se balancea__  
__A la nanita nana, nanita ella…_

_¿Quién está ahí? – Pregunto la niña, quien traía una máscara de amazona._

_Tranquila amazonas, yo nomas es… escuchaba su canción – Le decía con timidez el joven santo de sagitario, ya ser que la niña se esmero en ver a Aioros._

_Aioros… - Le niña se saco la máscara, ya ser que lo miraba con una sonrisa, provocando que este sonrojara - ¿Qué haces por estos lugares?_

_Estaba paseando, es que… me sentía aburrido en estar cuidando a mi hermanito – Le contestaba con algo de fastidio._

_No es así, Aioria es como mi hermanito mayor, cuando Camus no está… - Le contaba al reconocer que una persona venia en su búsqueda._

_Hola Aioros – Le saludaba la amazona de Paraiso._

_Hola Iris, quería decir que, usted… - Le dijo, ya ser que trataba de meter excusa._

_No importa, vete a jugar… Mientras que tu hermosa amazonitas deberás despedirte del patriara y venirte conmigo a las islas de las Bahamas, par a tu entrenamiento. – Le decía Iris de Apus, mientras que esta se despedía moviendo la manito y con los ojos llorosos._

_**\- Fin del recuerdo -**_

Después de ahí no te volví a ver mi musita de colitas. Nadie supo donde estaba en verdad la hermanita menor de Camus, este al enterarse que no estabas más no dejaba de llorar por las noches… Fue así que se convirtió en lo que es ahora, uno de los doce caballeros que olvida los sentimientos en las batallas – Aioros le pesaba recortar, las noches en que trataban de evitar el cumpleaños de su hermana Isabela, y de las noche buenas; por el bien de la psicología del caballero de acuario.

* * *

¿Ya está la cena? – Salió la amazona, ya ser que tenía un pijama de invierno y a toalla que cubría por completo su cabello.

Sí ya esta… Buen provecho – Le decía con educación, este tenía las manos sudadas ya ser que comenzó a experimentar sentimientos totalmente nuevos para el santo de la saggita.

Gracias – Le respondía ante el saludo.

Comieron en silencio, hasta terminar la exquisita comida. Aioros no dejaba de miras de cómo la gala degustaba su comida, al ver ese gesto de provecho, hacia que riera por debajo. Por otra parte, Yuzuriha con un grupo de tres caballeros y cinco amazonas _(Contándose a ella)_, al observar el transcurso de la cena de los futuros novios.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ _ojala que les allá gustado, aquí les deje la parte clave del futuro transcurso del capítulo. Aioros comenzó a sentirse distinto al saber que la joven de sus pesadillas era Bella y el asesino era TJ de acuario negro._

_Yuzuriha ha revelado el propósito de su huida del santuario, ya ser que debía encontrar los artilugios sagrados que constituirían la puerta mística. Ahora las preguntas son __**¿Qué ocurrirá con ellos dos, Bella y Aioros? ¿Qué pretenderá Yuzuriha para que ese amor florezca? **__Mucho más en el siguiente capítulo de La Puerta Mística._

_La canción que use en el recuerdo de Aioros de unos doce años, era de __**Belinda**_ _con_ _**The Cheetah Girls**_ _que se llama_ _**"A la nanita nana"**_, _es una canción de cuna._


	6. Estadia parte 2

_Los géneros que use para este capítulo son, Romance, Suspenso y Drama._

* * *

Capítulo 5: "Quédate Parte 2"

Ya habían terminado de cenar, Bella se puso a lavar los platos mientras que Aioros limpiaba la mesa, este no resistió muchísimo el silencio que reinaba en la cocina, se acerco a ella y le pregunto.

Bella ¿Qué haces para matar el aburrimiento? – Le pregunto Aioros, ya ser que por dentro sabia que la pregunta era ridícula.

Bueno, veras… Para mí la vida es aburrida, lo que hago para entretenerme es ver tele o ponerme a investigar en mi computadora… - Le decía esta con la máscara puesta, ya ser que sonreía por debajo de ella.

… Eso parece ser fácil… - Le decía el griego en medio del ataque de nerviosismo.

Jaja… Si, al principio es difícil, pero si lo prácticas muchísimas veces te será sencillo – Bella lo miraba fijo, él se ubico frente de la chimenea ya ser que estaba prendida.

Si, estas en lo cierto… - el silencio nuevamente reino entre ambos, ya ser que la amazona pudo divisar el aura de Aioros.

"_**¿Qué le ocurre? Tiene su cosmos distorsionado, lo noto algo muy angustiante en él ¿Qué puede ser?"**_ – Bella se acerco al santo dorado, para sentir esa aura que lo rodea - ¿Qué tienes? ¿Me puedes responder algunas preguntas?

"_**Si"**_ – Le dijo fríamente por vía cosmos, ya ser que no decidió dirigirle la palabra.

¿Qué te ocurre? Te noto algo distante o mejor dicho confundido – Aioros reacciono, ya ser que nadie le pregunto de sus dudas, era la primera vez.

Es que… No sé cómo explicarte, es algo difícil… - Comenzó a dudar, ya ser que la respuesta no era esa.

Ten confianza es para tu bien… ¿Es algo de tu pasado o es de ahora? – Le cuestiono, ya ser que su igual junto el coraje y le contó.

Bella ¿alguna vez escuchaste lo que ocurría en el santuario hace más de trece años? – Le pregunto Aioros.

Sí, cuando me entere que tu moriste, perdí a la persona que siempre me cuido cuando era tan solo una niñita pequeña indefensa… - Bella se sintió lastimada, al recordar las feas historias del santuario, pensó que aquello que solía ser su hogar se había convertido en algo obscuro. – Hasta que note algo horrendo, Paolo me conto que Athena había reencarnado, yo me estaba a punto de casarme con TJ, pero mi deber y destino era protegerla y no era el momento de ser feliz…

¿Por qué lo abandonaste? – Le pregunto Sagitario, no comprendía la historia de Bella.

Pensé que era el mejor momento de reencontrarme con mi hermano, pero… - Bella se saco la mascar y se le notaba que se le caían lágrimas por sus mejillas rosadas – Cuando pasaron trece años más, fue ahí que mi hermano se enfrento a los caballeros de bronce, murió en la batalla de las doce casas… Fue ahí que comencé a sentirme sola y necesitada por un ser querido…

No llores, todo eso ya paso… - Le decía Aioros para tratar de reconfortar a la gala, pero su llanto se convirtió en un mar de sentimientos, que rodeaban a la joven – _**"Ya todo pasara, también me siento algo distante de aquello que era una vida prospera. Ahora es nuestro destino de vivir como siempre lo que quisimos, gracias a que Athena nos trago a la vida nuevamente, las cosas cambiaron para todos" **_– Aioros la abrazo con calidez, así provocando que la joven se durmiera entre sus brazos.

"_**Jamás sentí un calor tan acogedor y dulce"**_ – Isabela cerro sus ojos así dejar que ella se adentrara al mundo de Morfeo.

Aioros le coloco una almohada a la joven y una manta, quien se quedo dormida en el sillón, él se fue a su nueva habitación provocando que la casa quedara en completa soledad.

Afuera de la choza, estaban los siete jóvenes quienes chismorreaban por la ventana para ver lo que sucedía, nadie entraba ya ser que al costado derecho de la casona, no cabían todos.

Oigan dejen de estar empujando – decía la amazonas de la Cruz del sur.

Si… Me estas pisando Rafael – Le decía en medio del dolor la holandesa Calíope, joven de cabellos ondulados de color rosados, piel blanca como la nieve y de altura como la de Shaina.

Lo siento Calíope, es que no podremos salir… - Le respondía el caballero de Lira.

¿Necesitan una mano? – Se escucho una voz suave y ronca a la vez, ya ser que los que estaban atorados miraban por todos lados.

Es… ¿Escucharon eso? – Pregunto la amazona de Paloma, ya ser que algunos temblabas ante la voz.

¿Quieren nuestra ayuda o que? – Se volvió a escuchar otra voz, pero esta vez era más dulce.

Se pudieron ver tres sombras, ya ser que de ellas salían tres hombres. Uno era de cabellos cortos de color negro y otro de cabellos del mismo corte pero ondulados de color castaño claro, ya ser que el tercero era de cabellos cortos de color castaño; Los jóvenes estaba asustados, ya ser que Yuzuriha los empujo con todo y todos salieron de donde se atoraron.

Pero ¡Ah! – Gritaron al unisonó, se miraron y rieron por la ridícula situación.

**\- **_**Pesadilla 1**_** -**

_¿Cómo supieron del campamento? – Pregunto la amazona de Grulla._

_Va, eso fue fácil Yuzu… Jaja, Mu te rastreo – Dijo entre risas el canceriano._

"_**Maldito carnero ya te las veras conmigo"**__ – Dijo entre fastidio, ante la idea de Mu. – Bueno como quieran ¿A qué vinieron? – Pregunto Yuzuriha a los tres santos de oro, ya ser que se miraron con admiración, ante el pedido._

_Como veras Ave flacuchenta… Nosotros necesitamos venir a ver qué está haciendo Aioros, porque el patriarca nos envió – Le contesto el sueco, ya ser que todos los que miraban, se quedaron atónitos de ver a tres caballeros dorados._

_¿Y ustedes que miran tanto? – Pregunto el escorpión, en medio de la risa de las amazonas, que no tenían las mascaras puestas._

_Como veras hermoso, tú eres un chico lindo y yo una damisela que necesita saber de donde son ¿Me lo dicen? – Le decía con algo de coqueteo la amazonas de Cassiopea._

_Bueno nosotros venimos de Grecia, preciosa, antes de que pasemos al otro extremo de la línea, ten mi numero – Milo le dio un papelito que tenía su número de teléfono, ya ser que fue muy cortante._

_Oye no vinimos a buscar novias, sino que nuestro trabajo es hablar con sagitario… ¿Sabes donde esta? – Le decía afrodita, ya ser que en Alemania era de noche y hacia frio, Yuzuriha se lo señalo pero no dijo nada – Gracias._

_Los santos de oro, se adentraron a la cabaña, ya ser que no duro mucho tiempo la estadía de Aioros, Bella comenzó a darse vueltas en el sillón, ya ser que el sonido de pasos la estaba poniendo loca._

_¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – Pregunto alterada la amazonas, ya ser que estaba a punto de divisar las sombras. – Exijo una respuesta ¡Ahora!_

"_**Pero si esta niña no se calla, de seguro la mando a Yomotsu"**__– Decía mentalmente, ya ser que la joven podía leer las mentes._

"_**Los tengo"**__ ¡SIGILO ABISMAL! – Ataco directo, ya ser que la casa de Bella sea destruida al frente, y así los tres santos fueron expulsados de una._

_Se ve que no nos advertiste de ella Yuzuriha… - Decía Milo quien se levantaba con dificultad._

_Agradezcan que este campamento tener santos de todos los rangos, y Bella es una amazona de respetar y más fuertes de este lugar. – Dijo la rubia, ya ser que los tres la miraran de ella a la joven que estaba parada donde solía ser la entrada._

"_**No puedo moverme ¿Qué clase de ataque es?"**__ – Se pregunto un muy herido santo de oro de la constelación de piscis._

_Su nombre es sigilo abismal, será mejor que ella te lo explique – Le contesto el caballero de caballo menor._

_Tiene ataque y defensa, provoca que donde estén ubicados mis oponentes son enviados lejos de un solo golpe, también manipulo con esta técnica las pulsaciones a años luz – Le explicaba a la duda de Afro, ya ser que Mascara estaba listo para atacarla._

_Veamos si eres ruda muñeca… ¡ONDAS INFERNALES! – Cáncer le lanzo su ataque, provocando que esta no tuviera la oportunidad de persuadir el ataque._

_¡Ah! Hijo de perra… - Le insultaba ya ser que la joven se paraba con dificultad – Toma esto rata de mierda ¡ALAS DE HIERRO!_

_¡Pero…! – El italiano miraba sorprendido al ver que la armadura de la joven se transformo en la parte de los brazos dos alas del mismo color de la armadura._

_¡TOMA ESTO! – Le atacaba con todo, mientras que los demás miraban atónitos a los ataques de la joven._

"_**Es increíble, esta sí que sabe pelear"**__– Decía Milo en medio de la admiración_

"_**Me imagino lo que debe ser en persona"**__– Se decía Afrodita, ya ser que su mente no le fallaba… - __**"¿Y este cosmos?"**__– se dijo incrédulo ya ser que el presentimiento de un cosmos se acercaba donde estaba el campamento._

**\- **_**Fin de la pesadilla**_** -**

Mientras en la habitación de Aioros, el de sagitario dormía plácidamente en su cama, estaba de nuevo en la batalla de su pesadilla, parecía ser que era la definitiva.

_**\- Pesadilla -**_

_Deja en paz a mis amigos TJ – Le gritaba el caballero de Sagitario._

_Ni lo sueñes, ya ser que tú me quitaste a la persona que amo… ¡¿A ver si resistes leoncito?! – Le decía este ya ser que tenía una mirada de espanto, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, hasta su energía era repugnante._

_¡Hermanoo! – Gritaba el león dorado, ya ser que Aioros no resistió que le hagan eso a su hermanito menor._

_Te dije, que lo ¡SUELTES! – Aioros comenzó a pegarle a TJ con toda su irá, provocando que sus heridas del mencionado creciera mas y mas. - ¡Toma esto! ¡TRUENO ATOMICO!_

_Pero que ¡Ah! – Gritaba este, al ser lanzado más de dos metros de distancia._

_Aioros ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! – La joven lo llamaba._

_**\- Fin de la pesadilla -**_

* * *

Aioros, Aioros ¿Te encuentras bien? – Bella estaba lista para su día de entrenamiento con el caballero de sagitario, ya ser que este sudaba más de la cuenta.

¡Aioria! – Se despertó de golpe, mas sudado que las otras veces – Aioria… ¿Qué paso?... –Su respiración era agitada, la joven lo miraba con ridiculez.

¿Quién es Aioria? – Pregunto la gala, ya ser que tenia puesta su máscara.

Es mi hermanito menor – Le contesto secamente, ya ser que no tenía nada bueno, se sentía cansado y a la vez furioso.

Qué carácter… Sabes yo también tengo un hermano pero mayor, él está en el santuario – le dijo para hacerlo reir, pero nada tuvo de resultado, le que tuvo con respuesta fue…

Si te vas… Mejor – Le contesto el griego, este se metió en el baño para calmar la furia que tenia acumulada.

"_**Ahora ¿Qué tiene?"**_ – Se pregunto dudatiba, era la primera vez que veía a Aioros con pesadillas – _**"Parece que tendré un día complicado con este psicópata"**_.

Aioros no paraba de pensar en el dilema que tenía en mente, como puede èl soñar esa clases de cosas, podría ser normal en el de pensar en un simple hecho de que siempre esta denso por las noches. La respuesta a una pregunta no formulada no la tenía; miraba como el agua recorría su cuerpo tonificado, sentir el vapor entrar a sus pulmones lo hacía sentir como en casa.

"_**¿Qué pudo haber sido de Bella o de mi hermano?"**_ – Aioros se quedo con la pregunta hasta saber la respuesta indicada. Salió con una tolla a la cintura, y otra secándose su cabello castaño, mientras que Bella lo miraba escondida en el placar del cuarto donde dormía Aioros.

"_**Por Athena, esta sí que es guapo"**_ – Bella tenia la máscara sacada, ya ser que por dentro deseaba probar ese cuerpazo que tenia sagitario, cosa que sus sentimientos comenzaron a explotar – _**"Bella cálmate, ahí"**_ – Justo Aioros quiso tomar una playera de entrenamiento, la gala se camuflo con lo gusto – "Tengo mi corazón a mil, y pobre de mis pulmones, parecen una bomba de aire".

Pasaron cinco minutos que Aioros salió del cuarto rumbo a la cocina, la francesa salió del closet, para tomar la remera del santo de sagitario.

"_**Huele a flores de campo"**_ – La chica se la guardo en su mochila de viaje por si lo necesita para alguna inspiración.

Durante el entrenamiento a solas, Aioros comenzó a ejercitarse fuera del campamento, ya ser que estaba cerca de la cascada del lago; La gala estaba entretenida mirando de cómo entrenaba Aioros, ella era tranquila cuando observaba a lo lejos.

No se percato cuando el griego la observaba, el se fue acercando como si se tratara de un león que intenta atrapar su presa, Bella miro por debajo de los arbustos y se encontró un par de piernas tonificadas, ella se sonrojo porque no se espero un susto parte de Aioros.

* * *

¡BU! – Dijo como si se tratara de un fantasma.

¡Ay! Me asustaste… Aioros… - La amazonas tenia la respiración agitada y casi sudaba del frio.

¿Qué haces espiándome niñita? – Le pregunto un muy ofendido sagitario.

Quería ver como entrenabas, porque deberías dar el ejemplo como santo de rango mayor ¿No es cierto? – Le devolvía la pregunta, provocando que Aioros la mirara con asombro.

Si es cierto, pero prefiero hacerlo solo, sin que nadie me moleste o interrumpa… ¿Comprendes? – Le decía y así provocar que la chica se le fastidiara.

Si comprendo ¡tú eres un tonto, imbécil, un papanatas y cabeza de chorlito! – Le insulto en medio de caer al agua, pero justo Aioros la tomo por la muñeca. – _**"Casi me caigo al vacio"**_

¿Algo más que decirme plateadita? – Le decía porque en su cabeza deseaba darle un susto de aquellos – Sino me dices otra cosa más te suelto, si me dices lo que necesito saber te salvo de tu futura caída libre en medio de ese torrente de agua… ¿? – Le miraba ya ser que la joven asintió con la cabeza y se lo dijo por vía cosmos.

"_**¡BABOSOS DE MIERDA E HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA!"**_ – Aioros lo escucho y la rescato de su futura muerte segura.

"_**Oye, yo no te hice nada malo para que me estés insultando de esta forma"**_ – Le contestaba ya ser que la tomo de nuevo por la muñeca ya que quería tirarla – Deja de estar insultando, por el castigo tuyo será caer al torrente de agua.

Si quieres tírame idiota… - Bella se lo dijo mirándolo de frente, ya ser que cambio la posición para estar frente a frente.

"_**No me la hagas difícil"**_ – Le replicaba, ya ser que la joven se le reía en la cara – Ya te la buscaste.

Alcánzame si puedes culo de buey – Le gritaba ya ser que se convirtió en una carrera al campo abierto.

¡¿A quién le dices culo de buey?! _**"Tonto te lo dice a vos"**_ – Le replicaba su conciencia, ya ser que le continúo hasta alcanzarle, estaban iguales ambos tenían la delantera.

Hasta que llegaron a una pradera llena de flores y muchísima sombra, Bella paro un rato, para tomar agua de una botellita, Aioros la imito, ninguno se dirigió la mirada y ni la palabra; Bueno si lo hicieron.

* * *

Corres la niña una velocidad estándar - Le decia Aioros en medio de la Agitacion que tenía, para que se sienta el aire fresco.

Gracias, y tu también corres a una velocidad que ni te vi cuando te colocaste a mi altura… ¿Debo admirarte o no? – Le cuestiono la chica, ya ser que se acostó en el suelo con la vista al cielo pintado de un celeste poco inusual en un paraje exótico y bello.

Para ser egoísta si, te soy sincero… Este lugar me agrada – Le dijo un muy emocionado sagitario, ya ser que se acostó colocando la cabeza suya donde le daba al hombro de bella, miraba el cielo celeste que tenía nubes blancas y esponjosas.

A mí también, el aire, la brisa y el sonido al torrente que se escucha a lo lejos es impresionantes, esta para pintarlo o fotografiarlo para alguna exhibición – Bella no dejaba de mirar a Aioros quien la observaba con retenimiento. - ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Si como gustes – Aioros a miraba como la primera vez que la vio.

¿Qué te ocurrió en la mañana? Te note algo raro, te sentía enojado, parecieras un espectro de Hades – Aioros rio, pero era el momento de contarle lo que en verdad tenia.

Como veras, ya hace tres semanas completas que vengo teniendo pesadillas con una joven y un asesino que me la quiere arrebatar; La chica en mis sueños era mi novia y el chico de nombre TJ era su ex, algo así era… - Bella se le paro el mundo cuando escucho el nombre de TJ, mientras que Aioros continuaba contando, todo lo que escuchaba era similar a lo que le venía sucediendo a ella. - ¿Me estas escuchando?

Si te estoy escuchando… - Esta tomo aire y recupero su semblante pacifico y alegre – Sabes lo que me cuentas es lo mismo que me está pasando a mí, pero distinto… Yo sueño con un santo de oro, que tiene tu misma figura, pero no recordaba cada sueño su nombre, y yo peleaba por mi única familia y por él. –Bella se paro para dar unos pasos lejos de Aioros, ya ser que largo las lagrimas nuevamente.

¿Cómo se llama tu hermano? – Le pregunto sagitario, la joven se volteo para verlo hasta comprender lo que sentía.

Su nombre es… - Bella estaba a punto de revelárselo, pero justo apareció la banda renegada de Naissare para atacar a los santos que estaban fuera del campamento.

Bravo, bravo… - Decía la mencionada, quien aplaudía como si fuera una expectante. – Que romántico se está volviendo esto Sagitario y tu mocosa ¡Me debes la estatua de Niké! – Le decía esto último, hasta sentir cinco ataques en uno.

* * *

¡Réquiem de cuerdas! – El que ataco era Rafael de Lira, su armadura era como la de su hermano pero con distinta posición de casco, este le tapaba un ojo sus largos cabellos.

¡Choque megatómico de meteoros! – Alejo de Orion ataco con todo, su armadura tenía una larga capa toda rota, con una armadura casi formidable.

¡Ráfaga ardiente de Paloma! – Ataco la amazona de paloma, quien tenia una armadura algo sensual.

Es nuestro turno amigo – Se dejo escuchar una voz conocida para Aioros - ¡PLASMA RELAMPAGO!

Es mi turno leo ¡EXCALIBUR! – El que ataco era capricornio, Aioros llamo a su armadura para unirse a la pelea.

Me da gusto de volverlos a ver chicos… Pero ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto algo concentrado en la lucha contra soldados rasos de la camada de Ares

El patriarca te manda a llamar, parece que recibió una nueva misión, eso creo… Ya ser que deberías encontrar la estatua de… - Shura cayó cuando vio a la amazona de Apus desarmada y sin protección.

¡BELLA! – Aioros fue a su rescate.

Bella ponte tu armadura… - Justo llego Yuzuriha con otro santo de oro, que era Libra.

¡Naissare! – Grito el maestro de rozan, ya ser que la batalla recién empezaba a tomar gusto.

Hola Dhoko – Le saludo la amazona de Libra negro. – Toma esto anciano ¡GARRAS DE TIGRE NEGRO!

¡Dragon ascendente de rozan! – El maestro Dhoko se lanzo a la lucha, ya ser que bella estaba mal herida nuevamente.

"_**Vísteme armadura de Apus y sana mis heridas del infierno"**_ – Bella fue socorrida a su armadura de plata, dándole nuevo indicio a la nueva transformación de esta manto. – _**"La siento sobresaliente y escucho su canto"**_ ¡ES HORA QUE MUERAS NAISSARE! ¡CAMBIO A OTOÑO! ¡RAFAGA DE FUEGO!

Pero que ¡AH! – Naissare era mandada a volar, ya ser que de nuevo fue atacada pero esta vez por Yuzuriha.

¡Hacha luminosa permitente! - Ataca Yuzuriha detrás Naissare y así arrebatarle el medallón de Hermonía que tenía colgando. – **_"Tengo el collar de Hermonía, ahora a unirla con la puerta mística"_**

Yuzuriha con Bella pudieron huir de la acción en cambio que los demás, las seguían a una cierta distancia por si acaso.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ _Aquí les dejo el capitulo 5, me está empezando a gustar de lo que se viene… Pobre de Aioros tuvo dos pesadillas, una no la pudo distinguir bien, ya ser que fue compartido con Bella, esta es la reseña de ello._

_Bella y Yuzuriha tienen el collar de Hermonía en su poder, cosa que les será difícil de unir, porque la búsqueda de los objetos de la puerta mística de Niké está a punto de dar inicio. Y Ahora que vendrá __**¿Podrá Sagitario darse cuenta de quién es el hermano mayor de Paraiso? ¿La pesadilla de Bella y de Aioros se les cumplirá?**__Acá y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo…_

_**No se olviden de comentar, si no les gusto me lo dicen y si les encanto espero sus opiniones o deseos para esta bellísima historia.**_


	7. El silencio de la busqueda

_Los géneros literarios que use fueron Hurt/Comfort y Drama._

* * *

Capítulo 6: "El silencio de la búsqueda"

Durante la fuga, Bella no esperaba la ayuda de tres santos dorados más, mientras que atrás de todo Aioros con su hermano atacaban para evitar el paso del enemigo.

¿Estás listo hermanito? – Le preguntaba su hermano mayor.

Por supuesto Aioros, siempre lo estoy… ¿Cómo hace a poco en el coliseo? – Lo miraba como si comprendiera la estrategia de su igual.

Sí ... Recreación infinitas! - Aioros libera la técnica de gran alcance.

¡RELAMPAGO DE VOLTAJE! – Aioria hizo lo mismo, ya ser que ambos lograron unir sus ataques en una misma bola de energía.

¡RETIRADA! – Naissare con las tropas tomaron la retirada mientras que eran arrasados por los árboles y ramas, ya ser que tomaron ventaja para la huida.

Bien faltaba 2 kilómetros para llegar al cuartel; al llegar vieron que este se convirtió en cenizas, algunas viviendas eran incendiadas, los jóvenes que estaban dentro ya habian huido por el incendio u otros estaban en el medio del incendio, provocando que arboles cayeran encima de la plataforma, todos observaban como se desmoronaba, hasta que Rafael llego a tiempo para dar la dicha verdad de la carbonización de la base.

Chicos, creo que Paolo tenía razón en que debíamos seguir la misión, pero de estar echando la culpa a una supuesta tercera opción de pedir ayuda al santuario… - La que hablo fue la amazona de la Cruz del sur.

¡No es así! Lo que sucede, es que… - Bella comenzó a escuchar voces a lo lejos.

"_**¡Ayuda, ayuda!"**_ – Gritaban desesperados, ya ser quela amazona se adentró al fuego.

Debemos hacer algo maestro… - Dijo alterado y consternado el caballero de Leo.

Todos los que están aquí busquen agua en el torrente, y que algunos entren ahí y ayuden a Bella para sacar a los que quedaron en el medio del peligro o- Dijo con voz autoritaria el santo de Libra, ya ser que la situación se volvió delicada a cada minuto.

"_**Bella ten muchísimo cuidado"**_ – Aioros se alejó para ayudar a los jóvenes caballeros para la búsqueda de agua.

Yo me encargare de cortar las plantas que están encima de las casa… - Dijo cortante el caballero dorado de capricornio, ya ser que uso su majestuosa excalibur para cortar todos los árboles.

Yo ayudare a Yuzuriha, para encontrar sus pertenencias – Aioria se fue con la amazona de Grulla para ayudarla y está muy agradecida acepto su ayuda.

"_**Shion ¿Me escuchas?"**_ – Llamo el maestro de rozan a su amigo, quien estaba en una reunión con los santos de bronce y algunos de oro.

"_**Si, fuerte y claro viejo amigo"**_ – Le contesto al instante el lemuriano mayor – _**"¿Qué sucede Dhoko?"**_ – Indago algo preocupado.

"_**Ocurrió lo siguiente, encontramos a Aioros, quien estaba en una de las bases donde se refugiaban casi la mitad de los aspirantes que fueron desalojados de sus entrenamientos; Ahora está base se está muriendo en el fuego, que arde a un nivel impresionante Shion, Necesito ayuda de los caballeros de hielo**_" – Le conto todo lo que ocurría en ese momento, dejando a su amigo muy preocupado por los jóvenes que eran envueltos en el fuego.

"_**Dhoko te enviare a Camus, Alexia y a Hyoga, para que te ayuden, mientras tanto te daré ayuda extra… Ah por cierto decirle a Aioros que su misión se cumplió, después él lo comprenderá"**_ – Shion ya se había pasado del límite, Dhoko no comprendía el porqué de enviar al chico a una búsqueda sencilla o ¿Hera para otro motivo o no? La verdad no se sabía.

Durante la charla de Shion y Dhoko, había cinco caballeros de bronce discutiendo con tres santos de oro. El sumo sacerdote estaba cansado de escuchar las mismas cosas, no tuvo ninguna alternativa que levantarse del trono, pararse frente a los jóvenes y poner orden.

¡Silencio! - Todos, excepto el callaron.

* * *

Me tienes podrido pony, con tus chiquilinadas y de pretender ser un… ¿Cómo se llama? A si ¡UN BURRO Y BUENO PARA NADA! – El que grito fue Milo, provocando que Pegaso se enfadara más de la cuenta.

Si como no, tú fuiste que rompió la fuente en donde nosotros y mis amigos, estábamos esperando al grupo de Misty para realizar el encuentro de futbol… ¡YA SER QUE TU Y TU GRAN TRASERO DE RENACUJO ROMPIO LA FUENTE EN MIL PEDASOS! – Ese fue Seiya, ya ser que Milo se ofendió muchísimo y casi se balancea a Pegaso para callarlo de un golpe.

¡Ya basta los dos! ¡No me importa quien rompió o no la fuente en donde debería estar un apreciado ángel! Pobre de ustedes cuando Athena se entere se convertirán en sus sirvientes por dos años o mejor ¡para siempre! – Shion tomo aire para calmarse y serenarse. – _**"Necesito unas lindas vacaciones"**_ – Se dijo a sí mismo, ya ser que tomo asiento para masajearse la ciene.

Su ilustrísima lo sentimos mucho, ya ser que hablo por todos los que están presentes… - El que se animó a pedir disculpas fue Shaka, quien se arrepentía de haber participado en las bromas de Milo y de Camus.

Bueno, ahora quiero hacerles un anuncio rápido y sencillo… - Shion ya se había calmado, estimulando que sus palabras alertaran a los presentes.

¿Qué sucede patriarca? – Pregunto Fénix algo nervioso, ya ser que los demás también lo estaban.

En los bosques de Alemania, hay una base de reclutas, caballeros, amazonas y aprendices que fue incendiado por un grupo mayor de renegados, que son miembros de los soldados de Ares y otros de Némesis… - Shion hizo una pausa ya ser que les dejo la intriga a los santos presentes.

¿Qué sucedió con los que la habitaban? – Pregunto algo angustiado el caballero de Acuario.

Hasta ahora no lo sé, pero enviare a los caballeros de hielo, que será Alexia, Hyoga y tu Camus… Pero irán con ayuda de Mu, Kiki, Jaken y Shenna, los buscan y se largan – Ordeno el patriarca así los caballeros nombrados fueron a la búsqueda de los demás.

Mientras en Alemania, en la ubicación de la base de Niké; Bella estaba entre las cenizas tratando de hallar la supuesta voz, ya ser que los refuerzos no se esperaron de ante tiempo, todos ayudaban con cosmos y de buscar agua para cubrir las llamas.

La amazona de Paraíso no podía con tanto humo y gritos, llantos de los jóvenes, todos podían hasta donde le llegaban.

"_**Bella ¿Dónde estás?"**_ – Pregunto Sagitario por vía cosmos, pero la joven no lo escucho – Mierda… - Estaba alterado ya ser que no recibió respuesta alguna de la gala.

Tranquilo amigo, ya ser que los refuerzos vinieron… No me esperaba que vinieran tantos – El español se quedó impresionado la mitad de la colisión de plata, siete caballeros de bronce, y toda la colisión dorada para ayudar.

¡NECESITO AYUDA! – Se pudo escuchar la voz de Bella, tres santos dorados fueron a su ayuda. Shaka, Mu y Milo ayudaron a la joven sacar a una dulce adolescente, quien estaba atrapada entre los escombros y ramas.

Espera para que te saquemos a ti y después a la niña… - Le decía el caballero de escorpio, ya ser que Bella lo reconoció al instante.

A la cuenta de tres, las sacamos… Uno… dos… ¡TRES! – Dijo el santo de la virgen, las tres jóvenes Salieron, pero no se percataron con una explosión, que estaba cerca de donde estaban – _**"¡¿Qué es eso?!"**_

¡Cúbranse! – Aviso el lemuriano, quien tele transporto a sus colegas y las chicas.

Gracias Milo de escorpio… - Dijo la peli violeta, ya ser que el mencionado la miro sorprendido ¿La conocía? Si la conocía comenzó a escuchar conversaciones, risas y bromas que yacían cuando tan solo eran pequeñas y había recordado a la hermanita menor de Camus.

No hay de que Bellita… _**"Ahora descansa"**_ – Dijo esto último cerrando los ojos, ya ser que medito los momentos angustiantes, de ver como su mejor amigo lloraba y peleaba para volver a estar con su única familia ella. Pero alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos repentinamente.

Fue así maestro como sucedió o como se provocó el incendio… - Comenzó a tomar fuerzas para respirar el caballero de Lira, Rafael. – Yo estaba hablando con un aprendiz sobre mis equipos de música, ya ser que me pedía que le explicara a cómo usarlos y yo me ofrecí. El punto es que Paolo discutía con Yika, ella estaba molesta porque no comprendía de como Paolo desconfiaba de Aioros, ya ser que un día paso de cuando vino aquí… - Le relataba ya ser que Pablo se limitó a seguir por su compañero.

Después Paolo comenzó a decir cosas malas sobre los rangos superiores, ya ser que muchos aprendices se quedaron impresionados, algunos decepcionados hasta las pequeñitas amazonas lloraban de no conocer a las horribles personas que eran… Yo me metí para que pare de estar hablando mal de las personas que dieron sus vidas para salvar a la de todos. Pero no él se creer el mejor de todos, por haber entrenado con un tipo que ni nombre tenía… - Pablo miro a todos los que escuchaban aquello, el maestro comenzó a imaginarse como era ese tal Paolo.

Perdónenme, pero aquí falta algo muy clave. El caballero de Octante fue el culpable de hacer que Bella de Ave del paraíso sea una joven, con capacidad minúscula, sanguinaria, impulsiva, testaruda y sobre todo eso una chica de palabra pura en el sentido de expresar sus opiniones atravez de la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo –Hablo Yuzuriha, quien tenía consigo la armadura de su amiga y compañera.

* * *

Acuario no comprendía nada, ya ser que todos lo que pertenecían a la base rodeaban a la nombrada, provocando que su corazón se detuviera cuando su amigo Milo le comento de su hermana, quien le fue arrebatada de sus brazos ya hace muchísimo tiempo.

Amigo parece que Isabela Emma Fraude está aquí en esta base… Al parecer se convirtió en una joven bellísima hasta se parece a ti de perfil – Milo lo miraba de reojo, ya ser que su mejor amigo no dijo nada en absoluto, se limitó a no dirigirle la palabra.

"_**No lo puedo creer, jamás lo creeré"**_ – Camus se alejó dónde estaban todos trataban de salvar las cuántas vidas que faltaban. Los pensamientos de Camus se convirtieron oraciones por su hermanita, sus sentimientos se esfumaron en él, Acuario perdió la persona que no pudo ver más y así provocar su comportamiento característico. – _**"Fue ayer que soñaba contigo hermana, pensando que algún día no volvieras con la cara ensangrentada, ahora veo que volviste con la conciencia asquerosa y eso no es digno de ser una caballero"**_ – llego donde solía ser la entrada de la base, miro en dirección a la supuesta vivienda de su queridísima hermana, tomo el poco que había de escombros, lo tiro con bronca.

Hyoga veía a su maestro llorar con fuerzas, hasta divisar los sentimientos que jamás vio de él, no comprendía que le pasaba, hasta que se animó hablar con él.

Maestro Camus ¿Sucede algo malo? – Se atrevió a hablarle ya ser que este no tenía puesta su armadura.

Lárgate Hyoga – Le respondió cortante.

No me iré, me quedo aquí hasta que usted me diga que le pasa… - Camus sonrió conocía a Hyoga, sabía que le iba a ser difícil el asusto.

Como quieras… - Hyoga le miro de nuevo hasta ver, algo nuevo en él. - ¿Qué quieres saber? – Le pregunto Camus, con la esperanza de no escuchar algo tan sentimental parte de su alumno.

Que le pasa – Le dijo cortante, ya ser que ambos miraban a las personas entrar y salir del fuego.

Ella es mi hermana, la joven de los relatos de esos caballeros… Hace muchísimo tiempo éramos esos tipos de hermanos que se ayudaban en todo – Le contaba al ser que sus ojos se cubrían nuevamente de lágrimas – Hasta que un día llegue al santuario, y fue ahí que me entere que ella se fue a un lugar para entrenar y convertirse en amazonas, lo hizo… Me sentí tan mal, hasta que mi mente comenzó a traicionarme de una forma horrenda, no paraba de soñar de cómo había sido si ella estaba conmigo, todos los días sigo pensando como antes… Ahora me entero que un caballero de rango como el tuyo, hace que mi hermana se convirtiera en alguien que no lo es.

Iré a ver dónde está ella, yo si fuera usted maestro la vería después de tantos años. Seiya habla con Seika de todo, hasta va con Marin… - Hyoga le contaba eso, provocando que Camus reflexionara ante ese consejo de parte de su alumno – Su historia es la misma o parecida a la de Seiya con Seika. Seguramente no fue el único que se sintió mal por la pérdida de su hermana ya hace muchísimo tiempo que paso eso, píselo y voltee la página.

Sabes Hyoga… - Camus se levantó pero tenía sus ojos cerrados, inhalo para exhalar después le comento – En algunas cosas eres inteligente y la rutina de maestro a un alumno se convirtió algo habitual, pero no tolerare de saber quién es ese tal Paolo, seguramente es una persona repugnante y demente… Ahora vamos los dos para terminar el trabajo sucio – Dijo este último colocándose nuevamente su armadura dorada.

* * *

Donde yacía Bella dormida como bebita en su cuna, comenzó a soñar con su apreciado hermano.

_**\- Sueño -**_

_Ven Isabela, metete al baño del patriarca – Le alentaba aquel niño de unos cinco años._

_No hermano no quiero mojarme – Le decía esta niña tímidamente, ya ser que le tenía algo de fobia al agua caliente._

_Vamos Isa, no te quemaras, el agua está linda y justita para vos ¿Te metes o te obligare hacerlo? – Le decía el patriarca Shion con la dulzura que le decía siempre a sus doraditos y a ella._

… _\- le decía con la cabeza en modo de negación – No me meteré iré a mi cuarto solita, sin ningún adulto. Chau. – La niña se fue dando un portazo, salió corriendo por el pasillo. Hasta que se encontró con una sombra de color negra._

_¿Qué haces aquí pequeña? – le decía la voz, provocando que esta gritara del susto._

_¡Ah! ¡Déjame Monstruo! – La niña encendía su cosmos que dormía dentro de ella, ya ser que tan solo tenía cuatro años de edad._

_Los doraditos salieron, cuando sintieron una explosión dentro de la cocina, ya ser que encontraron a Bella sentada arriba de la nevera, esta reía porque no comprendía lo que paso, hasta los doraditos más chicos le acompañaba con risas y otros con desaprobación._

_¿Qué haces ahí arriba pequeña? – Le preguntaba Shion quien iba sacarla de dicho lugar, y después la coloco en su regazo para que le limpiara la carita con agua y un trapito._

_Hice capumm, nada más que eso papa – Le decía ya ser que al sumo sacerdote es como escuchar una palabra sagrada para él._

_**\- Fin del recuerdo o del sueño -**_

"_**Hermano, como te extraño"**_ – Decía mentalmente, ya ser que decidió abrir los ojos despacio hasta encontrarse con alguien que no pudo recordar bien. - ¿Quién sos? – Le pregunto la joven.

Soy Alex de Piscis ¿No me recuerdas niña de chulitas rosadas? – Le decía con ironía, provocando que esta tratara de hacer memoria.

La verdad no recuerdo ese nombre – Decía dudativa, ya ser que se rascaba la cabeza de una forma graciosa.

Bien como quieras Bella, porque yo si te recuerdo, antes me llamabas Afro todos los benditos días cuando éramos unos mocosos… - Este dijo un insulto en sueco.

Bueno parece que ahora si te registro niño bonito… Jaja, sí que el mundo es pequeño – Reía hasta acostarse por nueva cuenta en la camilla.

Justo llego Camus, quien se limitó a parar las risas de esas dos personas, pero no estaba solo sino con toda la colisión dorada.

* * *

Eres una joven muy valiente. Debo felicitarte, y comunicarte algo – Dijo el caballero de libra, ya ser que nadie estaba contento por lo que le iba a comunicar a la joven – tengo que decirte una mala noticia niña. Tus chacras están fuera de armonía, lo que trato de decirte para que no entres a preguntar, es que estas siendo manipulada por medio de tus karmas, por tu compañero Paolo, no es usual que suceda esto al contrario es rarísimo – Dhoko se sentó al lado de ella para concluir con el aviso – Deberas venirte al santuario para que el patriarca te revise o mejor que te recomiende algo rápido ¿qué dices? Puedes pensarlo si quieres. – Esta se limitó a salir de ahí para ver cómo iba todo.

"_**Hijo de perra, y cuando te encuentre te matare a golpes ¡Ya verás!"**_ – Decía por vía cosmos, ya ser que no hizo esperar un rose de parte de alguien muy especial para ella.

Hola hermana ¿Cómo has estado? – le dijo algo frío y angustiado.

Ca… Ca… Camus – Bella no salía de su asombro al escuchar la voz de su hermano en persona, ya ser que no paraba de parpadear y se paralizo por unos minutos hasta que sintió un escalofríos recorrer por su cuerpo – _**"Pero…" **_¡Ah! – Bella se tiro al suelo ya ser que se retorcía del dolor.

¡¿Qué tiene?! – Pregunto Piscis al borde de la histeria.

Parece que comenzó a tener compulsiones – Dijo un muy alterado Saga, quien cargo a la joven y la deposito en la camilla nuevamente.

"_**¡Bella! ¿Qué te pasa?"**_ – Sagitario se acercó para ver cómo estaba de heridas – permíteme Saga ver que tiene la joven… - Aioros acercó sus manos en la zona donde le dolía ya ser que la gala se calmó del todo al sentir el calor de Aioros - …

¿Qué tiene Aioros? – Pregunto su hermano algo nervioso.

Debemos darle tiempo, porque su estado espiritual se complicó muchísimo… - Dijo este algo cortante, sabia correctamente que ella tenía lago más no solo era cósmicamente, sino psicológico era.

¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Pregunto el pequeño Kiki, ya ser que venía con dos amazonas, Shaina y Marin.

Pobre niña, se le ve muy mal… - Dijo Marin algo preocupada, mientras le depositaba la mano en la frente de la joven – Ha comenzado a tener fiebre.

Y su cuerpo esta frio, esto no es normal para una joven como ella – Todos los dorados estaban consternados, era tarde o habría una cura para ello.

Nadie dijo nada, prefirieron turnarse para verla y otra para las guardias, ya ser que decidieron levantar un campamento auxiliar para evitar que ataque a los santos que estaban mal heridos. En la otra parte en el sector de reuniones, estaban Misty de Lacerta, Asterion de Perros de Caza, Jaken de Altar y Argol de Perseo, con el santo de Géminis y Libra, hablando de cómo serán las cosas y de revisar a los jóvenes que perdieron en el incendio.

Maestro se ve que la situación de estos jóvenes es muy crítica, ya ser que perdimos cinco aprendices que fueron consumidos por el fuego – Hablo Lacerta quien se le notaba la voz algo ahogada de pena.

Si es feo, ¿otra cosa más? – Pregunto Dhoko quien miraba por una ventana de la carpa, que veía a todos los santos que podían curar, ya ser que los que murieron serian enterrados en el bosque por la mañana temprano.

Si, la mayoría están graves, los que ayudaron tienen dióxido de carbono en sus pulmones, algunos tenían asma y no tenemos la medicina necesaria para auxiliarlos… - Hablo Asterion, provocando que los demás miraran al suelo.

¿Qué opciones tenemos? – Pregunto Saga, quien estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos o tratando de encontrar una solución ante gran problema.

Los de plata se miraron, porque la verdad era que no tenían ninguna alternativa ante al atentado de las bases.

Mientras en la carpa donde yacía Bella dormida y con fiebre, para Camus y Aioros era delicado, significaría un gran desafío para todos, la pregunta era ¿Habrá salida alguna? La verdad no lo había, se convirtió en una carrera con muchísimos obstáculos.

* * *

**N/A**: _Aquí les dejo el capítulo 6, he mejorado algo en mi forma de escribir, para que les sea sencillo en tender lo que sucede; Bella se reencontró con Camus después de tantos años separados, y la carrera de encontrar se avecina. Ahora las preguntas que podrían ser contestadas __**¿Encontraran la cura ante gran problema? ¿Qué pasara con Bella y su salud?**__ Eso y muchísimo más en el siguiente capítulo de_ **La puerta mística.**


	8. Bromas y Jugarretas parte 1

_Los géneros literarios que utilice, es suspenso y Humor_

* * *

Capítulo 7: _"Bromas y jugarretas parte 1"_

Durante de estar envela toda la noche, Aioros trataba de no dormirse para evitar las pesadillas, mientras que Camus leía un libro de "Drácula" ya ser que era el único que pudieron salvar del incendio.

¿Por qué lees? – Le pregunto Aioros quien casi se duerme sentado.

Este es uno de mis libros favoritos, ya ser que es de distinto autor; Me imagino a Milo ser Drácula y tu hermano el hombre que lo intenta matar con una estaca – Camus miraba con una cara de complicidad al arquero, ya ser que a este no le gusto el chiste.

Si como no… Prefiero que no sea víctima de las locuras tuyas con el bicho. Además nunca pensé que Isabela era tu hermana ¿Qué sientes ahora de qué esta delicada? – Le pregunto algo curioso.

La verdad nada en especial. – Le contesto con frialdad.

Ay por Athena debes tener algo de rencor, si fuera tú me mataría de buscar una solución ante lo que tiene ella… - Aioros se había alterado un poco, ya ser que la reacción de acuario ante las palabras del arquero le provocaron que dudara de sí mismo.

Debo irme… – Camus se levantó para limitarse irse fuera del campamento. – O no, lo que te recomiendo que me contestes unas preguntas ¿Quieres?

¿A qué se debe este interrogatorio? NO me lo digas… - Aioros se levantó para dar vueltas por todo el lugar pensando que trata de hacer acuario – Comienza.

Bueno, ¿Qué te anda sucediendo? – Acuario se sereno, tomo aire para relajarse.

A mí nada en especial… - Le contesto fríamente, pero estaba algo intimidado por la mirada de Camus.

¿Enserio? Mmm, lo dudo. Porque en realidad tu estas en otro plano en tus pensamientos, te doy un ejemplo, Milo se curó de sonambulismo, porque le realice un cuestionario ante su ridículo comportamiento y llegue a la conclusión es que su ex novia lo dejo por un nerd debilucho en la ciudad de Athenas ¿Qué loco es? Si lo es… - Cada vez que Aioros habría la boca Camus le sacaba las palabras de su boca antes que las dijera.

Cállate un rato… Primero no sabía eso, segundo yo tengo un grave problema con mi vida, no sé si llamarlo así, pero lo que me importa… - Aioros fue callado por su amigo Shura quien interrumpió ya ser que se posó en el marco de la tienda.

Guau, recién ahora te retractas con tus problemas, amigo… Lo que te voy a preguntar ¿Qué mierda tienes en esa cabeza? Yo creo que piensas en alguien especial o me equivoco. – Le dijo ya ser que lo conocía a la perfección, Shura comenzaba a dudar después de que lo vio a él con la joven a toda hora se preguntó ¿Eso no es normal en él? ¿Qué tiene? Eso no tenía una explicación.

* * *

Por otro lado, Bella estaba sumergida en el mundo de Morfía, soñaba con un paisaje lleno de animales, flores, plantas de todo tipo y lo mejor soñaba con Sagitario.

_**\- En el sueño -**_

_¿Ahora qué quieres mi princesa? Porque te vez radiante, con un vestido de flores y ceda pura, y con ese peinado te vez como una princesa de cuentos y yo seré tu príncipe – Le decía este con un traje de gala, y estaba bien pituco._

_Gracias amor y tú te vez bellisisimo, al ser que vienen nuestros amigos y diosa – Bella sonreía a toda costa, ya ser que pensaba que todo eso era real, pero no lo era._

_¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Es la feliz pareja en su aniversario número dos de que están juntos. – Dijo un muy alegre Torito, ya ser que los demás los saludaban en su aniversario_

_Gracias Aldebarán, yo me siento… - Bella miro en dirección de la venta que daba a la calle (Estaban en Tokio, en la mansión de Saori)._

_¡¿TE SIENTES LISTA PARA MORIR PARAÍSO?! – Le gritaba TJ quien entraba en la puerta principal quien realizo un ataque a la mansión Kido._

_¡NUNCA! – Bella se colocó su armadura ya ser que todos lo hacían. – Ahora muere imbécil ¡CAMBIO A OTOÑO! ¡ALAS DE HIERRO!_

_Con tan indefensa técnica ni rasguños me haces perra del mal – Bella se quedó paraliza ya ser que la técnica que uso TJ era Koliso._

_¡DEJA A MI NOVIA TJ! ¡RUPTURA INFINITA! – Aioros ataco directo a su pecho provocando que este fuera gravemente herido – Ahora estaremos nuevamente juntos amor._

_Oh si sos un dulce… ¡CUIDADO! – Bella aparto a Aioros en el medio ya ser que tenía atrás suyo a Naissare con una daga de color plata._

_¡MUERE SAGITARIO! – Naissare arrebano al griego en mil pedazos provocando que Bella se callera de rodillas por la nostalgia que le provocaba ver aquello, todos sus seres muertos hasta Saori muerta._

"_**Me siento sola, sin la persona que amo, ni esta mi hermano y mis amigos"**__¡NO! – Bella grito en el medio de la sangre que se formó a su alrededor._

_**\- Fin del Sueño -**_

Los presentes se percataron ante los gritos de la joven quien dormía plácidamente en su cama. Camus se levantó como tiro ya ser que le poso su mano en la frente de su supuesta hermana, y este le tomo la temperatura.

Está haciendo fiebre nuevamente… - Camus le coloco un pañito con agua fría para que la temperatura de la gala se le bajara un poco.

Déjame, déjame Naissare, jamás tendrás lo que quieres – La joven comenzó a hablar sola ya ser que los tres dorados se sorprendieron ante lo que decía – ¡Ya te dije que me dejaras! – La joven encendió su cosmos provocando que la tienda saliera por los aires y Aioros, Camus y Shura fueron sacados por el aire que rodeo la tienda, la muchacha estaba sentada en el suelo y despierta – _**"¿Qué sucedió?"**_ – Bella se revisaba para ver si estaba entera, y si lo estaba, se puso de pie y tomo rumbo donde los tres dorados estaban colgados en un pino.

¿Te parece gracioso mocosa? – Le dijo con pocos amigos el caballero de capricornio ya ser que la peli violeta reía hasta más no poder.

Oye Shura ablándate con ella… - Justo llego Afrodita con Mascara de la muerte, ya ser que esté se contagió por la risa de la galita.

Jajaja… Este cabro es gracioso, se enoja como mono y se estupidiza solo como oso, Jajaja – Continuo con su risa, así que todos se rieron ante el comentario poco coherente de la joven.

Se nota que eres escorpiana… - Dijo el humillado, ya ser que se sonrojo por el humilla miento poco coherente de parte de Paraíso.

* * *

Ay ya me duelen las tripas de tanto reírme, pero la verdad soy buena para la actuación… - Todos la miraron mal e septo uno – Hola a todos mi nombre es Isabela de Ave del Paraíso, tengo diecinueve años y provengo de París Francia, me entrene en las islas de las Bahamas centro américa.

Vaya, sí que te acordaste del protocolo, ahora sabemos que lo que tuviste fue falsa alarma… - Afrodita fue interrumpido por un caballero de Plata.

La verdad no… Bienvenida Isabela, mi nombre es Misty de Lagarto, soy tu superior en la colisión de Plata ¿te doy una mano linda? – le dijo este ya ser que la joven tenía la cara descubierta, y este aprovecho el momento.

… Sí… Gracias – La joven se sonrojo por completo ya ser que la amabilidad de Misty no es común, ya ser que cuatro doraditos se pusieran celosos.

No tienes porque agradecérmelo, total el patriarca quiere hablar contigo en persona en el santuario y sabiendo que cierto doradito no cumplió su misión a tiempo… ¿Deseas tomar un cafecito conmigo en mi tienda? – Le dijo este mirándola con lujuria, pero esta le sonrió por lo bajo.

Por supuesto que sí pero antes les debo dar esta nota por parte de alguien – Bella le extendió una servilleta a Sagitario y este lo leyó en voz alta para que escucharan sus compañeros. Y la joven se fue con Lacerta a la tienda que estaba a tres metros donde solía ser la enfermería.

El silencio los envolvió hasta que llegaron los demás dorados, quienes miraban a Acuario leyendo, Sagitario observando una servilleta y los demás nada más se pasaban los últimos chismes del santuario.

Se debería saber ¿Qué hacen a estas horas de la madrugada? – Pregunto el caballero de Virgo a sus compañeros que ni los habian tomado en cuenta.

Esperando que el sagitariano se le dé las ganas de leer esa servilleta – Le comento el caballero de acuario a su igual.

¿Enserio? Yo pensé que nada más era el número de teléfono para él y a nosotros no nos importaba – Dijo con algo de ironía el canceriano.

Sos un idiota Cáncer… - Afrodita le dio un golpe a la cabeza del mencionado – Mejor yo leo esa servilleta porque me muero de curiosidad para saber que dice ahí. _"Caballeros dorados, han pasado tanto tiempo que no tengo contacto con ustedes mi única familia. Ya hace unos años me entere de la existencia de la puerta mística y de la armadura de Niké, esta profecía tiene explicaciones científicas, ya ser que no se muchísimo de esto, pero de cómo funciona la armadura y la puerta; Me lo deberán consultar con el tiempo a mí o a mis amigos. Pd: Les propongo algo, dos líderes y tres sublíderes, el cerebro, el cuerpo y las extremidades, a cierto el encanto. Chau sito"_.

Esta chica sí que tiene demasiada información – Dijo el Géminis mayor, ya ser que no estaban solos, comenzaron a sentir la presencia de alguien más. – _**"¿A qué vienes?"**_ – Le dijo por vía cosmo a la persona menos indicada.

* * *

No vengo de visita, nada más les traigo un indició a la nueva búsqueda que tenemos – Hablo la persona misteriosa, era el gemelo de Saga.

¿Qué necesitas Kanon? – Le volvió a cuestionar su hermano.

La joven que les dio ese mensaje es la niña que secuestraron el mismo día en que los pequeños doraditos de que ahora tienen veinte años, ella regreso para ayudarnos a enfrentar algo que nosotros mismos creímos ya haberlo superado… - Todos retuvieron lo que decía el gemelo menor, todos sudaban frio, comenzaron a recordar los momentos en que debieron hacer actos horrendos, dejar una huella de traición y decepción – Por ejemplo yo trato de superar mis errores de mi pasado, pero ustedes deben hacerlo ahora. Si le es difícil busquen a un tercero que los escuchen en sus llantos.

La verdad la tienes Kanon, ya Athena no puede más con nosotros trece o mejor doce – Los demás no se dieron cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, Athena hizo todo lo posible para que ellos dejen el pasado atrás y vivan la vida en tiempo de paz – Además que ganamos con esto ¿Eh?

La verdad nada Mu. _**"Pero no dejo de pensar ¿qué hice para que mi única familia se alejara de mí?"**_ – Camus estaba algo lastimado por su pasado, por los recuerdos de su pequeña infancia que había alcanzado de disfrutar.

"_**¿Qué tienes en esa cabecita congelada? ¿Eh?"**_ – Le pregunto su mejor amigo, ya ser que estaba cerca de Aioros.

"_**Qué te interesa bicho"**_ – Camus le dirigió la mirada, para respuesta del escorpión debía seguirlo por lo que fuera que tenía en la cabeza del griego. – _**"Ay mi dios, sí que estoy en problemas"**_.

Camus siguió a Milo, ya ser que este iba en dirección de la tienda de Misty y algunos de los santos de plata.

Te pasaste de los limites Milo – Le cuestiono el acuariano, ya ser que el mencionado lo miro con una sonrisa dibujada a un lado.

La verdad que sí, pero lo que me interesa es esto amigo… - Milo tomo con muchísimo cuidado la caja de pergaminos con griego antiguo y otros eran simples papeles con escritura a máquina de escribir. – Mejor se los llevamos a nuestros amigos, porque lo que presiento es algo muy interesante, una guerra, peleas que deseo estar y participar, matar a sujetos con intenciones opuesta a la que tomamos como justicia y al nombre de nuestra diosa ¿Qué dices? ¿Soy brillante o qué? – Le miro como si buscara l respuesta rápida de parte de su igual.

La verdad sos un loco psicópata y peor que Cáncer… Sabiendo que estos manuscritos contienes una lengua que ni yo sé leer ¿Tu sabes mi amigo? – Le dirigió una mirada que a Milo le daba mala espina.

Sí que se leer esta lengua, es que soy griego y yo soy uno de ellos… Dame eso… - Le dijo para último arrebatarle el pergamino, y le dio la caja que contenía la supuesta información que requerían todos "según Milo"; Camus lo miraba con muchísima gracia, sabía que su amigo no entendía nada de griego antiguo – Camus te dijo algo…

Sí Milo ¿Qué dice ese pergamino? – Le pregunto como si fuera algo nuevo y mientras señalaba dicho papel que tenía el peli azul en su poder.

* * *

¡SAGA! – Milo salió corriendo para preguntarle al mencionado que decía en el pergamino, provocando que Camus riera con victoria.

¡AHORA ¿QUÉ QUIERES?! – Le respondió con enojo y fastidio.

Toma… este… Manuscrito… Ah – Dijo esto último en un suspiro por tanto de correr, ya ser que callo vencido al piso.

A mí no me mires a él se le ocurrió – Camus dejo la caja que contiene muchísima información.

La verdad, que esto sí que dice cosas que debemos saber al pie de la letra – Saga se lo extendió a Sagitario, para tratar que le explique a los que no entienden.

"_**Por Athena"**_ Amigos, nuestra búsqueda ya acaba de dar inicio – Aioros se paró para mostrarle a los que se mataban de curiosidad, ya ser que Milo paro una oreja para prestar un poco mejor. – Chicos tenemos a aliados dentro de esta orden, ya ser que se nos presentó un rompecabezas de miles y miles de piezas, odió decir esto pero el comienzo está en una mujer y esa mujer tiene la primera pieza…

… - Todos se quedaron atónitos ante las palabras de Sagitario, provocando que Saga le siguiera el jueguito y poco antes se les unió Kanon.

Justo un grupo de santos de plata que estaba compuesto por, la cabeza Misty de Lacerta, primer sub líder Asterion de Perros de caza, segundo sub líder Babel de Centauro, la cabeza y cerebro Isabela de Ave de Paraíso, el cuerpo Algueti de Hércules, las extremidades el resto de la colisión y el encanto Orfeo de Lira, ya la nueva modalidad en la orden de Athena se estaba esparciendo con fluidez, ya ser que no quedaba poco para que comenzara el ataque del enemigo.

Ya tengo ganas de ver como pelean estos doraditos contra nosotros – Dijo con esmero y ansias el santo de la mosca.

Ya baja las ansias insecto, no eres el único que desea darles una gran paliza – Se le coló la amazona de Ofiuco.

¡Se callan los dos! – Dijo esto en susurro ya ser que la orden dorada estaban discutiendo sobre el tema, Misty escaneo la situación y bajo del pino donde estaban las cabezas de la colisión.

Bueno chicos como nos dijo el patriarca ahora somos treinta y dos en la colisión y pocos santos de bronce, este es la era en que Athena ha dado un gran cambio en la historia del santuario – Asterion realizo un movimiento con su mano para darle la señal a la supuesta chica que desean los dorados en interrogar – _**"Suerte en tu plan salvaje Apus"**_.

Qué el juego empiece hermanos – La joven salió de las sombras con ropa humana, tenía unos tenis al estilo callejero, tenía el pelo suelto, tenía una remera que decía "Uno se casan por iglesia, otros por idiotas" La tenía como pupera, llevaba una chaqueta de jeans con capucha y en la cabeza tenía una gorra que tenía escrita arriba "Fuck" y un dedo señalando con referencia "Púdrete".

En donde estaban los dorados revisando lo que paso hace unos minutos, Shaka de Virgo se percató del cosmos que se les aproximaba en dirección a ellos.

¿De quién es este cosmos? – Pregunto el caballero de Leo, quien se puso algo nervioso.

Se aproxima en esa dirección – Señalo el caballero de Tauro, ya ser que la cosa se puso algo alterada, los santos de plata comenzaron a moverse con sincronía provocando que la afinación de Orfeo causara un trastorno a los dorados.

Pero callen este sonido que me arruina mis preciosos oídos – Decía con nerviosismo el escorpión.

"_**Qué tonto sos Milo"**_ – Se dijo la amazona de plata, ya ser que detestaba al peli azul.

"_**Cálmate Shaina, tan solo deja a Bella que haga lo que nos prometió"**_ – Apresuro a decir la amazona de Águila, ya ser que se moría ver al gato asustarse por tan solo una niña de dieciocho años y no diecinueve años.

Creo que te equivocas Alde, el sonido viene de aquí – Señalo el santo de Piscis ya ser que todos estaban nerviosos, estresados, ansiosos y con algo de miedo.

* * *

**N/A:** _Aquí les dejo el capítulo 7, me tarde un poquito de escribir, por el colegio, tengo demasiada tarea y ni me da un poco de tiempo y seguir escribiendo. En fin, las preguntas de esta increíble historia es __**¿Podrán descubrir los dorados del donde se produce ese ruido tan estruendoso? ¿Los caballeros de plata les darán el susto del año a la elite**__? Lo próximo y muchísimo más en el siguiente capítulo de La Puerta mística._

_No se olviden de dejar comentarios, si lo hacen se los agradesere con muchisimo justo._


	9. Bromas y Jugarretas parte 2

_Los géneros literarios que he usado en este capítulo, Drama, Humor y algo de Angustia._

* * *

Capítulo 8: _"Bromas y Jugarretas Parte 2"_

Chicos parece que es un gran animal salvaje… - Comento el santo de las rosas, ya ser que todos estaban algo con miedo – ¿Y si nos volvemos a Grecia? – Pregunto con algo de nerviosismo, ya ser que comenzó a temblar como niño chiquito.

Creo que es un gran oso… - Milo le siguió con el juego, ya ser que sus compañeros se pusieron en guardia para ver lo que pasaba.

Justo salió la sombre de los arbustos, era ella una joven vestida de civil, ya ser que los dorados no confiaban tanto de la supuesta muchacha, Milo se refregó los ojos porque vio a una joven demasiada bella, los demás dorados también veían a una joven linda, esta se acerco con timidez y les saludo educadamente.

Hola chicos – Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Ave del paraíso hizo acto de presencia, nadie podía creer que la supuesta chica que le dio la servilleta con un mensaje era ella.

¿Qué necesitas Isabela? – Le dijo Aioros con algo de fastidio, ya se había cansado de estar siendo una marioneta de la joven.

Se dieron cuenta ¿Eh? Parece que no puedo engañarlos, son dorados y yo una inferior… - Bella se enojo, ya ser que su plan no funciono, porque su cosmos fue bloqueado por Shaka, los demás estaba limitado a darle un gran castigo por tomarlos como idiotas.

Eres despreciable Isa – Dijo enfadado Milo, quien se atrevió por tomarla por el cuello para asustarla un poquito, lo único que consiguió fue esto.

No lo soy, puede ser que lo sea pero aparento ser la persona menos indicada para vender información a cambio de algo – le dijo con sabiduría, ya ser que sonaba fría cuando hablaba de información.

A ver si lo adivino… - Se atrevió a decir Cáncer - ¡¿Qué cosa quieres insolente niñita?!

¡¿A quién le dices niñita?! ¡Veras lo que soy capaz! – Le dijo, ya ser que los que observaban estaban impresionados, al notar la fuerza cósmica que emanaba en ella.

"_**Esta muchacha tiene la misma fuerza cósmica que nosotros"**_ – Shura estaba nervioso, ya ser que lo que sentía era lo mismo que sentían sus compañeros.

"_**Nunca pensaría en pelear con una mujer, pero esto es imposible. ¿Cómo es eso que ella tenga la misma fuerza que nosotros doce pero juntos? Tiene que ser un chiste o un gran error"**_ – Shaka estaba sorprendido ya ser que la joven se elevo a una altura en la que sus compañeros de plata la vieran.

¡AHORA! – Dio la señal Misty, todos los santos de plata salieron de sus escondites con disfraces, provocando que los dorados se pusieran en guardia para atacarlos – _**"Creo que no debimos hacer esto"**_

"_**Ya es tarde Misty"**_ ¡Serenata del viaje a la muerte! – Orfeo ataco en dirección donde estaban Aldebaran, Afrodita, Shura y Aioria.

¡VENENO DE LA COBRA! – Shaina ataco directo a Milo, provocando que este esquivara el ataque.

"_**Sos lenta preciosa"**_ – Milo la ataco directo, ya ser que la empujo de un puñetazo en su estomago – _**"Nunca me espere esto de vos cobra del mal"**_ ¡AGUJA ECARLATA! – Milo ataco a Bella quien era envuelta en su armadura.

… - Bella tenia puesta la máscara, ya ser que para un dorado es una ventaja en pelear con una mujer – Cambio a invierno – Susurro Bella, provocando que Milo no le diera directo a su cuerpo, porque esta se tele transporto sola, pero se aposición atrás de este. – Hola… ¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES! – Ataco directo a Milo arrastrándolo lejos junto con Camus y Mascara de la muerte.

* * *

"_**¡¿Dónde mierda aprendió mi técnica?! Esto es imposible, ya me hizo enojar esta mocosa"**_ ¡Deja de ser alguien que eres! Me hiciste enojar deberás, nadie pero nadie se atrevió a retarme a una verdadera pelea… A ver si eres mi queridísima hermana – Camus se coloco su armadura, ya ser que era lo justo, elevo su cosmos al máximo provocando que a su alrededor terminara cubierto de hielo y también que nevara.

"_**Ya tenia ansias de pelear con mi hermanito mayor, porque si no fuera por el patriarca que me conto ese cuento de la ave legendaria, nunca me hubiera convertido en lo que soy ¡UNA AMAZONA MAS SERCANA A LOS CABALLEROS DORADOS!"**_ – Bella copio la habilidad de Camus, provocando que los que estaban retrocedieran a una distancia segura. – Dame lo que tienes Acuario… - Dijo esto con los ojos cerrados, ya ser que el mencionado sonriera con malicia.

Si quieres es eso lo tendrás ¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES! – Camus le lanzo su técnica, ya ser que la joven lo esquivo con velocidad equivalente a la de Milo.

"_**Es imposible"**_ – Dijeron todos los que observaban, ya ser que Marin estaba arriba de un pino alto observando a su compañera. Por otra parte todos estaban sorprendidos por el choque de energías, nadie se atrevió a intervenir.

¡Toma esto cubo de hielo! – Bella insulto a Camus, ya ser que provoco que se enojara más de la cuenta, por otra parte Camus refunfuñaba entre dientes, para tratar de encontrar una estrategia apropiada para termina con ella de un solo golpe. - ¡CANTO DE GLORIA!

…_No hubo nada que me amara tanto__  
__Ahora entiendo claramente cuanto__  
__Terminemos con la cara en alto este amor__  
__Por esos días llenos de sueños__  
__Por las sonrisas que no volverán__  
__Por ese beso que estuvo a punto de matar__  
__Seamos cuerdos un momento__  
__Por los recuerdos..._

Camus fue atacado directo por el canto de gloria, ya ser que lo que provoco que callera de rodillas y comenzara a sudar frio y agitarse, no podía creer lo que le pasaba.

"_**¿Qué fue esto? Siento que mi cerebro esta apunto de tener un colapso directo. Siento que…"**_ – Camus callo vencido al suelo, ya ser que Isabela se acercara para socorrerlo; Pero este comenzó a recordar algo que apreciaba muchísimo…

_**\- Recuerdo de Camus -**_

_Camus ¿Dónde estás? – Le pregunto su hermana quien corría por el templo de Acuario._

_Ven Isa, estoy en el cuarto de mi maestro. – Su hermano la cargo en su espalda ya ser que tenía siete años._

_Sabes que me gusta que me cargues en tu espalda… Pero ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – Le pregunto ya ser cuando su hermano abriera la puerta, le mostro la cama convertida en una tienda sobre en la cama grande._

_Creo que es hora de explicarte algo hermanita… - Camus la subió a la cama y este pego un salto quien calló parado sobre las almohadas, ya ser que comprendía lo que quería decir con eso, ya ser que le miraba con la cabeza retorcida y con una cara pensativa. – Entra a nuestro escondite._

_¿Qué pasa hermano? – Le pregunto ya ser que este le arrimo la cena donde estaba sentada – __**"Trajiste la cena, y son mis galletas favorita con chocolatada"**__ – Bella se entusiasmo al ver la comida que a ella y su hermano prefieran, una noche de galleta con chispas de chocolate y una buena chocolatada estilo Francia._

_Hermana come tranquila, mientras hablamos de algo importante – Camus se lo dijo con calma y serenidad, ya ser que era un niño de tan solo siete años, que se prometió a si mismo proteger a su hermanita menor y su única familia – presta muchísima atención, ya es hora que sepas algo… - Bella abrió grandes sus ojitos azules marinos, ya ser que ella también tenía algo que decirle a su hermano – Me falta poco para que mi entrenamiento concluya, y quiero que estés conmigo para siempre en este santuario y bajo este techo, que tan solo faltan cinco meses para que me entreguen mi armadura dorada…_

_Camus te comprendo, se que deseas con toda tu vida que viva contigo y sea la hermanita que deseas proteger y cuidar, pero… - Isabela fue interrumpida por su hermano._

_No lo digas mas, quiero que me prometas algo… – Bella lo volvió a interrumpir, ya ser que para ellos dos interrumpirse era algo normal entre ellos dos._

_Camusito, yo propongo que nos pinchemos con este cuchillo en nuestras palmas para hacer un juramento – Camus accedió a la idea de su hermana, él tomo el cuchillo realizo un pequeño corte en su palma y después su hermana realizo el mismo corte pero en la mano opuesta de Camus._

_Ambos recitaron un versito que jamás olvidaran – Yo prometo ser siempre tu hermano, te cuidare, te aconsejare y siempre estaremos juntos en los momentos malos y buenos…_

_Yo Camus Fraude prometo ser tu hermano mayor, en los momentos en los que me necesites… - Dijo provocando que tener el contacto de la sangre de su hermana, realizara un movimiento en falso, ya ser que esta dijo la ultima parte._

_Yo Isabela Fraude prometo ser tu hermanita menor, en los momentos en lo que me necesites. __**"Creo que mi idea no debía ser así"**__ – El cosmos de Camus y Bella se convirtiera en un solo cosmos, ya ser que su maestro llegara en el momento en el que se quedaron dormidos._

_**\- Fin del Recuerdo -**_

"_**Fue en ese momento que sentí que mi corazón se me hacia agua cada vez que llorabas por algo, mis sentimientos se volvieron en mi punto débil en todo momento"**_ – Camus reacciono ya ser que estaba siendo abrazado por esa misma persona.

* * *

Parece que nuestro combate no dio finalizado – La joven lo había congelado por completo, pero Camus realizo un movimiento rápido.

Parece que estas en lo cierto mocosa, porque a mí nadie me vence con facilidad – Camus se paro rápido, ya ser que su mano donde intercambio sangre con su supuesta difunta hermana – nunca te lo ¡perdonare!

¡ESPERA! Yo también recibí el mismo corte, parece que el choque de nuestras cosmos energías provoco un gran corte en nuestras palmas… Si continuamos sangrando moriremos por hemorragia – La joven se arrodillo porque no aguantaba el ardor en su mano.

Todos miraban el combate, ya ser que Milo se acerco en donde estaba Camus arrodillado, porque este gritaba del dolor por el corte en su palma, hasta que los demás dorados reaccionaron.

"_**¿Qué pretendes?"**_ – Le cuestiono Milo, ya ser que este no le dio la respuesta porque no aguantaba el ardor.

"_**No aguanto el dolor Milo, si ella siente el mismo dolor que yo pero más fuerte. Entonces debe ser mi…"**_ – Camus se desmayo porque ya se había desangrado demasiado, Milo lo cargo con Aioria para llevarlo a donde estaba la otra enfermería.

Por otra parte Bella también era llevada allá pero Aioros se ofreció para llevarla, mientras era víctima de una pelea a muerte, podía sentir el calor de Aioros; Camus comenzó a delirar por la fiebre, estaba muy pálido, pero Bella estaba peor que él.

Pasaron tres horas de la madrugada, pero ya eran las nueve de la mañana, Camus abrió los ojos justo el mismo momento que Bella, estos dos se miraron mal, hasta que…

¡Ah! – Gritaron ya ser que espantaron a los pájaros y alarmaran a los dorados que esta vez la pasaron en vela, pero los que estaban vigilando por si despertaban cinco dorados dormían y roncaban a lo mas panchos, Saga dormía en una camilla que estaba desocupada, Aioros estaba dormido en un sofá cama y Aioria estaba acostado al lado de su hermano, Mascara estaba dormido en un sillón con una almohada en su cara y Shaka se despertó con el grito pero se volvió a dormir.

… - Milo pego un silbido, así despertar a los cinco dorados que dormían placidos, pero cuando quiso dar la bienvenida a sus amigos – Buenos días hermanos de los hielos y… - Saga le quito el habla, porque este se volvió a dormir.

"_**Mejor cállate por unos días y déjanos dormir un poco más"**_ – Dijo Saga ya ser que Milo lo escucho por vía cosmos, y este dio media vuelta para desaparecer detrás de una cortina.

Esto sí que esta raro – Dijo Afrodita, quien llegaba con un jarrón lleno con sus rosas – Espero que estas bellas rosas le iluminen en este nuevo día, porque se pelearon hace unas tres horas completas. Se desmayaron por un desangrado en sus palmas, pero fueron curados por el cosmos de ellos dos – Les señalo a los hermano de fuego, pero Camus y Bella se miraron para encoger los hombros.

Milo salió de donde debía ser la cocina con una cacerola grande y un cucharon de madera, se junto de valor, para tocar fuertemente para despertar a los cuatro a dormían, pero menos a Saga quien dormía plácidamente; Aioros se desperezo con pocas ganas, para sentarse en un lado del sillón ya ser que observo a Camus despierto y Bella quien se vestía con su ropa de santuario, Milo toco en un lugar donde no debía porque Aioria salto como gato asustado, para después meterle la traba a Milo quien se cayó de trasero y la cacerola en su cabeza fue a parar y Aioria le comenzó a golpear como un niño entusiasmado con el cucharon de madera.

¿Qué te parece Milo? Si que en verdad eres necio y tonto – Le dijo esto último Aioria con algo de pereza se sobo lo ojos y saludo a los que se despertaban – Buenos días a todos… Auh, parece que los hermanito que se abrazaban se olvidaron de algo. – Aioria les señalo donde había un sobre blanco con algo.

¿Qué es esto? – Camus abrió el sobre hasta que se encontró con algo – _"Estimados señor y señora Fraude, les dejo los análisis de ADN que fueron realizados hace una hora. Les tengo la grata noticia que ustedes dos son hermanos de sangre, pero lo que me llamo la atención que los dos son opuestos en rasgos, he conocido a sus padres ya ser que tuve la gracia de trabajar con ellos por muchísimos años. Atentamente Commodoro, doctor de los santos de Athena"_ – Camus estaba que quería huir lejos, pero los sentimientos le ganaron rápido, le entrego el sobre a Bella quien lo leyó, y ella misma le conto lo que deseaba saber él.

Antes que te vayas, necesito que me escuches y que ustedes también escuchen… Nunca quise escribirles por lo menos una carta, porque estaba entrenando en una isla de Las Bahamas que toma dirección a Miami, me dolió cuando me arrebataron de tus brazos Camus, porque soy yo tu hermanita, tu ángel, ya ser que nunca olvido nuestra promesa de pequeños, si algunos de ustedes pensaron que me mataron o me secuestraron porque no estaba acorde de la vida que tenían, todo eso era mentira, les mintieron… Yo… Lo único me debí ocultar y alejarme de ustedes por muchísimos años – Bella se acerco donde estaba Camus, quien este se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí, dejando a su hermana con la palabra en la boca.

Déjalo hermosa, necesita despejarse, pensar y aclararse las dudas – Afro la detuvo, porque estaba a punto de salir tras de él.

Los demás escuchaban todo ya ser que el silencio los envolvió a todos, ya ser que un santo de bronce se acerco donde debería ser la segunda enfermería del campamento de rescate; Pasaron quince minutos del silencio hasta que llegaron tres santos de bronce, el cisne, fénix y el dragón.

¿Quién falleció ahora? – Pregunto un bronceado, ya ser que Shaka lo miro con mala cara.

La verdad ¡NADIE! Sería mejor que se retiren los tres porque debemos hablar con esta joven –Se refería a Bella, ya ser que esta tenía su máscara de metal puesta. Ikki lo miro mal, ya ser que no podía soportar la idea de que una nueva integrante se sumara a la orden.

* * *

Bueno será mejor que hagamos caso a los dorados, ya ser que no podemos interferir en las conversaciones de los superiores ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Hyoga a sus compañeros, ya ser que Ikki bufo molesto y los dorados lo tomaron con desaprobación.

"_**¡Ahora ¿Que se creen?!"**_ – Se dijo fénix, ya ser que no le gustaba la gente nueva, además la idea que allá una mujer más (_**N/A**__: Se volvió loco Ikki_).

"_**No hay moros en la costa"**_ – Aviso Milo por vía cosmos, quien miro afuera para ver si alguien se aproximaba, pero nada.

¿De qué quieren hablar conmigo? – Bella casi se escapa, pero su cosmos fue restringido por el sexto guardián.

Queremos saber de cómo conociste a Paolo y el significado de la supuesta Puerta Mística – Le comenzó a decir Saga, quien recién se despierta.

¿Desde cuándo les debo dar información? La verdad que mierda me interesa, lo que si me importa es estar con mis amigos y hermano. Nada más que eso – La amazona tomo sus cosas y salió de la tienda.

Se nota que es rebelde la niña – Aioria se puso su armadura para ir a su guardia matutina.

"_**Si te miras porque tú también eres rebelde gato glotón"**_ – Le dijo por vía cosmos Milo, ya ser que se notaba algo malévolo, pero cuando escucho eso Aioria se paró en seco y tomo rumbo donde estaba Milo.

¿A quién mierda le dices gato? – Le dijo en la cara, ya ser que el escorpión dorado sonrió con malicia.

No quiero meterme en su peleíta de niños pequeños, porque en realidad Aioria se refiere a vos, pero en otra parte ambos son bestias cuando hablan… Si me disculpan me debo retirar – Shaka se fue con paso calmo en dirección en donde debería estar a la joven quien le debía hacer unas preguntas curiosas, por otra parte Aioria y Milo se miraban incrédulos pero tarde reaccionaron ante las palabras del hindú.

Si serán idiotas… - Les dijo Saga quien salía con Aioros con otro rumbo – ¿Entrenamos un rato?

Por supuesto Saga, porque necesito descargarme un largo rato – Saga miro incrédulo ante las palabras de su amigo, ¿De qué se debía descargar? La verdad la iba a descubrir cueste lo que cueste.

Por otra parte, Shaka encendió su cosmos para rastrear a Bella, pero nada como resultado; Este se preguntaba ¿Dónde se había metido la joven? Tarde no la iba a encontrar, porque fue al revés, ella lo vio.

¿Por qué me seguiste? Te dijo algo, no me cuesta la gente chismosa y menos metidas… ¡Me dan cólera! – La joven se acercó donde él estaba – La verdad eres lindo buda. Yo tan solo soy una imaginación para los hombres.

¿A qué te haces referencia con eso? – Le pregunto el rubio, ya ser que abrió sus ojos celestes, pero su mirada era algo de enojo y ofensa.

Me refiero que si fueras mi novio te seria celosa con cualquier chica, pero sé que tú eres soltero y yo también soy soltera. Las cosas son similares, yo daré las reglas del juego, tú me vendes información y yo te contesto lo que necesitas saber ¿Qué opinas? – La amazona se acercó a una zona que nadie se atrevería entrar.

Me parece justo, pero yo daré las cartas para el juego – Shaka se apresuró a dar su respuesta ante la propuesta, la amazona dudaba en confiar, pero su corazón le decía lo contrario – Primera pregunta ¿Qué sos del santo de bronce de Octante?

Amiga y Compañera, ¿Algo más? – Le dijo con ironía la joven al hindú.

Si, la segunda pregunta ¿Conoces la leyenda de la armadura de la diosa de la victoria? – Le volvió a preguntar.

Sí – Le contesto cortante la gala.

¿Me puedes contar de esa leyenda? La verdad no me acuerdo y necesito hacer memoria – Le dijo mientras le ponía ojitos de cachorro.

Bueno te lo cuento, pero jamás hagas esa cara porque en verdad asustas… - La joven se sentó arriba de su caja de pandora, tomo aire y se lo conto todo.

* * *

**N/A**: _aquí les dejo el capítulo 8, les cuento que ahora se viene la parte más interesante, aparecerán nuevos personajes, nuevas historias, hasta formar una gran parte del rompecabezas, dos puntos y una sola salida. Aquí puse un fragmento de la canción __**"Con la cara en alto"**__ de __**Reik.**_

_No se olviden dejar comentarios._

_Shaka será todos los oídos y el testigo principal de la confesión de la amazona de ave del paraíso, __**¿Qué será de ellos cuando los demás se enteren? ¿Esa información les será útil o será una mentira? **__Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo._


	10. Un día poco común

_En este capítulo, los géneros literarios que use son Humor, Familia y Amistad._

* * *

Capítulo 9: _"Un día raro"_

¿Me puedes contar de esa leyenda? La verdad no me acuerdo y necesito hacer memoria – Le dijo mientras le ponía ojitos de cachorro.

Bueno te lo cuento, pero jamás hagas esa cara porque en verdad asustas… - La joven se sentó arriba de su caja de pandora, tomo aire y se lo conto todo – Bueno, por donde puedo empezar… Ya sé, en la era mitológica Athena realizo un acuerdo con Niké de crear una puerta y darle una armadura para ella, ya ser que la había ayudado siempre y como leal que era la diosa de la victoria, sus reencarnaciones son en objetos y en un pergamino está escrito algo que jamás Athena supo… - Dio una pausa ya ser que Shaka se sorprendió, sabía bien como Camus de la leyenda de la puerta mística.

Oye Isabela, ahora me acorde de ello… Pero nunca escuche la versión del supuesto documento o pergamino, que esté escrito de cuál era la otra posible reencarnación de la diosa Niké – Shaka le señalo para que dieran una vuelta en el bosque, para charlar más sobre el tema y conocerse un poquito más.

Si no te molesta me encantaría intercambiar algunas opiniones sobre ese supuesto documento – Le comentaba ya ser que le sonreía y Shaka le devolvía la sonrisa.

Me parece correcto… - Virgo estaba contento de encontrar una amazonas que pueda hablar sin problemas, en comparación con las otras era una pelea demasiada trivial.

En realidad el pergamino existe, pero hace dos meses y cuatro semanas, tuvimos una misión en ir a buscar o localizar el pergamino titulado como La raza de la victoria, Paolo era quien debía guiar al grupo, pero con él al mando fracasamos tres veces, primero dos de nosotros fueron heridos de gravedad y yo fui víctima de la explosión en Esparta… Ni se cómo sigo viva. – Bella temblaba al recordar esa noche, corría sangre por doquier tan solo encontrar un documento antiguo con más de doscientos años escrito.

No te sientas mal, todos pasamos por momentos feos niña; Hay momentos que nuestra diosa nos cuida en instantes difíciles, su cosmos nos fortalece, nos hace sentir invencibles pero no es así, nosotros somos que pensamos en hacer lo imposible para conseguir nuestro objetivo. Por ejemplo, tú tienes la misión de encontrar ese documento y de armar la puerta de Niké o conseguir la armadura de Niké… ¿No es así? – Shaka le aconsejaba a la hermanita de Acuario, ya ser que ella le sonreía, pero pensaba que era cierto lo que decía el sexto guardián.

Si es así, la filosofía en la vida es muy útil, para mí lo es pero para otras personas tan solo son mentiras y puras pamplinas… _**"Siento como un aura pacífica y calma que emana de él"**_– Bella estaba contenta al sentir ese tipo de energía.

Entonces dime ¿Por qué fueron a Esparta? – Cuestiono Shaka, ya ser que no comprendió a lo que trataba la joven.

La verdad es que ahí está el pergamino, no pudimos entrar porque se requiere de santos de nivel superior para evitar la barrera cósmica y de los guardias que custodian dicho lugar… Además quien se ofrecería en este estado para ayudarme y recuperar ese pergamino antes que lo atrape Ar… - Shaka la interrumpió porque sintió una energía familiar.

¡¿No lo nombres si?! Es mejor que no lo digas frente a los dorados y menos en mi presencia… Lo siento, es que ya recordar los acontecimientos en ese tiempo me da ganas de aniquilarlo, pero no, me debo controlar… - Shaka se calmo, porque ya hablar del Dios de la Guerra, le hace recordar las cosas horrendas que hizo en el pasado.

Perdóname, yo no sabía… - Bella se alejo del hindú ya ser que no sabía de ello, él se acerco a ella quien con su aura le pedía disculpas por su forma de actuar.

Mientras que en alguna parte del bosques, Milo estaba con Mu y Aldebaran quienes buscaban sin parar al acuariano.

"¿Has visto algo?" - Pregunta Milo a través del cosmos.

La verdad nada Milo, puede ser que se fue sin decir nada… - Le respondió Aldebaran quien buscaba entre medio de unos arbustos.

"_**Diablos, ¿Dónde se habrá metido el cubo de hielo?"**_ – el griego no faltaba poco para que se diera por vencido, conocía bien a Camus, si se enojaba siempre iría a su templo para aclarar sus dudas, pero para Milo era raro de él ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza su amigo? Esa era la pregunta del millón.

* * *

¡Oigan ya lo encontré! – El que los alerto fue Mu, quien estaba escondido detrás de un roble, quien miraba a Camus pegándole a un pino y hablándose solo.

"_**Por fin"**_ – Milo fue donde estaba Mu, quien miro a su mejor amigo en el peor estado, enojado y frustrado. ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? La verdad no se animaba a hablarle, porque si le decía las cosas como eran, sabía bien que la situación se pudría al instante.

Milo ve y habla con él… - le alentaba Aldebaran, Milo pensó bien las palabras de su amigo, ya ser que Mu él estaba dispuesto para acompañarlo y ayudarlo para que Camus se desahogara con ellos tres.

Dale yo te acompaño Milo, no tengas miedo ¿Qué podría llegar a pasar? – Milo miro mal a Mu, ya ser que este no comprendía esa cara, la realidad era que Camus es muy terco y siempre quiere tener la razón en todo.

"_**Como quieran, pero no me dejen solo con el refrigerador con patas"**_ – Milo les advirtió, ya ser que Aries y Tauro se intercambiaron miradas de nerviosismo al respecto. – _**"Bueno aquí voy… Dame valor Athena si no me das valor te dejare sola en la próxima batalla ni pienso cuidarte las espaldas ¿Entendiste?"**_ – Milo tomo aire y coraje para hablar con su amigo quien se percato de sus pasos.

¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – Pregunto Camus con algo de agitación y angustia.

Tranquilízate… tan solo queremos hablar contigo Camus, no tienes de que alterarte – le dijo con calma y paciencia el carnero dorado.

Ah son ustedes tres. ¿A que vinieron? Saben más que nadie que prefiero estar solo antes de hablar con ustedes – Les contesto con mala gana, ya ser que no quería sonar un frívolo.

Qué actitud Acuario, si dejas de estar matándote a ti mismo y escucha a Milo – Le dijo con voz autoritaria Tauro.

Ok, ¿Me puedes decir Milo que necesitan? – Camus se coloco unas vendas en sus manos, quienes eran víctimas de los golpes al tronco de un gran pino grueso.

"_**Primero te calmas, segundo deja de comportarte como un mocoso insolente y tercero sos un tarado por dejar mal a tu hermana y además con las palabras en la boca"**_ – Milo sonaba algo enojado y furioso, la verdad le lastimaba recordar lo que había ocurrido horas anteriores. – _**"Antes de que prosiga…. Mu, Alde ¿pueden dejarnos a solas a Camus y a mí?"**_

Si Milo – le respondió Mu, quien se llevo a rastras al brasileño.

Ya estamos solos ¿Qué quieres? – Le dijo con tono alto, ya ser que no aguantaba la mirada de Milo.

"_**Camus, amigo. Deja de estar comportando como si no la conocieras, ella es tu hermana"**_ – Milo le hablaba con toda la calma posible que podía, ya ser que una hermana o hermano es sagrado para el ser humano.

Deja de estar diciendo que yo me estoy comportando como un niño, porque lo sabes más que nadie, de que yo nunca tuve una hermana… Podríamos descartar a Antoin y a Gabrielle, porque ellos si se criaron conmigo – Camus miro mal a su mejor amigo, quien estaba calladito, ya ser que la única forma que se podía comunicar con él era por vía cosmos – Deja de estar mirándome como un ignorante.

"_**¿Enserio? Pensé que podrías ir y hablar con tu hermana más pequeña Isabela, antes de insertar una discusión de inmaduros… Yo te estoy siendo maduro y razonable, pero no tu eres ahora el niño pequeño y consentido ¿o me equivoco?"**_ – Sonaba serio el escorpión dorado, ya ser que su amigo no faltaba para que lo ignorara por completo.

* * *

… - Camus suspiro con descaro, ya ser que Milo fue quien gano el primer raund – Sabes una cosa. Si tienes razón, me duele saber que mi hermanita menor está viva, además de cargar algo horrendo y espantoso, si la verdad la tiene ella, me mintieron ¡Me dijeron que ella había muerto por una caída de un árbol! – Milo se sorprendió de verdad, su amigo lloraba con ganas, al rebelarle la gran mentira que le dijeron, el griego se sentía mal, a él le dieron otra versión pero opuesta a la de su mejor amigo.

"_**Amigo no tienes porque sentirte así, a mí también me duele saber esa parte de un mentira"**_ – Milo hizo una pausa para tratar de calmar a su amigo, pero nada lo único que recibió fue una mirada fulminante de este – _**"Mejor te lo cuento… A mí me dijeron o mi maestro me dijo que tu hermana decidió convertirse en amazona para estar a tu lado y nada más que eso"**_.

Me estas jodiendo Milo… Ja, lo que me faltaba… - Camus se reía internamente, ya ser que todo lo que se enteraba eran puras coincidencias - ¿A cuántos más le mintieron al respecto?

"_**Espera un minuto ¿lo quieres saber? mejor hagamos lo siguiente"**_ – Camus se limpio las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, hasta intercambiar una mirada de complicidad – _**"Finjamos una discusión entre nosotros y después de pasar al otro lado de la discusión, debemos agarrarnos a las piñas"**_

La verdad, te tengo ganas de pegar de verdad y descargarme contigo… Pero pensándolo bien, me encanta esa propuesta – Camus accedió a la locura y tratamiento de amigos.

Mientras que en alguna parte de los claros del bosques, Aioros estaba hablando con un soldado, ya ser que este recibía la información de la misión; Saga quien se acercaba donde estaba el arquero, pero no estaba solo sino estaba con su doble, quien ambos discutían por cosas de gemelos.

¡Cuántas veces te dije que avisaras cuando vengas! – Le decía a los gritos Saga a Kanon, quien le hacia una seña como "Bla, Bla, Bla".

¡Escucha una cosita hermanito! Vengo del templo de Poseidón y ahora le debo dar un mensaje a Athena… Pero antes de eso decidí venir a ver qué hacían ustedes – Le respondía a lo que detestaba saber su gemelo, quien tan solo lo que hizo fue ignorarlo - ¡No me ignores!

¡Si quiero te ignoro! – le grito su doble, provocando que Kanon gruñera y para después echarle maldiciones e insultos.

¿Para cuándo dejaran de pelear ustedes dos? – Aioros los miraba como raros, pero a la vez divertido.

¡Nunca! – Dijeron ambos gemelos a la vez.

Jaja ¿Quieren entrenar? – Les pregunto, ya ser que accedieron a la petición.

Mientras que decidían quien peleaba primero con Aioros, Saga fue el que se ofreció, mientras que Kanon observaba como los dos dorados más fuertes peleaban en un entrenamiento.

Muy bien Sagitario, cara o cruz – Saga le señalaba una moneda de dos carillas, una cara tenia la imagen de perfil de Athena y la otra tenía una cruz.

Yo elijo cara – Le dijo desafiante.

Está bien, entonces yo cruz… - El peli azul lanzo la moneda al aire para atraparla y voltearla – Cruz, suerte para la próxima… - Le contesto con una sonrisa muy característica de él, provocando que Aioros se enojara un poquito.

Bueno estamos en el claro del bosque, ahora que empiece la práctica… - Kanon se paró a un lado donde se a posicionaron los dos santos que iban a pelear – Peleen limpio, nada de rasguños, puñetes, y ni derramen gotas de sangre en este santuario – Kanon parecía al patriarca, ya ser que Saga y Aioros rieron por la gran imitación del gemelo menor.

"_**Se parece muchísimo a Shion"**_ – Le decía Aioros a Saga quien rio para sí mismo.

Deja de dar discursos que ni siquiera sabes hacer, peor aún ¡NO SABES! – Le gritaba Saga a su gemelo quien muy ofendido se alejó de la arena de combate.

Sos malo Saga… Me arruinas mi sueño de ser patriarca… Tú lo cumpliste pero yo no… - Kanon se alejó con la cabeza baja, ya ser que a su doble le daba pena ser tan grosero con él.

Oh, ya sabes que me arrepentiré de decir esto para arquero ... - Aioros se rio hasta mas no poder, porque el geminiano, se iba a paso tranquilo donde se sentó su hermano. - Kanon lo sien…

¿Qué? – Le dijo como si no entendiera, lo que trataba de decir.

Que lo sien… - Aioros se retorcía en el suelo por la risa causada por las escenas cómicas de los géminis, ya ser que recibió una mirada de extrañados parte de Saga y Kanon. – _**"Ahora ¿Qué le pasa?"**_

"_**La verdad no lo sé hermano"**_… _**"Averígualo, después yo me encargo de la otra parte hermano"**_ – Ambos se miraron con malicia, ya ser que sus macabras mentes procesaban de todo tipo de planes para hacer que el arquero dorado escupiera toda la información posible.

* * *

Muy bien Sagitario, deja de comportarte como un niño y madura porque comenzamos ahora nuestro entrenamiento – Le dijo Saga con un semblante serio y tranquilo.

Mira quién habla… Jaja, ya me duele las tripas de tanto de reír… - Aioros se sacudió todo el pasto, se calmó y se a posiciono para atacar a su compañero de practica – Muy bien gemelo uno, tu das el primer golpe…

¿Desde cuándo tengo numeración? ¡A OTRA DIMENSION! – Saga lanzo su ataque, ya ser que Aioros lo esquivo con facilidad.

La verdad siempre de niño los tenía numerados ¡TRUENO ATOMICO! – Aioros lanzo su técnica quien golpeo.

… Idiotas, desde cuándo fue la primera vez de que escuche tremenda verdad… Ahora sí que me hiciste enojar centauro – Saga se limpió la camisa azul, ya ser que recibió un gran golpe parte de su adversario. – Primera regla un caballero no puede usar la misma técnica dos veces. ¡EXPLOCIÓN DE GALAXIAS!

No, no Géminis uno… ¡Lento! – Aioros dio un gran salto ya ser que poco tiempo vio a Saga detrás de él – _**"¿Qué haces?"**_ Ah.

Jajaja… Vez Kanon, es tan fácil derrotar a un arquero – Le decía con triunfo, ya ser que su gemelo fue en busca del herido de Aioros.

Sos un brabucón, pobre de Aioros tan solo te ofendió… - Ahora Saga le hacia la mueca de "Bla, bla, bla". - ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Eres un irritante!

… - Su gemelo bufó cansado de escuchar los gritos de su gemelo, quien le siguió para ver donde fue a parar el hermano del León.

Los gemelos iban haciendo las pases, ya ser que al llegar encontraron a Aioros colgando de una soga, quien contenía ropa de mujer.

… Jaja Jajaja – Se rieron a hasta mas no poder los gemelos, al encontrar Aioros colgado dentro de un vestido de mujer, con calcetas en las mano y una bombacha en la cabeza.

No es gracioso… Jaja, si sigan riéndose de mi… - Aioros se balanceo para salir del agarre – _**"Odio los vestidos cortos, más con cuadritos"**_ – Aioros se arrancó el vestido así rompiéndolo en pedazos. – Tomen esto gemelos del mal ¡RUPTURA INFINITA!

¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah! – Ambos gemelos salieron expulsados donde era la sala de descanso para los dorados, ya ser que estos fueron a parar encima de Aldebarán.

* * *

Oye alde ¿Desde cuándo llueven gemelos? – Pregunto con ironía el santo de las rosas, ya ser que los gemelos ni se movían.

Parece que los dioses dieron un gran cambio climático… - Aldebarán los saco de encima de él, ya ser que ninguno de los dos se quiso mover.

Además, hoy en estos bosques no se anunció lluvias. Puede ser que hay demasiado calentamiento global y provoco este tipo de lluvias – Mu aporto algo, ya ser que Aioria y Mascara no se dejaban de reír por los ruidos extraños que emitían los gemelos.

Todos se coparon de las risas del cangrejo y el león, ya ser que no poco tiempo se escuchó una discusión, parte de dos dorados.

¡Me cansaste bicho! ¡No empieces a decir que quieres ir a la fiesta bodas de mi estúpida hermana Gabrielle! – Le gritaba el de acuario a su amigo, quien lo miraba mal.

"_**¡A mí no me grites frantuche! ¡Yo soy un escorpión que no se deja pisar por un tempano de hielo como tú!"**_ – Milo sonaba demasiado dramático, ya ser que internamente se reía Camus.

"_**¿A estos dos que les pasa?"**_ – Pregunto Kanon a su gemelo, quien le devolvió a Milo su habla.

A mí no me digas Frantuche, griego de mierda… - Milo se enojó demasiado, pero internamente le hirió sus sentimientos.

¡Porque no te vas a la puta que te pario! – Milo se escuchó, se puso contento, ya ser que Camus negaba con la cabeza – Ya puedo hablar, Jaja… ¡Puedo hablar, volvió mi hermosísima voz! – El escorpión comenzó a saltar donde está sentado Aldebarán y Afrodita, quienes charlaban de cosas del campamento y de sus situaciones de soltería.

No sabía… - Le decía sarcástico Afrodita, ya ser que Milo dejo de saltar como niño en el sofá.

Retira lo dicho pescado podrido… - Dita abrió grandes sus ojos, ya ser que se paró para darle un golpe a Milo, ya ser que el otro le dirigió la mirada a Mu y después a Aioria.

"_**Creo que te pasaste del límite alacrán"**_ – Comento Mascara de la muerte de Cáncer, ya ser que Camus se rio por lo bajo.

Que me importa, este se lo meré… - Dita le pego un puñetazo dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

El sueco sonreía por su victoria, ya ser que Milo se trataba de poner de pie, pero el golpe en su nariz lo hizo sentarse de nuevo en el suelo.

Me duele mi naricita… Te voy acusar con el antiguo maestro – Milo salió de la carpa, ya ser que los demás se miraron con nerviosismo, ya ser que nadie quería ser castigado por el maestro Dhoko y después con el patriarca.

No, no, no – Todos salieron por detrás del escorpión, ya ser que este ya había llegado antes

¿Qué sucede chicos? – Pregunto el maestro ya ser que Milo estaba listo para hablar lo que le hicieron sus amigos, y los demás estaban más que nerviosos.

Shaka y Isabela llagaban donde estaba el caballero de Libra para comunicar lo hablado, pero vieron que estaban los demás dorados, para Bella hablar ante tanta gente le ponía nerviosa, pero si estaba la persona que la hacía sentir segura podría decir lo que necesitaba saber el séptimo custodio.

"¿Estás listo?" - Me pregunto con cierta seguridad.

"_**La verdad no estoy muy segura de contar lo hablado, además ¿Qué podría salir mal?"**_ – Bella miro a Virgo fijamente, este estaba algo nervioso por la forma que lo miraba, no falto poco para que Aioros los viera de la forma que se intercambiaran las miradas.

* * *

_**N/A**__: Aquí les dejo el capítulo 9, espero que les guste y no se olviden de comentar._

_Ya paso lo mejor de esta historia, una conversación entre mejores amigos, un entrenamiento algo divertido por parte de los hermanos Géminis y Sagitario, y lo mejor se viene ahora __**¿Aioros comenzara a sentir celos por Shaka y Bella? ¿Milo los acusara a sus amigos?**__, esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo de __**La Puerta Mística**__._


	11. Las Piezas del Espíritu

_En este capítulo he utilizado géneros literarios, la amistad, humor y suspenso_

* * *

Capítulo 10: _"Las Piezas del Espíritu"_

**_"¿Estás listo?" _**\- Me pregunto con cierta confianza.

"_**La verdad no estoy muy segura de contar lo hablado, además ¿Qué podría salir mal?"**_– Bella miro a Virgo fijamente, este estaba algo nervioso por la forma que lo miraba, no falto poco para que Aioros los viera de la forma que se intercambiaban las miradas.

Hola Isabela y hola para ti también Shaka – Saludo Aioros con educación, ya ser que ambos lo miraron al que los saludo, provocando de se dejaran de observar como lo estaban haciendo.

Hola Sagitario ¿Cómo empezaste el día? O ¿Anoche tuviste otra pesadilla? – Bella se acercó a Aioros con algo de coqueteo.

Empecé el día bien Bella, y anoche no tuve ningún tipo de pesadilla, te lo agradezco de que te preocupes por mí, pero no hacía falta por eso – Le decía con no tanta importancia a la conversación ya ser que sentía algo de celos por lo ocurrido.

Mejor así compañero… Shaka creo que si me animare a hablar al respecto – Shaka le sonrío sabía bien que la convencería a la joven, y esta se dudaba en hablar con el maestro de rozan y además frente a los dorados.

Por otro lado, los dorados que persiguieron a Milo, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, los gemelos discutiendo, Aldebarán, Afrodita, Mu, Aioria y Mascara de la muerte, se quejaban como interrumpieron su descanso acusando a los gemelos de a caer encima de Tauro y Piscis. Por otra parte, Camus se reía hasta más no poder; Mientras que Aioros, Shaka y Bella no entendían porque tanto bullicio.

A ver, a ver… - Dijo el maestro tratando de que los santos de oro se callaran pero nada, ello seguían hablando hasta insultando - ¡SE CALLAN YA! – Grito el librano y así logro que se callaran todos – Mejor así… Chicos primero lo principal, ¿Qué necesitan? Ni se les ocurra hablar todos a la vez, segundo necesito hablar con Isabela de unas cositas, tercero y último necesito cinco voluntarios para algo… - Nadie se animó a ofrecerse por lo último que dijo el mayor.

Maestro yo le voy a explicar… - Dijo Milo y así sus compañeros decidieron ignorarlo por completo – Eran las nueve y media de la mañana, yo fui a ver si Camus y Bella se habían despertado, pero no fui solo sino que Afro me acompaño. Pero en fin estos dos… - Se refería a Camus y Bella, quienes ni se dirigieron la mirada – Gritaron a la vez, provocaron que Saga se despertara y tan solo yo los salude, pero el señor Géminis me debía sacar mi sentido del gusto para no hablar…

Primero tú diste un silbido antes ¿o no te acuerdas bichejo? Además te lo merecías – Dijo ya enojado al recordar ese momento.

Pero no debían estar durmiendo, si deberían estar en vigilancia – Le decía Milo, ya ser que el maestro desaprobó eso.

Haber otro que cuente la otra parte – Pidió con voz tranquila ya ser que Afrodita tomo la palabra.

Yo maestro… Después de eso, la hermosura de Bella nos contó la verdad de cómo fue arrebatada de los brazos de Camus, él la escucho con atención y los que estábamos ahí escuchamos detenidamente, pero el señor de los hielos debió irse como si nada y dejar a su hermana con la palabra – Bella se quedó algo frustrada, en cambio Camus se acercó a su hermana para hablar con ella después de contarle todo al maestro.

Bueno, me parece incorrecto tu actitud Camus, en cambio no se mucho de tu historia princesa, pero me he enterado por Misty que tú Milo comenzaste a actuar como niño de cinco años, tocando una cacerola con una cuchara de madera. Pero tú Aioria jamás vuelva a hacerle lo que le hiciste a Milo – Aioria tan solo bajo la cabeza, ya ser que Milo le sacaba la lengua como un niño chiquito. – Qué continúe otro, por favor. _**"Estos chicos son divertidos cuando cuentan sus historia"**_ – El maestro se apoyó en el escritorio para seguir escuchando a los dorados.

* * *

Yo maestro tomare la palabra – Shaka se acercó con Bella, esta estaba más que nerviosa – Después de eso, Bella se fue al claro del bosque, yo la perseguí para tratar de hablar con ella sobre que le tenemos que contar, pero eso será después – Shaka calló ya ser que la mencionada trago saliva, porque al estar en silencio por un rato.

Ajam, ¿quién sigue? – Pregunto y esta vez Mu fue quien tomó la palabra.

Yo maestro. Milo fue a pedirnos ayuda a Alde y a mí para buscar al desaparecido de Acuario, y gustosos aceptamos; Tomamos un sendero para buscar por donde en realidad había tomado, pero al fin al cabo lo encontramos, no sé qué estaba haciendo pero… – Mu se calló ya ser que Acuario carraspeo un poco para tomar la palabra.

Perdón Mu, pero nunca debieron seguirme o buscarme, si yo deseaba hablar con alguien para desahogarme lo haría, pero en ese momento tenía un mar de emociones que ni siquiera se explicarlo… Pero me alegro de que Milo allá tomado esa la valentía y hacerme frente, pero lo debo admitir amigo, agradezco que me hicieras recapacitar mis acciones – Milo le intercambio una sonrisa, mientras que los otros miraban con sorpresa.

Justo llego apurado Shura, él estaba en el claro donde se encontró con algo que le llamo la atención; Al entrar prefirió esperar y escuchar que hacían todos sus compañeros amontonados alrededor del maestro.

Me parece muy bien lo que hiciste Milo, tienes dos bien y una mal… ¿Quién sigue? – El maestro casi les pide a Argol y a Dio que le traigan un bote de palomitas de maíz.

Yo maestro, nosotros fuimos a entrenar al otro claro del bosque – Saga le señalo a su hermano y a Aioros, quienes lo miraban raro.

Nuestro entrenamiento fue divertido, entre los tres intercambiábamos palabras, risas, bromas entre otras cosas – Kanon interrumpió a Aioros, quien este comenzó a reírse de lo que iba a comentar.

Perdona arquero, pero se le olvidó comando Saga a volar y terminó colgando de un tendedero en un vestido ... con rosa y rojo a cuadros, con calcetines en las manos y ... y ... una braga en la cabeza, lol - Canon se echó a reír y luego infectar a Shura, que representa toda la supuesta imagen de su mejor amigo en esas condiciones, Aioria se retorcía en el suelo, todos se rieron de lo que pasó con el arquero y este se puso rojo como un tomate la vergüenza y la vergüenza que le hizo pasar el gemelo más joven.

¡No es gracioso! – Grito el arquero ya enojado, ya ser que el gemelo menor lo humillo de la peor manera; todos se callaron pero Aioria se seguía riendo, y Aioros le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su hermanito quien de a poco cesaba su risa al igual que Bella.

No es para tanto Sagitario, todos pasamos cosas bochornosas en la vida… - Bella se a posiciono frente a todos para que la vieran – Por ejemplo, yo estaba sosteniendo una batalla con Juliana de Escorpión negro, quien me tiro con todo al piso, para después yo darle un golpe fuerte en su pecho y este salió volando, cuando intente pararme me volví a caer pero de culo; La verdad me dolió muchísimo la caía y pobre de mí traserito, sé que me dolió muchísimo pero me quede cinco días sin sentarme… - Bella comenzó a fregar su lindo trasero ya ser que contar aquello vergonzoso hizo que los dorados se rieran, pero para Sagitario eso fue lindo por su parte, hacer olvidar las escenas bochornosas que les propuso como obstáculos.

"_**Gracias Isabela, sos una buena mujer"**_ – Se lo agradecía por vía cosmos, ya ser que está bajo su máscara sonreía por el alago que le hizo Aioros.

Bueno, muchísimas gracias Bella por tus palabras de confortación. Pero ahora que estamos reunidos todos, tengo tres cosas que decir, dos importantes y una no es de tanta importancia, pero deben saberlo… - Todos se miraban confundidos, hasta que la amazona de Apus se le ilumino la mirada al tener curiosidad por saber que tenía que decir el maestro de Rozan.

¿Qué es maestro? – Pregunto ya intrigado y serio el santo de Leo, quien se acomodo al lado de Afrodita.

Bueno, la primera cuestión, es que Shion solicita a todos los santos de que se ofrecieron a esta misión de rescate, que volvamos al santuario cuando antes, porque Athena necesita hablar cuando antes con esta niña – Todas las miradas se posaron en Isabela, quien los miraba con cara de sorpresa, en si comenzó a girar como un perrito, para después tratar de atrapar un poco de pelo por detrás suyo.

"_**Si es mi hermana. Puedo notarlo porque siempre fue graciosa, bufón como Milo hasta se ríe de cualquier cosa"**_ – Camus sonreía muy pasible, al darse cuenta que encontró a su más apreciado ser, su hermanita, su ángel, su princesa.

Ya me maree… Jiji, me da vueltas mi mundo, hasta los veo que se mueven, jaja… ouh, ¿Estas enojado verdad? – Le pregunto al maestro quien estaba desaprobando su escenita infantil y tonta.

Por supuesto, deja de hacer eso porque tú eres la clave de los sucesos que pasan en el santuario y en el entorno de estos jóvenes; No se hagan que no saben, últimamente Shion se está preocupando por ustedes y sus raras actitudes ¿o me equivoco? – Todos en sus cabezas decían que si lo estaba, pero Dhoko observaba detenidamente a los dorados ya sabía bien como tratarlos. – Tu Bella tendrás una gran misión, pero antes deberás ir a ver al patriarca Shion y a Athena. – A la mencionada le resonó ese nombre, recordó a aquel hombre que antes de irse a dormir le contaba cuentos, la arropaba cuando hacia frio y hasta se cruzaba su cama para dormir con él en las noches que tenia pesadillas o de tormentas fieras que le aterraban.

"_**Papi Shion…"**_ – El alma de la gala se le hizo un mar de emociones deseaba abrazarlo, decirle tantas cosas bellas, contarle sus aventuras y desventuras, pedirle consejos cuando ella lo hacía cuando era una niña pequeña, anhelaba recuperar los minutos que los perdió – Por supuesto maestro, con justo iré con ustedes al santuario para ver vuestro pontífice y a nuestra adorada diosa – Ya se había decidido, todos felices pero nadie comió perdices.

* * *

Muy bien, lo primero ya se ha dicho, ahora lo segundo y cambiando de habiente… - Shaka se irguió como Shura ambos dieron su reporte ante el maestro, primero hablo Capricornio y después sería el turno de Shaka.

Maestro yo quiero tomar la palabra – Se dispuso a pedir Shura, ya ser que sus compañeros esperaron que lo, que tenía que decir no esa otra de esas ocurrencia que tenía en español, pero el maestro Dhoko se lo concedió – Ya he buscado información y algunos reportes, en donde se dice que hay un grupo de santos renegados de la misma categoría que la nuestro compañeros, y está liderada por Naissare y otros dos jóvenes.

Bien hasta ahora sabemos que Naissare esté buscando la revancha para tener de nueva cuenta la piedra de Matusalem y la sagrada espada de Excalibur, pero lo que me llama atención es de aquel pequeño enfrentamiento que tuviste con ella mi niña… ¿podrías tener el honor de contar lo que trama Naissare en tu contra? _**"Shaka ya sabía que era eso lo que me tenias que contar muchacho, ahora estas libre para escuchar"**_ – Esto último el hindú se alivio, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, pero lo mejor ya se estaba a punto de salir a la luz.

Gracias maestro, pero lo que en verdad quiere Naissare es esa estatuilla que tiene atrás suyo – Dhoko se aparto donde el cubría aquel tan apreciado objeto – Esa es la armadura sagrada de Niké, diosa de la victoria… Puede ser impactante pero a la vez incoherente, pero es verdad ustedes tienen la versión de que Niké toma forma de objeto, como en este caso es un báculo que reside en la mano derecha de Athena… - Fue interrumpida por Camus.

No comprendo, ¿dices que Niké pude reencarnar en un cuerpo humano? – Camus le acertó su hermana le asentía, todos se sorprendieron una amazona demasiada sabia.

"_**Camus se nota que es tu hermana, sabe demasiado. Y más que Yuliaj"**_ – Camus se sorprendió ante esa afirmación de Cáncer, quien le sonreía macabramente, acuario se preguntaba ¿Qué tramaba Mascara encontrar de su hermana? La verdad la sabía él mismo. – Haber niñita, dinos ¿Cuáles serian las piezas restantes de esa maldita puerta mística? O como se llame…

Dos cosas crustáceo podrido, primero no me digas niñita porque ya soy grandecita y segundo esas piezas son reliquias difíciles de conseguir – Mascara de la muerte comenzó a gruñirle, ya lo había tratado mal cosa que a él no le gusta – El primer objeto lo tenemos en nuestro poder, es el medallón de Harmonía que posee un poder destructivo en el ambiente fraterno, provoca la desgracia a aquellos hermanos que son unidos… - Aioros, Aioria, Saga y Kanon, no podían creer eso si tenían ese collar cerca de ellos podrían destruir su unión – la segunda reliquia, es el ojo de agua, tan solo es una simple cajita de joyas, hecha de los minerales del reino de Poseidón con él se puede dominar las aguas de este santuario para destruir todo a su paso – Ahora sí que todos se pusieron incómodos, todos los santos dorados comprendieron la inquietud de su diosa ante las visitas constantes de Hilda de Asgard, Julián Solo o mejor conocido como el dios de los mares, Hades y Perséfone dioses de los infiernos todo por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Se nota que esta misión que tenemos todos ahora mismo, es sumamente peligroso. Maestro ¿Cómo podremos obtener todos esos objetos para cumplir este objetivo? – Dhoko no sabía que responder, porque él no estaba autorizado para contestar, pero con tan solo esperar a que Shion le contestara las dudas de sus santos dorados y las de él.

Afrodita, será mejor que dejemos que continúe la joven. Puedes proceder Isabela – Dhoko su tranquilo ante su pedido, pero en el fondo tenía un gran presentimiento que esta guerra santa será la que muchos santos obtengan el máximo del cosmos, pero ¿Podría ser toda la orden de Athena? O mejor ¿La única salida será enfrentar a las cuestiones personales? La verdad no lo sabía el maestro de rozan y menos al más sabio de la orden dorada.

Gracias maestro y no me vuelvan a interrumpir ¿Esta claro? – Todos se callaron, mientras que la joven respiraba tranquila, para continuar, ya conto dos objetos faltaban tres – Bueno, el tercer objeto es tener en nuestro poder la antorcha del fuego de la vida de la diosa Hestia, el cuarto objeto, son obtener el canto de tres musas en una sola tonada y el quinto objeto es utilizar esta armadura – Se refería a la armadura de Niké, quien la sostuvo en sus manos - Después tener esos cinco objetos se deberá consolidar junto con esta cajita, quienes serán sometidos al fuego sagrado de Hestia, pero tiene que ser en el tiempo de que Perséfone se encuentre con su madre Deméter… Sera muy complicado tener esos objetos, porque sé que podríamos desatar una pelea o un suicidio al intentar robar esas reliquias.

Bueno parece que tendremos una grandísima misión para encontrar esos objetos, un collar maldito, un joyero de los mares, una antorcha de una diosa que arde en el cielo, ir y pedirle a Apolo que nos preste tres musas y realizar un coro, después… A si pro ultimo sintetizar todo eso con esta estatuilla que ni siquiera brilla… ¡Ay mamá mía! – Milo se dio media vuelta y se cayó solo al suelo, provocando que unos pocos se rieran.

No será para tanto Milo, lo único que debemos hacer es comunicárselo al patriarca cuando antes, si hay que encontrarlos antes que un dios maldito se le dé la ganas de adelantarse a su búsqueda, yo creería que estamos muertos… - Aioria tenía razón, si no se apresuraban no tendrían tiempo para evitar esa catástrofe.

* * *

¡ENEMIGOS A LA VISTA! – Se escucho un grito de uno de los santos de bronce, todos se colocaron sus armaduras, hasta recibir los avances para el ataque improvisto.

Maestro ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – Pregunto un caballero de plata de la constelación de Flecha.

Tranquilo Tremy, lo que debemos hacer es ver a que vinieron a estas bases – Dhoko salió apresurado y para alcanzar a sus compañeros de oro.

Jajajaja… Naissare creo que esto se apuesto divertido ¿Qué piensas TJ? – Le pregunto a la amazona renegada de escorpión negro, ya ser que todas las mujeres de ese mando tenían mascara puestas.

¡DHOKO MUESTRATE AHORA! – Exigió la mencionada, ya ser que millones de tropas no tantas pero eran unos 100 soldados al comando de los renegados, 15 santos negros de bronce, 25 santos de plata negros y 13 santos negros de la elite mayor.

¡AQUÌ ME TIENES NAISSARE! _**"Ahora ¿A qué ha venido?"**_ – El chino estaba hecho una furia, tener a Naissare frente suyo es como revivir lo que paso hace dos años atrás en los bosques del Tíbet.

¡DEMEN A LA MOCOSA DE APUS! – Pidió la librana de negro, ya ser que la mencionada estaba en uno de los pinos quien miraba a los dos mandos enfrentándose entre si

¡SOBRE MI CADAVER BRÙJA! – Le grito Camus, todos los dorados tenían ganas de batallar después de dos años atroces y de aburrimiento.

Como quieras, TJ tráeme la cabeza del acuariano ahora… - El mencionado emprendió al encuentro, ya ser que Bella se interpuso frente a él.

Sal del medio Bella, no te quiero lastimar… - TJ se lo dijo de buena manera pero la joven ni se movió, ya ser que tenía una cuenta pendiente con TJ.

No… Yo seré tu contrincante y deja a mi hermano en paz – La cosa se puso interesante, Camus se acerco donde estaba su hermana quien esperaba con ansias el primer ataque de inicio.

Si lo quieres así mi lady ¡TE LO DARE! – TJ encendió su cosmos al máximo, ya ser que Isabela lo imito igual.

"_**Cambio a invierno"**_ – La armadura de Isabela cambio a un tono negro con celeste y azul marino, su pelo se aliso y cambio a un azul oscuro como el mar profundo, su actitud cambio bruscamente.

Muy bien Paraíso de los hielos, veamos que tienes en esa cápita oculta – Le decía con un tono de voz irónico, ya ser que los que veía estaban más que interesas, deseaban ver quien ganaba.

La verdad no deseo lo más profundo de mi ser en lastimarte sabandija, pero lo que si deseo con el corazón que dejes tú y tu incompetentes amigos en paz a los míos porque o sino seré yo quien cabe tu tumba en este mismo lugar – La amazona de Apus sonó muy frívola ya ser que todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se convirtió en un gran campo nevado.

Como quieras, total no estás a mi nivel perra… _**"Lo lamento Isabela, pero esto es una cuestión personal"**_ – TJ estaba listo para lanzarle el ataque ya ser que una bola de energía posterior a la de su contrincante se lanzo hacia del.

¡POLVO DE DIAMANTE! – Camus ataco ya ser que TJ fue tocado justo en su pecho provocando una grave reacción ante la presencia de la armadura dorada de acuario ante la suya – _**"Siento como si tuviera rabia al ver a este tipo ¿Por qué reacciono así?"**_ – Camus en el fondo estaba confundido, el protegería a su hermana hasta la muerte pero, ¿Podrá regenerar una conversación sin peleas verbales? Eso se estaba por verse.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ _Holis, aquí les dejo el Capitulo 10, está muy bueno, yo lo escribo de una forma muy especial ya ser que todo esto es un gran producto de mi imaginación, trato con los personajes en mis sueños, entre otras cuestiones pero lo mas importantes es que deseo que dejen comentarios porque a mi sus opiniones valen demasiado._

_Lo que todos se preguntan __**¿Camus podrá enfrentarse con TJ?**__ Esta batalla __**¿se convertirá en un escenario de sangre y muerte?**__ Esto y muchísimo más en el próximo Capítulo de La Puerta Mística _


	12. Un ave es el símbolo de la unidad

_Los géneros literarios que usado en este fic son, Acción, Drama, Angustia, Amistad y Familia._

* * *

Capítulo 11: _"Un ave es el símbolo de la unidad"_

"_**Siento como si tuviera rabia al ver a este tipo ¿Por qué reacciono así?"**_ – Camus en el fondo estaba confundido, el protegería a su hermana hasta la muerte, si eso dependiera de una cuerda floja.

¡¿De dónde saliste?! – Le grito TJ al ver la cara de su atacante, ya ser que su rostro cambio de enojo y furia a sorpresa.

Déjame aclararte las dudas, primero tu eres una copia barata de mi, ya ser que tu llevas una armadura negra propiedad de la isla de la reina muerte – Camus sonaba pacifico, pero sentir que su armadura se estaba a punto de separar de su cuerpo, lo mismo le ocurría a TJ con la suya.

Perdóname que te interrumpa Acuario dorado, pero te metiste en mi pelea… Déjame mostrarte como es el verdadero poder del ave de las nieves. ¡Enciéndete mi cosmos! ¡VENTIZCA! – TJ fue golpeado fuertemente, ya ser que no tuvo oportunidad de atacar.

¡AH! Ya recibí muchos golpes, pero no han visto mi poder… - TJ comenzó a elevar s cosmos energía al máximo, provocando que alrededor de él se formara un aura negra y violeta, ya ser que las armaduras negras y las doradas comenzaran a resonar de una forma impresionante.

"_**¿Qué les pasa a las armaduras?"**_ – Preguntaba el caballero de Aries, no experimentaron una resonancia como la que oían todos.

Déjamelo explicarlo Mu, estas armaduras negras tienen una magnitud que atrae a las armaduras originales, que serian una batalla de poder a poder – Hablo el santo renegado de Aries, era un hombre alto, de cuerpo fornido, de cabellos negros como la noche, de piel bronceada y ojos azules oscuros y su nombre era – Permítanme presentar mi nombre es Arcángel de Aries negro.

Vaya pensé que este tipo era un mal imitador de Mu… - Cáncer se paso porque al mencionado le miro con una cara de pocos amigos - ¡Ya que están! ¡Preséntense todos ustedes!

Jaja, está bien deberemos ir por orden de las constelaciones zodiacales… - Hablo la escorpina quienes todos salían al encuentro, los dorados imitaron la salida de sus nuevos enemigos renegados.

"_**No puede estar pasando ahora"**_ – Paolo observaba a lo lejos, ya ser que estuvo fuera del campamento para ver donde se ocultaban los caballeros de la elite negra – _**"La resonancia de ambos mandos zodiacales, llegaran provocar una batalla para ver que signo es el original y el más fuerte… No debería ser así"**_ – Sonaba nervioso, todo eso fue para nada, la puerta mística se convertirá al segundo que deberán buscar los dorados, porque lo primero es batallar contra el mando de Naissare.

"_**Ya no puedo evitarlo, todo esto se salió descontrol… Creo que esta batalla ya dio comienzo"**_ – Bella se des transformo su armadura de invierno a la original, su estado de ánimo era de una joven asustada, preocupada por sus seres queridos y de alguien que sueña enamorarse del joven que la rescato.

Nadie hablo ya ser que el de Aries negro ya se presento, Mu se coloco su casco ya ser que todos hicieron eso.

Mejor dejemos este silencio fúnebre… Mi nombre es Joel de Tauro negro – Hablo el taurino ya ser que Aldebaran sonría por lo bajo.

Nosotras somos las gemelas de Géminis negro Yo me llamo Marisa – Se presento la joven, era de cabellos rojizos como el fuego, de piel blanca, de ojos esmeraldas como los de Saga.

Yo soy Martina, ni me confundan con mi hermana porque somos opuestas en todo, a ella le encanta decapitar a débiles y yo los mando al infierno de un golpe. Jajajajajaja – Cuando termino la gemela de Marisa, ambas se rieron malévolamente, ya ser que a Saga y Kanon les sonaban esos nombres.

Mi nombre es Lucifer de Cáncer – a Mascara de la muerte tenía unas ganas de echarse a reír, pero fue detenido por su mente retorcida. Era un joven de piel blanca como la nieva, ojos violetas, de cabellos blancos, de un cuerpo fornido como sus otros compañeros

Y a mí me llaman Miguel Ángel, jaja oye idiota si te crees mejor que yo te equivocas – Si la verdad se paso provocando que su rival ardiera de la bronca porque tenía ganas de lanzarse arriba de él.

Jajaja, para mí eso sonó como una ofensa crustáceo de segunda… Pero en fin, mi nombre es Lionel de Leo negro – Ya se le hizo cartón lleno para Aioria, ya había leído unos reportes sobre ese tipo, tenía la mente mas retorcida del mundo. Es un joven de cabellos negros como la noche, ojos celestes y de piel bronceada.

Yo soy Minsy de Virgo negro, soy la parte opuesta a Buda. Mi poder es incomparable, podría explicarlo de esta forma soy más fuerte ¡Que tu Shaka de Virgo! – Shaka ardía de la ira, tenia recuerdos inolvidables con esa muchacha, porque ambos seguían las enseñanzas de buda. Un joven de piel como la de Shaka, pelo morocho y de ojos rojos como el fuego.

"_**Pensé que ya te habías muerto Minsy, pero me equivoque. Por lo que recuerdo tu no soportabas las enseñanzas de Buda, ya ser que él se encargo de castigarte por que te revelaste en contra de sus palabras"**_ – Shaka se arrepentía, ella era su única amiga que tenía cuando entrenaba en las orillas de Ganges.

Yo soy Naissare de Libra, no hace falta porque no es la primera vez que nos vemos dorados – Bien ella era de cabellos castaños, ojos verdes, de piel blanca y era la ex esposa de Shion y madre de Shenna.

Bueno, mi nombre está claro me llamo Juliana de Escorpio y tu Milo de escorpio serás mi presa – La joven se babeaba y tenía ganas de entablar una pelea interminable con el griego. Su aspecto era delicado, piel blanca, ojos grises, pelo celeste y un cuerpo formado.

Yo no hace falta de presentarme, pero me lo pedirán… - La voz hizo acto de aparición, Aioros se quedo impactado, porque diviso a la persona menos indicada. Joven de cabello rubio, piel bronceada al estilo caribeño, ojos ámbar – Mi nombre es Gabriel de Sagitario negro, hermano mayor de Paolo de Octante… Verán esa pajarita hermosa debería estar en su jaulita.

* * *

Para tu información no soy una pajarita y menos hermosa… ¡Ni se te ocurra que volveré contigo Gabriel! – La gala estaba enojada con la ofensa que le dijo el susodicho.

No importa, total el pequeño Paolo no volverá a estar contigo amigo, pero yo seré el verdugo de su hermano y la mocosa insolente… Mi nombre es Aron de Capricornio negro, el caballero renegado más despiadado – Shura se le paro el mundo, era su antiguo condiscípulo en su estadía en las Islas de Pirineos.

Yo me llamo TJ de acuario negro, soy el maestro de los vientos helados de la Antártida… _**"Ex novio y ex prometido de tu hermana Camus de Acuario"**_ – el mencionado estaba petrificado, al escuchar eso tenía ganas de pegarle por atreverse a decir tremenda idiotez.

No importa… Mi nombre ya está escrito en el santuario, puedo ser la peor pesadilla de cualquier santo de Piscis – Una voz demasiada dulce provoco que Afrodita se respingara, sabia de quien se trataba. Una danza de rosas de todos tipo de tonos rodearon el cuerpo de la voz – Mi nombre es ¡Dante de Piscis Negro!

Ya el mundo estaba destruido, Dante era el hermano mellizo de Cardinale de Piscis, fue la persona despechada y odiada por el santuario en su época. Maltrataba a los aprendices cuando se le pedía que los preparara para ser santos, hacía que la orden dorada de ese milenio fuera un caos, fue el causante de hacer un pacto encontrar de su hermano durante la primera guerra contra Hades.

¡¿Qué haces aquí Dante?! – Dhoko fue sacado de las casillas, al recordar aquello, no fue el único en sobrevivir en esa batalla.

¡Ay Dhoko, Dhoko! ¡Tú y Shion se merecen la muerte, ambos hicieron a mis planes desde un comienzo se desperdiciaran! Sino fuera porque Ofiris me ayudo a escapar, nada de eso ocurriera ¡Abría trece santos dorados, pero no el maldito patriarca y la odiosa de Athena prohibieron que hubiera trece santos dorados! – Dhoko y los dorados se sorprendieron si estaba lleno de odio y resentimiento así el patriarca y hacia Dhoko.

Ya me canse de esperar, necesito desquitarme con este sujeto – Mascara se lanzó encima de su contrincante, ambos se lanzaban con todo, Aioria hizo lo mismo, todos los dorados comenzaron a pelear. Aries con Aries, Tauro con Tauro, Géminis con Géminis, Cáncer con Cáncer, etc. Todo en ese momento pasó horas de observar a los dorados pelear sin descanso.

"No entiendo por qué se pelean por nada" - Marin estaba confundido, no podía soportar ver a la santa élite luchando una razón ¿Cuál fue? La verdad no lo sabía.

Tranquila Marín, Bella está en el medio de la pelea, una persona que ve a sus seres queridos pelear en algo que ni siquiera tiene un motivo de ello… Sé que ella se crío con los dorados y una marina… - Shaina fue interrumpida por su compañera.

¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Le pregunto la pelirroja, justo llego la amazona de la Cruz del Sur.

Déjame contestar esa pregunta, lo que se refiera la cobra, cuando crearon las armaduras doradas, tuvieron un gran defecto, de ese defecto salieron las armaduras negras; Serian que es el lado obscuro de sus portadores u opuestos, en cambio de Acuario… - Ambas amazonas se quedaron más que sorprendidas ante la historia poco resumida.

Yika déjame a mí que les cuento una pequeña historia de amor… - La grulla se lo conto todo, el águila y la cobra escuchaban detenidamente la historia de TJ y Isabela. – Esa es la historia del ave del Paraíso, ella es una amazona con todas las letras.

Deseo ya hablar con ella… - Justo apareció la amazona de Lince.

Callo piedras sin llover, vino la que faltaba para completar el cartón – Shaina sonaba sarcástica provocando que la amazona de Lince la mirara con mala cara.

Uy pensé que ya te aniquilaron cobra… Hola chicas ¿Cómo han estado? – Si era Tania la ex aprendiz de Leo y principal rival de Shaina.

Hola mi nombre es Yika de la Cruz del sur, es un gusto de conocerte Tania de Lince – Ambas trecharon las manos, como una forma de entablar una amistad con la persona que acabas de conocer.

Es un placer Yika, además tu nombre es original… Pero en fin, ¿Quién va ganando? – Todas se dieron la vuelta para observar la pelea, era todo un gran espectáculo, insultos, golpes, ataques de todo tipo y menos una charla para trechar una amistad.

* * *

Se ve que ninguno, la que ganara será Bella – Yuzuriha le acertó, la amazona de Paraíso miro donde estaban todos los santos y amazonas esperando algo interesante.

"_**Debo pensar en ellos, pero ellos son dorados deben dar el ejemplo a los inferiores… Yo no los conozco por completo, deseo algún día conocerlos. No debo perder mi tiempo y observar cómo se desintegran en una pelea sin sentido"**_ – Isabela encendió su cosmos energía al máximo, provocando que un aurora dorada la envolviera por completo, mientras que los que observaban a una distancia prudente eran segados por aquella luz dorada – Ya basta, no pueden estar peleando por trivialidades, si se odia por cosas del pasado háganlo en otro lugar, sino se conocen y es por impulso tampoco… No es justo ver a los que los admiran, los que quieren seguir sus pasos por el buen camino ¡No hacen nada por Athena, lo que hacen es hacerla sentir mal! ¡Qué mi luz ilumine sus almas! ¡CAPA DE PAZ!

Todos dejaron de pelear, lo que decidieron ver a un ave que emprendía un vuelo alrededor de todos, los dorados no sabían de quien se trataba, la figura que volaba cerca de cada uno de los dorados provocando que sus almas se llenaran de lastima, paz y serenidad, hasta escucharon una joven cantando una canción que la luz que envolvía aquella ave se volviera más visible.

**_Me perdí buscando ese lugar  
Todo por tratar de demostrar  
Olvide que sin tu amor  
No valgo nada  
Y tome una vuelta equivocada_**

**_Me quede sin movimiento_**  
**_Sin saber por dónde regresar_**  
**_Lleno de remordimiento_**

**_Dejándote detrás, fingir ser alguien mas_**  
**_Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)_**  
**_No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí_**  
**_Te quiero recuperar_**  
**_Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame_**  
**_Del sufrimiento, ohh noo..._**  
**_(Del sufrimiento)_**

**_Tengo la esperanza que el dolor_**  
**_Cambie y se transforme en tu perdón_**  
**_Navegar en un mar sin fantasmas_**  
**_Y la luz de tu amor sea mi mapa_**

**_Juro que es verdad no miento_**  
**_Que mi voluntad es cambiar_**  
**_Pero sola yo no puedo_**  
**_No sé cómo lograr_**  
**_Mi alma reparar_**

**_Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)_**  
**_No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí_**  
**_Te quiero recuperar_**  
**_Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame_**  
**_Del sufrimiento_**  
**_(Del sufrimiento)_**  
**_(Del sufrimiento)_**  
**_(Del sufrimiento)_**

**_Y llorar, y llorar..._**  
**_No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí_**  
**_Te quiero recuperar_**

**_Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame_**  
**_Del sufrimiento ohhhhh_**  
**_(Del sufrimiento)_**

Qué hermosa voz, pareciera que escuchara cantar un gorrión… - Dijo medio endulzado por la melodía el caballero de Tauro.

Siento una gran culpa que inunda mi pecho… - Comento el caballero de Géminis mayor.

"_**Esto no quedara así Dhoko, esta pelea quedara en deuda"**_ – Dijo Naissare mientras desaparecía con el resto de sus compañeros en un mortal dimensional.

"_**Como quieras bruja"**_ – Le contesto el chino.

El ave desapareció ya ser que se elevó muy alto dejando ver una joven extremadamente bella como las flores en primavera, todos los de plata salieron parea rescatar a Isabela quien caía de espalda, ella no reaccionaba pareciera que se desmayó al implementar su cosmos al máximo.

¡ISABELAAA! – Gritaban todos los caballeros y amazonas de plata para tratar de despertarla pero nada como resultado.

"_**Siento unas voces que me llaman pero no sé quiénes son. Siento que alguien me abraza con sus fuerzas, el abrazo es cálido, lleno de amor y cariño fraterno. Creo que alguien llora, siento este cosmos lleno de tristeza, culpa, pero no se quien esta persona"**_ – Isabela estaba inconsciente ya ser que no despertaba en su letargo, pero no era completo sino se desmayó.

Aioros la atrapo cuando los de plata nombraron a Isabela, Camus recibió el cuerpo de su hermana, ya ser que al verla llena de heridas ver que su armadura estaba destruida por completo, no comprendía que sucedía con ella, la verdad no la conocía por completo.

No puedes hacerme esto hermana, no soy bueno diciendo lo que siento por las personas que más quiero, pero tú te mereces mi cariño, mi amor, todo lo que es mío es tuyo… Por favor despierta hermanita, no puedo dejarte sola en este lugar… - El acuariano lloro el resto de la tarde, ya ser que su hermana no despertó de su desmayo.

Pasaron dos horas él se quedó dormido en una cama cómoda mientras abrazaba a su hermana, quien no había despertado de su sueño profundo. Milo llego con Aioria y el maestro Dhoko, ya ser que el de Acuario ni los miro al entrar.

No te aflijas Camus, ella ya despertara – Le dijo palabras de ánimo el caballero de Libra a su compañero.

"_**No sé qué te ocurrió hermana, pero no pienso soltarte"**_ – Camus seguía encerrado en sus pensamiento.

Maestro Dhoko, creo que no presta atención… - Milo le daba algo de pena ver a su mejor amigo lleno de sentimientos que los sacaba a la luz, todo eso por su hermana.

Me da algo de pena ver a Camus en ese estado emocional, casi esta semana que estuvimos aquí en este bosque, ya venía actuando de una forma extraña ¿A qué se deberá su actitud? – Pregunto Aioria ya ser que el maestro de libra podía responderle a esa pregunta.

Isabela abría sus ojos lentamente al ver que era abrazada por su hermano mayor, quien ni se percató de que la gala se despertó.

Hola hermano ¿Cómo estás? – Camus la miro con alegría si ella se había despertado, ella lo miraba como si estuviera algo confundida, pero lo que se preguntaba ¿Qué había sucedido?

* * *

_**N/A:**_ _Hola aquí les dejo el capítulo 11 de mi grandioso fic, no se lo tomen a pecho, lo que digo es que les agradezco que les allá justado mi historia, pero lo que les tengo que pedir que no se olviden de dejar comentarios si les gusto._

_Bueno en este capítulo utilice la canción de __**Jessy &amp; Joy feat. Mario Dom**__ que se llama __**Llorar**__, gran canción yo la adoro demasiado._

_Un pequeño resumen de lo que ocurrió en este capítulo… Sea entablado una nueva rivalidad con los santos dorados con los santos renegados de la elite, los de plata no se esperaban ver a Isabela consumir su cosmos para parar una pelea sin sentido, agradeciendo que esto sucedió en su momento. Camus se comenzó a preocupar por su hermana al verla caer en picada en dirección de ellos, pero Aioros la salvo de una muerte segura, ya ser que el de Acuario se mostró por primera vez sus sentimientos hacia la persona que más quiere. Lo que se preguntan __**¿Qué le pasara ahora a Isabela? ¿Naissare buscara la forma de atrapar a la amazona de Paraíso para su beneficio?**_

_Aquí y muchísimo más en el siguiente capítulo de La Puerta Mística…_


	13. Regreso al Santuario

_Este es un segmento de parte de la puerta mística, que tratara de como se iran enamorando Aioros de Isabela, y de como se volveran hermanos Camus y Isabela, todo esto es el pequeño detalle que le remarcare ante el transcurso de esta incrieble historia..._

* * *

**_La Cinta Roja_**

Capítulo 12: _"Volver al Santuario"_

Isabela abría sus ojos lentamente al ver que era abrazada por su hermano mayor, quien ni se percató de que la gala se despertó.

Hola hermano ¿Cómo estás? – Camus la miro con alegría si ella se había despertado, ella lo miraba como si estuviera algo confundida, pero lo que se preguntaba ¿Qué había sucedido?

Hola hermanita mía, yo estoy muy feliz que allá decidido despertar… Tranquila no te levantes – Isabela salía del agarre de su hermano ya ser que los tres santos dorados observaban a la joven despertar y sentarse inútilmente en la orilla de la camilla, ya ser que era tomada por el brazo por su hermano.

No necesito de su ayuda para sentarme en esta tonta camilla… ¡Ah! _**"Cómo me duele mi cabeza, siento que me desmayare o tengo ganas de vomitar"**_ – El maestro Dhoko movía su cabeza en modo de desaprobación ante la actitud necia de la joven.

Escucha niña, no te muevas déjame curarte tu pequeño dolor de cabeza… - Aioria intentaba curar el dolor que tenía Isabela, pero ella lo esquivo.

¡Pero ¿Qué haces?! Yo estoy bien, no ven que tan solo es pasajero mi dolor… - Milo se reía por lo bajo, ya ser que Camus imitaba al maestro, ya que ambos desaprobaban la imprudencia de la gala.

Se nota que eres hermana de la cubeta de agua, y otra cosa me haces acordar de lo necia que sos a este bichejo… - Hacía referencia a Milo, quien lo miraba muy ofendido ante lo que dijo, pero provocando que la peli violeta riera sin parar.

Jajaja… No sabía que Milo y Camus tuvieran apodos tan graciosos, que tuvieran que ver con sus personalidades o signos… Jajá, la verdad eso está algo mal porque si no escucharon sobre el Bullying hacia las personas con capacidades diferentes… Esta mal – Los miraba enojada provocando que a los tres doraditos más pequeños se le nublara la mente de pensar en esa cara – Pero en fin, adoro estar de vuelta con mis tres hermanitos y usted ¿quién es?

Ya no te acuerdas, pero si la niñita debería saberlo… mi nombre es Dhoko de libra y ¿tu niña? – le devolvió la pregunta ya ser que la joven sonreía debajo de su máscara, quien se la coloco de nueva cuenta.

Mi nombre no hace falta, porque yo soy una de las primeras amazonas, si es que quieres llamarlo de esta forma, la primera amazona que estuvo con los dorados desde pequeños, la joven dorada, el Ave de oro, y blah blah blah – Si la verdad ella tenía un buen sentido del humor, ya ser que dos de plata se reían de las caras de atónitos por parte de los cuatro dorados.

Jajajaja – Se rieron cinco hombres o jóvenes de plata, hasta que dos se revolcaban por el piso de tanta risa provocada por parte de la joven amazona.

¿? No me esperaba que vinieran a visitarme chicos – Dijo la niña quien era ayudada a ponerse de pie por el caballero de Lira, Orfeo.

* * *

Pero que bella estas Isabela, ya hace como unos quince años ¿o más? No recuerdo bien, pero lo que importa es que te hayas puesto fuertota para estar en nuestra camada, divina – Orfeo estaba muy contento de ver a su ex amiga de la infancia, quien era aquella niña que lo observaba tocar su lira a la hora de la siesta en el santuario.

No importa cuánto tiempo allá pasado, lo que sí importa que ahora la orden de plata sea modificada por nuestra diosa ¿o me equivoco maestro Dhoko? – Pregunto la francesita quien miraba algo incrédula ante las miradas congeladas parte del león, del escorpión y el acuariano de oro.

Si niña pero no te puedo confirmar con muchísima certeza porque eso debe verlo el patriarca y la diosa Athena, además ustedes cinco sabían muy bien de ellos ¿o me equivoco? – Nadie hablo hasta que llego el santo que debió hacerlo.

Ya te dije Shaina, ahora hablare con el maestro, pero… ¡O mujer, deja de estarme gritando como si fuera yo el culpable! Shaina, Shaina… - Y lo que faltaba el santo de Lacerta entro hablando por teléfono, quien tuvo el grato agrado de discutir frente a sus cuatro superiores y seis compañeros de orden. – Ups… Jeje, lo siento dorados, no ocurrirá de nueva cuenta.

Bien Misty, necesitarías que prepares a todos los que manejes telequinesis para tele transportar a todos los que vinieron a ayudar a este campamento, que ahora se convirtió en cenizas… ¿Qué esperan? ¡Andando! – Todos salieron corriendo excepto Isabela quien fue cargada por su amigo de toda la vida Orfeo.

Donde todos estaban esperando a los últimos grupos de campaña, los demás estaban organizando para ver que todos estén. Mu era el que se encargaba de dirigir a los que manejaba la tele transportación, ya ser que la mayor parte estaban divididos por habilidades de los dorados por cortesía del maestro Dhoko.

Muy bien ya estamos todos Saga para partir al Santuario ¿Faltan algunos de dividir? – Pregunto un Mu, quien curioseaba lo que hacía el gemelo mayor, quien no le estaba cayendo bien que le curiosearan las cosas que hacía.

Mu ¿Puedes comportarte? Mejor, si falta dos personas, uno ha desaparecido después que ocurrió el incendio, pero no hay que tomarlo a la ligera puede ser que ya esté en el santuario. – Mu lo miraba algo divertido, le encantaba hacerlo llegar hasta sacarle la información necesaria.

Saga sabes una cosa, eres impredecible, porque la persona que falta ya tele transporto a los dos grupos restantes… - Y lo logro, el ariano dio su golpe bajo al gemelo quien miraba a la amazona quien hizo aquella tele transportación todos contentos por haber llegado al tiempo oportuno.

"_**¿Cómo puede esa mocosa tener un poder tan poderoso y parecido al de Mu? Aquí hay algo que no me agrade, pero lo averiguare de la forma difícil"**_ – Saga estaba más que sorprendido, atónito tenía su boca y los ojos bien grades, nadie podía creer tremenda oportunidad ¿se lo podría llamar así? La joven era una cajita de muchísimas sorpresas por descubrir.

Pasaron unos minutos que llegaron los grupos al santuario, Mu tele transporto a los de plata y algunos dorados, Jaken tele transporto a las amazonas, Shenna tele transporto a la otra mitad de plata y algunos enfermeros, Isabela se encargó de tele transportar a los que quedaban y el pequeño Kiki tele transporto a los siete de bronce que fueron reclutados para la ayuda de mantener el orden con los rescatados.

* * *

¡Bienvenida al santuario de Athena! – Le decían los santos de plata quien llegaban para recibirlos a los que rescataron, ya ser que Isabela estaba más que sorprendida.

Aquí niña tendrás más de una aventura, sufrirás, lloraras, te enojaras, de todo tipo de cosas… ¡Lo mejor está allí arriba muñequita! – Si Cáncer era una persona sorpresiva cuando se lo proponía, Isabela observaba en dirección de los templos zodiacales, los observaba como si fuera la primera vez que los veía.

Oye hermana, mejor ven que te cargue para mostrarte donde vivirás en este año… - Camus cargo a su hermanita en su espalda ya ser que esta no puede caminar por lo que ocurrió en el bosque de Alemania que limita con la Rep. Checa.

"_**Donde me llevara, no pienso vivir sola en una cabañita llena de polvo y sin limpiar… Y si es uno de los templos del zodiaco, me garrare la habitación más grande y espaciosa"**_ – Mientras pensaba para si misma, ella sonreía con algo de malicia y diversión.

Comenzaron a ascender con rumbo a la escala de los templos zodiacales, primero Aries, Mu le mostro a Isabela como era su templo mientras que era llevada por Milo ya ser que Camus se cansó de estar cargándola donde se le plazca a su hermana.

Bien Isabela, esta es mi habitación, aquí es mi baño… - Mu fue interrumpido por Kiki quien ansioso estaba por mostrarle a la amazona su habitación quien estaba al otro lado del corredor principal.

Encerio Mu tu habitación es grande, y tu cama es perfecta para mí, grande, con muchos almohadones y no sé si es cómoda ¿Lo es? – Mu reía si la verdad era Isabela, a la niña que le daba ánimos cuando su maestro lo regañaba o le exigua para mejorar sus técnicas.

Si es cómoda Isabela, pero no pienso dejarte dormir en ella nunca en tu vida… - La regaño cuya personita, se asomó al oído de Milo, quien hacía cada cara rara ya ser que se lo pedía amablemente la joven.

A mí que me interesa, total seguramente la cama que me dará Camus será más cómoda que la tuya lemuriano… - Después le saco la lengua ya ser que se sacó su máscara porque con ellos no habría rencor, porque tan solo es su familia, sus amigos de casi toda la vida.

Mejor dejemos la conversación para mañana, mejor pasemos donde quiere Kiki… - Si ella le sonreía al pequeño lemuriano quien se ruborizaba un poquitito.

"_**Se parece casi a Mu, pero son diferentes, lo único que me hace acordar cuando era una niña de tan solo cuatro años"**_ – Isabela estaba contenta al pasar tiempo con sus amigos y familia. – Milo sigue aquel niño de cabellos rojos.

Jaja, como quieras princesa jaja – Si Milo la obedeció como si se tratara de un juego de niños.

Ya llegamos esta es mi habitación… - Kiki abrió la puerta lentamente, dejando ver una cama para una sola persona, con sus cobijas desacomodadas, juguetes revueltos por todo el piso y hasta tenia figuritas pegadas arriba en el techo.

Oye Kiki, tienes una hermosa habitación y con juguetes… _**"Parece que disfruta de ser niño"**_ – El pequeño lemuriano le sonreía no sabía cómo tratar con ella, ya ser que la conoce poco.

Si gracias señorita, además odio estar jugando solito… - La gala tenía algo debilidad por los niños que viven solos y no tienen con quien disfrutar sus tardes, Kiki le ponía unos ojito de cachorrito abandonado al escorpión a la joven, si Milo sabía cuándo Kiki realizaba una maniobra para obtener lo que quería el niño.

Bueno juguemos un ratito corto porque entre unas horitas sigo subiendo hasta Piscis y después al salón patriarcal… Pero ¿a que te gusta jugar niño? – Le pregunto Isabela quien era colocada encima de la cama, porque tenía las piernas débiles para caminar.

A las escondidas – Isabela le sonreía ella amaba jugar a las escondidas más con los niños pequeños, Kiki comenzó a buscar quien empezaba a contar para dar el inicio al juego. – Creo que necesitaremos más gente.

Mmm, tengo una idea – El foquito se le prendió a la peli violeta, quien sonreía con algo de malicia.

Mientras tanto en la sala de estar del templo de Aries, los demás dorados comentaban sus experiencias en el bosques, ya ser que era el turno de Sagitario para contar de como conoció a la hermanita menor de Camus.

Por el otro lado, Milo, Isabela y Kiki estaban escondidos detrás de una columna observando de como los demás hablaban de todo, hasta que la que plano todo quiso hablar.

* * *

Muy bien, ahora Aioros está contando de cómo me encontró; Es el momento indicado de que tu Kiki vallas y realices un pequeño berrinche a tu maestro quiero ver como se enoja Mu… - La mente del pequeño lemuriano se le puso en blanco, a él era sencillo hacerlo enojar a su maestro, pero planear algo de cómo hacerlo enojar por tan solo un juego ya era complicado y en frente de amigos de él.

Sipidipi… _**"Creo que me pasare con mi berrinche"**_ – Se decía el pequeño pelirrojo.

Creo que no funcionara Bella tu plan, ya ser que a Mu es re difícil hacerlo enojar… - Milo la observaba de reojo ya ser que la otra le sonreía maliciosa.

Eso crees, mejor apostemos, cincuenta y ocho euros cada uno – Ya se pasó, Milo en las apuestas siempre ganaba (Excepto cuando apostaba contra Mascara y Afrodita, porque perdía siempre).

Trato – Dio comienzo con el plan, primero Kiki se acercó a su maestro por detrás quien hablaba con Shaka, ya ser que los demás escuchaban todo – Paso uno asustar a Mu…

Mientras en el living, el pequeño Ariano, estaba esperando cuando su maestro se diera vuelta, pero no se dio vuelta entonces aprovecho a gritarle en el oído.

¡ESTOY ABURRIDO MAESTRO! – Si Mu pego un grito de aquellos, ya ser que los demás se reían y Kiki le sonreía con algo de travesura.

Ay por Athena Kiki, me asústate niño… - Respiraba agitado por el gran susto por parte de su discípulo – No lo vuelvas hacer ¿sí?

Si maestro y lo juro – Dijo este con una mano en su pecho ya ser que los demás le sonreían con diversión, ya ser que le festejaban sus da niñadas – Estoy aburrido… ¿Quién de ustedes quiere jugar conmigo? – Nadie respondió, cuando el pequeño aprendiz de Aries pedía compañía de juegos era una mala idea para ellos.

Kiki anda con Isabela y Milo seguramente ellos querrán jugar contigo – Mu le decía con calma, ya ser que al pequeño pelirrojo era una mala señal, observo a la columna pudo divisar una señal de Isabela y Milo quienes le daban la iniciativa de que haga su mirada de cachorro abandonado.

Ellos ya se van con ustedes, yo me quedare solito aquí y aburrido… Eso, eso es ser malas personas, y, y no puedo soportar que me dejan abandonado – Lo decía con algo de soslayos, mientras le colocaba su mirada de cachorro abandonado a Mu, pero no le funciono con su maestro, se dio media vuelta y tomo rumbo a una esquina de la misma sala para dar comienzo su berrinche.

Mu no seas malo con el pequeño, él necesita un amiguito para que juegue un rato… Mira te daré un consejo, porque no lo llevas a Rodorio a un pequeño parque para que haga nuevas amistades… Ahora todos estamos grandes para realizar esas cosas de niños de ocho años, no lo mandes con los de bronce porque no tienen cara de niñeros y menos con las amazonas, porque Misty nos tiene cortitas últimamente – Todos atónitos por lo que dijo la hermanita menor del acuariano, ya ser que tenía un poco de razón, entonces Mu medito las palabras de Bella quien al ver esa cara de pensativo sonrió para convencerlo del todo.

Uhmm… está bien Isabela ustedes dos ganaron la batalla, pero antes ¿Dónde está Milo? – Si Milo no hizo la parte del plan ya ser que él tomo rumbo para revisarle las cosas a Mu en su sótano.

Él está haciéndole la cama a Kiki, porque él dijo que es un desastre jugar en su habitación – Se excusó la amazona de Paraíso, ¿desde cuando a Milo se le ocurre acomodarle las cosas a un niño? La verdad parecía un verdadero chiste.

Mejor dicho fui a hablar por teléfono con… mi novia… de Jamaica – Apareció el escorpión dorado, con una media sonrisa, la verdad funciono el plan de Isabela.

Bueno creo que es hora de subir a Tauro Isabela – Camus se paró ya ser que su hermana apenas se podía sostener de un columna.

Ya que se despidieron de Mu, los doce dorados tomaron rumbo de nueva cuanta arriba, ya llegando a la casa de tauro, Isabela no aguantaba su estómago que le pedía desesperadamente algo de comer y aprovecho el momento para interrumpir a los dorados que charlaban entre sí.

Me muero de hambre… - Dijo la amazonas ya ser que un silencio grupal todos pudieron escuchar sus estómagos pidiendo comida, ya ser que era mediodía.

Si no les molesta, pueden quedarse a comer en mi templo yo cocinare esta vez… - Todos se lo agradecieron a Aldebarán, ya ser que Isabela un iba a desperdiciar su momento de gloria.

Muchísimas gracias Alde, pero creo que deberé subir a mi templo, pero gracias… - Afrodita, Shura y los gemelos continuaron subiendo hasta llegar a sus respectivos templos.

No importa Afro, otro día será… Y bien ¿ustedes se quedaran o qué? – Pregunto un torito algo divertido, los que restaban con gusto pasarían la hora de comer en Tauro.

* * *

Ya comiendo un banquete, ya ser que Isabela, Mascara y Aldebarán fueron los que decidieron hacer el almuerzo, ya ser que cada uno realizo comidas típicas de sus respectivas naciones; Isabela cocino una selva negra a puro chocolate, después cocino la entrada empanadas árabes bien picantes y langosta con salsa de tomata arriba. Mascara cocino el primer plato cortesía de quien hacia la mejor pasta de todo el mundo (Ya ser que reto a Isabela desde luego) y algunas pizzas, y el dueño de casa se mandó un pollo al disco con una guarnición de papas con mayonesa, pero ya ser que…

La verdad esta exquisita la comida… Los debo felicitar a los tres por la comida – El que hablo con la boca llena era el león dorado, ya ser que de parte de su hermano recibió un codazo provocando que este tragara enseguida.

Para la próxima traga primero y después se habla ¿o te olvidaste Aioria? – Le regaño su hermano Aioros, quien estaba sentado al lado de su hermanito menor, quien le gruñía.

¡Agrr! – Si que el castaño menor estaba algo enojado con su hermano por el golpe que le propuso al frente de sus amigos.

Jiji… la verdad es que nos salió rica la comida, pero lo que más adoro de volver aquí es conocerlos ¿O es que me pidieron tan solo por qué el patriarca desea hablar conmigo? – Todos tragaron la comida y otros tan solo limitaban a beber un poco de su bebida, ya ser que el que debía hablar de eso era Sagitario.

La verdad una de esa cosa es cierta, ya ser que su ilustrísima desea que estés ante su presencia a partir de… - Este miro al reloj de la pared que estaba colgado cerca del marco que daba a la cocina – Te faltan tres horas, si expiran esas tres horas tendré yo el privilegio de obtener un castigo por incumplimiento…

Pensándolo bien, ya me siento mejor, me levantare y me llevare la torta hacia Géminis ¿Es cierto que los gemelitos les gusta el chocolate? – Ella se levantó de su asiento mientras se encaminaba a la cocina para buscar la torta de chocolate, mientras que los demás se limitaban a observarla.

Oye Camus tu hermana es un joven linda de rostro pero de mente es más retorcida como mascara, sin ofender, pero la verdad me impresiona la joven… - Camus no sonrió al escuchar un cumplido por su hermana, si ya la comenzaban a conocer como era en verdad pero el camino es demasiado largo para recorrerlo uno solo.

Gracias maestro, pero lo que no sigo comprendiendo que es lo que quiere el patriarca de ella… Su genio, no lo creo ¿Qué será? La verdad no lo sé muy bien – Camus estaba demasiado confiado para saber eso si la verdad no tenía la información exacta para sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Yo lo que puedo aportar a ello, es que ella sabe demasiadas cosas para ser una amazona común y corriente como las demás, es muy especial de cosmos y de materia… _**"¿Qué la hace tan especial? Podría ser que…"**_ – Shaka sacó su primera conclusión, si la verdad ella era el destino inesperado para la guerra santa que se estaba a punto de avecinar.

Bien hermano, ahora ¿a donde debo ir?, porque la verdad no conozco bien el santuario – Todos la miraban con algo de diversión sí que ella sabe cómo interrumpir antes de que los envuelva el silencio.

Mejor me la llevo para Acuario antes de que se tire sola al vacío – No faltaba poco que la misma amazona realizara lo que temía su hermano.

Creo que ya encontré la salida… _**"Oh no"**_ ¡SOCORRO CAMUUUSS! – La joven estaba colgando del precipicio quien estaba a punto de caer al vacío, ya ser que un grupo de soldados la vieron pensando que era una enemiga.

Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Pregunto un muy sarcástico soldado, quien miraba a la joven con algo de lujuria.

Oigan dejen de estar observándome y ayúdenme a subir… ¡Ah! – Bella comenzó a resbalarse de donde estaba yendo más abajo, ya ser que ni el soldado le hizo caso.

Oye ¿La ayudamos o qué? – Le volvió a preguntar a su amigo quien venía para ver que ocurría.

Sera mejor que la dejemos caer, porque no es una amazona, porque recibimos órdenes directas del patriarca que debemos esperar que los santos dorados vayan con la joven de Paraíso al gran salón. Pero en cambio, esta joven ni se parece a ella, déjala que se caiga al vacío – Su compañero se lo dijo con voz algo autoritaria, ya ser que para la gala eso le sonó como una ignorancia parte de los soldados rasos de la orden de Athena.

"_**¿Por donde se ha metido mi hermana ahora?"**_ – Camus con Milo, Mascara, Aioria, Shaka y el maestro Dhoko tomaron rumbo a ver si habrá ido al templo principal o a Acuario.

Mientras que Isabela era víctima de su torpeza, comenzó a resbalarse de las rocas ya ser que donde está colgando era de piedras finas y angostas se caían con facilidad, ella estaba nerviosa no podía extender su brazo derecho para alcanzar una roca más gruesa y resistente, pero lo que ocasionaba que callera más al vacío.

* * *

**N/A**: _Aquí les dejo el capítulo 12, bueno esta es una versión de cómo se desenlazara las aventuras de toda la orden de Athena con los nuevos integrantes, ya ser que Isabela pasara muchísimo tiempo con Camus su hermano, y los demás dorados._

_La noticia que les puedo dar es que falta poco para que salga la nueva saga de Saint Seiya, ya ser que hace unas semanas el creador de este anime a dado a la luz que saldrá una nueva saga en donde los dorados serán los protagonistas de esta saga que es denominada _**"Saint Seiya Soul of Gold"**_ al traducirlo a español latino es _**"Los caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro o dorada"**_, en donde usaran las armaduras divinas, no se sabrá quien será el enemigo nuevo, pero lo que todos los fans de fanfiction esperaban que los santos dorados revivan se hizo realidad ese sueño y de que usaran las armaduras divinas de oro otra más que se cumplió. A esperar el estreno del año que viene en Marzo y Abril de 2015 para esta nueva saga._

_No se olviden de dejar comentarios o Reviews, hasta el próximo capítulo._


	14. Almas en Pena

Capítulo 13: "Almas en Pena"

Mientras que Isabela era víctima de su torpeza, comenzó a resbalarse de las rocas ya ser que donde está colgando era de piedras finas y angostas se caían con facilidad, ella estaba nerviosa no podía extender su brazo derecho para alcanzar una roca más gruesa y resistente, pero lo que ocasionaba que callera más al vacío.

"_**Maldición, no puedo subir, estoy demasiada herida para alcanzar la roca más gruesa… Como odio la mala suerte que tengo encima"**_ – Isabela comenzaba a echar maldiciones entre dientes, ya ser que no podía, estaba demasiada cansada para intentar de nuevo para tratar de subir por su cuenta - ¡Ayuda, estoy colgando de un precipicio!

Agradece que viene a tu rescate Isabela, traje a los santos de bronce… - Bella estaba contenta de ver de nueva cuenta a Sagitario, ya ser que no pudo divisar a tres santos de bronce, una era alto de cabellos largos y de color negro, uno casi de su altura de cabellos cortos y rubio, y el tercero era alto también y de cabellos castaños – Seiya quiero que tires esa cuerda para que Isabela se agarre a ella, tu Shyriu con Hyoga traten de subir a Isabela quien estará sujeta… ¡Isabela trata de balancearte para tratar de agarrar la cuerda y no te sueltes de ella ¿sí?!

La amazona estaba aterrorizada por la altura que estaba, la soga estaba cerca de ella pero trato de alcanzarla pero no pudo, Seiya bajo más la soga hasta que por fin la gala pudo tomarla quien se aferró bien a la soga, ya ser que tomo la decisión de cerrar sus ojos bien para no ver la altura en la que estaba. Aioros con los santos de bronce la subieron, ya ser que ella no se soltó de la cuerda.

Tranquila ya puedes soltarla – Comento el santo de Cisne, al ver a la joven quien seguía aferrada a la cuerda.

No… - Le respondió fríamente y algo temerosa, estaba demasiada asustada al estar colgando del vacío.

Ya se pueden retirar y les agradezco de que me ayudaran a subirla… - Los tres bronceados le sonrieron ya ser que Aioros acariciaba los cabellos de la joven, quien de apoco soltaba la soga – Ya se fueron los adolescentes, dime ¿Cómo te sientes? – Se lo pregunto con algo de confianza, ya ser que él sentía cosas que no comprendía aún.

Gracias Aioros por rescatarme de mi caída libre, ja, la verdad sí que era alta la montaña – ella gateo un poco para ver la gran altura que había si era alto como pensaba, estaba colgado alrededor de unos 155 metros de altura, pero la diferencia en donde era su ubicación a la cima, donde era la ubicación del templo de Tauro era unos 2 metros – Como te lo agradezco y mucho… - Ella se abalanzo a los brazos del castaño quien con gusto la abrazaba, ambos parecieran la pareja más dulce en ese momento.

Mientras tanto en el recinto de los santos de plata y amazonas, Misty estaba tomando lista para ver si estaban todos los santos que fueron rescatados de aquel incendio menos esperado para todos.

Bien todos se acercan aquí y no piensen en demorarse, porque ahora sabrán quien soy en verdad – Misty tenía puesta su armadura, ya ser que no contenía su capa, pero en mano tenía un cuaderno con todo los nombres de los santos – Bien comencemos, yo nombrare su nombre y constelación ustedes responderán aquí o presente, pero levanten la manito ¿comprendieron? Por otra parte comenzare con los santos de rango inferíos me refiero con los de bronce…

"_**Lo que faltaba, que la lagartija nombrara uno por uno, esto se pondrá algo aburrido"**_ – Nombro la amazona de la Caballera de Berice.

Bien primero, Shun de Andrómeda… - Misty observo tratando de divisar aquel bronceadito.

Presente Misty, perdóname por llegar tarde, es que tenía que atender unos asuntos en la casa de Virgo, porque Shaka… - Shun fue interrumpido por el francés.

No me interesa ni un pito lo que me estas contando; Prosigamos con la asistencia… Hyoga de Cisne… - Otro de bronce que no estaba presente, el rubio suspiro hasta que sintió la voz de aquel.

Aquí Misty, juro no llegar tarde, es que fui a ayudar con Seiya y Shyriu a Aioros quien tratábamos de ayudar a… - Misty hecho un insulto en francés.

¡Les chiennes qui portaient cinq de bronze!... – Si se quedó en ridículo, ya ser que Asterión, Marin, Algueti y Babel lo miraban sorprendidos, ¿Desde cuándo odia a los de bronce? La verdad era que ya se les hacía costumbre que esos cinco adolescentes siempre estaban ocupados "Según ellos" – Estoy bien, estoy bien; Continuemos, June de Camaleón.

Presente Misty – June llego con lo justito, ya ser que tenía tantas cosas de que contarles a sus compañeras de armas – _**"llegue con lo justo… Esperare el momento para contarles el chisme que tengo en la puntita de mi lengua"**_.

Perfecto, prosigamos… Shyriu de Dragón – Levanto su mano y dijo que estaba presente – Bien, emm, ¿quién sigue?… Ya sé, Pablo de Caballo menor.

Pero como te digo Alejo, Isabela esta media rarita, ya ser que se reencontró con su hermano Camus. Aquí Misty, como te decía ahora lo que me entere, Aioros creo que se está enamorando de nuestra mejor friend… - Alejo le hizo una seña que cerrara un ratito la boca, ya ser que los que observaban a Misty con algo de asombro, a este se le formo una aura negra hasta que pudo calmarse al sentir el cosmos de un superior.

No importa, debo terminar esta maldita revisión o sino todos ustedes de bronce me las pagaran caro ¡le diré algo a ustedes cinco, LOS ODIO Y PUDRANSE EN EL INFIERNO! – Misty se fue de la vista de todos dejando a Asterión con el problema.

Creo que se pasaron… - Susurro este, ya ser que continuo con la asistencia y nadie lo interrumpió.

* * *

Mientras que en la escena algo romántica, Sagitario miro a Paraíso con algo de diversión. Ya ser que esta sintió algo demasiado raro en su salvador.

¿De qué te divierte? – Le pregunto algo divertida, ya ser que Aioros reía hasta más no poder provocando que contagiara a la amazona.

Jajá… No es nada, la verdad es que me encanta que te hagas la difícil… - Si, la hizo enojar ya ser que parte de esta obtuvo un zape en la cabeza – Oye ¿Por qué me pegas?

Lo tienes por merecido, no te vuelvas a reír de mí, además necesito saber cómo llegar al templo del patriarca culo de buey – Lo insulto pero mal, ya ser que Aioros la miraba con fastidio, enojo y con los ojos medios abiertos.

Agr… Bien como quieras tienes que seguir y sin caerte de nueva cuenta al vacío porque no pienso más rescatarte… - Le enseño el verdadero camino, ya ser que la joven pudo divisar a la distancia casi lejana la casa de Géminis – Primero cuando tu llegues anúnciate con sus guardianes, primero tienes que atravesar Géminis, ya conoces a los gemelos, bueno ellos son sus guardianes… Suerte – Aioros se colocó su armadura y tomo rumbo a su templo, cosa que la esperaría con ganas de darle algo de pelea a la joven para así dejarla pasar.

Lo que me faltaba, ser la primera amazona que debe cruzar y correr estas malditas escaleras _**"Te odio Sagitario, ya verás idiota como te ira cuando te encuentre"**_ – Isabela con paso calmo comenzó a subir las escaleras a Géminis, cuando llego se encontró con un aire poco común – _**"Siento como si algo me advirtiera de que comenzare a caminar o correr en círculos"**_ – La amazonas comenzó a correr, si era cierto lo que sospechaba.

Oye hermano, se nota que una bellísima ave entro al laberinto – Sonó una voz ronca, ya ser que se mostró dos armaduras de Géminis.

¿Qué clase de ilusión se trata?... Ya lo comprendo… - La joven coloco su caja de pandora en el suelo de la entrada, ya ser que tomo la decisión salir de ahí para ingresar y pelear como santa. – Ahora sí que los matare a los dos.

Jajaja, que tonta eres niña. Puedes ser la primera mujer en tratar de retar a los guardianes de Géminis, pero no saldrás con vida – Si la muchacha sonrío con algo de diversión.

Como quieran, totales los o los que perderán serán ustedes y yo no… Cambio a Primavera – Se puso en guardia cuando ambas armaduras caminaban en dirección de ella. Una era de Saga "La original" y la otra que estaba atrás de la gala era de Kanon "La otra copia".

¡A OTRA DIMENSION! – Saga ataco primero ya ser Kanon estaba listo para darle la estocada desde donde estuviera – _**"Es tu turno hermano"**_

"_**No me lo tenías que recordar"**_ – Kanon salió con la armadura puesta ya ser que la joven vago por la otra dimensión de su gemelo. – Creo que la mandaste muy lejos hermano.

Se ve que sí… _**"¿Qué extraño? Pensé que era buena peleando según Aioros" **_– Saga no podía creer cuando pudo notar un cosmos demasiado enojado.

¡Saga atrás tuyo! – Grito Kanon ya ser que la joven apareció atrás de Saga y lo ataco con una patada en el estómago provocando que lo alejara con lo justo donde estaba su hermano y llevarlo consigo a…

¡DIVAGACIÓN DIMENSIONAL! – Listo los de Géminis perdieron la pelea, ya ser que lo que les conto el de Sagitario era cierto, una mujer linda más inteligente más ruda era igual a una amazona de alta categoría.

Puedes pasar… - Ambos cayeron derrotados, ya ser que la joven pudo pasar si otro impedimento de ellos.

Gracias gemelito bellos… Segunda parada Cáncer… - La chica comenzó a correr, ya ser que estaba demasiada eufórica de cruzar sola las doce casas del Zodiaco.

* * *

Al llegar el templo de Cáncer, noto algo extraño, sintió como un olor a muerto, a escuchar risas malas, otras lloraban, algunas gritaban desesperadas; Estaba muy agitada, llena de un sentimiento que ella detestaba que era la lastima, el miedo y la bronca.

Vaya, Vaya… Una bella bambina que se osa a entrar en mi lindo templo… Jajaja – Dijo con voz burlona el caballero de Cáncer, quien se daba por mostrar detrás de la amazona.

Hola Mascara, Creí que seguías en la casa de Tauro, pero veo que me he equivocado… Pero en fin ¿Me dejas Pasar? ¿Por favor? – La joven le suplicaba ya ser que no solía ser tan buena con las personas amargadas como el italiano.

Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte continuar antes que… - Ya comenzó lo más lindo y llamativo del día, Isabela no aguantaba tanto suspenso en el ambiente.

¿Antes de que? Hay vamos, no seas un hombre tan superficial, que le encanta dar intriga a sus adversarios, porque en realidad estas siendo algo no tan razonable como se debe… - Mascara se sopló los flequillos de su melena azulada, ya ser que no le agradaba la idea de tener que aguantar a una mocosa por muchísimo tiempo.

A ver si comprendí ¡¿me estás diciendo que soy un débil?! – La joven asintió, Mascara de la muerte de Cáncer comprendió todo, la muchacha estaba en lo cierto pero no lo quería asumir por completo – _**"Ya me saco de mis cabales esta mocosa, ya vera quien soy en verdad"**_ – Tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo no estaba soportando las afirmaciones.

Bueno yo no soporto ver a alguien que no ataque enseguida a su enemigo, pero lo que prefiero es irme al Salón Patriarcal para hablar con Su ilustrísima… Pensándolo bien, deberías bajar tu cosmos agresivo porque así no conseguirás una hermosa mina que te diga que sos un total ¡IMBECIL! – La joven de cabellos violetas tomo rumbo a la salida de Cáncer con toda la velocidad posible para no ser alcanzada por el caballero de Cáncer.

Ya llegando a Leo, Isabela miraba cada dos minutos hacia atrás para ver que lo haya dejado en Shock por sus palabras. Tomo aire al alcanzar el quinto templo, parecía estar desolado cuando tomo rumbo pero cuando miro atrás, encontró con un santo dorado demasiado enojado; Mascara de la muerte de Cáncer estaba que echaba fuego por todos lados, ya ser que Aioria apareció al momento justo donde su templo era la arena de pelea de Cáncer vs Ave del Paraíso.

¡YA ES EL COLMO MOCOSA DEL DEMONIO! ¡TU NO TIENES DERECHO DE ESTAR INSINUANDO DE QUE SOY DEBIL EN BATALLA, YO JAMÁS MUESTRO CLEMENCIA ANTE MIS ADVERSARIOS! – Si estaba más que enojado, tenía sus ojos como plato no feliz sino enojado, tenía una sonrisa demasiada terrorífica, pareciera ser un maniático observando a su víctima, respiraba agitado.

"_**¿Qué ocurre aquí?"**_ ¡Cáncer ¿Qué mierda haces en mi templo? y entrando como si nada sin anunciarte! - Aioria se acercaba con su semblante pacífico y sereno, ya ser que Isabela lo diviso por detrás de su hombro, si en el fondo sabía que estaba en grandes problemas, primero por hacer enojar a Mascara y segundo iniciar una pelea en templo ajeno.

"_**Ups, creo que le pifie mal a mi plan… Ojala que esto no me cueste caro más adelante"**_ – Isabela rogaba de no pelear a la fuerza bruta con el santo de oro de Cáncer.

¡No te metas en esto Aioria, porque debo saldar una cuenta con la perra que está frente mío! – Estaba más que enojado, Mascara estaba dispuesto a matar a la amazona de Apus, pero no era el paso a la prueba sino a la verdadera pelea al estilo de Cáncer.

"_**No tendré alternativa sino buscar ayuda a alguien para tratar de evitar esto… o pensándolo bien me quedo observando hasta dónde puede llegar esta niñita mimada"**_ – El león tomo la salía más conveniente ya ser que ya era de observar cómo se entrelazara este combate.

Mientras que en el salón patriarcal, Dhoko de Libra estaba a punto de entrar donde es la sala del trono, para comunicarle al pontífice de la misión de rescate. Por otra parte en los privados de Athena, Shion el patriarca estaba teniendo una plática no tan seria con la diosa de la sabiduría.

Shion debo decirte que no espero una respuesta cortante de tu boca, ya ser que deseo lo más rápido posible hablar con esa amazonas, que tanto me insinúas… Au, no puedo esperar más me estoy aburriendo con esto, lo que te pediré a continuación me lo debes cumplir al pie de la letra Shion… - Athena lo miro fijo, ya ser que el patriarca no prestaba atención ante las palabras de su Diosa quien muy enojada lo miraba.

Lo siento mi diosa, es que siento la presencia del santo de Libra y como debo seguir las reglas, hare lo que me pida más tarde, primero debo atender unos asuntillos con la muchacha que le estoy nombrando mi deidad ¿Si me permite? – Shion dio una vuelta en sí, tomando rumbo al trono dejando a la deidad de la guerra justa con las palabras en la boca y con enojo, la verdad Shion no estaba acorde de lo que venía si seguía escuchándola.

"_**¡Uy! No lo soporto más tomare rumbo a Japón hasta que este absurdo asunto de por finalizado"**_ – Saori se encerró en sus privados, ya ser que se sentía algo aburrida con toda esa cuestión que le comía por dentro de la intriga de saber a quién es esa chica que tanto le contaba Shion.

Shion estaba llegando donde lo esperaba algo angustiado Dhoko, lo observaba con algo de diversión pero lo que no entendía si cumplió lo que le ha había dicho por vía cosmos… - ¿En qué te puedo ayudar caballero de libra?

Ah ahora me dices que debo seguir el protocolo… emm, pensándolo bien yo debería decirte que cumplimos lo que ocurrió, no sabemos cómo ocurrió el incendio de una de las bases del santuario, pero no estaba siguiendo órdenes del santuario como debería ser ¿Tu sabes en verdad de que estoy hablando Shion? – Dhoko se notaba que estaba algo angustiado y fatigado, paso casi toda su estadía en la ex base de Niké, sabiendo que su día estaba empeorando más de lo normal.

Si amigo mío, se todo… Pero pensándolo bien, estoy algo distraído con el cosmos de esa muchacha, noto que su cosmos energía está disminuyendo, me siento algo preocupado, siento algo de tristeza pero no me doy cuenta que es… - Si la verdad el cosmos de Isabela se estaba despareciendo por todo el santuario ¿Qué le estará sucediendo en estos momentos?

* * *

En la casa de leo, Mascara está ahorcando la amazona ya ser que tres dorados bajaron para ver que sucedía en leo, Shaka, Milo y Afrodita de piscis fueron testigos de que Cáncer estaba ahorcando a la hermanita menor de su compañero Camus.

¡YA BASTA MASCARA! Deja a la joven en el suelo y pídeles disculpas… - Le decía con suma paciencia el santo de Virgo, ya ser que el santo de la cuarta casa ni le prestó atención.

¡Suéltame! – Por fin la joven pudo decir algo, pero no duro mucho hasta que llego lo debería pasar.

¡Uy que miedo que tengo! ¡¿Qué vas hacer niñita?! – Le dijo con un tono burlón y algo agresivo.

Te voy a partir la cara en mil pedazos… ¡Ah! – Todos los que observaban fueron alejados de un soplo de donde era la arena de batalla, el cosmos de la francesa se elevó hasta conseguir lo que en verdad quiere el santo de la cuarta casa.

"_**No puedo soportar ver a Isabela en este estado, ya me siento algo distinto a lo que era ¿Qué será? La conozco desde que apareció dentro de una canasta en la escalera hacia Aries en un día lluvioso, mi maestro la encontró llorando dentro de una canasta hecha al estilo Griego, Camus no sabía con Antoin que tenían a una hermanita más, primero abandonaron a ellos dos, después a Gabrielle.. Me da algo de nostalgia admitir que el destino de Isabela es más terrorífico que pueda creer existente, Camus es el primero de justificar de su falta de deseo de cuidarla como es conveniente para ellos dos ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Nada más que algo de felicidad dentro del corazón de Bella y de mi amigo" **_– Milo estaba demasiado consternado de ser quien le tenga que dar las absolutas explicaciones al patriarca, si bajo hasta Leo para parar esa lucha sin tregua, es como recordar lo feo que solía ser el santuario en la época donde gobernaba Saga, quien era víctima de Ares.

* * *

**N/A:** _Aquí les dejo el Capítulo 13, bueno estaba algo ocupado con mi colegio, ya ser que me faltan tres semanas para terminar el ciclo lectivo de este año, pero en fin; Espero que les haya gustado el fic, sigan dejando reviews, xq me alienta seguir escribiendo esta grandiosa historia…_

_Lo que hora se preguntaran __**¿Qué hará Milo salvara a Isabela de la muerte por manos de Cáncer o se interpondrá entre ellos dos? **__Y Dhoko__** ¿podrá comentarle a Shion que tuvo el grato honor de volver y enfrentarse cara a cara con Naissare? ¿Qué loca estrategia maquina Aioros contra Isabela?**__ Esto y muchísimo más en el siguiente capítulo de la Puerta Mística._

_Agradezco a los que me dejaron Reviews, de que les guste y que siguán esta grandiosa historia, ya de muchas gracias… ;)_


	15. Encomendaciones Doradas

Capítulo 14: _"Encomendaciones Doradas"_

A la pobre muchacha le daba todo vueltas, no recordaba nada, lo único que podía escuchar eran risas de burlas y unas dulces palabras de una persona que no podía divisar en sus sueños.

**\- **_**Sueño de Isabela**_** -**

¡Jajajaja! Diciendo que yo el santo dorado de Cáncer más poderoso de la historia, puede llegar a ser débil… No, no señorita, ha nunca te llamare señorita porque eres señorita fracasada ¡Jajajaja! – Mascara se burlaba de ella, ya ser que pelearon hasta que la amazona desvaneciera en plena lucha.

¡Cállate Cáncer! ¡¿Cómo puedes aprovecharte de su estado?! ¡La verdad eres un desperdició de persona! – Milo estaba más que ofendido, estaba enojado con su compañero de armas.

Por otro lado Shaka estaba discutiendo con Aioria, quien le reprochaba por su falta de capacidad detener a Cáncer para que no masacrara a Isabela en su propio templo, pero el león dorado estaba del lado de Mascara ¿Qué lo motivo de estar de parte de Cáncer? Se lo podía escuchar en esta conversación.

Shaka ya te lo dije, esa mocosa sin siquiera la conozco… Primero no pienso tenerla aquí, segundo algo le habrá dicho a Mascara para que reaccionara así como un lunático, tercero no tengo porque escuchar tus sermones ni de nadie ¡¿Comprendes?! – Aioria se acercó dónde estaba Milo quien sostenía el cuerpo de Isabela, cuyo que fue sometido a una gran tortura por parte de la técnica suprema de Cáncer las ondas infernales – _**"Lo siento Milo, no fue mi intención de…"**_ – Milo lo miro de reojo, el castaño pudo sentir el cosmos del escorpión aumentar sin descaro.

"_**No pienses dirigirme la palabra nunca más, esto fue cumpla tuya ya ser que no paraste la pelea antes de que Bella este en estado de coma"**_ – Milo la cargo hasta tomar rumbo al salón patriarcal, dejando a Afrodita, Shaka, Aioria y Mascara consternados por su actitud.

**\- **_**Fin del Sueño**_** -**

La peli violeta se despertó de su letargo muy sudada y con nerviosismo, ya ser que estuvo horas sin despertarse, estaba agitada su respiración, ella negaba con su cabeza casi toda vendada, cuando sintió unos golpes en su puerta y muchísimo bullicio al otro lado de ella.

Pase o pasen… - La muchacha se trataba de reincorporarse en su cama, quien recibió la grata sorpresa de ver a los que estaban en Leo, otros de plata y los cinco santos de bronce, ella no conocía mucho que digamos, pero la persona que más añoraba ver era a su hermano mayor - ¡Camus!

Isabela ¿Cómo dormiste? – Le pregunto con su tonalidad tranquila y algo feliz (_**N/A**_: _es lindo notar esta linda parte de Camus, yo lo re amo_), ya ser que la abrazo con algo de cariño.

Algo mal, pero estoy bien ahora, y gracias por venir a todos… - Estaba feliz de ver a casi todo el santuario completo.

Oye, pensé que tu seguías con Aioros ya ser que ustedes dos estaban muy cariñosos uno con otros… - Seiya metió la pata, todos lo observaron hasta provocar que la amazona se pusiera más que ruborizada, estaba avergonzada por aquello.

¡¿Qué acabas de insinuar Seiya?! – Le pregunto el santo de Escorpio que todavía seguía enojado por lo de hace unas cinco horas.

Mejor me quedo aquí en la esquinita para no hacer más quilombo – Seiya se apartó del grupo, mientras era la gran atención de Isabela.

Jaja… La verdad me siento muchísimo mejor, de ver a unos caballeros muy apuestos – Casi la mitad de uno se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de la amazona, Isabela estaba muy contenta de volver a despertar y no estar como siempre atrapada en sus propios miedos y pesadillas.

Mejor así pequeña… - Shion apareció entre los santos de plata, ya ser que los que estaban ahí presentes hicieron una reverencia ante su presencia. – Quiero darte la bienvenida al santuario, quiero los que están aquí se retiren, y comiencen hacer sus labores porque o sino serán castigados por todo un mes – Todos se hicieron agua, los que nomás se quedaron fueron los siete santos dorados y el patriarca.

No recuerdo nada, yo estaba hablando con Mascara y después ¿Qué ocurrió? – Nadie respondió total el pontífice se había enterado del malentendido que hubo entre la amazona y el santo de Cáncer.

Sería correcto que descansaras por ahora jovencita, mientras que ustedes siete y los demás los quiero en media hora en la sala del trono, tengo que darles unas indicaciones y labores nuevos – Todos los presentes estaban algo temerosos ¿De qué será ese llamado? El patriarca acomodo la joven para que durmiera por unas horas y después hablar con ella seriamente.

* * *

Mientras que en el templo de Sagitario, Aioros con Saga y Kanon estaban charlando de cosas normales, como esta..

Che sabes una cosa Aioros, hace como cinco minutos, me entere que tu y la hermanita menor de Camus estaban a las abrazaditas en las afuera del templo de Alde ¿Te gusta la joven? Porque para mi parecer con mascara es una buena mujer y sin, que se yo… Total cualquier loco se enamoraría de ella. – Aioros puso los ojos en blanco, ya ser que no sabía que alguien los habían pillado a las abrazaditas.

La verdad Saga no me gusta Isabela, ella es pequeñita para mí y no estoy interesado en tener novia todavía… _**"Sos idiota Aioros, no puedes ni siquiera mentirle a la Saga… Maldición como detesto de ser siempre un tremendo bruto" **_– Aioros tomo una botella de cerveza y la bebió hasta acabarla de un sorbo.

Para mí, tú si sientes algo por esa nenita y no viene de ahora mismo, sino ya de antes… - Saga estaba sorprendido al escuchar tremenda opinión de parte de Kanon, quien lo miraba de reojo, como si lo tomara por un tonto – Se lo explico, tiene tres salidas; la primera salida es que tú Aioros estés experimentando sentimientos a través de tu cosmos, porque puede pasar. La segunda salida es que puedes estar manifestando algo que tenga que ver en tu reencarnación y ella también, y que no se estén dando cuenta; Por ultimo si se están enamorando uno por el otro pero físicamente.

Todo lo que están diciendo son tremendas pamplinas, aquí nadie se está enamorando… Y lo único que les pido que cambiemos de tema, porque esto me está dando un coraje de mil demonios – Aioros estaba algo pensativo cuando se sentó en el sillón que odiaba _(__**N/A**__: este es el sillón que nadie se anima dormir en Sagitario, porque es incómodo XD)_.

Al pasar tres minutos en silencio, Saga y Kanon tuvieron otro intercambio de miradas para tratar de sacarle la información antes que este se haga el difícil; Por otra parte Sagitario estaba mirando el techo y pensativo, ¿puede ser que el gemelo dos tenga razón?, ¿podría ser que si se estaba enamorando de una joven casi menor que él?, hasta ya se estaba imaginando como seria su relación si ella supiera que él le está comenzando a gustar.

Chicos, chicos el patriarca no solicita a todos los santos dorados en el salón del trono inmediato y con las armaduras puestas… - Dijo Milo entre medio de su respiración media agitada, para después desplomarse al suelo.

Iremos enseguida, mientras que tu Milo apresura el paso y no holgazanees bicho – Dijo a lo lejos Kanon, ya ser que tres dorados mayores iban corriendo escaleras arriba, mientras que el escorpión dorado se recuperaba el aliento para correr nuevamente escaleras arriba.

Durante la espera en la sala del trono, estaban casi todos los dorados esperando a que Milo regresara con Aioros, Saga y Kanon, pero se podría decir que no llegaban. Se podría ver a Cáncer caminando de un lado a otro, ya ser que la mayoría no podían soportar la idea de aguantar a que llegaran sus cuatro colegas y hasta que el pontífice de acto de aparición, todo eso era una total ridiculez para estos jóvenes santos de oro.

Ya no aguanto más ¡Me largo de aquí! – Bufo el italiano, mientras que Leo y Acuario lo fulminaban con sus miradas.

Mejor ándate porque nadie te quería aquí – Dijo en un susurro que se podía escuchar con claridad el santo de Leo, mientras que Cáncer casi se balancea para golpearlo.

¿Qué dijiste gatito mimado? – le pregunto con un tono sarcástico.

Yo no dije nada… _**"iluso"**_ – Aioria se alejó de Mascara quien lo vigilaba con la mirada, mientras que Camus desaprobaba lo que acaban de hacer sus dos compañeros.

Ya les faltaba poco llegaron a la puerta de la sala del trono los cuatro dorados faltantes, se recompusieron rápido y Aioros abrió las puerta dejándolos a los cuatro a la vista.

Ya llegamos y no reprochen – Dijo con rapidez Aioros quien observo que la mayoría estaban más que aburridos por lo normal.

Pasaban los minutos desde que llegaron sus compañeros restantes, nadie podía aguantar tanta la espera y el aburrimiento junto; El maestro Dhoko se mostró quien estaba en la oficina hablando con Saori, sobre los supuestos nuevos enemigos.

¿Por qué esas caras chicos? – Pregunto algo consternado el chino a los dorados.

Primero estamos aburrido maestro, segundo tengo ganas de ir a mi templo y ver el juego de Milán contra Palermo de Italia, y tercero ¡EL PATRIARCA NO DA SEÑAL DE VIDA! – Ya era el colmo, nadie se esperaba los gritos de un cangrejo muy encabronado.

¡DEJA DE GRITAR MASCARA PORQUE AQUÍ NADIE QUIERE ESCUCHAR TUS GRITOS! – Intervino Shaka, ya ser que otra vez no era común sentirlo gritar con tanto enojo encima.

¡¿Se puede saber por qué tanto gritoneo y discusiones?! – Shion apareció detrás del trono, ya ser que tomo asiento en este para darles las encomiendas a sus santos, y estos se arrodillaron por orden zodiacal. – Qué alguien me explique porque tantos gritos.

Patriarca es por su demora, no pudimos estar presentes todos, ya ser que el caballero de Escorpio se acercó hasta mi templo para avisarnos de su llamado, a los gemelos de Géminis y a mí, su ilustrísima – Hablo Aioros con todo el respeto ante su santidad, pero este se masajeaba la sien, porque la verdad no soportaba la idea de tenerlos siempre todo el resto del año por su templo.

* * *

Bien todos ustedes excepto el caballero de Libra, y no piensen de que tengo preferencias, ya ser que cada uno sabe que está equivocado… - Todos se callaron, ya ser que a la vez iban a hablar, pero Shion continuo hablando – Ya saben porque los he convocado, primero que nada, todos tendrán tareas importantísimas acerca de estos nuevos supuestos enemigos. Todos saben que Naissare por una extraña razón revivió nuevamente con el afán de aniquilarnos a nosotros los dorados y a un grupo de santos… - Todos se tensaron porque lo que se venía era sumamente súper confidencial. – Mu de Aries te encargaras de preparar a Shenna de Tigre para reparar armaduras, también recluta a los dos santos de altar Nicole y Jaken, y no te olvides de Yuzuriha de Grulla ella te será de muchísima ayuda.

Si patriarca ahora mismo me encargo con su encomienda – Mu estaba algo ansioso con hablar con Shenna, porque últimamente tenían discusiones frecuentes.

Aldebarán de Tauro, te encomiendo que investigues el paradero de Naissare y sus supuestos cómplices, no tiene fecha límite de expiación; También de hacer de los santos de plata más fuerte porque últimamente veo que les falta muchísimo entrenamiento a la mayoría – Shion estaba en lo correcto, si más que nadie los de plata eran algo débiles en batalla.

Si su santidad ahora mismo me encargo de ello – Aldebarán se ubicó al lado de Mu, mientras que el patriarca continuaba dándoles a sus compañeros sus encomiendas.

Saga y Kanon, ustedes tendrán una misión a conjunto, lo que les pediré que trabajen juntos y no discutan o quieran matarse uno a otro en el intento; tendrán que preparar a los reclutas que están en esta lista y revindicar a unos 15 santos con armaduras en los rangos Bronce y Plata, después traigan cada uno su reporte en menos de 30 días ¿Comprendieron? – Shion los miro con algo de duda, los conocía a los dos más que nadie, lo que su mente decía _"Primero que nada son un caos juntos, segundo si no discuten ya se abran matado uno a otro y tercero es mejor dejarlo como está"_, la verdad nadie mejor que Shion los conoce a los trece santos dorados mejor que él.

Si su ilustrísima, ahora mismo nos encargamos – Dijeron al unísono, ambos se ubicaron al lado de Aldebarán.

* * *

Prosigamos, Mascara de Cáncer… Primero que nada te voy a regañar por intentar matar a Isabela en un templo que no es tuyo, segundo estas castigado por una semana y tendrás que cuidar de ella durante tu castigo… Nada de peros ¿Comprendiste? – Mascara estaba a punto de hablar pero no le quedo nada más que decir que.

Si su santidad, prometo que esto nunca más se repita menos con la moco… Perdón con la amazona de Paraíso – Menos mal que no dijo esa palabra en frente de Camus que lo miraba a reojo y de Shion que estaba a punto de hablar, por otra parte ¿Es común escucharlo pedir "**Perdón**"? El caballero de Cáncer realizo un gran esfuerzo para no cometer otra inflación.

Más te vale y cumple tu promesa… Continuemos – Cáncer se ubicó al lado de Kanon ya ser que no levanto su mirada del suelo, porque se había sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero los que estaban ahí parados lo observaban con algo de duda ¿Qué estará pensando Cáncer? Mejor preguntárselo a la salida del gran templo. – Aioria de Leo, tu responsabilidad es estar con Isabela igual que Cáncer pero esta encomienda será un tiempo largo hasta que se te sea asignada otra.

Si su santidad… _**"¡Diablos! ¿Aguantar a una niñita mimada? y se nota que este vejete tiene preferencia y más con una mocosa"**_ – Aioria se paró y tomo lugar al lado de Cáncer, ya ser que no estaba muy convencido con su encomienda, prefirió esperar los resultados con el transcurso de este encargo.

Shaka de Virgo, tú serás quien se encargue de estar al cuidado con Afrodita de Piscis a la joven Isabela durante su estadía en el santuario, una de las otras encargos que te daré será investigar las ubicaciones de los cinco artilugios de la Puerta Mística, de su historia, cuando fue creada y por quien; La ultima encomienda pero será más misión que encargo, toma a los cinco de Bronce y a Lacerta, Perros de Caza y a Lira ambos hermanos y viajen hasta Pompeya Italia para encontrar la primera pieza que tu sabrás su ubicación – Suertudo diría yo, Shaka estaba algo ansioso y por otra parte nervioso, la verdad era difícil cumplir los ¿Cómo decirlo? Tres pedidos y complicados.

Si patriarca cumpliré con lo que me pidió – Shaka se ubicó al lado de Aioria para así terminar la primera hilera, por otra parte el rubio no estaba muy convencido al respecto, ya ser que debía él mismo dirigir a un grupo de santos inferiores a una misión de búsqueda.

* * *

Muy bien, Dhoko de Libra tú te encargaras de recibir cada reporte de los dorados o los progresos para así estar al tanto de todo… - Dhoko solo asintió al pedido y en silencio se colocó en frente de Mu, para así formar la segunda fila. – Milo de Escorpio tú serás quien tenga más responsabilidades al respecto… - Shion hizo una pausa para pararse y caminar en frente de los dorados restantes, mientras que los dorados que estaban parados y los que estaban arrodillados, no podían creer que Escorpio tenga el doble de las responsabilidades.

"_**¡¿Qué?! Ya es el colmo, no puedo acarrear con tantas responsabilidades… Pero por otra parte eso me hará ser el caballero dorado más responsable ante los pedidos del patriarca"**_ – Mientras que Milo se imaginaba la supuesta imagen de lo que se decía para sí mismo.

Tú estarás a cargo de guiar a los santos de la ex base de Niké donde antes residía en los bosques que limitan Alemania con Republica Checa, sino hablando en el idioma juvenil sería acarrear con ellos a toda costa… - Cuando Milo escucho eso abrió los ojos como plato y dirigió su mirada directo al patriarca – Por otra parte, cuando pase está supuesta guerra tu entrenaras a Isabela y a dos escorpiones más para que sean tu sucesor… - Otra más a Milo se le dificultaba respirar cuando escucho esas palabras que para él es como un golpe bajísimo – Otra de tus tareas será de viajar a Japón con cinco santos de plata y unos tres santo de bronce que será, el caballero de Unicornio, el caballero de León Menor y con el caballero de Caballo Menor…

¿Algo más patriarca? – Pregunto algo dudativo el octavo guardián.

Hasta ahora no… - Shion continuo con dar encomiendas, mientras que Milo se acomodó al lado del maestro de Rozan – Aioros de Sagitario, primero que nada estoy muy decepcionado de ti muchacho… ¿Cómo es eso de estar a las abrazaditas con una amazonas que recién entra a la orden? Me decepciona de castigarte, haz roto una de las reglas del protocolo, estás castigado por tres semanas completas por estar coqueteando con una amazona que ni siquiera la conoces, y tu encomienda y será un castigo algo para que reflexiones muchachito es que tu ayudes a Shaka en encontrar los cinco artilugios de la Puerta Mística y de ir a Afar Quf al oeste de Bagdad; iras con el caballero de Octante, la caballero de Sextante, el caballero de Mosca, el caballero de Brújula y con la caballero de Ofiuco – Aioros no hablo porque él sabía lo que había hecho y que era prueba de que esté castigado; Por otro lado sus compañeros no salían de su sorpresa ¿Aioros castigado? ¿Coqueteando con Isabela? Muchas dudas que salen como hipótesis.

Si patriarca juro no volver a cometer esa estupidez nunca más – Aioros se ubicó al lado de Milo quien le pregunto en un susurro.

Debo felicitarte por tener tu primer castigo y ese tiempo te será un infierno – le susurro Milo, ya ser que Aioros le sonrió de una forma divertida, la verdad selo decía de como si supiera de estar siempre castigado.

* * *

Shura de Capricornio, tu encomienda es después que te lo diga en privado – Shura hizo caso sumiso y se ubicó al lado de Aioros, esperando que llegara el momento para ello – Camus de Acuario te pediré que estreches la fraternidad que antes tenías con tu hermanita cuando eran tan solo unos niños y esto va para todos, y la encomienda que tú te encargues de hacer el mediador de las peleas de los nuevos santos que en cuestión de minutos estarán calificados por rangos y de investigar a fondo las supuestas estrategias que tendríamos en un futuro, eso sí recibirás la parte de los reportes relacionados con Naissare o de algún Dios maligno.

Si su santidad confié en mí que hare de esta encomienda al pie de la letra – Camus se ubicó al lado de Shura.

Tú Afrodita de Piscis como le he dicho a Virgo, también cuidaras de Isabela, pero con dos tareas extras. Investiga a fondo a Dante de Piscis Negro, sé que él será tu enemigo en esta guerra y la otra parte es de mejorar de alguna forma la seguridad del santuario… Puede ser difícil pero sé que tú puedes Dita – El sueco estaba muy sorprendido, se paró dispuesto a formarse al lado de Acuario.

Si patriarca así será – Dijo muy orgulloso el caballero de Piscis – _**"Nunca me espere una encomienda difícil, estoy muy feliz al respecto y por otra parte tengo algo de miedo en investigar a fondo a mi archienemigo**_" – Afro estaba muy nervioso al pensar en ello, lo que le deparaba el destino será causa de un enfrentamiento demasiado personal.

Mientras que en la habitación del patriarca, dormía plácidamente una hermosa y esbelta muchacha, estaba sumergida en sus sueños lindos, soñaba con diferentes situaciones amorosas, pero cuando su cabeza maquinaba cosas horrorosas lo primero que se le venía era una figura toda negra, que tomaba forma de sus seres queridos, sus ojos eran rojos como fuego, su apariencia cualquier niño pequeño le daría miedo; Hasta que un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta alarmando a todos en el santuario y hasta Athena.

¡AH! – Isabela estaba gritando desesperadamente, ya ser que era víctima de una de sus pesadillas, ya ser que lo que soñaba era como si lo viviera en carne propia, se asfixiaba rápido, sentía como si perdía sus sentidos uno por uno, hasta que sintió una voz que trataba de tranquilizaba en el fondo.

* * *

**N/A**: _Aquí les dejo el capítulo 14, espero que les haya gustado. Les comento que en este capítulo están comenzando a organizarse todas las historias, para dar comienzo con el verdadero texto, santos dorados con tareas sumamente complicadas, deberán unirse para lograr que con ello salgan victoriosos en esta guerra personal._

_Lamento no haber actualizado después de un mes, tuve algunas complicaciones con el colegio, pero como ahora termine el ciclo lectivo de este año, tendré todo el verano para escribir más sobre esta historia; Además comencé los otros días escribir como una versión distinta a esta pero tiene que ver con la anterior reencarnación de Isabela que se llama igual, que comparte la misma constelación y es también hermanita menor del santo dorado de Acuario. Que también tiene algunas cositas se nombraran en ambas, no piensen que esta todo lo mismo pero son historias diferentes._

_No se olviden dejar comentarios al final, porque en verdad me llena de valor de seguir escribiendo mis fics, les mando nuevamente saludos y felices fiestas en este nuevo año que se nos está llendo. Besos y saludos a todos los fans de Saint Seiya._


	16. ¿Qué está pasando? Parte 1

Capítulo 15: _"¿Qué está pasando? Parte 1"_

_**"Esa voz, es como que la sintiera tranquila y pacifica… ¿Por qué me siento inútil? Será porque estoy en un sueño o una pesadilla de donde quieren asesinar a mi hermano y a un joven que ni siquiera puedo distinguir…"**_ \- Isabela estaba perdidamente agitada, Shaka le hablaba con palabras suaves y tranquilizadoras, mientras que Afro mojaba un trapito con agua bien fría para colocárselo en la frente caliente.

Shaka me está preocupando de verdad la mocosa… - Dita sonaba algo pesimista, ya ser que el caballero de Virgo negaba con la cabeza de lo que escuchaba por la boca de su compañero.

Afro la joven tiene nombre y se llama Isabela… En ese caso si me está preocupando a mí también, ya ser que tiende a sufrir el mismo problema que tenía antes Aioros, por otro lado, lo malo de esto que siento que su cosmos está desapareciendo de a poco – Shaka se había sentado al lado del cuerpo de la joven ya ser que no podía sentir el cosmos de la francesa.

Veo… _**"Si pudiera hacer algo para que la niña despierte; Pero ¿Qué?"**_ – El sueco no paraba de observar la ventana, ya ser que era de tardecita, ya era el momento oportuno de comenzar a realizar las encomiendas que les había dicho el patriarca.

Bueno será mejor que vaya a hablar con Aioros para ponernos de acuerdo de la supuesta ubicación de esos dos objetos de la puerta mística. Dita ¿Puedes asegurarte de que Isabela este bien? – Shaka dirigió su rostro donde se suponía dónde estaba el santo de Piscis.

Sí buda, anda con el arquero que yo me encargo de la saban… Perdón quise decir Isabela, ya ser que teniendo una máscara de muestra de que esté postrada, puede ser que esté muerta o viva… - Afro ya se había pasado de los límites que habían acordado cuando la joven pego aquel grito que había alertado hasta Athena.

Parece que no prestaste muchísima atención cuando habíamos acordado de tratarla con respeto y con amabilidad. Pero me estoy dando cuenta que les da menos importancia de una nueva compañera que sepa en verdad como serían las cosas para no tener que estar derramando mucha sangre innecesaria ¿Me explico o no? – El hindú estaba más que furioso, él había conocido algo a la joven cuando tuvieron esa pequeña charla para saber cómo eran las reglas de aquel juego que impuso Naissare.

La verdad que sí Shakita, pero en el otro aspecto yo escuche bien lo que habíamos acordado… Lo único que puedo decir de la joven, es que tiene algo muy parecido a Camus pero ¿Qué será? – Shaka estaba algo pensativo al escuchar esa supuesta duda que tenía el doceavo custodio. – Pero será mejor que te apures, porque siento el cosmos de Aioros yéndose... – Cuando lo dijo se quedó sorprendido al ver como Virgo emprendió carrera a la búsqueda del arquero.

Mientras que en la casa de Leo, Aioria estaba esperando a Mascara para subir al templo papal, ya que ambos compartían la misma misión por un corto periodo de una semana; Casi llegando al quinto templo, Mascara estaba algo distraído pensando de lo que había hecho con la niña, para decirlo de otra forma se estaba auto castigando él solito por sus acciones inmaduras.

Por fin que te decides aparecer crustáceo vencido – Si la cara de enfado por aquella ofensa por parte de Aioria al italiano le dio un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho, hasta que decidió callarlo con una de sus criticas algo infames.

Mira quien habla, ya ser que el gatito sigue siendo virgen porque no se anima a decirle a la amazona del Águila que le gusta muchísimo y que también se le babea cada vez que la mira al entrenar en el coliseo – Esta vez fue a Aioria que le dio un ataque de ira.

¡Vamos o sino el carnero mayor se le ocurrirá otro castigo que si compartiremos! – Cáncer lo único que escucho fue "Bla bla bla" y comenzó a reír con fuerza.

* * *

Mientras que subían ellos dos, Shaka de Virgo iba bajando a toda velocidad hasta que de pronto se chocó con ellos dos y fueron bajando con fuerza hasta toparse con Camus, Milo y Mu, fueron a parar enredados y se estamparon en contra la pared de la casa de Géminis pero del lado de afuera.

Me duele mi cabecita – Comento el caballero de Escorpio quien se sobaba su cabeza, mientras que Cáncer estaba estampado todavía en la pared del tercer templo.

Si dejas de estar empujándome a mí en contra de esta estúpida pared, porque ¡ME ESTOY AFIXIANDO BICHO ESTUPIDO! - Milo se alejó de donde estaba apoyado, dejando caer al cuarto custodio al piso, mientras que Camus, Mu, Shaka y Aioria estaban enredados.

Nos ayudan – Comento Mu, quien estaba tratando de salir de donde estaba casi envuelto por su capa y la de Camus, quien estaba atrapado y Aioria era el otro que estaba en las misma condiciones, mientras que Shaka trataba de salir de encima donde debía ser el enredó.

Por supuesto – Milo y Mascara comenzaron o trataron de sacarlos a los cuatro, ya ser que lo consiguieron fue ayudar a ponerse de pie a Shaka y comenzaron a observar con la escaza luz que había para ver que seguía.

¿Qué observan? – Pregunto un curioso rubio.

Budita lo interesante aquí es que el pobre carnerito está envuelto por la capa del gato y la capa de la heladera de ambulante – Le comento Cáncer, y tomaron las capas que estaban envolviendo al carnero mediano, mientras que Camus y Aioria jalaban con fuerza para salir de esa prisión que había provocado el santo de sexta casa.

Maldita seas Shaka, por venir a todo turbo y llevarnos a todos por delante – Aioria estaba algo furioso al notar que debía presentarse sin su capa _(__**N/A**__: Tuvo una pequeña visita después de la reunión con Shion, de su amada Marin)_.

No era para tanto gato pulgoso, pero ahora que Mu salió de su casi eterna prisión entre las capas. Lo único lo que pudimos sacar es mi capa, pero los tres siguen enredados – Los tres dorados que todavía eran prisioneros de un enredó de sus capas se miraron incrédulos por lo que a cavaba de explicar el octavo custodio.

¡MILO! – Gritaron al unísono los tres dorados ya ser que no sabían que pensaban hacer.

Mientras que en la habitación de la joven francesita, Dita estaba acomodando un florero con bellas rosas rojas de su propio jardín, mientras esperaba a que llegaran Leo y Cáncer para cuidar de la amazona inconsciente.

"_**¿Por qué tardaran tanto?"**_ – Ya estaba cansado y tenía algo de hambre, de tanto silencio el único sonido que escuchaba era de su estómago pidiéndole comida, por otra parte noto algo sumamente perturbador al otro lado de la puerta que daba al pasillo que comunicaba con la sala del trono - ¿Qué estará ocurriendo afuera? – Se preguntó mientras abría un poquito la puerta para ver o mejor escuchar que decían tres santos nuevos de Athena.

¡Pero si serás idiota Paolo! ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso con Bruno? – Yuzuriha estaba muy enojada al escuchar lo que les había contado el Canadiense, pero por otra parte la amazona de Paloma estaba algo entretenida al escuchar a sus dos amigos discutir.

Pero entiéndeme Grullita hermosa, lo único que te puedo dar de escusa es que se me paso la manito con la válvula de gas, si no fuera por Ricky no estaríamos sanito y salvo como ahora… Antes dime ¿Dónde carago esta Bellita? – Yuzuriha hizo caso omiso mientras se daba media vuelta para tomar rumbo a la oficina del patriarca Shion. - ¡OYE! ¿No me vas a decir? Yuzu… Yuzu – La amazona no le dio mucha importancia al llamado del santo de Octante, ya ser que Noemí de Paloma se paró hablar con Paolo.

Perdona la reacción de Yuzu, pero Paolito Isa debe mejorar hasta que este asunto mejore, primero las acciones que debimos tomar cuando huíamos de la supuesta torre del destino, que ya más de do ciento cuarenta y siete años de existencia, con una historia sumamente recatada… _**"Jamás comprendí para que mierda la crearon nuestras anteriores reencarnaciones"**_ y que tú con Ricky e compañía se estén sacrificando para desviar a la tonta y psicópata de aquella bruja de Naissare… - Noemí le dio un abrazo a su amigo Paolo para tomar rumbo fuera del templo.

"_**Lo que me faltaba, ver a todos mis amigos babeándose por esto y estar embelesados con la oportunidad de tener la supuesta bendición de Athena que tanto presumen esas supuestas historias heroicas que lograron hacer, este montón de buenos para nada"**_ – Paolo estaba más que ofendido, fue burlado por su mala suerte una vez más.

Mientras que Afrodita de Piscis estaba muy sorprendido al enterarse de información muy valiosa y útil para su reporte. Por otra parte, cinco santos caminando rumbo al templo patriarcal para solucionar este problema antes que reciban un regaño por parte del maestro de Libra; Tres doraditos enredados por sus capas, Mu de espaldas y caminando hacia atrás, Aioria trataba de caminar correctamente como Camus que si podía caminar correctamente, pero con un pequeñito problema se caía de costado y no podía hacer lo que tenía planeado.

* * *

¡Ya me arte de esta tonta idea de caminar y tener mi tonta capa enredada con otras! – Mu y Camus lo miraban mal, ya no se soportaban más de estar escuchando quejas de uno o del otro.

¡Te calmas Aioria o si no te convierto en gato de nieve por toda tu existencia! – Camus no soporto más, haciendo arder su cosmos a un nivel que congelo todo a su paso, hasta que Milo intervino.

¡A CALLAR TODOS! –Milo pego un grito que se escuchó en toda la entrada al templo patriarcal, que por fin llegaron pero con complicaciones. – ¡los dejo así si están peleando uno con el otro, ya parecen niños chiquitos! ¡Pero por el bendito trasero del patriarca maduren críos! – Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a Shion al frente de ellos pero sentado y en una reunión con la amazona de Grulla.

Dame cinco minutitos Yuzuriha… - La lemuriana se puso de pie para tomar rumbo a las escaleritas del trono para ver lo que se venía, por otra parte Shion estaba muy enojado al escuchar tremenda ofensa acerca de su trasero - ¿Qué pasa con mi trasero? Caballero de Escorpio… - Por su parte Milo estaba petrificado al escuchar la calma y algo fastidiosa voz del patriarca quien le hablaba.

Emm… Ji… Yo… Pues… - Milo estaba trabado no le salía mucho las palabras al notar que sus amigos estaban tomando rumbo a la habitación en donde yacía la hermanita menor del acuariano.

Estoy esperando una respuesta Milo – Shion no era de soportar muchas escusas de parte de su octavo caballero dorado.

Bueno, usted sabe lo que pretendo decir, pero… ¡Le pido piedad, y prometo no volver a hablar mal de su trasero patriarca! – Milo se había tirado al piso para tomar una de las piernas de Shion para hacer un método que Camus bautizo "Suplica Milo", pero haciendo que dicho hombre se enojara más de lo normal - ¡Y no usare más su trasero como una palabra metafórica! – _(__**N/A**__: Soy yo o Milito no sabe lo que está diciendo)_ Shion reboleo sus ojos rosados al saber que si seguía con el jueguito de no castigar al heleno, pero lo único que iba conseguir es tener problemas con cierta personita al respecto.

Milo hazme el favor de soltarte de mi pierna porque la verdad sí que estas demasiado grandecito para estar haciendo acciones de un niño como Kiki, podría decir que él es más respetuoso que vos ante mi presencia y no desobediente – Milo se soltó de la pierna del santo mayor, ya ser que enarco un ceja porque no comprendía a donde quería llegar el patriarca con esas palabras.

Mientras en una de las habitaciones Afrodita estaba mirando a tres santos de un carácter poco común, Aioria rezongando por su mala presencia, Mu que figuro todo su molestia en sus ojos de color verde y Camus a punto de colapsar al no poder calmar a sus dos amigos que discutían como perro y gato _(__**N/A**__: El perro es Mu y el gato es Aioria. Jiji XD)_; Mascara de la Muerte era el único que no le prestaba muchísima atención por la tonta discusión de esos tres doraditos, pobre de Piscis al escuchar cada insulto como si no estuviera involucrado, primero Shaka le recalcaba que debía no insultar ante la presencia de Isabelita la durmiente, pero lo que debió no hacer fue utilizar palabras de su idioma natal como un método de no insulto.

¡SE CALLAN LOS TRES O SINO LES DARE CON MIS ROSAS SANGRIENTAS A CADA UNO SI NO SE CALMAN! – Afro estaba rojo de la ira acumulada, mientras que sus gritos se escuchó en toda la habitación, ya ser que Cáncer estaba escuchando música de un celular de que no se sabe de dónde salió a todo volumen para no escuchar los gritos de su mejor amigo - ¡Men om du kommer att vara söner av gra tik, du vet att gamla chutzpah jag bortskämda oss som gavs jävla bra tack! – Todos se calmaron pero lo que consiguieron es que entrara el patriarca con Yuzuriha y con Milo detrás de él.

¿Qué acabas de decir con eso Afrodita? – El pisciano se congelo al escuchar la voz del patriarca mientras que Cáncer tomaba el cuerpo de la joven agarro al leonino por la capa que pudo desenredarla como si nada, y salieron del templo con rumbo a Sagitario.

* * *

Por otra parte, Aioros espero a Shaka para que recuperara el aliento para hablar de lo que tenían que hacer o dividirse las tareas. Aioros estaba algo callado desde que lo encontró casi llegando a la zona de plata y bronce, ya ser que no podía esperar escuchar algo sobre el estado de la amazona de Apus, Virgo lo noto y se animó preguntarle ¿Qué era que lo tenía tan callado?

¿Pasa algo Aioros? – Shaka lo miraba pero lo único que consiguió es no recibir respuesta de parte del noveno custodio – Sé que puede ser tu primer castigo por parte del patriarca, hasta a mí me sorprendió al escuchar eso ¿Serías capas de estar con una chica? No te estoy embarrando con estas palabras lo único que necesito es que me explique lo que te está pasando. – Aioros sonrió con ironía, si la verdad no podría mentirle a Shaka, es un hombre y un amigo en que puedes confiarle tus secretos más oscuros si lo deseas.

Si, lo que me ocurre es que… _**"¿Se lo cuento o que mierda hago?"**_ – Aioros callo ya ser que se volvió a encerrar en sus pensamientos, pero no duro mucho tiempo el encierro – No puedo aguantar más, ya estoy cansado de ser víctima de mis pesadillas, estar casi no sé… ¿Enamorado? Ni sé que es eso o para que sirve… Soy un tonto, no se para dónde apunto, si es para el este o el oeste, todo me es confusión – Si estallo Sagitario del enojo, ya ser que no podía darse cuenta solo o mejor, ¿Necesitaba ayuda? Eso se lo podía decir un amigo o amiga.

Aioros no tengas miedo de tus sentimientos, lo que te puedo recomendar es que primero sácate esas ideas algo absurdas de tu cabeza, después piensa con claridad absoluta y lo único que es mejor que te enfoques en tu encomienda o castigo. Como quieras llamarlo y darle un paréntesis todo lo que es duda, sentimientos jamás experimentados y con ello sabrás que hacer… - Shaka le dio en el blanco, Aioros sonrió al escuchar al rubio con algo de precisión al saber que su mente se aclaró algo – Bueno lo mejor es dejar la charla y enfocarnos en esto – El sexto guardián saco uno de los libros que traía consigo, ya ser que no eran de él sino de la amazona de paraíso.

¿Dónde los sacaste Shaka? – El hindú sonrió ya ser que no fue lo único que supuestamente incauto.

Eso no importa ahora, lo que tienen de especial estos libros es que los que tengo aquí son libros de geografía griega y otros de todo el mundo ¿Qué prefieres? – El griego lo miro con algo de confusión, no sabía por dónde empezar, sabía lo que le pidió el patriarca, es trabajar con Shaka en conjunto ¿Fácil o difícil? Todo eso a su debido tiempo.

En alguna parte del santuario, se podría divisar a un grupo de santos negros observando a lo lejos todo el lugar sagrado de Athena. Eran cinco sombras y una visible; Minsy de Virgo negro, TJ de Acuario negro, Lionel de Leo negro, Joel de Tauro negro, Dante de Piscis negro y Lucifer de Cáncer negro, todos mirando a las doce casas zodiacales.

Pero miren la repugnante vista, todo esto cambio demasiado… _**"Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… Escapando con mi supuesto amigo Ofiris de Ofiuco, pero todo eso fue más de doscientos cuarenta y cuatro años, culpa de Athena y del estúpido de mi hermano Cardinale; Jure venganza y así será" **_– Dante olía una rosa roja, mientras que observaba a su grupo de compañeritos que se perdían por la vista.

Tengo ganas de patearle el trasero a ese cangrejito de pacotilla – Decía el caballero de Cáncer negro, quien era fulminado por Dante de Piscis, nadie podía soportar la idea de vigilar a todos los santos de Athena en una noche y regresar con el reporta para Naissare.

Tranquilo Lucifer, podremos tener nuestra revancha sino ocurriera un problema tras otro. Ahora comenzaran a buscar los artilugios de la maldita puerta mística. – Minsy estaba meditando, pero tomo la decisión de platicar de ello.

A callar, debemos tener cautela, porque ahora tenemos soldados por todo el perímetro… - Advirtió TJ quien lo único se le limitaba era observar el templo de Acuario.

* * *

_**N/A**_: _Aquí les dejo el capítulo 15 de esta historia, ¿Qué les pareció?, lo que nos preguntaremos __**¿Qué tendrán planeado los santos negros de elite encontrar de los dorados?**__ Aioros __**¿Podrá elegir entre contarle la verdad a Shaka de sus problemas o dudas?**__ Milo y Afrodita __**¿Estarán castigados por el patriarca?**__Esto y muchísimo más en el próximo capítulo._

_Agradezco nuevamente por los comentarios y espero muchísimos más._


	17. ¿Qué está pasando? Parte 2

Capítulo 16: _"¿Qué está pasando? Parte 2"_

Estar en aprietos no es tarea sencilla al enemigo, pero para este caso es distinto, soldados de la orden de Athena estaban en su rutina de vigilancia, pero uno los pudo descubrir en un momento menos indicado.

"_**¿Lo asesinamos o nos entregamos?"**_ – Sí que sonaba un verdadero estúpido, ya ser que todos sus compañeros lo miraban mal al santo negro de Cáncer.

"_**Eres enserio un verdadero idiota. Es mejor matarlo para que no nos delate con esos mequetrefes de los santitos originales"**_ – Le contesto la amazona de Virgo negro, mientras que donde estaban todos, esperaron el momento indicado para atacar al soldado rasó y su compañía.

"_**Sí que están bien entrenados o mejor colocados de la mejor estrategia en contra del enemigo, pero eso se está por ver"**_ – Termino por decir el santo negro de Leo, ya ser que fue el primero en bajar para darles un buen susto a los soldados.

¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto un soldado a sus colegas, ya ser que lo que veía es moverse los arbustos, como se tratara de un animal salvaje.

Tranquilízate, lo que podría ser que son los santos de plata quienes están en fiesta o hayan tomado la idea de caminar por el santuario a estas horas ¿Qué más podría suceder? – Lo trato de calmar su compañero de guardias, quien había sentido algo como si lo rozara - ¿qué… qué fue eso? – Pregunto a su amigo.

Ahora me dices que yo me tranquilice mientras que tú te vuelves más raro que yo… - No era cierto lo que decían, ya ser que cuando se dieron vuelta vieron a tres sombras salir de cada arbusto.

¿Podemos jugar con ustedes? La verdad me siento totalmente aburrido sino mato soldaditos de plásticos con mis Pinzas de Cangrejo, pero ¿Se puede? – Pregunto el irlandés, ya ser que los soldaditos estaban tan asustados al ver tres auras negras que se le dibujaban detrás de los supuestos sujetos.

Antes de que ataques Lucifer, es mejor preguntarles algo importantísimo a estos debiluchos… - Dante se acercó a uno de los soldados, quien ambos eran prisioneros del gran Joel de Tauro negro.

Si quieren información, jamás se las diremos… - Dante sonrió algo fastidiado al saber que le sería difícil lidiar con soldaditos rasos de baja categoría.

En este caso, no me dejas alternativa que mostrarte esta linda rosita de color amarilla… ¿Sabes lo que haré con esta flor? – El soldado negó con la cabeza, ya ser que Dante estaba listo para masacrarlo a él primero – Minsy haste cargo de esos siete soldados que ahora nos están acorralando, y primero tortúralos con tu meditación y deja que Lionel le dé con su técnica más poderosa.

Por supuesto Dante… - Minsy se puso en posición de loto encima de un gran árbol o en el árbol donde ellos estaban escondidos, elevo su cosmos al máximo pero para no ser percibida por la Diosa y sus santos – Lionel mátalos ahora mismo, yo me encargare de que sus almas bajen en el tártaro por millones de años.

Por supuesto preciosa… _**"Enciéndete León negro"**_ ¡RUGIDO DEL GRAN REY! – Los soldados que estaban casi temblando al notar a esos santos renegados elevando sus cosmos sin sentirlos, fueron atacados cósmicamente y mal heridos físicamente.

Y bien ¿Me responderás a mis preguntas soldadito? – Le volvió a preguntar, ya ser que los dos soldados que miraban sorprendidos y también algo asustados, al ver a sus compañeros desparramados por el suelo y dejando escapar una cantidad de sustancia carmesí por todo el suelo sagrado de Athena.

Si, responderé a tus dudas – Le contesto el soldado, ya ser que todos esperaban escuchar aquellas palabras.

* * *

Está bien, comenzamos con mi juego favorito… La sentencia y luego la pena de muerte… - Dante encendió su cosmos para provocar que alrededor de los soldados se formara una especie de enredadera con espinas gruesas, que sostenían sus cuerpos débiles ya ser que eran manipulados por Minsy.

En el gran salón del patriarca, estaba Saori en el trono mirando al vacío del gran salón, ya ser que no podía reconciliar el sueño; mientras que era víctima de sus pensamientos que le estaban perturbando tanto, desde que fue a poner orden el alboroto que había ocasionado el obstinado patriarca en contra de sus santos más fuertes en toda la orden dorada, pero lo que la ponía pensativa era lo que le había contado hace aproximadamente cinco horas atrás cuando por fin la amazona de Apus despertara después de su letargo.

_**Hace 5 horas antes de estos acontecimientos**_

Shion estaba discutiendo con todos sus santos dorados que estaban ahí esperando a que les levantara el castigo que les impuso, ya ser que Cáncer volvió con un Aioria todo enojado y reprochándole por la actitud poco amistosa del cuarto custodio, mientras que la joven gala, estaba a punto de despertar cuando de pronto sintieron el cosmos de su Diosa entrar toda hecha una fiera.

¡Pero ¿Qué está pasando en este cuarto?! – Todos se callaron ya ser que Saori estaba con su vestido de dormir y con el báculo de Nike en mano.

Señorita Saori lo que pasa es que, Camus y yo estamos todavía enredados y no podemos sacar nuestras capas ya ser que se trabaron con nuestras armaduras… - Mu trataba de pedirle con su voz tan serena y pacífica, ya ser que se dio cuenta que su amabilidad no había funciona en contra el aura negra de su Diosa.

Primero deben hacer esto… - Saori tomo el nudo que se había formado debajo de las rodillas de Camus y Mu, dejando sueltas sus capas sin ser rotas como las demás – No me lo agradezcan _**"Si que son brutos" **_– Shion la miraba sorprendida ya ser que Camus y Mu se miraban con sorpresa ante la poca inusual actitud de Saori con ellos – Ahora me responden ¿Por qué tantos gritos y discusiones?

Parece que la amazona despertó princesa Athena… - Reporto el caballero de Cáncer ya ser que la muchacha estaba depositada cerca de la ventana.

Pero… ¿Qué paso?... – Bella comenzó a mirar por todos lados, ya ser que los que estaban la miraban con felicidad, menos su hermano _(__**N/A**__: siempre frio Camus, es su hermana)_.

… - Lo único que se pudo escuchar de Acuario, él dio media vuelta tomando rumbo a la salida de la habitación, todos y hasta su hermana lo miraron algo extrañados.

"_**¿Qué le estará pasando a mi hermano?"**_ – Isabela pestaño seguido hasta que fue interrumpida por Athena.

Isabela, ¿te puedo hacer unas preguntitas? – Saori se sentó al lado de la joven, quien todavía no salía de su asombro, ella nunca vio a la Diosa Athena en persona, estaba llena de emociones que jamás había experimentado.

Por… su… puesto – fue lo que dijo con algo de tartamudeo, ya ser que los dorados que estaban, lo único que hacían es sonreír y mirar uno con otros.

Cuéntame ¿cómo sabias de la existencia de la puerta mística? – Athena trataba de no hacer que la joven se incomodara, ya ser que fue ayudada por Aioria para que se sentara en la cama.

Bueno para comenzar, lo de esta dicha puerta no hace mucho que se de ella, digamos que aproximadamente un año y siete meses… - Saori no pudo contener la risa, ya ser que noto que el patriarca y los dorados estaban más que sorprendidos al escuchar las palabras que acababa de decir la joven.

¿Cómo supiste de ella? Digo para que sepamos todos y no pienses que tomemos crédito de ello, sino que nos estas dando información muy valiosa. No soy la única Diosa olímpica que sabe esto, sino los demás dioses saben de ello… - Isabela medito un ratito corta para continuar su explicación al respecto.

Ok, si desea saber Athena, es que necesitaran hacerme unos favorcitos antes… - Isabela sonrió con malicia, ya ser que la Diosa de la sabiduría esperaba de que la amazona cumplirá con esos derechos, su asombro y algo de fastidio ante escuchar esas palabritas.

Favores no Isabela, pero algo que necesites… - Le susurraba Mu, ya ser quien se había acercado donde estaba ella con Athena.

Ok, lo pensare… El punto es que… _**"Por mi Diosa, necesito recordar de cómo supe de la existencia de esta chatarra"**_ – No había forma, mientras que Saori le dio su tiempo para que recordara de ¿Cómo sabia de la existencia de la puerta mística o de los objetos? – ya lo recordé... Era el cumpleaños de Rafael cuando un presentimiento me vino a la cabeza, pero no era eso sino tome dirección a mi cabaña en las bases de Niké; tuve que desordenar mi cabañita para encontrar unos dibujitos que había hecho en mi estadía en el firmamento. Todavía lo tengo por uno de los libros, señalado de donde era antes la ubicación de la puerta y su fusión… - Isabela se levantó para encontrar su mochila pero no la encontró por ninguna parte – _**"Me robaron mi mochila"**_ ¡¿Dónde está mi mochila?! - Fue lo que resonó en toda la habitación, Afrodita estaba muy nervioso al ver que la mochila que estaba arriba de la cómoda había desaparecido.

"_**Por Athena y por mi jardín, ¿Ahora qué mierda hago? Si les digo que Shaka se la llevo para hacer su investigación con Aioros, de seguro yo y él estaremos en graves aprietos. Uno por ser yo el maldito involucrado de este dicho robo por parte de Budita y de que él sea castigado. ¡Espera un minuto! Si no digo nada y voy a buscar al hindú y traigo ese libro con el dibujito, de seguro no me castigar y él sí"**_ – Afrodita sonrió con algo de malicia, pero no pudo ser tan fácil para Cáncer quien lo percibió.

Yo sé quién te lo puede decir divinura… - Mascara abrió sus ojos y fijarlos en Piscis quien salía de la habitación con cautela.

"_**¡Te odio buchón!"**_ – Le dijo el sueco con fastidio a su mejor amigo.

"_**¿Qué dijiste?"**_ – Hizo una cara de pensativo mientras hacía como si no lo escucho con claridad.

Afro, dinos ¿Dónde está la mochila de Isabela? – Afro comenzó a sudar en frio, mientras pensaba rápido para logras conseguir una buena excusa.

Bueno verán… Shaka la tomo prestada y no me dijo para que la necesitaba… - Sonrió Afro con inocencia, ya ser que Isabela se refregaba su cuello para tomar otra decisión.

Bueno, no importa… Lo que les trato de decir, es que esa puerta mi Diosa tiene que ver con lo que pretende usar el Dios Ares y Némesis, porque será, ya venimos con mis amigos buscando las piezas que faltan para saber cómo funciona… Sé que una noche de invierno, estábamos o no fuimos a dar un recital para juntar dinero para que pudiéramos sobrevivir, y durante mi número, a Rafael se le apareció en su caja con cables de esteros una bolsita vieja que en su contenido tenia esta caja cuadrada al 100% - Isabela mostro la cajita mágica, ya ser que lo único de especial que tenía era su escritura en pictografías alrededor de ella – Necesitamos descifrar primero que dice en estos dibujos, y si dice algo que yo suponía anteriormente. Sería que yo trato de decir es que si con la puerta mística pudiéramos evitar algún desastre mayor, como que los titanes salgan a la superficie u otras cuestiones.

Saori estaba sorprendida, la verdad no se esperó aquello tan desconcertante, mientras que Shion tomaba el objeto que tenía entre las manos de la dicha amazona y los dorados que escuchaban atentamente a las palabras de su amiga de la infancia.

**Volviendo a las horas que esta Athena en su trono…**

Saori trataba de entender que era lo que tramaba Ares y como pudo Némesis pasarse a su lado, todas esas preguntas no podía ella sola averiguarlo, tomo la decisión de buscar en el olimpo o rastrar algún Dios o Semidiós que allá reencarnado en esa generación.

* * *

En la primera casa, se podía ver una reunión de muchísimos jóvenes o mejor dicho santos con sus armaduras. Por otra parte Saga y Kanon estaban muy desconcertados ya ser que la encomienda que les había tocado era difícil para ambos.

No doy más, son muchísimos adolescentes… - Se quejaba Kanon mientras sostenía una lista con muchísimos nombres, mientras que Saga lo miraba mal.

Oye hermano, lo primero que deberíamos hacer es poner orden en este lugar, son las 22:30 y no terminamos de decirles a estos chicos que rangos son, segundo ya dimos un pequeñito pasito con nuestro lazo de hermandad y tercero creo que dos chicas nos miran… - Kanon lo miro como si fuera chico raro, ya ser que Saga no despejaba ni un ojo en la amazona de cabellos rosados y rizados, en cambio el general marina miro en esa dirección y encontró a una mujer sumamente bellísima.

¿Están realizando sus encomiendas gemelitos? – Ambos se respingaron al escuchar la voz de la amazona de Grulla, mientras que ella no tenía su máscara puesta.

¿Nos ayudas? – Le pidió en suplica ambos, ya ser que la lemuriana sonreía con diversión, adoraba pasar un tiempo en las doce casas.

Si copias caras – Les dijo provocando que ambos se ofendieran – se los digo con cariño.

Así comenzaron a nombrarlos, una lista para Saga, una para Kanon y la otra para Yuzuriha.

Paolo de Octante, Noemí de Paloma, Héctor y Mimí de Pintor, Federic de Tucán, Pablo de Caballo menor, Rubí de Liebre, Gema de Jirafa, y Maqui de Mesa; son santos de bronce, las últimas tres bienvenidas de nuevo chicas – Saga les sonrió a las mencionadas ya ser que las tres inflaron sus pechos con orgullo.

"_**No es gusto, yo Paolo de Octante santo de bronce, me recia estar como santo de plata"**_ – El alemán estaba ofendido por tener un grado menor que sus amigos – Isabela… – Dijo sorprendido al ver a su amiga de buen estado y escoltada por los dorados.

¿A qué vienen? – Pregunto Saga a sus compañeros.

Me trajeron hasta aquí, pero no importa y continúen con los que hacían, porque necesito saber que rango tengo – Le comento la peli violeta quien sonreía debajo de su máscara.

Ok… Isabela de Ave de Paraíso, Yika de la Cruz del Sur, Yuzuriha de Grulla, Joseline de Delfín, Juan de Escudo, Alejo de Orión, Sky de Reloj, y me olvide de Rafael de Lira; Son santos de plata y veo que tenemos una armadura sin dueño, pero eso se encargara el patriarca. – Kanon miraba en dirección de Isabela quien abrazaba con cariño a su hermano Camus, ya ser que estaba feliz de ver a aquella niña que tanto quería. – Felicidades Bella.

Gracias Kanon, estoy muy feliz y orgullosa de mi misma… - Saltaba de alegría abrazaba a sus dos mejores amigas, Yika y Yuzuriha.

Ya cálmate atolondrada… Bueno… - Nadie se callaba como siempre, era de esperarse de ver a otra media docena de santos sin saber que rango tienen… - ejem… - carraspeo y no funciono – _**"Creo que no me lo perdonare, si grito no podré hacer mi número y me ganare un regaño por parte de Rafita"**_ ¡Se callan sabandijas o sino los mandare a volar a todos!

"_**Me imagino si le grito así a buda cuando le dijo que lo suyo no funcionaría más"**_ – Milo estaba sorprendido, pero lo que se le vino a la cabeza era algo que si funcionaria.

Geist de Serpiente y Flor de lis, Alexia de corona boreal, Lorenzo de Fornx, Samara de Cassiopea, Camille de Piscis Austrino, Queen de Zorro, Natalie y Mei de Caballera de Berice, Helen de Quilla, Teodoro de Vela, Soledad de Popa, Kiki de Escultor, Shenna de Tigre y Brisa de Eridiano, son santos especiales, su cumplimiento son dados por los dorados y deberán ejecutarlas cuando se las dan. Por otra parte, Gonzalo Microscopio, Enzo de Telescopio, Nicolet de Regla y Ariadna de Compas son santo de Inteligencia, ya ser que ustedes ayudaran Athena para lo que sea y eso será cuando sean llamados – Todos estaban festejando, ya ser que nadie se esperó que los dorados estaban ahí presentes.

Gracias Yuzuriha, lo que les quiero comunicar ahora… - Camus, Aioria, Afrodita, Saga, Kanon y Mascara estaban sorprendidos al ver como su compañero tomaba la palabra. – Que todos deben ir sin máscaras y con ropa civil, para la fiesta que se hará ahorita mismo en la zona de plata, su anfitrión será el santo de Mosco, pueden retirarse. – Hecho todos lo que escucharon fiesta e incluyendo a Isabela y sus compañeros, se fueron a dicho lugar de la fiesta, pero la única que no se fue de su lugar era Geist.

Sos idiota escorpio, estos jóvenes saben más que tú que esa fiesta ya había comenzado, a sabiendas que ustedes no se presentaran así… - Geist se había esfumado en las sombras, ya ser que dejo a un Escorpio algo fastidiado.

* * *

Por otra parte, en la zona de plata, estaban haciendo cola los santos de Bronce, ya ser que había dos santos altos con aspecto a hombres de seguridad, ellos eran Argol de Perseo y a Orfeo de Lira _(__**N/A**__: Qué raro, pero eso sí que sonaría gracioso XD, Jajaja)_, por otra parte lo que no podía ser que había un pequeño enfrentamiento en la mitad de la cola de santos y aprendices que deseaban entrar a la fiesta de Dio de Mosca.

¡Quiero pasar a la fiesta! – Se quejaba Paolo, quien miraba por encima de un santo que estaba adelante que él.

Tranquilo Paolito, ya podremos entrar ya ser que la fila comenzó a moverse… - Alentaba Noemi, mientras que observaban a varios irse - ¿Qué estará pasando?

Identificación – Pidió el santo de Lira, mientras que Rafael se reía al ver a su hermano mayor vestido de traje negro.

Tomé… - Se los entrego Paolo mientras que Orfeo los miraba con los lentes negros puestos, la verdad no espero ver a su hermanito menor en esa misma noche.

Pueden pasar, por lo que veo Misty me conto que todos ustedes son artistas de medio tiempo, y lo que sostengo es que tendrán que animar la fiesta o sino no saldrá como lo planea Dio… - Comento Argol, ya ser que a Isabela se le prendió el foquito de la caridad.

No se preocupen lo haremos, tan solo por esta noche… - Sonrió la gala, provocando que Perseo se sonrojase un poquito.

Pueden pasar… - Orfeo miro por ultima ves a su hermanito que tomaba rumbo con sus amigos a donde tendría que ser el lugar del DJ.

Los dorados habían llegado primero, estaban todos, de Aries hasta Piscis, vestidos bien, algunos con una remerita de vestir, pantalones de salir y zapatillas y otros con chaquetas arremangadas, pantalones casi ajustados y zapatillas.

La verdad no me esperaría que lo que había comentado Isabela sería verdad, ellos o algunos están preparando el escenario para dar un mini recital y por otra parte veo jovencitas para comer – Comentaba Milo, provocando que más de uno negara con la cabeza y otros asentían a sus palabras.

¡Bienvenidos a mi gran fiesta numero uno, esta noche tendremos invitados de honor! ¡Nuevos compañeros de armas y viejos que volvieron a nuestra querida orden! – Hablaba animado Dio, ya ser que todos aplaudían y silbaban.

¡Pero esta misma velada tenemos el agrado de escuchar a una jovencita que tiene una voz que después escucharemos en una canción que nos hara hasta bailar de la emoción! ¡Ellos son "TDB"! – Comento Misty, ya ser que todos aplaudían.

Rafael comenzó a dar comienzo con el espectáculo, ponía los efectos más populares y a colocar los bafles a un nivel que se pueda disfrutar de la música que iban a tocar sus amigos.

La canción que comenzaron a tocar era conocida y esta es…

_**Intento seguirte pero no doy mas  
Sospecho que el tiempo se nos va a acabar  
Estás algo loca y sos tan clásica  
Dejá que la noche nos proponga mas  
Decime que sí, hacé como yo, a ver si sos tan genial  
Persigo tus ojos por la capital  
Me gusta que seas tan dramática  
Tus ojos dibujan una eternidad  
Y está muy bien así,  
Por hoy no pienses mas,  
Yo sé que lo necesitás  
Me quedo con vos, yo sigo de largo, voy a buscarte  
Que noche mágica ciudad de Buenos Aires  
Se queman las horas, de esta manera nadie me espera  
Como me gusta verte caminar así.  
Me quedo con vos, yo sigo de largo, voy a buscarte  
Me mata como te moves por todas partes.  
Se queman las horas, de esta manera nadie me espera  
Como me gusta verte caminar así.  
Algunos momentos de esta eternidad,  
me son suficientes para recordar,  
tus piernas bailando son tan mágicas.  
La noche se presta para mucho más.  
Y está muy bien así,  
Por hoy no pienses mas,  
Yo sé que lo necesitás  
Me quedo con vos, yo sigo de largo, voy a buscarte  
Que noche mágica ciudad de Buenos Aires  
Se queman las horas, de esta manera nadie me espera  
Como me gusta verte caminar así.  
Me quedo con vos, yo sigo de largo, voy a buscarte  
Me mata como te moves por todas partes.  
Se queman las horas, de esta manera nadie me espera  
Como me gusta verte caminar así.**_

El que comenzó a cantar era Pablo, que provoco su carisma arriba en el escenario que todos comenzaran a disfrutar y a bailar; los dorados no esperaban escuchar la primera canción hasta que vieron a Isabela, vestida con unos Jeans con una capa atrás suyo, con una remerita que mostraba su pansita y con el pelo suelto.

Bueno, aquí les vengo a cantar una canción que me encanta muchísimo, pero a la vez les quiero mostrar lo que me significa esta noche y la bienvenida… - Isabela dio la señal a Rafael para que colocara la canción – Esta canción es para los caballeros dorados y a todos ustedes. – Todos se aproximaron a la pista para escuchar o tener una buena vista de la joven.

"_**¿Qué tratas de decir con esa canción?"**_ – Se preguntó Aioros, ya ser que no salía de su asombro cuando la melodía comenzó a sonar.

* * *

_**N/A**__: Discúlpenme por la demora, pero con este capítulo nuevo le comenzaran a entender la historia. Lo que se preguntara __**¿Qué canción cantara Bella?**__Aioros __**¿Podrá aclarar sus dudas antes de que ocurra lo indebido?**__ Athena __**¿Se dara cuenta de lo que se aproxima?**__, esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo._

La canción que utilice es de Tan Bionica "_Ciudad Mágica_".


	18. Mi maestro es mi Heroe

Capítulo 17: _"Mi maestro fue mi héroe"_

La música sonaba y todos la miraban con algo de fascinación, por otro lado Camus estaba en la barra ya ser que no tenía ganas ni de escuchar o mirar a su hermana, sabiendo que él mismo había tomado el camino de ser el santo dorado que no mostraba sus sentimientos en ningún momento.

Misty con sus amigos la miraban con esmero, ya ser que su nueva compañera había encendido su cosmo energía para hacer algo indebido.

La nena es linda… - Decía Argol, quien la miraba de abajo hacia arriba.

Para mí ella es única de su especie Argol, lo interesante es que todos comienzan a aplaudir y a gritar o a silbar, esto me está sonando algo muy raro – Misty era bueno descifrando como es el carácter de uno, ya ser que sus compañeros lo miraban de él hacia la amazona.

_**Cada vez que hablas  
Siento mi respiración  
Mas acelerada  
Casi en automático.  
Fragilidad  
Cuando te vas  
Se funden los rayos del sol  
Viento polar  
Se me congela el corazón.  
Frio, frio, frio  
Si no te tengo a mi lado  
Hay un invierno en mi interior  
Frio, frio, frio  
Es tan crudo y despiadado  
Es un glacial devastador.  
Ven a llenarme de tu amor  
A derretir mi corazón  
Todo se vuelve hielo  
Si no tengo tu calor  
Siento en tu mirada  
Algo tan eléctrico  
Es una descarga  
Que me activa este motor.  
Fragilidad  
Cuando te vas  
Se funden los rayos del sol  
Viento polar  
Se me congela el corazón.  
Frio, frio, frio  
Si no te tengo a mi lado  
Hay un invierno en mi interior.  
Frio, frio, frio  
Es tan crudo y despiadado  
Es un glacial devastador.  
Ven a llenarme de tu amor  
A derretir mi corazón  
Todo se vuelve hielo  
Si no tengo tu calor.  
El fuego de tu voz  
Tu beso cálido  
Me descongela el corazón  
Derríteme en tu amor.  
Frio, frio, frio  
Si no te tengo a mi lado  
Hay un invierno en mi interior  
Frio, frio, frio.  
Es tan crudo y despiadado  
Es un glacial devastador  
Ven a llenarme de tu amor  
A derretir mi corazón  
Todo se vuelve hielo  
Si no tengo tu calor.  
Frio, frio, frio  
No tengo tu calor  
Frio, frio, frio.  
Ven a llenarme de tu amor  
A derretir mi corazón  
Todo se vuelve hielo  
Si no tengo tu calor.**_

Camus se había dado vuelta cuando escucho cantar a su hermana, la miraba con algo de rareza no comprendía que debía hacer o sentir si era orgullo, felicidad o peor odio u fastidio; no le cuadraba bien en su mente, todo le era confusión, pero lo que comenzó a experimentar cuando se reencontró con ella fue tristeza y enojo hacia sí mismo ¿Cuál era la razón de ese mar de sentimientos jamás experimentados? No podía encontrar la respuesta indicada en ese momento, lo único que podía hacer es irse a su templo y encerrarse en su cuarto hasta que llegue el otro día.

¡Genia Isabela! – Gritaba Milo mientras se acercaba donde ella bajaba del escenario – Sos toda una artista.

Gracias Milo por el alago… ¿Todos ustedes es la orden dorada? – Los miraba como si no los recordaba, la verdad que todos no se esperarían reencontrarse con ella y sin su armadura.

Y si no nos recuerdas, te habrás golpeado muy fuerte tu cabecita… - Le decía con diversión Shura, ya ser que le pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la joven que les sonría con muchísima felicidad.

Puede ser, además todos están hechos unos osos y yo tan solo me quede enana al lado de todos ustedes. Jajaja – Todos se reían al escuchar la broma que acababa de decir, mientras que en la parte de la pista estaban Aioria con Marin y su hermano mayor, mirando la escena que hacían los demás dorados.

¿Por qué no van a darle la bienvenida? – Les decía Marin a los hermanitos de fuego, pero para Aioros eso le sonaba muy cursi.

Yo ni la registro, o puede ser que sí… - Aioria comenzó a sumergirse en sus recuerdos cuando era un niño, donde se lo podía ver jugando con sus amigos de la orden y la niña, quien tenía una muñeca particular y eso logro recordar quien era ella – No puede ser… - Decía en un susurro ya ser que no lo podía creer la niña con la muñeca era ella.

¡Oigan antisociales, vengan a saludar a la pequeña Isabelita! – Les decía Aldebarán con diversión en sus palabras, provocando que se movieran los hermanos.

Todos bailaban y los dorados intercambiaban palabras con Isabela, toda esa charla era recordar los momentos lindos y tristes a la vez, todos disfrutaban de la velada pero lo único que no pudieron disfrutar o el que no disfruto nada era Acuario quien se había marchado antes que la canción terminara.

* * *

Mientras que en otra parte del santuario se podía ver a los santos negros de elite enterrando los dos cuerpos de los soldados que habían interrogado para después masacrarlos de la peor manera.

Estupenda velada compañeros, ahora sabemos que los mocosos que tienen en su poder el medallón de Harmonía, la ubicación del pergamino sagrado de Niké, y la caja dimensional – Comentaba Dante quien se limpiaba las manos con sangre de los soldados que él mismo había matado.

¿Ahora qué sigue? – Pregunto TJ quien observaba a un dorado subir por las escaleras.

Vaya que tenemos aquí un doradito… Pero él podría ser tu cuñado TJ. Jajaja – Decía Lucifer, ya ser que más de uno se riera de su compañero TJ, mientras que él seguía observando para donde se dirigió su supuesto cuñado.

"_**Diablos, era cierto lo que me contaba Bella cuando salíamos. Camus de Acuario es su hermano mayor, pero lo que siento ahora es asco y repugnancia hacia su persona. Pero eso no me interesa en estos momentos, lo que si necesito es atrapar sin que Dante, Gabriel y Naissare sepan que hago, matare a Bella con mis propias manos y llevare su cadáver donde solía ser mi hogar"**_ – TJ había armado su estrategia para atrapar a Apus con sus manos, pero lo que no tomo en cuenta que le sería imposible ejecutar lo pensado.

No se te ocurra moverte Acuario, lo que debes hacer ahora es darte siempre a esta hora de vigilar a toda la orden solo o con compañía si lo deseas… Ya ser que tú para Naissare eres como su favorito con las gemelas. – Dante dio la señal de irse todos y contando con TJ, él sonrió con triunfo era perfecta la oportunidad que le había tocado.

Mientras que la fiesta daba por terminado, Camus estaba afuera de su templo pensando en los dichosos días que debía convivir con su hermanita, no era por castigo y nada por el estilo, sino que el patriara Shion sabia más que nadie que Isabela es el pasaje para vencer de una vez a Naissare y su legión del mal.

A diez casas abajo, venían un grupo de santos con otro grupo más, se dirigían ¿Quién sabe a dónde? Eso hay que saber ahora mismo.

Es sencillo hablar con ustedes santos de oro, jamás en mi vida los vería en persona… - Les decía Pablo con sus ojos muy maravillado por hablar con sus ídolos de su infancia.

Vaya no pensaría que seríamos tus ídolos Pablo… - Aldebarán estaba encantado por la actitud del santo de la constelación de Caballo menor.

La verdad siempre lo fueron, cuando tenía tres añitos de edad, mi maestro Silvio de Caballo menor, era un hombre de palabra, con esos ideales de ser un caballero honorable y emblemático. – Todos pararon en Cáncer para escuchar la historia de Pablo sobre su maestro quien le había entregado su armadura de una forma triste.

* * *

¿Cómo era tu maestro Pablo? Si es que interesas contar de él – Animo esto último Saga quien estaba cerca del muchacho y Pablo le dio una sonrisa cálida, pero lo que notaba Saga en el joven era tristeza y muchísimo miedo de sí mismo – _**"Noto que ello tienen un pasado muy obscuro como nosotros… Pero en Isabela no veo nada de esos sentimientos ¿será que tiene que ver con Camus o con su estadía aquí en el santuario cuando se crio aquí? Todo esto me está sonando como una especie de rompecabezas de miles de piezas sin figura… ¿A dónde nos quiere llevar todo esto?"**_ – Saga estaba más que pensativo, pero lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos fue el suspiro de Pablo.

Él fue quien me crio desde mi primer año de vida, no recuerdo bien como eran mis padres, pero sé que mi propio padre mato a mi mamá mientras yo dormía en mi cuna. Mi padre me dejo tirado en un rio a cuestas dentro de una caja y estaba bien cerrada, en uno los barrios pobres de Los ángeles de los estados unidos, en ese momento un hombre me saco de esa caja sin agujeros. Me había revelado que no respiraba correctamente, me llevó al primer hospital o clínica para que me atendieran… Las enfermeras me habían diagnosticado que tenía un pequeño problema en mi cabeza… - Pablo se había llevado una de sus manos atrás de su nuca mientras que enredaba sus cabellos entre sus dedos, y prosiguió contando su historia – Me intervinieron a cirugía rápidamente, ya ser que el pequeño tumor ya lo tenía desde que nací, creo que fue así, pero continuo. Durante mi cirugía un aura de color amarillo y verde me envolvía cuando estaba a punto de morir y…

_**\- Recuerdo de Pablo -.**_

_Un hombre de una estatura de 1,79 metros de altura, de cabellos cortos y castaños caminaba de un lado a otro mientras esperaba al diagnóstico del bebé que salvo de una muerte segura; se sentó ya ser que dio una última mirada por la ventanilla donde observaba al niño de un año encima de una camilla y con una sábana que cubría la parte de atrás de la cabecita donde era abierta para la intervención. Pasaron horas hasta que el doctor que intervino al niño lo miro con algo de nostalgia._

_¿Cómo esta doctor? – Pregunto el hombre al médico que intervino al niño de un añito de vida._

_Sobrevivió a la operación en la parte frontal de su cerebro, ya ser que en un niño podía ser intervenido hasta que cumpliera cuatro o cinco años de edad, pero esto era a causa de riesgos, pero salió adelante, sus pulsos cardíticos estuvieron muy bien durante la operación, lo malo es que estará en observación por unos días y usted deberá cuidarlo o sino deberemos llamar a sus padres ¿Está de acuerdo con la responsabilidad? – El santo de bronce no sabía cómo cuidar de un niño pero sí pudo observar todo el tiempo la operación, que alrededor del niño había un aura más poderosa que la de él eso estaba en claro que su destino era entrenarlo para ser santo._

_Asumo la responsabilidad y cuidare de él con mi vida… - El doctor río con alegría en ver a ese hombre muy explosivo de carácter._

_Pasaron cuatro días infernales con el niño, ya ser que era pequeñito todavía pero con un futuro demasiado terrorífico. Silvio lo llevo a fuera del país, pero donde lo había entrenado a él._

_¿Dónde me lleva señor? – Le pregunto el niño quien era cargado en brazos del hombre._

_No me digas señor, me haces sentir viejo… - El niño le sonrió mientras reía, la verdad Silvio nunca escucho la risa de un pequeño como Pablito._

_Bueno señor. Ups, Jajaja… ¿Cómo lo llamo? – Silvio lo bajo para tomarlo de su manito pequeña._

_Dime maestro o por mi nombre, que es Silvio – El niño miro para el frente donde encontró a otros niños._

_¡HOLA SILVIO! – Saludo una mujer con otros niños a cuidado._

_Lo hermosa Koré, te presento a mi nuevo alumno, su nombre es Pablo – El niño miro a la mujer, quien era un espíritu que habitaba dentro de un collar en forma de pájaro._

"_**Un espíritu, súper cool"**__ – menciono con un inglés perfecto en su cabecita Pablo, quien miraba por todos lados a ver si encontraba algún lugar para jugar – Quiero ir a jugar. – Decía mientras mostraba sus lagrimitas._

_Ya Pablito, mejor que jugar será entrenar para que seas santos de Athena – ahora sí que el niño lo miro rarito._

_¿Qué eso? – Pregunto Pablito._

_Un santo es un guerrero que protege un Dios contra el mal, por ejemplo yo soy un santo de bronce y tú sos mi discípulo. Comencemos tu entrenamiento – Pablito se sacó su camperita de color beige y con rayas negras en las mangas, para empezar su preparación._

_Pasaron los años hasta, con la misma rutina, Pablo de a poco comenzó a encender su cosmos a un nivel impresionante, cuando tenía que perfeccionarse lo hacía de una forma especial._

_Una noche imprevista, el maestro de Pablo le había entregado una caja envuelta en papel de regalo y con un moño de color carmesí._

_¿Qué esto maestro? – Pregunto un joven de once años de edad, a un hombre de casi cuarenta años._

_Hoy es tu cumpleaños pequeño Pablito, no paso muchísimo tiempo que ya tu entrenamiento finalizo. – Pablo miro a su maestro con rareza, no comprendía que le decía._

_Vaya hoy es mi cumpleaños… Yupi… - Abrió el paquete en donde encontró en la caja había un libro. – Legendarium – Leyó mientras lo habría, donde encontró las páginas en blanco - ¡Todo está en blanco! ¿Es un chiste o qué? – Pregunto con algo de fastidio, mientras su maestro le asomaba su ex armadura de bronce._

_Pablito tú ya eres mi sucesor para mi armadura, ella te ha aceptado desde que encendiste tu cosmos a un nivel más poderoso que un santo de oro. Me has llenado mi corazón de orgullo, tu siempre serás el mejor discípulo que jamás allá visto… - Pablo lo interrumpió mientras que el niño le tomaba de las manos._

_Maestro ¿Es una despedida? – Lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_Sí mi niño… - Suspiro con descaro mientras miraba la constelación de Apus – Tu deber es encontrar a la joven amazonas que ella misma hará realidad de la profecía de muchísimos años de existencia, una joven de un corazón puro y bondadoso, será quien proteja a nuestra diosa y será destruida junto con la puerta de las dimensiones… Y tu mi discípulo será quien proteja por un tiempo de terminado a koré quien enfrentara cara a cara con Naissare. – Nombro ese nombre mientras que detrás de los arbustos salieron cinco hombres fornidos y altos que atacaron al maestro de Pablo - ¡Corre Pablito refúgiate en el santuario y jamás vuelvas a mi ayuda!_

_¡¿Pero maestro?! – El joven fue golpeado y termino estrellándose encontrar de un gran roble, mientras veía a su maestro luchar sin su armadura. – __**"No puedo mirar esto, no puedo soportar la idea de ver a la persona que dio su vida para protegerme y verlo…"**__ ¡MORIR! –Encendió su cosmos al máximo provocando un estallido fulminante. - ¡DEJEN A MI MAESTRO EN PAZ DEMONIOS! ¡CENTELLA DE FUEGO! – Muchísimas centellas se formaros en las palmas de sus manos, quien al juntarlas provoco una explosión que lo lanzo en contra los asesinos._

_Magnifico, nunca vería en ese mocoso un poder inigualable. Ya ser que la profecía se está cumpliendo de a poco, pronto se reunirá con los demás jóvenes de la profecía y yo los capturare para obtener el poder máximo de un Dios. Jajajaja – Se reía la sombre que dio la orden de matar al maestro de Pablo._

_¡Maestro, maestro! – Le decía entre lágrimas y desesperación._

_Muchacho lo lograste… Ahc, creo que no me queda más de fuerzas… - Pablo lo interrumpió._

_No maestro hay esperanzas de que lo pueda curar – No dejaba de llorar ya ser que le venían recuerdos de sus entrenamientos y días libres, con la persona que lo cuido desde que lo registraba._

_Ya no las hay, protege al ave del renacimiento, tu eres la esperanza de la humanidad… Pablo usa la armadura para tu protección y prométeme que… que jamás… la usaras por una causa personal… - El hombre ya había fallecido en brazos de su discípulo, quien lloraba amargadamente._

_Maestro, maestro… como le agradezco que me cuidara desde bebé… - mientras hablaba enterraba el cuerpo de su maestro y escribía en una cruz su nombre en griego – Usted me enseño sus ideales, me enseño el honor que debe tener un caballero, usted me explico las estrellas que usted tanto admiraba, yo también las admirare cada noche de este mismo día, es mi cumpleaños pero a la vez su muerte… Jamás me dejo que le dijera papá, porque usted no me trato como un hijo sino como su estudiante… - Tomo su armadura y tomo rumbo a donde le explicaba el "Legendarium" – Iré al monte octante donde veré combatir con el estudiante o aspirante a la armadura de dicha constelación, me olvidare de mi entrenamiento que tuve, hare de cuenta que soy la versión distinta que el héroe de la antigua guerra contra Hades… Yo Pablo de Caballo menor, juro ante ti Diosa Athena, que jamás me vestiré con el manto de la venganza sino con un manto de honor y gloria._

_**\- Fin del recuerdo de Pablo -**_

Cuando murió mi maestro, yo cambie por completo, viaje hasta instalarme en un barco con rumbo desconocido… Él jamás me levanto la mano, pero si las estrellas lo hicieron. _**"Extraño todos los momentos que pase contigo maestro, mi corazón ahora se retuerce al recordar tu muerte. Mi mente ahora trabaja a mil por hora buscando el significado a tus palabras"**_ – Pablo se limpió las lágrimas, para sonreírles y sacar el ambiente tenso – Oigan dejemos de llorar como viejas en funeral, para jugar a quien bebe más en menos de cinco minutos…

Todos rieron, para después continuar su camino rumbo al templo de Acuario. Camus estaba leyendo un libro titulado "Sentido y Sensibilidad" de una autora que a nuestro santo le gustaba.

* * *

Este libro es estupendo, jamás pensaría que Jane Austen tuviera una buena idea en inventar un libro que lo único que trata es romances y sentimientos absurdos… - Sonó su celular quien figuraba era su gemelo - Bonjour frère, Comment allez-vous?

Mus Bonjour, Je Eh bien, voici armer le sac pour aller visiter frère – Camus sonrió con fastidio, tener que ver a Antoin frente a Isabela, ya le sería un doble problema, él jamás trato con ella y menos seria con su hermano gemelo.

Ok, mais la seule chose que je demande ce est la discrétion... Avant de vous dire quoi que ce soit, il semble que nous a paru une petite sœur – Antoin estaba anonado y a la vez sorprendido ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Una hermanita? No paraba de caminar de un lado a otro pensando que haría.

Camus no te creo, jamás mamá y papá antes de que nos abandonaran en el santuario, como pudo ser que tengamos ¡Una hermanita pequeña! – Le habla con algo de nerviosismo, pero Camus observó que sus amigos habían llegado con más invitados a su templo.

Perdón Antoin, pero sería justo que te serenes y yo me encargare de aclarar el asunto, por ahora no vengas vuelve cuando yo te diga cuando. Adiós – Antoin no comprendió nada en absoluto, total él no estaba armando ninguna maleta, sino era ver si Isabela había llegado sana y salva. Por otra parte Camus se hizo el frio y distante cuando entraran sus amigos.

_**N/A**_: _bueno lo primero agradezco por los comentarios y de que sigan esta hermosa historia, me llena de alegría al saber que les interesa seguirla o leerla, pero en fin. _

_Después de escuchar las confesiones del santo de Caballo menor con los dorados, las preguntas son __**¿De qué profecía hablaba el maestro de Pablo?**__ Un libro __**¿El Legendarium existe?**__ Esto y muchísimos más en el siguiente capítulo._

_La canción que utilize es de Fey "Frio"._


	19. Más allá del pasado

Capítulo 18: "_Más allá del pasado_"

Perdón Antoin, pero sería justo que te serenes y yo me encargare de aclarar el asunto, por ahora no vengas vuelve cuando yo te diga cuando. Adiós – Antoin no comprendió nada en absoluto, total él no estaba armando ninguna maleta, sino era ver si Isabela había llegado sana y salva. Por otra parte Camus se hizo el frio y distante cuando entraran sus amigos.

Los dorados y los santos sobrevivientes del incendio de la base en Alemania, estaban hablando y riendo de un poco de todo, mientras que Isabela caminaba atrás del grupo con la cabeza enfocada en el cielo estrellado y con una luna en estado de cuarto menguante, ella no podía comprender que debía hacer ahora, muchas cosas sucedieron cuando fue a visitar a su hermano en un lugar que ella no conocía pero debía hacerlo.

"_**No puedo creer que tenga dos hermanos mayores, pero sé que tengo uno solo y el otro ¿Qué será de mí? Me es difícil, pero lo me importa ahora es conseguir todas las piezas originales de la puerta mística y llevarlo a un lugar que nadie puede encontrarla como símbolo de paz entre los humanos y los diosas…"**_ – Dio un suspiro de resignación sabiendo que ella era la indicada de buscar las piezas de la puerta mística, ya eran muchas cosas en su cabeza, todo le daba vueltas cuando tomo la idea con sus amigos en comenzar la búsqueda de dicha puerta.

_**-Flashback- **_

_¿Estas segura lo que dices Nohemí? – Preguntaba un joven de cabellos negros, de piel blanca y ojo violetas._

_Sí estoy segura. Me siguieron cuando fui al mercado de buscar las provisiones del día… - La amazona hizo una pausa para seguir haciendo memoria, de lo que le había ocurrido en el pueblo cerca del campamento._

_¿Quiénes eran? – Pregunto Bella, quien observaba a su compañero quien estaba sentado en el sillón._

_Uno lo conoces Bella y los otros no los conozco… - Nohemí miraba a los ojos de su amiga, quien se había perdido al recordar a su ex novio._

_No lo puedo creer… - Dijo en un susurro todos la escucharon, pero el joven que seguía sentado en su silla._

_Amigos debemos hacer algo antes que nos encuentren, primero investigamos lo del presentimiento de Rafita, después conseguir las indicaciones de donde está la caja dimensional y lo único que nos falta es encontrar lo necesario o métodos de entrar al santuario antes que la guerra contra Hades comience… - Todos se sumergieron en un silencio hasta que cuando._

_¡Los espectros comenzaron a atacar el santuario! – Todos se alertaron cuando Pablo entro abruptamente a la oficina._

_Nadie dijo nada, lo único que podía hacer es entretenerse con algo para evitar lo que cavaban de escuchar. Isabela miraba la ventana cuando uno por uno de sus compañeros comenzaron a irse de la oficina de su amigo._

_Tranquila Bella, todo estará bien… - La joven no dijo nada, lo único que se limito es llorar ya ser que sentía el cosmos de su hermano, pero no era ese cosmos amoroso, tranquilo que ella conocía sino era un aura que ex prendía lamentos, culpa hasta odio fingido._

_No es eso, sino es que TJ ahora es uno de los santos negros de la elite. Me siento traicionada, pero lo que si retengo es que después de esta guerra se avecina la paz absoluta, si Athena regresa a todos los guerrero a la vida podría ser el comienzo de una guerra de identidades… - El joven que la miraba fijo no era su amigo sino algo que no comprendía._

_Hermosa no te sientas afligida, lo que tienes en esa cabecita son piezas de tu identidad. Primero te salvo de un matrimonio que ni tu estarías segura, segundo le prometí a Ben que te ayudaría a encontrar a tu hermano y te protegería de todo mal, pero lo que si estoy consciente es que cuando sea el momento indicado de ir al santuario, personas te estarán esperando con muchísima felicidad. – El santo de plata estaba en lo correcto, Bella estaba contenta de escuchar palabras alentadoras._

_Sabes una cosa Ricky es que tú tienes razón, porque estar preocupada y afligida todo el tiempo si lo que empieza ya está por dar comienzo – Bella lo abrazo para después irse a su cabaña – Antes de que me olvide, ya tenemos en nuestro poder la caja dimensional, porque la estuve investigando y esa es la clave de nuestro pasaje al santuario – Ricky sonreía, sabía que hacer reflexionar a su amiga conseguía un cambio en ella, pero ese cambio no iba a durar mucho._

_**\- FIN Flashback-**_

"_**Como te extraño Ricky, tu eres mi amigo del alma. Sé que tu no aguantarías verme en este estado, sentada en las escaleras de Acuario ya ser que los demás van a Piscis para terminar la noche…"**_ – Ella suspiro la verdad no podía contener las ganas de llorar y de gritarle al viento lo cuanto le duele estar sin su amigo del alma.

Milo se había dado cuenta de que Bella quien estaba atrás de todos sino sentada a cinco escalones abajo, él sonrió porque no sentía lastima por ella sino era algo opuesto, se sentó sin que ella se diera cuenta.

* * *

¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunto la joven con un tono medio ofensivo.

Miro lo que tu miras… - Milo se hacía que no sabía nada, lo único es que observaba las estrellas con toda la admiración.

Isabela miro en dirección a un constelación que brillaba con todo su esplendor – Es linda la noche, hace demasiado tiempo que no veía las estrellas como esta noche – Milo se acercó más a ella pero esta vez era para cambiarle la cara.

¿Por qué estas pensativa? ¿Por qué tienes esos ojitos llorosos? Todas las preguntas que te estoy haciendo son porque te noto muy perdida… ¿Qué te pasa? Cuéntame… - Isabela le sonrió ya ser que Milo sonaba como su amigo Ricky.

Tengo tantas dudas que me está comiendo mi cerebro de a poco, mirar mi constelación me hace pensar ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? Pero esa no es una respuesta clave, sino es que tengo miedo a enfrentar a mi propia sangre… - el peli azul la miraba con algo de confusión, de quien se hacía referencia.

¿El problema es Camus o es otra persona? – Bella asintió ya ser que el octavo custodio se pasó la mano por la cara para después enredarla en sus cabellos – ¿Puedo darte unos consejos?

Porque no, si tú eres el primero que se anima hablarme en este estado que estoy… - Bella se acomodó para estar en frente del caballero de escorpio.

No le tengas miedo, si le tienes miedo le vas a dar entender que tú eres nomás una amazona que se la vive llorando y estando con sentimientos algo desagradables, pero eso no es que nos haga débiles sino lo opuesto a eso, en tu caso me haces acordar a mí cuando entrenaba para obtener mi armadura, pero eso me convirtió en esto que soy ahora. ¿Me comprendes? – Bella no salía de su asombro, lo que escuchaba la hizo entender su estado anímico.

Si te comprendo, ahora que soy santo de plata ¿Cuál será mi deber? – Milo le sonrió, tenía que hacer de tutor en ese puesto.

Es fácil muñequita… - EL que llego había completado la noche de Bella ¿o no?

¿Qué haces aquí Mascara? – Le pregunto el griego, ya ser que Mascara sonría con algo de diversión.

Que hago, es fácil bicho. Vine a hacer que esta mocosa tenga lo que se merece. Amigos, porque sé que venir aquí en el santuario, es comenzar de cero; Primero es entrenar y conseguir tu armadura, segundo estar en este santuario para recibir un rango, tercero hacer lo que debe ser, en este caso tú francesita, eres santo de plata y ejerces superioridad sobre los santos de bronce, ser los casi guardaespaldas de nuestra Diosa que tú tuviste el privilegio conocer. – La joven se había parado y se sacudió la tierra de sus pantalones.

Eso sí que me gusta, sé que mandar está mal, pero me gustaría que las cosas sean algo sencillas, nunca realice papelerío, formularios, separar la correspondencia y hasta realizar permisos o misiones. Mi felicidad aumenta a cada cosa que experimento, mi deseo es ser una amazona muy reconocida y respetada… ¿Cómo debo conseguir ese puesto? – Bella estaba muy feliz y contenta al escuchar un lindo consejo por parte de dos dorados, pero lo que no le advirtieron fue lo de Camus. – Bueno mejor entro a Acuario para descansar y buscar por mis méritos ese puesto.

Bella ten cuidado con tu hermano, primero anúnciate y después pregúntale donde dormirás, si te para dale tus motivos, y se te busca dar conflicto o una discusión que te caiga al, baja a mi templo para que no te sientas sola… - Milo parecía cordial con ella, mientras que Bella tomaba rumbo al interior del templo de su hermano.

Mientras Isabela entraba al templo que estaba iluminado con luces tenues, pareciera un lugar tétrico, Camus estaba algo sudado, ya ser que se quedó dormido pensando en su pasado que volvió a atormentarlo.

"_**Detesto ver un templo con lamparitas casi rotas y viejas, me da escalofríos andar de noche por estos pasillos"**_ – Isabela quien tenía su caja pandora consigo mientras caminaba rumbo a los privados de Acuario. – Hola, ¿Estas hermano?

¿Qué haces a estas horas en mi templo? – Se presentaba con su armadura y con un semblante demasiado frio.

* * *

Por fin te veo querido hermano… - Isabela lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad y angustia, ya ser que Camus lo noto pero su orgullo lo dominaba muchísimo en ese momento.

¿Con qué autorización vienes hasta aquí? – Le volvió a preguntar, provocando que ella se tensara un poco, ya ser que el acuariano caminaba con lentitud y precisión ante sus futuros impulsos.

¿Cómo puedes tratarme así? Soy tu hermanita, sé que me arrebataron de tu lado cuan pequeña era… Eso ahora no me importa lo que sí es que estoy feliz de verte hermano – Camus se paró en seco dejando flamear por el viento su capa, mientras bajaba la mirada; Por otra parte Bella estaba un poco confusa acerca las acciones incomprensibles de su propia sangre.

No puedo saber si sos mi hermana o eres una impostora… lo que sé muy bien es que me dejaron de niñero contigo mocosa ignorante por un tiempo indeterminado, si es lo justo tu duermes en la habitación de aprendices por ahora, después en la mañana hablaremos con discreción. – Bella sonrío por lo bajo, sentía como su alma era víctima de un golpe durísimo, su corazón se rompía en miles de partículas; en cambio en el santo de los hielos la observaba de cerca, pero su conciencia le decía que estaba muy errado de tratarla como una desconocida o una intrusa, sus recuerdos de sus padres de su gemelo, pero lo único que le quedaba era su orgullo que siempre lo mantenía de pie. – Antes de que hables ya tienes las cobijas arriba de la cama al lado de la tuya, buenas noches. – le dijo cortante en esto último dándose media vuelta rumbo a su cuarto, mientras que la joven se caía de rodillas para derramar lágrimas innecesarias.

"_**No lo puedo creer, se olvidó de mí. Me siento sola, ya no sé qué hacer…"**_\- Isabela se levantó casi destruida por el cansancio y la tristeza que le proporciono el carácter frio de su hermano mayor que tanto admiraba, que tener esos recuerdos que la motivaban de seguir luchando para recuperar los días que no los paso con él; Prendió la luz de la habitación dejando dos camas pero la joven lo que se limito era dejar su mochila de viaje al lado de su caja pandora, mientras sollozaba al recordar lo de hace unos minutos, la verdad la destruían por completo, se colocó un pantalón largo ya ser que estaban en primavera y arriba tenía una remerita mangas cortas, no tenía tantas ganas dormir sola en su cama lo único que se limito es observar la noche en la ventana abierta.

Paso una hora despierta mirando el cielo estrellado con las lágrimas cayendo por sus delicadas mejillas, ella era de herir fácil sus sentimientos pero lo que más le lastimaba es estar sola en verdad en un templo que antes de ser llevada por una mujer extremadamente psicópata, le hacía recordar esas noches en el firmamento una isla lejos de Japón y cerca de Filipinas, lo único que se le vino en su mente donde era cubierta de obscuridad.

No puedo seguir estando así, Ben no le gustaría verme en este estado sino lo opuesto feliz… Ya no me queda alternativa que es cantar hasta quedarme dormida – Bella se acostó cerca de la ventana acurrucándose en el frio suelo.

_**Estoy sentada aquí sola en mi habitación  
Y pensando en los tiempos que hemos pasado  
(oh mi amor)  
Estoy mirando una foto en mi mano.  
Intentando lo mejor para entender  
lo que realmente quiero saber lo que hicimos mal  
con un amor que se sentía tan fuerte  
Ojalá estuvieras aquí esta noche  
sé que podríamos hacer lo correcto.  
CORO  
Yo no sé cómo vivir sin tu amor  
yo nací para hacerte feliz  
Porque eres el único dentro de mi corazón  
yo nací para hacerte feliz  
siempre y por siempre tú y yo  
que esa es la forma en que nuestra vida debe ser  
no sé cómo vivir sin tu amor  
yo nací para hacerte feliz  
Sé que he sido un tonto desde que le han ido  
mejor que me rindo y seguir adelante (oh mi amor)  
Porque vivir en un sueño de ti y de mí  
no es la forma en que mi vida debe ser.  
Yo no quiero llorar una lágrima por ti  
Así que me perdone si lo hago  
Si sólo estuvieras aquí esta noche  
Sé que podríamos hacer lo correcto.  
CORO  
Yo haría cualquier cosa, te daría mi mundo  
Yo esperaría para siempre, para ser tu chica  
Sólo tiene que llamar grita mi nombre,  
y yo estaré allí  
para mostrarle lo mucho que me importa.  
**__**CORO (2x)**_

La joven se quedó dormida en el suelo, por otra parte Milo con Aioria, Mascara, Afrodita habían visto y escuchado toda la discusión que provoco su compañero, Milo se adentró con sigilo a la habitación de donde la muchacha dormirá por esa ves, la cargo y la deposito en la cama, Aioria revolvió entra las cosas de la joven a ver si encontraba lo que necesitaba, por otra parte Afrodita vigilaba por si Camus regresaba como ogro al notar la presencia de sus compañeros y Mascara lo único que hacía era mirar como sus amigos hacían el trabajo sucio.

* * *

No comprendo nada, como puede Camus no reconocer su propia sangre – Afrodita estaba muy confundido al ver su compañero durmiendo en su cama.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo Dita, está siendo demasiado duro con ella… - Aioria se sentó al borde de la cama mientras veía a Milo en un estado incomprensible - ¿Qué pasa Milo?

Ella es linda, cuando duerme es un ángel… Creo que hablare ahora mismo con esa cubeta andante – Su tono estaba algo histérico, ya ser que su deber no era el que le había encomendado el patriarca. – _**"Ahora tendré que averiguar porque Camus está tratando mal a Isabela, lo que no comprendo ¿Qué le sucedió después que estaba tan decidido de remediar los hechos con ella? Todo esto me suena a un plan mal ingeniado" **_

En el cuarto del Acuariano, Milo lo observaba en las sombras porque no sabía si despertarlo con su cosmos o con las palabras, la verdad esta plática duraría como una guerra de mil días.

Camus necesito hablar contigo ahora – Le dijo con voz baja apenas audible, el acuariano se revolvió en sus cobijas para sentarse en la cama.

¿Qué haces aquí Milo? Pense que estarías con los demás disfrutando de la fiesta… - Le comento en el mismo tono, ya ser que encender la lámpara de la mesita de luz al lado suyo – Son las tres y media de la mañana…

Deja de quejarte, lo que es horrendo que trates mal a tu hermanita, vine para ver si habían hablado con calma, pero lo siento si escuche la conversación pero la trataste mal… "No me esperaba esto de ti amigo" – Le dijo esto ultimo por vía cosmos, ya ser que francés lo miro mal.

A voz que te importa, primero ella no es mi hermanita, segundo lo que te dije en los bosques de Alemania, no estaba seguro de mis palabras, tercero por esta vez duerme en mi templo y ultimo salí de mi cuarto con los chicos y déjenla en paz… - Milo lo miro con reproche si estaban cansados, un día agotador y el alcohol los ponía agresivos.

Hagamos un trato déjala quedarse en tu templo por un mes y se hacen un ADN para ver si es o no tu hermanita, pero con una condición yo me encargo de ella y tú no faltes a tu encomienda, porque si se entera el maestro o el patriarca tu estarás castigado y ella deberá estar mal por ello… - Camus suspiro sabía que su mejor amigo estaba en lo cierto, pero el agotamiento lo torturaba mal – Mejor me voy a mi templo porque viene la gran bola de borrachos bajando y yo me perdí la diversión por hacerte de niñero.

Ja ja ja – Se le reía con sarcasmo, ya ser que escorpio se fue a su templo con los demás y Afrodita subió al suyo sin apuro.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaban para comenzar con sus labores rutinarios, santos de bronce entrenando en el coliseo otros ayudaban a los aprendices, santos de plata se dividían sus labores para comenzar la mañana y los dorados, bueno ellos dormían hasta el horario que les plazca. Menos dos santos Acuario y Apus.

Buenos días ¿Ya está el desayuno? – Camus se dio la vuelta para ver a la joven, estaba vestida con su nuevo uniforme de amazonas, con una malla de color violeta claro y en las piernas una pollerita corta de color rojo carmín.

Buenos días, si ya te lo serví. Pero no sé bien tus gustos pero prepare lo que acostumbro tomar – Camus estaba algo tranquilo y Bella lo miraba.

Me encanta la comida de Francia, ya ser que hace demasiado tiempo que no voy… - Camus la miraba, mientras ella comía - ¿Cocinas seguido?

La verdad siempre, pero mis defectos con ella son fuertes – Bella río, provocando que Camus sonriera, jamás pensó que desayunar era divertido.

Tranquilo, yo te enseñare a preparar unas comidas lindas y hermosas, porque siento que las tostadas están muy quemadas y esto negro… - Negaba mientras le señalaba la dos carillas de la tostada – hace bien para la resaca, pero los dos no tomamos la noche anterior, y por otra parte es agrio comerlo si le colocas manteca con mucha mermelada nos ara mal a ambos.

Jajaja, la verdad que sí, pero si tú lo deseas me podrías enseñar ahora como cocinar, sino lo haces de seguro nadie querrá comer mis comidas – Camus sí que provoco que la amazonas riera, ambos se contagiaron por la risa de la joven, para terminar riendo hasta más no poder.

* * *

En el templo principal, estaban un santo de plata con dos de bronce, quienes eran llamados por el patriarca.

¿A qué se debe su llamado su ilustrísima? – Pregunto el santo de bronce.

Mei mi llamado no tiene demasiada importancia, pero lo que necesito es que pasas dos meses es Sicilia para ver cuándo puede resurgir los titanes de Tifón. – Shion estaba mirando desde su sillón el cielo de la mañana.

Así será patriarca… - Comento el joven.

Pero deberás ir sin tu armadura hasta nuevo aviso… - Mei se quedó sorprendido ¿Sin su armadura? No comprendía las palabras – Para vos Yulij es estar de incógnita en las áreas donde te serán dadas por el santo de Tauro.

Si patriarca y me retiro para mi misión – La amazonas se fue de la oficina con su amigo Mei.

Para ti Nicole, sé que eres unos de los plateados que tiene el privilegio de ser mi mano derecha, pero esto lo que te encomendare es muy arriesgado… - Shion fue interrumpido por el santo de Altar.

Lo se patriarca, pero lo que piensa darme es algo que no afectara a mí solamente, sino a nuestra señora, ir y buscar la supuesta entrada al olimpo es sumamente como usted dice – El ariano estaba muy sorprendido, pero al escuchar a ese joven quien tuvo el honor de ser el alumno de su antiguo asistente Arles, pero por una extraña decisión de Saori, él ya había cumplido con su deber de protegerlo y de estar a su cuidado.

Es cierto Nicole, pero te está faltando algo, se la conciencia de una cierta niña que tu conocías cuan pequeño eras… - Lo miro fijo encontrándose las mirada del santo de plata en completa sorpresa.

¿Quién es ella maestro? – Nicole se sumergió en sus recuerdos, ya ser que cuando entrenaba para ser santo de Altar había conocido a una niña de su misma edad.

_**\- Recuerdo -**_

_Ahhh – gritaba una niña de tres añitos de edad, mientras que él era llevado ante el sumo pontífice. - ¡Camus estos sujetos me lastiman! – no era escuchada ya ser que los guardias la sostenían muy fuerte del brazo._

_Llora niña insolente, tú no tienes derecho de llamar a tu querido hermano, ya ser que él no te cuida siempre – Le hablaba el soldado quien la sostenía fuerte del bracito._

_¡Dejen a la niña del patriarca y ustedes jamás la molesten! – Ordeno un hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos marrones._

_Lo siento señor Arles, prometo que me disculpare con la niña – El soldado la soltó mientras que ella alzaba su muñeca quien fue maltratada por ese sujeto._

_¿Cómo estas hermosa Bella? – Le pregunto con cariño, ya ser que la niña lloraba por su adorable muñeca._

_Susi esta lastimada y va a morir ¡QUIERO MI HERMANO! – Comenzó a llorar la niña mientras que Arles la alzaba para calmarla un poco._

_Tranquila belleza, pronto estarás en Acuario y junto a tu adorable hermano… - Le decía en el oído mientras le acariciaba la espalda – pero ahora iremos a mi despacho para reparar tu muñeca… o lo siento lo que trato de decirte es que la curare de sus lesiones. – La niña le sonreía mientras era llevada a la oficina de Arles._

_En la oficina había un niño de cabellos castaños y que era un lemuriano, estaba leyendo un libro acerca de las estrellas y de las constelaciones._

_Ya llegue Nicole, te traje a alguien que quiere jugar contigo… - El niño dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para recibir a su maestro._

_¡Maestro! – Grito el niño con emoción._

_Nicole te presento a Isabela, es una niña que vive al cuidado del patriarca y hermanita del santo que aspira para la armadura dorada de Acuario… - La niña salió de atrás de Arles para mostrarse ante el niño._

_Hola Isabela, me llamo Nicole ¿Cómo estás? – Le decía con simpatía._

_Bien y tu nombre es de niña… Jiji, pero no importa, lo único que me gustaría hacer es jugar a un juego que siempre juego con los doraditos – Nicole estaba avergonzado, pero cuando accedió a la idea de la niña…_

_**\- Fin del Recuerdo -**_

"_**Desde ese día mi mundo se inundó de felicidad, ya ser con tres años de edad me sentía niño, no era la primera y última vez que la vía sino hasta en mis más profundos sueños la tenía gravada; ella fue mi inspiración para convertirme el protector del patriarca y de ella, eso ya se ha cumplido gracias a los sacrificios que he dado para lograr mi meta"**_ – El lemuriano estaba contento consigo mismo, pronto estaría al frente de su gran amiga desde pequeño, por otra parte su deber de vigilarla era estar en contra de sus principios, y ahora ¿Cuál será su decisión?

* * *

**N/A**: _Acá les trague un nuevo capítulo de mi fic, pero las aclaraciones de ahora en adelante se volverán complejas en cada capítulo que se actualice. Agradezco que a los que comentaron, a los que siguen esta historia me llena de felicidad y de creer que puedo cumplir este sueño de exponer mis dotes literarios, les doy las gracias a todos._

Lo que se estarán preguntando, _**¿Cuál es el trato entre Escorpio y Acuario?**_, _**¿Para qué Aioria se esmera de buscar una dichosa muñeca?**_ Y Nicole _**¿Aceptara o no la encomienda del patriarca?**_ Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo.

La canción que he utilizado es de _Britney Spears_ "_**Born to Make you Happy**_", las canciones que utilizo lo hago para ambientar un poco las acciones de los personajes que la ejecuten. No se olviden dejar comentarios.


	20. Comienzo de la búsqueda: Rumbo a Terme

Capítulo 19: _"Comienzo de la búsqueda: Rumbo a Terme"_

Las buenas mañanas son lindas para algunos, pero para otros no lo es. En el coliseo se puede ver a una amazona con dos dorados y con los cinco de bronce, charlando de cosas importantes.

Vaya no me imaginaba Hyoga que Camus tuviera una hermana – Comento un sorprendido Pegaso, ya ser que estaba levantado.

Yo tampoco lo pensaba, pero ella es buena… _**"La verdad lo es y eso lo admiro muchísimo de ella"**_ – Hyoga estaba sentado al lado de Isabela y el otro lado tenia a Dita.

Mi llegada se está divulgando rápido – Bella estaba con su máscara puesta, mientras que Camus estaba parado mirando como entrenaba la amazona de Caballera de Berice.

Mi maestro me conto de ti Isabela, no me esperaba que fueras inteligente para saber de la puerta mística… - Comento Shyriu, mientras que Shun e Ikki observaran la conversación.

Ajam, la verdad mi inteligencia viene de sangre y parte de mi capacidad, digamos que es un don… - Camus se dio vuelta para mirar sobre su hombro todo lo que comenta su querida "Supuesta" hermana – Cambiando de tema, esa joven pelea bien con Misty, se ve que es fuertota.

Yes nena, ella se llama Natali, tiene 17 años de edad, mide 1,67 metros, más alta que tú… - Dita fue interrumpido por Seiya.

Ser pequeño es ser también fuerte… Lo que tiene de malo en ella es que es súper rápida y su manera de dar golpes está sobrevalorado en ella – Todos asentían a lo que comento el castaño.

Fiu… la verdad mejoraste muchísimo Natali y te felicito colega – La mujer lo miro mal, ya ser que su reacción no fue de buena espina.

Cállate tú eres débil para llamarte santo de plata ¡Mejor bórrate de mí vista inepto! – Misty la miro re mal, la verdad hacía muchísimo que no le gritaban y le faltaran al respeto de esa forma.

Como digas muñeca… - Le dijo con algo de enfado, Isabela quien observaba todo en las gradas sintió algo de molestia de ver a un compañero de rango maltratado y a ella no le gustaba muchísimo. – _**"¿Qué le ocurre? Antes era buena con todos ¿Qué tendrá ahora?"**_ – Misty se acercó a los santos que observaban su combate.

¡¿Quién desea pelear contra mí?! – grito la joven para ser escuchada, a Bella se le prendió el foquito de la idea.

Hola chicos ¿Cómo está su mañana? – Pregunto Misty quien empujo a Dita para estar sentado al lado de la amazona de Apus.

Mi mañana se pondrá esplendida cuando a esa engreída que te trato mal Lacerta, este en su lugar y no volverá a tratarte de esa manera horrible – Todos estaban sorprendidos por la decisión, pero Isabela se paró para e longar un poquito.

¿Estás loca mujer? – Le grito Shun quien estaba un escalón arriba con Ikki.

No lo estoy, no me vendría mal un poco de entrenamiento, ya hace mucho que no entreno, me la vivía buscando los objetos y peleando contra los renegados… Escucha Andrómeda, arriesgar por aprender no hace ningún mal a nadie, si sos hombre pelea como hombre y no seas gallina… Si me disculpan, tengo que entrenar y mostrar como peleo en un coliseo… - Todos expectantes y asombrados por la nueva pelea, Camus tomo asiento al lado de su discípulo, mientras que los demás observaban con algo de terror a Natali quien hablaba con unos aspirantes.

No quiero ver… - Mencionaba una amazonas quien estaba arriba de todo en las gradas, quien era amiga de Isabela.

En el salón patriarcal, Nicole salía de la oficina del patriarca con la mirada confuso ya ser que no estaba del todo contento de su decisión.

"_**Ya no me puedo retractar, tengo que ir a donde vive Hagen y Crista, ya ser que Lara no está en estos momentos… Odio mi destino, ahora todo esta cuestión de la caja dimensional, los cinco artilugios místicos está provocando una gran guerra santa"**_ – Nicole se tele transporto fuera del templo.

* * *

Por otra parte Dhoko, Saga, Kanon, Shaka y Aioros estaban encaminándose hacia la oficina del patriarca, con el fin de aclarar algunas cuestiones.

Caballeros acompáñenme a la sala de reuniones, les tengo algo sumamente interesante de contar – Los cinco santos de oro estaban sorprendidos por las repentinas palabras del pontífice.

Ya en la sala de reuniones de los dorados con el patriarca, cada uno se puso como en el lugar, Kanon y Aioros estaban apoyados en la mesa, Shaka tomo asiento igual que Dhoko en unas sillas y Saga se quedó apoyado en un rincón del lugar.

¿A qué se debe patriarca? – Shion se sacó la máscara y el casco del patriarca para estar un poco cómodo.

Santos tengo el grato agrado de decirles que las estrellas me dijeron que ese enfrentamiento será el inicio de la guerra olímpica contra los titanes, pero puede ser que cambie con el tiempo, todo es lo que tengo que decirles… ¿A que vinieron todos juntos? – Aioros se acomodó en su lugar, mientras que Dhoko tomo la palabra.

Patriarca es hora de dar comienzo a la búsqueda, porque estos jóvenes encontraron la ubicación de una y la segunda está en territorios amigos, si es por así decirlo, es tu turno Shaka… - Shaka se sentó derecho en su asiento, ya ser que consigo tenía el mapa de la ubicación del primer objeto.

Patriarca esto es sumamente curioso, ya ser que la ubicación de las tres musas, esto es una especie de dije o al así, se le llama así… Y está en el antiguo lugar de Terme, un pueblito rural en Turquía, donde solía ser un campamento de amazonas en la mitología griega y romana… - Shion estaba sonriendo, él sabía de ese lugar, pero deseo no decir nada. - ¿Ocurre algo patriarca?

Nada Shaka para que te preocupes, lo que no saben que cuando lo encontraran el lugar vayan con urgencia a ese lugar, pero con los santos de las bases de Alemania, ya ser que los estuve escuchando hablar en piscis de que ellos eran los que sabían más de este asunto, pero ustedes lo que deben ejecutar es aprender cosas de la vida que son dispensables para esta guerra que se avecina… - Shion miro a Aioros a Shaka quienes atónitos estaban algo nerviosos - ¡Recojan sus santos y partan enseguida!

¡Si señor! – Dijeron ambos, se esfumaron con el viento.

Y bien ¿Usted a que están aquí?- Le miro a los gemelos uno al otro, ya ser que ambos tenían sus ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa que Shion conocía a la perfección.

Su santidad lo que tenemos que comunicarle le interesara muchísimo… - Comento Kanon quien miro al ariano con sus ojos esmeraldas fijos en los de él, por otra parte Shion estaba algo sorprendido ya ser que Saga intercambio una mirada con su gemelo cuando lo interesante estaba a punto de revelarse.

Mientras que Virgo y Sagitario bajaban rumbo a buscar a los santos que eran quienes los acompañarían a la misión de búsqueda, estaban en silencio ambos hasta que un aviso por parte Dio los alerto a ambos.

La hermana de Acuario se enfrentara a Natali, pelea imperdible y las entradas son gratis y de las primeras gradas cuestan cincuenta euros – Aioros abrió los ojos como plato, ya ser que no se esperaba que Isabela peleara con una amazona sumamente fuerte en toda la camada de amazonas.

"_**¡Isabela corre peligro!"**_ – Aioros corrió como el rayo rumbo al coliseo.

¡Aioros espérame! – Grito el hindú alcanzándolo al instante - ¿De qué combate será? Porque no me trago lo de Isabela contra Natali.

* * *

Actualízate, porque Bella corre riesgo de terminar nuevamente en camilla y esta vez es para siempre. – Shaka estaba sorprendido, ya ser que cuando llegaron vieron a ambas chicas en posición de pelea y sus compañeros con las armaduras menos Saga, Kanon y el maestro Dhoko.

En la arena Bella estaba atándose su cabello en una coleta alta, mientras que Natali se preparaba para enfrentarse con ella.

Y bien ¿Estas lista para recibir una paliza? – Le dijo la peli rubio como el sol con un tono de voz desafiante.

Siempre estoy lista, ya ser que tu estas sin armadura para ser justas yo también estaré desarmada, eso sí se prohíbe en este enfrentamiento interrupciones – Natali sonrió comenzó a elevar su cosmos, mientras que Bella le copiaba.

¡Que dé inicio! – Gritaron ambas, ya ser que todo el santuario estaban observando el comienzo.

Lo primero eran patas, puñetazos, saltos todo lo necesario para el combate, ya ser que Natali comenzó a atacar a Bella, quien la esquivaba con una velocidad que su atacante no salía de su sorpresa.

Aioros había llegado junto con Shaka ambos tomaron asientos junto a sus camaradas, los de bronce miraban expectantes el combate entre ambas mujeres, las amazonas no se esperaban una agilidad que nomás puede tener dos de sus compañeras, Marin y Shaina quien estaban en primera fila junto a los santos dorados observando bien de cerca.

Eres rápida niña…. – Bella la miro de reojo hasta que la soltó, provocando que su salto fue impulsado por su oponente.

Yo soy muy rápida para ti mi sol, soy más grande de edad tengo 18 años de edad y de cosmos energía lo veras ahora… - Bella estaba en los aires para estar una altitud que Natali lo alcanzo sin temor – Ojala tuvieras un colchón allá abajo ¡BALA DE TIFÓN!

¡¿Qué?! – Cambio de rumbo al suelo iba en picada rápida – No ¡Ah! – Bella aterrizo en un pilar de tres metros, todos estaban impresionados, pero para suerte de Natali eso fue un golpe durísimo. – Suerte para una principiante.

¿Me llamaste Principiante? La verdad me sorprendes, Bala de tifón es una de mis técnicas básicas, consiste de ser rápido y uno mismo con el aire, si la perfecciono bien puede ser que te lanza contra el suelo diez veces peor que esta, nada más este pósito que ocasiono tu impacto… digamos que este duelo recién da inicio – Comento para todos, los santos de plata estaban sorprendidos una amazonas determinativa y para los dorados es como ver el desarrollo de la nueva.

Vaya es fuerte para lanzarla contra la arena… - Comento Asterion quien no salía de su asombro.

Veo que tiene fuerza suficiente para barrer a cinco santos de bronce de un solo golpe, pero lo que no comprendo ¿Por qué tanta determinación? – Pregunto Argol quien estaba junto a Misty, quien estaba esperando alguna reacción de Natali.

Natali me trato mal en nuestro entrenamiento, pero no le lleve el apunte total se habrá levantado de mal humor eso es todo - ¿eso es todo? Perseo y Perros de Caza lo miraban mal, la verdad que insultar a Misty es falta de respeto.

Ya me estas hartando con tú inmunda presencia señorita mimada, pero a mí nadie me barre en este coliseo porque te metiste con la equivocada… - Natali elevo su cosmos como un santo de plata dejando a Bella asombrada y paralizada.

"_**Diablos, como puede tener este poder, se compara con el mío; Pero no es todo lo que necesita, siento rabia, odio, envidia hacia una persona en particular, si consigo descubrir quien es esa persona que tanto detesta podre ayudarla con mi cosmos cálido"**_ – Bella elevo su cosmos energía al nivel de un dorado dejando a todos los que estaban presenciando el duelo quedaran sorprendidos.

¿Cómo obtuvo el séptimo sentido? – Preguntaba un santo de plata a su compañero, dejando a todos con la intriga máxima ¿Cómo era posible eso? Si los únicos que lo obtuvieron eran Seiya, Shyriu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki pero con la ayuda de Athena.

Me sorprende la joven, está a nuestro nivel pero más arriba de lo normal – Comentaba Capricornio, mientras que Shaka abrió sus ojos para presenciar el golpe de gracia.

Bella es nueva en esto, pero si Camus la trata como se debe y la ayuda a terminar este combate sin que ambas salgan lastimadas, si Bella y Natali chocan sus cosmos contra sí provocara un gran impacto en el coliseo y todos nosotros que vemos esto sin motivos será algo irremplazable – Shaka estaba en lo correcto, en la plataforma de arriba de todo, estaban Dhoko con los gemelos de Géminis viendo el combate.

* * *

La niña tiene talento en esto – Decía con ironía ya ser que su gemelo asentía a lo que se refería.

Pero a ella le falta algo en su ser, como si tuviera el alma pura y cálida, en el fondo lo único que noto a esta distancia es que se siente sola, triste, abandonada y peor rechazada – Kanon estaba sorprendido Saga estaba en lo correcto, ¿Cómo lo noto? Eso lo sabe él solo.

¡DEJEN DE PELEAR USTEDES DOS! – Todos se quedaron paralizados al notar el grito del patriarca quien estaba junto a Athena, ya ser que los dorados se levantaron para intervenir antes de que ocurriera lo que temían.

"_**Ya es tarde, debo destruirla y que darme con lo que debo tener como trofeo"**_ ¡IMPACTO CELESTIAL! – Natali estaba atacando a Bella quien ella la contraataco, con uno de sus técnicas más poderosas.

"_**Jamás me perdonare de usar Sigilo Abismal en contra de una compañera, pero esto es para ver quién es más fuerte"**_ no te saldrás con la tuya, te falta mucho para sobrepasarme amiga ¡Espejos siniestros! - Muchos espejos rodearon el coliseo dejando a todos anonados y asombrados al ver el impacto de cada uno, Natali estaba acorralada ya ser que Isabela se esfumo usando la técnica, Bella estaba en el aire suspendida de una forma elegante y sin pánico.

"_**Mi técnica se neutralizo, pero… ¡¿Cómo?!"**_ – Natali estaba enojada y sorprendida, Bella ya había acabado el combate cuando la ejecuto. - ¡¿Qué significa estos ineptos espejos?!

No son ineptos, son hermosos con su brillo, verás quien eres en verdad y por qué estás en esta orden… Mis adorados espejos te enseñaran a respetar a tus compañeros y despojarte, si yo lo deseo de cada uno de tus sentidos y más allá de ellos ahí sentimientos asquerosos y repugnantes. – Bella bajo de su altitud, mientras que Athena estaba feliz de ver que la joven no lo hacía de forma personal sino por algo justo.

Shion está amazona es muy sabia, quiero que le asignes responsabilidades de mayor envergadura… Creo que su destino puso en caminos de todos y de cada uno de mis santos. – Shion la miraba sorprendido, elogio a la niña que él mismo trato como una hija.

Por supuesto mi Diosa, yo me encargare de ella, pero por ahora veamos que no tiene preparado… - Saori asentía con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, al ver y sentir el corazón de Bella donde mostraba lo que cada uno de los santos y amazonas deben contener antes de la batalla final.

No digas tonterías, tú no tienes derecho hacer eso conmigo – Hablo con rabia ya ser que los dorados bajaron a la arena para ver de cerca la conversación.

Si puede – Hablo el caballero de Leo, ya ser que Camus estaba sintiendo orgullo hacia su hermana.

¿Cómo? Eso no debe ser así – Aioria la verdad no la aguantaba a la amazonas, todos estaban viendo lejos de lo que ocurría en ese lugar.

Dejemos que la dueña de la técnica explique qué consiste esta técnica – Bella sonrió cuando Aioros puso orden en el lugar.

Gracias… El espejo siniestro es la combinación de dos técnicas básicas, Bala de tifón y alas de hierro, provocando un espejo, pero al duplicarlos con mi energía cósmica provoca un ataque de defensa y ataque en uno… Ahora veamos si eres digna de ser amazonas sino me dice que si lo eres te dejo en paz y si me muestra lo opuesto, digamos que los dorados serán los que lo decidan y Athena… - Natali estaba horrorizada con la técnica, mientras que los espejos comenzaron a escribir cosas y dibujar imágenes en su interior.

¿Qué tratan de decir amazona? – Pregunto el santo de Piscis.

La verdad esto no me está gustando, creo que van a reventar – La verdad fue así, todos los espejos reventaron Aioros cargo a Isabela y Natali se tele transporto, todos salieron espavoridos, los aprendices gritaban aterrados, Shion saco a Athena del coliseo. Por otra parte los espejos se auto destruyeron y eso provoco que un portal de luz se abriera y se cerró en el instante.

Pasaron cuarenta y cinco minutos que el combate dio por finalizado, nadie comprendía nada, Aioros estaba con Bella fuera del santuario, ella estaba horrorizada veía como sus espejos reventaban uno por uno, haciendo que emitieran un horrible sonido al romperse. Camus llegaba con un vaso con agua, Milo le traía comida con azúcar, y Mascara la miraba con detenimiento.

* * *

Tu técnica es fabulosa Bella… - Cáncer se acercó con paso lento, dejando a sus compañeros sorprendidos.

Gra… Gracias – tenía la voz temblorosa y su cuerpo temblaba al escuchar aquel sonido horrible en su cabeza – No puedo dejar de escuchar ese sonido, ya lo había escuchado anteriormente.

Tranquilízate bambina, tus espejos no mostraron las causas de tu oponente sino que ellos te querían decir otra cosa, pero lo que no puedo notar es que arriba de cada uno de los espejos decía nombres y descripciones de algo terrorífico… - Fue interrumpido por el sueco, mientras Bella se sacaba su máscara, dejando ver sus ojos lagrimosos para los que estaban era un mal presagio.

No fue mi intención, yo no quise lastimarla… - Se cubrió la cara con sus manos ya ser que se sentía avergonzada por lo que estaba pensando de sí misma y de Natali.

Tranquilízate, sé que o sabemos con lo que dices… - Isabela miro a Aioros a los ojos, ya ser que él no le soltaba su mirada de ella.

Un silencio los inundo a todos, mientras que un italiano, sueco y francés algo confundidos y anonados por lo que veían sus ojos; Aioros se perdía en los ojos brillosos de Bella, ambos sentían como sus respiraciones se agitaban un poco y lo que pudo romper ese momento fue la voz de Camus.

Perdónenme pero lo justo sería que se separen para que tu hermanita descanses un poco y recuperes un poco la calma – Bella se levantó para abrazar a Camus quien muy sorprendido por el abrazo ya que no sabía que hacer.

* * *

**N/A**: _Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, hasta ahora todo marcha bien en la trama, no tengo mucho que decir pero se los dejare a ustedes para que escriban sus preguntas al respecto de la historia o de este nuevo capítulo. No se olviden de dejar reviews. _


	21. El arquero y el gorrión

Capítulo 20: "_El arquero y el gorrión_"

¡AIOROOOOOS! – Se escuchó una voz de una joven quien alterada se había despertado.

"_**Ya me hartaron estos dos, se pelean como si fueran marido y mujer"**_ – Shaka se levantó perezoso de su noche de sueño.

"_**Yo si fuera tu no me muevo para ayudarla, es mejor que las anguilas eléctricas se la coman completa" **_– Le contesto Sagitario con un tono de diversión.

"_**¿Si no qué?" **_– Shaka lo despertó para ver que lo ocurría afuera.

_Antes de que ocurriera esto…_

Estaban cinco santos de bronce, dos dorados y tres santos de plata; pero no se esperaron de una pequeña polizonte en el avión. Ya estaban a punto de arribar a Terme Turquí, pero para las molestias de Shaka decidió ir a su modo.

No comprendo Virgo, ¿Cómo esto si debíamos ir a Pompeya Italia? – Comentaba Fénix quien estaba sentado en el medio de Sagitario y Virgo.

Ikki iremos a donde nos conviene, si vamos a Pompeya ya sería pérdida de tiempo… - Shaka sonaba tranquilo y esa tranquilidad le incomodaba a Ikki.

En otra parte del avión privado de la fundación de los Kido, Bella se escabullía en el porta equipaje del avión con su cosmos casi no interceptado por Shaka y estaba en estado invisible.

Esto será divertido, mi lista de a poco será cada vez chiquita… ¡Diablos! – Grito cuando sintió el sonido del avión en funcionamiento, dejándose escuchar por los santos de plata quienes estaban al fondo del avión charlando entre ellos.

Orfeito mi sol radiante, puedes dejar de tocar tu lira, es que me estas hartando divo – Le decía con un acentito femenino por parte de Misty.

No quiero dejar de tocar, si dejo de tocar comienzo a cantar y si me dices que no cante tarareo sino te gusta que tararee será mejor que te arrepientas de decirme "NO" en todo frantuche – Sorpresa para Asterión quien estaba tranquilito descansando de esos dos que peleaban cada cinco minutos.

"_**¿Qué ocurre en el porta equipaje?"**_ – Asterion se levantó de su asiento para entrar al lugar donde escucho un grito - ¿Hay alguien aquí? – Pregunto mientras vía a todos lados encontrando respuesta.

* * *

Diablos, ahora que hago… - Bella se asomó en donde estaban cajas de madera que su contenido es desconocido, dejando ver al santo de plata de la constelación de Perros de caza quien trataba de localizarla.

Sé que estas aquí amazona, muéstrate ahora mismo o sino serás mandada al frente a los santos dorados – Bella se puso de pie mostrando donde estaba escondida, mientras que bajaba su cosmos, mientras que Asterion la miraba sorprendido ya ser que era la primera vez que veía a una amazona metida en una misión que no era dada por el pontífice.

Sé que puedo ser una chica, dulce, amigable, pero donde van será un lugar de riesgos como escuchar comentarios indeseados por nosotros – Bella se adentró a donde era la cabina de los pasajeros.

"_**Es Bella"**_ – Miro Hyoga quien se dio vuelta en su asiento para mirar sorprendido a Bella, quien entraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Adoro estar en un avión, pero me sentare aquí contigo Hyogita, ya ser que tú eres el discípulo de mi "Supuesto" hermano… - Cisne estaba sorprendido escucho bien o ¿estaba sordo? Primero la otra mañana en donde Camus y Bella comenzaban a platicar, para después tratarse mal ¿Tan parecido son?

Bien, toma asiento… - Bella se sentó para ver quien estaba delante de ellos.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Aioros para su sorpresa, quien la amazona lo miraba como si no lo conociera.

Vino con nosotros porque la necesitaremos para convencer a un Semidiós, ya ser que este es un ser repugnante – Hablo Shaka quien se volteo en dirección de Bella.

Gracias Virgo, pero no recibí tu invitación yo sola me manejo… - Shaka e resto importancia a lo que dijo la amazona, mientras que el viaje recién comienza.

Pasaron dos horas de viaje, ya ser que pararon en el medio de un bosque.

Odio tirarme a estas alturas ¿De quién tuvo esta idea descabellada? – Misty estaba sorprendido al ver la altura que estaban.

Estamos a 250 metros de altura y de impulso para volar es de 2,39 kilómetros por hora, en mi opinión esto no es nada… - Comento Bella para sorpresa de todos, Aioros tuvo la fortuna de ser el caballero que porte una armadura con alas pero el problema era ¿Qué hay de los demás? - ¿Están todos listos para tirarse a esta altura? – Comento la amazona quien se colocaba su máscara y como era la única mujer de esa grupo debía tirarse ella primera.

¡Yo no pienso tirarme a esta altura, es una idea descabellada! – Comento indignado el francés.

"_**Athena ayúdanos llegar sanitos y salvos a tierra"**_ – Rezaba Andrómeda, mientras que Shaka ponía orden.

¡Bien chicos, es hora o nunca llegaremos a tierra, primero Isabela! – Bella ya no estaba todos miraron que ella estaba volando estaba a 4 metros de distancia del avión.

¡Ella está loca en verdad! – Comento medio enojado Misty, quien estaba rojo de la vergüenza cuando lo miraron sorprendidos y con fastidio.

Parece que tú seguirás Misty – Dijo Fénix quien lo empujo.

¡Ah! – Pego un grito mientras alcanzaba a Bella. – _**"No quiero ver, sé que moriré nuevamente"**_ – Cerraba sus ojos con horror.

"_**Tranquilo mira la imagen desde aquí arriba, yo te tomare para que te acostumbres"**_ – Bella lo tomo de los brazos dejando ver alas en sus brazos.

Es mi turno – Seiya se tiro parado del Avión.

"_**No sé si es divertido o un suicidio"**_ – Shun se tiro de cabeza mientras que los dorados se colocaban los cascos para estar seguros de la caída – _**"No es la primera vez que hacemos esto, pero noto que será seguido esto y para después convertirse en rutina de misión"**_

Bien siguen ustedes dos – Menciono Fénix, ya ser que Shyriu era primerizo en saltar de un avión, en cambio para Hyoga es fácil, pero no estaba seguro de tirarse o esperar.

"_**Estas listo"**_ – Le comunico Cisne a Dragón y este asintió allá fueron, para después Ikki tirarse junto a Orfeo.

* * *

Bien Shaka es nuestra oportunidad tú te tiras para que yo te agarre, para evitar una caída libre. – Shaka asintió a lo que le dijo Sagitario, mientras que Asterión espero para darle la señal al piloto que él se tiraba para que su rumbo sea a Japón.

"_**Bien es hora"**_ – Comento ya ser que cerro la compuerta de paracaidismo y se tiro de una manera tranquila.

Todos volaban libres en el aire, Bella sostenía a un rubio que ni siquiera miraba el paisaje que se les presentaban, por otra parte Shaka con Aioros estaban planeando como iban a dividirse las tareas para investigar y otros para mantener la guardia por si Naissare con sus colegas los ataquen en plena misión. Los cinco de bronce se divertían al notar la presión del aire en sus armaduras, Orfeo y Asterión emplearon más el vuelo para estar a la medida de Misty y Bella.

¡Tierra firme, es hora de hacer una caída con estilo propio! – Misty abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que escuchaba de la amazona.

¡¿Qué?! ¡NI LOCO ME TIRO CON ESTILO! – Comentaba furioso Lacerta, quien ya era soltado por la muchacha.

¡El que se tira con el mejor estilo se gana un lugarcito por cinco días en las doce casas! – Aposto Seiya para sorpresa de Virgo y Sagitario eso sonaba aterrador y por otra parte estúpida.

Ya no les quedaba poco tiempo para aterrizar, Misty fue el primero en llegar a tierra quien se sometido a la peor caída.

¡Athenaaa! – Misty callo con dirección a unos árboles con muchas lianas, pobre de él se quedó atrapado en ellos - ¡Auch!- Se quedó enredado por completo, su cuerpo era sostenido por ellas, sus brazos por un lado y sus piernas era prisioneras de ellas - ¡Sáquenme de aquí! – Grito para ser escuchado por todos y espantando a las aves.

Arriba, Orfeo miro a Asterión y a Bella quienes se comunicaban por cosmos, los tres aterrizaron de una forma heroica.

Este estilo le llamo El gorrión versión Misty – Orfeo dio una pirueta a posicionándose de una forma graciosa, una mano se apoyaba en sus caderas, la otra en su cabeza y hacia una mueca parecía a Misty cuando se enojaba.

¡Si que eres gracioso lira andante! Mira esto – Asterión se agarró de unos troncos para columpiarse como todo un gimnasta profesional y termino aterrizando normalmente.

Eso no es nada muchachos, miren y aprendan – Bella dio una pirueta en los mismos troncos donde Asterión se lució, para terminar en una pose elegante.

¡Bravo muñequita! – Decía Orfeo con una vos femenina, para hacer reír a los de bronce que caían los cinco formando una estrella.

Ya la ruinaron – Dijo Misty quien se mostraba en problemas.

Jajajaja – Se rían todos al ver la caída de Misty, mientras que Shaka aterrizo elegantemente dejando ver su capa levitando en el aire, por otra parte Aioros aterrizo justo donde estaba Misty, sus alas se desplegaban para cortar las lianas y dejando a Misty en libertad.

Gracias Aioros, te debo una amigo – Aioros le sonrió para dejar en evidencia en algo. – Entonces ¿Quién gano?

Shaka tomo la palabra – El ganador es Aioros y Yo mientras que todos ustedes comiencen a buscar un lugar para acampar y otros tomen el mando para buscar una salida rápida de esta selva. – Todos se despojaron de sus armaduras mientras que Aioros y Shaka miraban como desaparecían sus compañeros.

Creo que esto será un largo día – Comento el castaño, mientras que emprendía camino a donde se dirigían sus compañeros.

Bien nosotros cinco buscaremos un lugar para acampar – Dijo Seiya dejando con algo fácil a los de plata.

Bien nos encargaremos de encontrar un lugar lindo o la salida – Comento Asterión, se dividieron en dos partes los cuatro santos de plata por un lado, los santos de bronce por otro lado y los dorados se miraron para donde se fueron.

Tengo una idea sencilla – Bella saco un polvo mágico.

¿Usas magia? – Bella lo miro con una cara de pocos amigos.

No, jamás lo usaría… Esto es un polvo cósmico para encontrar la salida rápida y los demás verán un dibujo en el suelo donde nos juntaremos nuevamente.

Guau – Dijeron al unísono los santos de plata, al ver la dirección – Excelente.

Pasaron dos horas de que se juntaron, Shun e Ikki fueron a buscar troncos y ramas para prender una fogata, Shyriu y Hyoga comenzaron armar las carpas, Asterión con Misty fueron al pueblo que estaba cerquita de donde estaban acampando para comprar comida y otras cosas útiles, Bella con Orfeo comenzaron a armar una melodía para cantar en la noche, Seiya estaba mirando como los peces saltaban en el agua (_**N/A**__: Se a posicionaron cerca de un lago inmenso_), mientras que Shaka meditaba tranquilo y Aioros lo que hacía era supervisar a los demás. Todos estaban listos para cenar al aire libre, comían malvaviscos y salchichas asadas con un vaso para cada uno de gaseosa y jugo.

* * *

Esta rica la comida – Decía Pegaso con la boca llena, mientras que los demás comían tranquilos.

La verdad que sí – dijo Bella mientras tragaba y tomaba un poco de gaseosa.

Bien chicos, es hora de comenzar la misión… Mañana tempranito iremos al museo de Terme para buscar a un hombre llamado Momo, quien sabe de la existencia del collar de las tres musas y después cuando tengamos la información al otro día tendremos que partir rumbo al santuario y otros irán con el caballero de Escorpio a Japón ¿Comprendieron? – Todos asintieron a lo que cavaba de hablar el hindú.

Bien, todos comprendimos lo que acaba de decir Shaka… Como todos saben es la primera vez que pasamos una noche bajo las estrellas, ¿Quién tiene alguna forma de entretenerse? - Seiya se le ilumino los ojos, ya ser que no paraba de mirar a Aioros de una forma de súplica.

Contemos historias de terror – Isabela se petrifico al escuchar aquello, ella detestaba las historias de terror.

Bien me parece gusto, ¿Alguien tiene otra propuesta? – Hablo Orfeo esta vez.

Cantemos unas canciones para matar el aburrimiento – Propuso Bella, todos asintieron pero el que ponía las pautas esta vez era Aioros.

Ok, primero contemos historias de terror para después calmar la tensión con unas canciones - puntualizo para que nadie tuviera otra idea más.

Yo tomo la linterna y cuento la historia de terror – Comento Orfeo, quien encendió la linterna para comenzar a contar su historia de terror – Este cuento de terror es para llorar si les interesa… Se llama La cabaña del bosque – dijo con un tono tenebroso mientras que Bella se acercaba dónde estaba Shaka y Aioros. - Fin de semana, al fin, mis amigos y yo decidimos celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de ellos en una cabaña, situada en un pueblo a unas horas de nuestra ciudad. No todos pudieron, así que un amigo y yo nos adelantamos, total, mañana llegaran los demás y celebraremos en grande. Es extraña esa sensación de ir en la carretera y que curiosamente este sola, por ser fin de semana es inusual, todo está en oscuridad, excepto por la corta distancia que alcanza a iluminar los faros del auto, ir viendo el paisaje de noche en la espera de que algo aparezca, de ver una sombra fuera de lo normal, estar a la espera de que suceda algo, esos pensamientos circulan mi mente cuando de pronto tengo que frenar abruptamente, maldito perro que ha salido de las sombras, al igual que nosotros, se ve alterado… - Fue interrumpido por Shun.

Pobre perrito, debió tener suerte – Hyoga lo callo, para que Orfeo pudiera continuar con su historia.

Continuemos y no me interrumpan… Paramos en una gasolinera en un pueblo cercano, a tomar un descanso, me sigue inquietando que todo este solo y en silencio, siento la punzante sensación de que alguien esta tras los árboles o entre las paredes, que nos vigilan inquietos subimos al auto, al ver por el espejo retrovisor juraría ver una sombra ocultándose entre los arboles a nuestras espaldas, no pienso bajar a confirmarlo y seguimos el camino. Solo al llegar al pueblo, una pequeña tranquilidad llega a mí, son las fiestas patronales, hay gente, hay luces, hay ruido, automáticamente llega esa pequeña sensación de alivio y confort, de que nada puede suceder. Nuestra calma se va más pronto de lo esperado, al circular por el camino a la cabaña, al estar todos en la plaza, las calles están solas y oscuras, un guardia nos recibe en la entrada del camino y nos indica que ruta tomar, es la única luz que se ve en kilómetros la de su pequeña caseta, mientras recorremos el camino se llena de neblina, curioso, ¿no?, al llegar, solo vemos la silueta de la cabaña, nos apresuramos a encender todas las luces para librarnos de la maldita oscuridad, y verificar que las demás puertas estén cerradas, antes de ir a la plaza, de repente sentimos un escalofrío, ya que a nuestras espaldas la puerta de la entrada rechina y lentamente de cierra, mi amigo se ve notoriamente asustado, yo espero no mostrar la misma cara que él… - Bella estaba asustada por la historia, Shaka la tapo con su capa y la acerco para que esté tranquila en sus brazos - Saliendo de la cabaña, nos percatamos de que en la mayoría de los arboles hay cruces, pienso que en ocasiones la gente las pone para dar un toque más lúgubre al lugar, intento no pensar en ello y subimos al auto, me pregunto si mi amigo notó como yo, el suave movimiento de la cortina de la ventana frente a nosotros, no quisiera alarmarlo él ya está asustado. Por un tiempo olvidamos el tema y solo nos divertimos, hasta la hora de volver, son las 4:00 a.m., me pregunto si el camino siempre tuvo tanta niebla, la radio no funciona y me doy cuenta del silencio en el entorno, solo roto al escuchar como violentamente se mueven los árboles, y suena fuertemente el viento, siempre hace ese ruido o me sugestiono solamente. – Misty se abrazaba a Asterión quien muy interesado por saber más de la historia, Ikki abrazaba a Shun quien temblaba del miedo, Hyoga y Shyriu se limitaban a dormitar en el suelo, Aioros con Shaka estaban interesados por el relato pero en cambio Bella se acurruco al lado de Virgo buscando su protección. - Al llegar a la cabaña, solo intento concentrarme en dormir un poco, escucho pasos y espero que sean de mi amigo, que intenta calmar sus emociones paseando un poco, cuando estoy al fin por dormir, escucho claramente que arrastran una silla y salgo a comprobar, todo está en orden, fuera, por la ventana veo unos destellos rojos fijos en mí, enciendo rápidamente la luz y al intentar comprobarlo me doy cuenta de que no hay nada más, vuelvo a la cama, espero poder dormir. Al día siguiente, con el cuerpo y la mente más relajados piense que todo fue una alucinación y evito hablar de ello con mi amigo parece que no tuvo una buena noche, pero me menciona unas pisadas en la sala, justo donde se escuchó que arrastraban la silla, para no asustarlo y calmarme a mí mismo le comente que quizá fuimos nosotros al entrar, parece que lo convencí. – Bella comenzó a temblar del miedo, Shaka abrió los ojos sorprendido, Aioros comenzó a comer más de lo normal, mientras que los demás se divertían - Al salir al exterior sentí un escalofrío en toda la espalda, la ventana en la que vi esos destellos, tiene las mismas pisadas y lo que parecen huellas de manos, como si alguien nos observara desde fuera. Antes de subir al auto para ir al pueblo, puedo ver en el segundo piso con más claridad una sombra, asomándose por la ventana frente a nosotros, y el mismo destello rojo que ahora me doy cuenta, son los ojos de esa entidad, la que nos observó anoche, y pienso, que quizá, no todo es mental como queremos aparentar, quizá hay algo más, algo desconocido y simplemente no siempre lo vemos, ya de camino evito contarle algo a mi amigo, me quedo con el pensamiento de que aun debo quedarme otra noche y que habrá más gente, con suerte no pensare en ello, y, quizá pueda olvidar lo que vi en esa ventana…

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el relato, Seiya miraba a Shun temblando de miedo, después miro a Misty y Asterión temblando y abrazados con fuerza, Bella se quedó dormida en los brazos de Shaka quien la miraba con diversión.

* * *

Bella será justo que cantes una canción divertida para calmar esta tensión que se produjo – Orfeo apago la linterna para guardarla en la mochila de viaje.

Muy bien yo cantare una canción pero lo que necesitamos es esto – Saco un parlante para colocar un pendrive, ambos de color verde claro – Es movida pero no pienso hacer un show sin ayuda de bailarines – Todos se miraban anonados, Orfeo se paro como buen amigo que era.

No se bailar pero me gustaría aprender, pero lo único que se tocar es una lira – Bella sonrió con malicia.

No te preocupes, si sabes tocar una lira toca ahora una guitarra es lo mismo pero se toca con ambas manos – Bella le mostro una guitarra eléctrica a Orfeo se le ilumino los ojos jamás en su vida pensó en tocar aquel instrumento. – Ojala les guste como canto, pero creo que la conocen.

_**Baila casanova  
Toco tu piel y empiezo a caer  
un peligro también será exceso  
de verte bailar es casi un ritual  
y sabes que te deseo  
no se controlar la locura que hay en mi  
es irracional lo que me haces sentir  
Baila para mí, solo para mí  
que al moverte se me escapa el aire  
la noche es mágica y sensual  
un deseo incontrolable  
el momento es ideal  
ya no pares de bailar  
ámame, baila baila casanova  
baila para mí, solo para mí  
que al moverte se me escapa el aire  
la noche es mágica y sensual  
un deseo incontrolable  
el momento es ideal  
ya no pares de bailar  
ámame, baila baila casanova  
Tu calor, mi pasión, que combinación  
delirio perfuma el misterio  
no puedo evitar al verter bailar  
hacerte el amor en mis sueños  
que no puede pasar si las ganas quieren más  
azúcar y sal, no quiero escapar  
Baila para mí, solo para mí  
que al moverte se me escapa el aire  
la noche es mágica y sensual  
un deseo incontrolable  
el momento es ideal  
ya no pares de bailar  
ámame, baila baila casanova  
baila para mí, solo para mí  
que al moverte se me escapa el aire  
la noche es mágica y sensual  
un deseo incontrolable  
el momento es ideal  
ya no pares de bailar  
ámame, baila baila casanova  
Oooooh. baila baila casanova  
Oooooh baila baila casanova  
Baila para mi, solo para mi  
que al moverte se me escapa el aire  
la noche es mágica y sensual  
un deseo incontrolable  
el momento es ideal  
ya no pares de bailar  
ámame, baila casanova  
baila para mí, solo para mí  
que al moverte se me escapa el aire  
la noche es mágica  
un deseo incontrolable  
el momento es ideal  
ya no pares de bailar  
ámame,  
baila baila casanova**_

_**Baila para mí, solo para mí**_  
_**que al moverte se me escapa el aire**_  
_**la noche es mágica y sensual**_  
_**un deseo incontrolable**_  
_**el momento es ideal**_  
_**ya no pares de bailar**_  
_**ámame, baila baila casanova**_

Todos aplaudieron a Bella, quien bailaba al compás de la música, mientras Aioros se embobaba más al escuchar a Paraíso cantar y bailar, ya comenzaba a notar la razón de porque reaccionaba de esa forma se sentía lleno de sentimientos y experiencias que jamás esperaría que llegaran; La música cambia más movida todos comenzaron divertirse, por otra parte Ikki se fue a la carpa donde compartía con Seiya y Shun, Shyriu hizo lo mismo que Ikki.

Aioros estaba pensando algo divertido antes de acostarse, le comento a Misty y a Asterión para que lo ayudaran, ya ser que Bella dormía sola en una carpa al lado de la suya. Ya eran las cinco de la mañana, Shun se despertó para salir a correr alrededor del pueblo, mientras que Aioros y dos santos de plata sacaban a Bella con su colchón inflable para colocarlo en el lago.

_Fin de lo ocurrido…_

¡LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOOOS! – Amenazo la amazona, mientras era víctima de una caída al agua fría - ¡Socorro, no sé nadar! – Bella se estaba ahogando ya ser que lo que dijo era de no creer para nuestros santos de Athena.

* * *

**N/A**: _Aquí les dejo un cap. nuevo, sé que es linda la historia y les gusta mucho. Agradezco a los que siguen la historia, a los que comentan y les digo que sigan comentando de esto._

_Lo que se estarán preguntando, la jugarreta que le hizo Aioros __**¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que siente por Bella?**__ La aventura que comienzan a experimentar nuestros santos __**¿Tendrán consecuencias en Terme? **__Y__** ¿Podrán saber cómo manejarse en este pueblito místico? **__Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo de _"La puerta mística".

_La canción que utilize esta vez es de Paulina Rubio "Baila Casanova" ojala que les allá gustado la historia, los espero en el siguiente =D_


	22. El pergamino de Talía

Capítulo 21: _"El pergamino de Talía"_

Después de rescatar a un ave que no sabe nadar, la aventura de nuestros santos de la esperanza se situó en un pueblito con historia en el hermoso país de Turquía. Shaka quien estaba a cargo de la misión estaba buscando donde debía ser la biblioteca de Terme.

Es lindo el pueblo, pero tengo una preguntita curiosa ¿Alguien sabe hablar Turco o Portugués? – Pregunto Shyriu que noto que dos jovencitas de aproximadamente entre 13 o 17 años de edad.

El único que sabe hablar portugués es Alde, por lo que yo sepa – Comento Seiya, mientras el santo de bronce de Dragón asentía a lo que le respondió su compañero.

Pero si en este pueblito hermoso hay cada belleza… - Comentaba Misty quien a cada mujer de su edad lo miraban él les regalaba una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes blancos.

Si dejan de estar creyéndose los Guau, pueden empacar ahorita mismo o sino los mando a volar a todos juntos – Todos se pararon en seco ya ser que vieron que el sexto guardián del zodiaco paro en seco.

Ya llegamos, primero lo primero ¿Todos tienen sus cajas pandora en mano? – Todos asintieron, se adentraron a la biblioteca donde su estructura es de un estilo romaní, por dentro eran puras columnas con muchísimos libros y pergaminos, estatuas de los dioses olímpicos, cuadros pintados de figuras católicas, musulmanes y de otras religiones.

Nuestros guerreros de la esperanza miraban a su alrededor mientras que a Bella todo eso le sonaba raro, ya había visto ese tipo de decoración anteriormente. Misty atajaba a Seiya para que no tocara nada de la decoración, podría ser llamativa pero no sabían lo que podría pasar en aquel lugar, los dos dorados estaban serios ninguno se hablaba ya ser que lo presentían era una energía cósmica sardónica dejando a la vista una estatuilla que todos conocían como…

Es una mini estatua de Athena… - Articulo Orfeo ya ser que todos rodearon la estatua memnos Fénix.

Es una simple estatua, que podría ser "La armadura" – Bella le dedico una mirada de fastidio y enojo ya ser que Ikki no le llevo el apunte.

Para tu información pollito frito, esto es una reliquia de mi querida tía y lo que a ustedes les interesa saber es sobre el collar de las tres musas – comento una voz ya ser que se expandía por todo el lugar en un eco.

¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Asterión ya ser que todos estaban en guardia por si los atacaban por sorpresa.

¿Quién son ustedes? Y ¿a que vinieron santos entrometidos? – volvió a cuestionar la voz.

Momo soy Bella de Apus sé que estas aquí dios del mal ¡Exijo en el nombre de nuestra Diosa que te muestres! – Ordeno Bella ya ser que el hombre se mostró en un estado avejentado.

Pequeña Bellita, hace tanto tiempo que no escucho tu extraordinaria voz de muñequita y parece que no estás sola… - Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a Momo, un hombre de cabellos largos y de color blanco platinos, estaba en curvado y de estatura baja.

"_**Shaka este no debe ser Momo, parece un anciano"**_ – Comento desanimado y nervioso Aioros a su compañero, quien le miraba de una forma preocupante.

Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué necesitan saber del collar de las tres musas? – Pregunto el anciano quien se encaminaba con trapito húmedo para limpiar la estatuilla.

* * *

No queremos saber sino que nos de el collar, porque no tenemos muchísimo tiempo porque estamos siendo víctimas de una guerra santa, por favor sea razonable denos el collar… - Andrómeda se lo pedía de buena manera, ya ser que sus compañeros esperaban ansiosos la respuestas del dios.

No. – Respondía secamente provocando que Hyoga fuera quien hablara ahora.

Usted debe pensar cuántas vidas son arriesgadas por una tonta guerra sin sentido, si es un Dios de los buenos debe entender las circunstancias que se presenta la humanidad, ¿Entiende lo que trato de decirle? – Momo esbozo una sonrisa sádica, ya ser que Isabela ya podía pensar que vendría ahora.

Si te comprendo pero en otras palabras me importa un bledo la humanidad, ustedes los humanos son las peores marionetas que pudieran crear los tontos olímpicos e incluyo a la odiosa de Athena… Jamás se darán cuenta de lo que significa ser desterrado de un lugar propio de un Dios como yo, por tan solo animar las cosas… - Bella se colocó su armadura y mascara, mientras que los demás la imitaban.

Ya me canse de escuchar tus lamentos Momo, primero que nada te lo merecías… El olimpo se creó para todos los que llegaban a ser Dioses y para nosotros los humanos eso sería el mejor paisaje en la historia… Insultar significa dañar los sentimientos de otras personas… - Momo estaba riendo por lo bajo ya que los santos no esperarían la reacción de la deidad, Aioros se acercó a Bella quien temblaba al notar la cosmo energía del Dios – Dinos de una vez donde podemos encontrar el collar de las tres musas.

"_**Se los dire pero en un cuento"**_ Quirón se enamoró de una de las musas de estatura media, de vestido blanco como de una sacerdotisa, paseaba por el bosque cerca de donde él habitaba con su especie, ella fue atacada por un Wiver y él la salvo de ahí Athena intervino para darles a ambos la bendición de su amor… - Momo desapareció y al instante el lugar comenzó a derrumbarse por completo.

¡Salgamos de aquí! – Aviso Seiya, todos comenzaron a correr hacia la salida.

Las columnas de mármol se caían en medio del paso, de a poco el polvillo se convertía en neblina dejando a la vista a de tres guerreros con armaduras negras. Por otra parte Momo estaba observando lo que ocurría en su antigua biblioteca ya ser que estaba acompañado por una de sus hermanas.

Querido hermano, creo que te debía tu recompensa – el dios con cabellos azules, de piel blanca, de ojos celestes como el cielo y vestido con una armadura de color azul y oro puro.

Gracias hermana, lo único que debemos hacer para que Niké se muestre después de un milenio para darle a ella sola la guerra que se merece por rebajarse al lado de Athenea. – La diosa quien se ocultaba en las sombras vio con sus ojos ámbar a sus subordinados.

"_**Ojala que esta vez Naissare no me decepcione o sino deberé matarla nuevamente"**_ – Se marchó la deidad dejando a Momo quien sonreía al ver a los guerreros de la esperanza parados en una formación poco común.

Esto se pondrá divertido, Jajaja – Rio el Dios y tomo posición en una columna de cinco metros de altura – _**"Veamos cómo has mejorado paraíso, cuando peleamos me atacabas con un cosmos de bronce que a mí mismo me daba asco de pelear"**_

Vaya ¿a quienes tenemos aquí? – Comento una voz que a los dos santos de oro le sonaron conocida.

_**"No pueden ser ellas"**_ – Bella detrás de su máscara se notaba tensa y nerviosa, mientras que sus recuerdos pasaban como una película en reproducción veloz.

¡Minsy! – Articulo Shaka con algo de fastidio ya que la mencionada reía por lo bajo.

* * *

Hola Shakita, ya comenzaba a extrañarte mi viejo amigo, me debes un combate digno de nuestra constelación – Le dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa retorcida. – Martina encárgate de esos cinco de bronce mantelos ocupado un tiempo y Marisa has papilla a Bella creo que ella mejoro muchísimo en el último combate que tuvieron.

Por supuesto amiga, total la mocosa no sabrá quien la golpeo. – Aioros y los tres santos de plata estaban sin nada que hacer ya que los cinco de bronce persiguieron a su oponente del día, por otra parte Shaka estaba en posición de loto para comenzar a incrementar su cosmos al máximo y Bella estaba lista para demostrar quién era ella.

En el interior del bosque, Seiya y sus amigos estaban buscando a la renegada quien se había escondido dentro del bosque.

¿Dónde se habrá metido? – Pregunto Hyoga mientras que las cadenas de Shun comenzaron a sonar.

Mi cadena me dice que esta atrás nuestro – Shun miro donde su cadena le indicaba, una bola de energía obscura en dirección de este lo está por atacar - ¡Defensa rodante! – Sus amigos saltaron para dejar a Shun con el combate y después darle el ataque sorpresa a la mujer misteriosa.

Eres listo niño bonito, mientras que tus amigos te dejaron solito ¡demuéstrame que estas hecho! – Martina apareció mientras que Seiya les indicaba a Shyriu y a Hyoga que la atacaran por detrás.

¡Rayo de aurora! – Lanzo el ataque Hyoga contra Martina.

¡La cólera del dragón! – Este fue Shyriu.

Pero… ¡Ah! – Martina salió arrastrada por los ataques sorpresa de los dos santos de bronce. – Diablos son fuertes, jamás pensé que estos santos de bronce hallan ido a los campos elíseos y derrotaran a Hades e Hypnos y Thanatos, pero creo que no podrán soportar a tres santos renegados de un solo golpe. – Martina se levantó para darles a esos tres santitos de bronce una probadita de su poder.

En la otra parte del combate Shaka estaba listo para atacar ya ser que Minsy ni siquiera lo había agredido.

"_**Nunca pensé que ella imitaría todas mis tácticas de combate, puede ser que espera que reaccione como siempre reaccionan mis compañeros, pero no yo jamás me paso de mis limites estratégicos"**_ – Shaka dejo de levitar para hacer un campo magnético que bloqueaba los cosmos de sus tres enemigos del día. – Lo siento Minsy, creo que me importa un bledo nuestro combate porque no tenemos derecho de enfrentarnos contra ustedes quienes se creen mejores que nosotros, pero mis ideales me dicen que tu intención es Bella y su capacidad mental al comprender las cosas. ¿O me equivoco?

No Virgo, estas en lo correcto pero si tratas de insinuar que tu poder es comparado o superior al mío te equivocas, porque ¡Yo soy una versión tuya del lado que todos ustedes eran con esa maldad pura que ahora a mí me inunda de una luz brillante que tú mismo te harás daño! – Shaka cambio su serenidad a una de fastidio y enojo, mientras que era preso de una manipulación de ella. – INVOCACIÓN DE ESPIRITUS

Shaka escapo con agilidad al ataque, mientras que su energía cósmica aumentaba al octavo sentido – No estés tan segura de usar mis técnicas ya ser que yo mismo se cómo anularlas. – El rubio saco de su palma el rosario de las 108 cuentas, y lo ajito logrando bloquear el ataque de Minsy - ¡TESORO DEL CIELO!

Abres los ojos, vaya no podía creer que deseas terminar rápido el combate Buda, si tu utilizas tu técnica yo usare las mías ¡CONDENA MUNDANA! – Ambos ataques se desviaron a donde estaba Bella peleando con Marisa.

Mientras que en ese combate, Bella estaba elevándose ya ser que esquivaba con una velocidad que provocaba rabiar más a su oponente.

Jamás me intereso pelear contigo Marisa, pero no me queda otro remedio que cambiar mi estilo de combate al nivel superior ¡Cambio a primavera! – La armadura de Paraíso cambio a un modo sensual y dejando ver la capa más extensa de lo normal. - ¡AROMA E AMORE!

¡¿Qué?! – Marisa quedo estupefacta al sentir una ráfaga que volaba rosas de tres tipos, rosas blancas, rojas y negras mientras que este ataque no es de Bella sino de…

* * *

¡YA BASTA! – Afrodita llego junto a Mu y Kiki quienes estaban mirando las escenas.

Total ya terminamos con esa mujer, pareciera más sorprendida cuando Seiya la ataco con sus meteoros, la dejo anonada y se marchó como si nada – Comento Ikki restándole importancia a sus palabras, mientras que Aioros, Misty, Asterión y Orfeo algos sorprendidos cuando Bella se cambió nuevamente su armadura a estado normal.

¡Esto no queda así Shaka, tú y tus tontos amiguitos caerán ante Naissare! – Las tres renegadas se esfumaron y riendo con malicia.

Es mejor regresar cuando antes al santuario, tenemos otro problema más grande – Afro se acercó a Kiki quien le indico que debía tele transportar a los cinco de bronce a Japón junto con Milo.

¿Qué ocurrió ahora? – Pregunto Asterión quien no comprendía las palabras de Piscis.

Encontraron a siete soldados quienes fueron atacados con fuerza bruta en las otras noches, parece que Naissare mando a sus secuaces a espiarnos a las afueras del santuario – Bella se había marchado cuando Asterión hizo la pregunta, no se fue sola sino con sus compañeros de plata.

En el santuario Misty animaba a Bella para que se presentara ante sus amigos y compañeros, ya ser que ella no dejaba de escuchar las palabras de Momo.

¿Ocurre algo linda? – Le pregunto Dio quien les entregaba a sus compañeros unas botellas de cerveza.

Si pasa algo pero necesito de su ayuda cuando antes, no es con compromiso sino es para ayudar a la humanidad – Todos los santos de plata se miraban con caras de ¿Qué dijo? Mientras que Shaina y Marín se acercaban a Bella.

Se ve que los dejaste sorprendidos Isabela, mientras que tus ideas son algo descabelladas como nos contó Yuzuriha – A Bella se le formo una sonrisa con malicia cuando comenzó a retorcer un poquito su cuello.

Dinos cuál es tu idea muñeca – hablo Babel quien estaba atrás de la joven.

Es formar una banda con talentos ocultos de ustedes, mientras que los de bronce tienen pocos talentos de mayor rango como, Pablo, Paolo, Nohemí, etc. ¿Qué dicen? – Todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos y bocas abiertas ¡¿Una banda?!

Yo hablo por todos y te ayudaremos, pero los únicos que descontaremos son a Nicole, Cristal y Albiore quienes están en las islas vigilando y entrenando a aprendices, menos el Lemuriano quien no se sabe dónde carajo esta – Dijo un poco desorientado Sirius, quien no estaba contento con la idea.

Pero donde la formaremos, porque no tenemos en donde… - Hablo Capella quien miraba a sus compañeros.

Bella debemos ir hablar con el patriarca para contar sobre la misión, porque creo que tardaran un poco los santos de oro ya que no le avisamos que nos vinimos antes que ellos. – Bella asentido a las palabras de Orfeo quien estaba junto a Rafita quien tocaba la lira en un volumen bajo.

En la sala de trono, cinco santos de plata estaban con sus armaduras frente al patriarca quien los observaba a los jóvenes que lo citaron a una pequeña reunión de reporte.

Los escucho – Hablo Shion con un tono sereno y alegre.

Su ilustrísima nuestra misión fue un éxito quitando el conflicto con tres renegadas, Minsy de Virgo negro, y Martina y Marisa de Géminis negro, que no sabemos a qué fueron. – Shion asentía a las palabras de Paraíso, mientras que Isabela le daba lugar a Orfeo para que continuara.

Y cuando entramos a la supuesta biblioteca de este Dios… Momo, quien no dijo sobre algo de Quirón… - Shion no comprendía las palabras de Orfeo, ya que el peli celeste estaba nervioso.

No comprendo – Articulo Shion ya que dos santos dorados se asomaban por la gran puerta. – _**"Shaka y Aioros no se preocupen por el reporte sus compañeros de plata me lo están reportando" **_– Los mencionados lo único que debieron es estar presente y eso es todo lo que debían hacer.

* * *

A lo que se refiere mi compañero, es que el Dios Momo nos dijo sobre un cuento tipo versito, ya ser que decía así - le mostro el papelito que decía _"Quirón se enamoró de una de las musas de estatura media, de vestido blanco como de una sacerdotisa, paseaba por el bosque cerca de donde él habitaba con su especie, ella fue atacada por un Wiver y él la salvo de ahí Athena intervino para darles a ambos la bendición de su amor…"_ Shion lo leyó ya ser que lo que decía para él tenía un gran significado.

Santos de Virgo y Sagitario un paso adelante, y ustedes tres, Misty, Asterión y Orfeo también, quiero que miren y escuchen a Bella… Mi niña coméntales por lo que entendiste de este verso – Bella estaba tensada ya que no esperaría eso del patriarca.

Lo que se refiere el verso, es que tres palabras son claves, una de ellas es el signo de Sagitario ya que representa Quirón, la segunda clave es Talía es una las nueve musas y la otra es la Diosa del amor Afrodita – Shion se paró para colocarse al lado de la amazona quien había comentado su punto de vista.

Bien mi niña, no pensé que fueras inteligente – Aioros lo único que hizo para fastidiarla era no prestarle atención – En cambio veo que algo más venían a comentarme.

Si su ilustrísima, la idea surgió de la cabecita de Bella, que armemos una banda con todos los talentos ocultos del santuario excluyendo a los soldados quienes deben mantener la guardia… - Shion se sentó de nueva cuenta en el trono, ya que esa idea la había escuchado antes de boca de Saori, quien tuvo un pequeño desliz en organizar por error un encuentro de bandas y de talentos, con los demás Dioses del olimpo, teniendo de jurado a tres dioses, una musa el Dios Apolo y Poseidón.

Parece que lo aprobare ya que eso ayudara unir las órdenes de bronce, plata y oro. Con una condición que practicaran en un salón que está lejos del salón del trono y de los privados de nuestra Diosa… - Todos sonreían mientras que Aioros y Shaka estaban sorprendidos al escuchar las palabras de Shion – pero lo que no les comente que partan enseguida a Athenas para comprar lo que necesitan, mientras que serán acompañados por cinco dorados que ahora se los asignare – Miro a Shaka para que llamara a sus compañeros.

Pasaron cinco minutos que los santos de oro menos Milo quien estaba con Saori y los de bronce en Japón.

¿A qué nos mandó a llamar patriarca? – Pregunto Saga quien observaba a los cinco santos de bronce de pie mientras rodeaban al patriarca en la parte de atrás.

Los he convocado a que escuchen esta propuesta y quiero la aprobación de ustedes por ahora, ya que Bella presento una idea de crear una banda del santuario que consta con talentos ocultos; a lo que quiero que entiendan es que comiencen a tratar más seguido a los otros rangos como ustedes se tratan en las doce casas, para demostrar una unión que nadie podrá superar los enemigos en un futuro… - Todos los dorados estaban muy sorprendidos ¿Armar una banda? La verdad nadie se esperó eso de Shion – y los que se encargaran de supervisar la banda cuando se cree, son… Mu de Aries, Mascara de Cáncer, Milo de Escorpio, Camus de Acuario y Saga de Géminis, no refuten mi decisión porque o sino los mando a encerrar por una semana completa y sin comida y bebida a Cabo Sunion – todos algo no conformes a lo que acababa de explicar el lemuriano mayor.

En el olimpo…

¡Enio! – Bramo una voz que retumbaba en todo el olimpo.

Aquí estoy amado Ares, ¿Qué necesita? Mi señor – Exclamo la mujer quien vestía una armadura de forma de tigre de color purpura claro.

¿Dónde carajo esta Némesis? Ya no soporto la idea de este tratado de paz que impuso el tonto de mi padre, ya ser que lo que tengo con Athena es algo que le debo dar fin desde hace tiempo – Enio Diosa de la guerra, conocía a la perfección a Ares, quien estaba muy inquieto con la idea que le presento Circe hace más de un año.

Fue a darle la recompensa a Momo, quien muy injusto le dio las indicaciones de cómo obtener el collar de las tres musas, y provocara que Athena vaya nuevamente a buscar a esas Musas en tierras de Apolo, cuyo mencionado es medio-hermano de usted señor Ares, debe tener paciencia si lo que planea mi hermana Circe no podrá intervenir Hécate quien es su madre y está es muy amiga de Athena – Ares miro con enojo a Enio quien no podía destensarse al notar los ojos rojos de su Dios quien no podía dejar a simple vista su odio hacia la Diosa que protejé a los humanos.

Ya no lo soporto más ¡Prepárate Enio bajo a Esparta donde es una de mis tierras! ya ser que comparto con Athena desde que ella es pequeña y yo un adolescente. _**"Me las pagaras Athena cuando baje a Esparta te daré la última pista para que armes esa puerta mística y yo Ares Dios de la Guerra seré el único que tiene ese título, mientras tú serás víctima de tu involuntarios caballeros de la esperanza" **_Jajajaja – Rio mientras salía seguido por Enio, mientras que su risa malévola resonaba de nueva cuenta por todo el olimpo y en la tierra.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ _Que bueno que termino el cap. 21, por Dios santo por fin hago un record, hizo un cap. nuevo todo un día, ya me imagino pronto vea un título de los record Guinness de escribir un cap. en un día, XD Jaja no es mucho pero sip es uno de mis pocos deseos que tengo pero en fin. Lo que se estarán preguntando todos __**¿Qué plan malévolo tiene Ares en contra de Zeus y Athena?**__ Bella __**¿podrá realizar una de sus metas para ver si captan su plan concreto?**__ Y Momo __**¿Esta en parte de quién de Athena o de Ares?**__, esto y muchísimo más en el siguiente capítulo. – No se olviden de dejar comentarios._

_Reseñas_:

Momo: Dios de la sátira, burlas, sátiras y poetas.

Enio: Diosa de la Guerra y antigua compañera de Ares en las guerras.

Hécate: Diosa de la magia y brujerías.

Circe: Diosa de la magia negra.

Quirón: Centauro que se le dio la inmortalidad y este se la obsequio a Aquiles.

Agradezco por los comentarios y saludos a los que siguen y comentan a mi fic.


	23. Las musas del santuario

Capítulo 22: _"Las musas del santuario"_

Un día lleno de alegría para nuestros santos de plata, todos vestidos como civiles viendo vidrieras, sacándose fotos con sus celulares nuevos, algunos iban a hablando con los nuevos y conociéndose, pero para una grupo de santos eso era un aburrimiento.

Ya no lo soporto más… - Bramo Kanon quien estaba hastiado de escuchar todas las charlas de adolescentes.

No eres el único, somos once santos de elite con una manada de adolescentes que lo primero que hacen es sacarse fotos, comprar muchísima ropa para salidas nocturnas y nada de los inmundos instrumentos – Camus estaba sonando algo irritado por ver a su "Supuesta" hermana quien se había cargado seis o siete bolsa en cada mano con ropa y zapatos.

¡Chicos encontré la tienda! – Exclamo Rafael quien saltaba cuando un niño que estaba fascinado, todos corrieron al destino, los dorados lo primero que hicieron es entrar al local.

Hola señores y niños – hablo una joven de la edad de Camus (En este caso), quien estaba sorprendida en ver caras conocidas y otras no - ¿En qué les puedo ayudar señores?

Queremos… - Shura fue interrumpido por Rafael.

Necesitamos instrumentos musicales de la mejor calidad y con descuento de un 20%, y necesito preguntarle algo más dama – la joven sonrió ante el pedido del joven santo.

Bien ¿Qué instrumentos quieren o necesitan? – Ahora sí que les sonaba a gato encerrado, todos se dispersaron, lo que si necesitaban es dos baterías, doce guitarras eléctricas, diez bajos, dos teclados, un piano de los clásicos, siete trompetas, cuatro juegos de congas, dos juegos de bongos, castañuelas, un acordeón, entre otros instrumentos. – La lista es grande y si sumamos el descuento lo subiremos a 80% de descuento del precio normal.

¡Denme una copia de la lista ahora! – Exclamo Saga quien el buen educado Rafael se lo dio - ¡Por athenaaaaaaaa!

Mientras los jóvenes aprendían a tocar los instrumentos con los dueños del local, nuestro doraditos estaban observando como Bella tocaba un instrumento y reía, por otra parte escena de Bella riendo a Camus se le cruzo recuerdos de ella riendo cuando curioseaba en los locales de Rodorio o en Siberia. Por otra parte Orfeo con Misty, Asterión, Sirius y Argol estaban aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra ya ser que lo habían organizado de esa forma.

* * *

_**\- Flashback-**_

Bien chicos, la cosa será así. Algunos deberán aprender a tocar cierto instrumento que les guste, primero que nada algunos deberán hacer un sacrificio de aprender a tocar instrumentos de percusión – Hablo Saga, ya que todos escuchaban atentos, por otro lado los de bronce estaban escuchando todo al final del salón.

¿Todos a favor o se dividan en grupos? – Pregunto Mu, quien tenía una libretita para anotar los grupos.

Si nos dividiremos en grupos, para hacerlo de una manera ordenada y sin problemas – Sentencio Shaina quien estaba cerca de la ventana.

Bien, lo primero que aremos es que se preparen porque mañana tempranito salimos para Athenas… - todos se levantaron de sus lugares para retirarse.

_**\- End Flashback -**_

Bien tengo los grupos bien armados, Orfeo, Misty, Argol, Asterión y Sirius aprenden a tocar la guitarra acústica para después sacar o lanzarse a tocar la eléctrica, después de ellos los dividiremos en Guitarristas y bajistas – Todos asentían, mientras Shura miraba una letrina que tenía una guitarra eléctrica con un bafle.

¿Cuáles son los otros grupos? – Pregunto Aldebarán ya ser que Mu pasaba a la otra hoja de su libretita.

Bien pensado Alde, casi me olvido lo demás… Los de percusión que son las baterías, las cosas esas – Señalaba a Dio quien empezaba a tocar las congas – y aquello – Señalo a Shiva quien comenzó a inspeccionar los bogos hasta tocar un poquito a un ritmo que a pocos les gusto.

Rafael Shiva esta aprendiendo a tocar los bongos… - Exclamo Bella quien veía a su compañero entusiasmado en tocar aquello.

Me encanta este instrumento, ya que tengo una idea brillante – Todos se acercaron a un escenario que estaba de exhibición para probar los equipos, los que tenían instrumentos y de lo aprender a usarlo la mayoría lo saco enseguida.

¿Cuál es tu idea Shiva? – Pregunto Ágora quien estaba sentado en un sillón hablando con Algueti sobre cosas.

Bella canta esta canción, pero es linda ya ser que es de una artista que la respeto – Shiva le mostro la partitura a sus compañeros que se iban acercando al lugar.

Es linda la canción Shiva, es de Shakira esta canción es una de mis favoritas ya ser que la uso para mis ataques – Lo dicho impacto a sus compañeros que la rodeaban – Ya escucharon uso la música como ataque psíquico nada más que eso, nada preocupante – todos suspiraron con alivio sí que puede ser descabellada a la hora de hablar.

Bien ya que se decidieron mostrarse es hora de acomodar a la nueva banda – Todos se miraron Bella saltaba y aplaudía con alegría ya ser que era el momento apropiado – Bien ¿Quiénes serán los músicos titulares? – Pregunto Mascara quien esperaba una respuesta rápida.

* * *

Yo me ofrezco a ser guitarrista principal y vocalista – Se ofreció el peli celeste.

Yo te acompaño Orfeo será lo mismo que él, pero Segundo guitarrista – hablo Misty con algo de nervios encima.

Está bien, pero necesitaremos otro guitarrista más – Alejo se colocó la cuerda que sujetaba la guitarra para decir "Yo seré el que falta y cuenten conmigo" Bella le sonrió ya ser que ella conocía a su amigo – Perfecto necesitamos dos Bajistas.

Asterión y Yo Mascara, pero lo de guitarristas estamos de suplentes si faltan ellos – Hablo Argol con poca importancia ya ser que deseaba comenzar a tocar.

Estupendo… _**"Anota esto carnero"**_ – Le avisaba a su compañero quien escribía la formación. – Necesitamos tres coristas, hasta ahora los coros serán _**"Y los armo yo mocosos"**_. Bella voz principal con Yuzuriha y… Joseline – La mencionada quien estaba entrando al local se quedó con la boca abierta y se puso roja como tomate – Coristas Nohemi, Yika, Jamian _**"Me arrepentiré después, pero el vejete del patriarca dijo que debemos integrarlos a todos"**_ Ichi y Nachi, eso es todo – Los mencionados se acomodaron mientras faltaban algunos en acomodar, el escenario era inmenso de espacio se podía disfrutar el lugar.

Perfecto pero yo Dante me postulo a tocar la batería, ya ser que me gusta hacer ruido – Comento el italiano quien se acomodaba atrás del instrumento.

Yo tocare el teclado – Hablo Sky ya ser que en el otro grupo hacia lo mismo.

Y te falto algo grandísimo Cáncer yo Rafael me encargo de ser el Dj del grupo, para que estemos listos – Mu estaba sorprendido todos se acomodaron, Shiva que se a posiciono donde estaba los coristas para ser pares.

Algunos no sabían hacer la parte de donde tenía el idioma de árabe, Shiva con Argol les explicaba cada palabrita de lo que significaba para que las dijeran bien. Los dorados les indicaba a la vendedora que estaban probando sus dotes musicales, Bella le dio la señal a Rafael para que comenzara el primer ensayo.

_**Ayer conoci un cielo sin sol  
y un hombre sin suelo  
un santo en prision  
y una cancion triste sin dueno**_

_**Ya he ya he ya la he**_  
_**y conoci tus ojos negros**_  
_**ya he ya he ya la he**_  
_**y ahora si que no**_  
_**puedo vivir sin ellos yo**_

_**Le pido al cielo solo un deseo**_  
_**que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir**_  
_**he recorrido ya el mundo entero**_  
_**y una cosa te vengo a decir**_  
_**viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut**_  
_**fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur**_  
_**y no encontre ojos asi**_  
_**como los que tienes tu**_

_**Rabboussamai fikarrajaii**_  
_**fi ainaiha aralhayati**_  
_**ati ilaika min haza lkaaouni**_  
_**arjouka labbi labbi nidai**_  
_**viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut**_  
_**fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur**_  
_**y no encontre ojos asi**_  
_**como los que tienes tu**_

_**Ayer vi pasar una mujer**_  
_**debajo de su camello**_  
_**un rio de sal un barco**_  
_**abandonado en el desierto**_

_**Ya he ya he ya la he**_  
_**y vi pasar tus ojos negros**_  
_**ya he ya he ya la he**_  
_**y ahora si que no**_  
_**puedo vivir sin ellos yo**_

_**Le pido al cielo solo un deseo**_  
_**que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir**_  
_**he recorrido ya el mundo entero**_  
_**y una cosa te vengo a decir**_  
_**viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut**_  
_**fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur**_  
_**y no encontre ojos asi**_  
_**como los que tienes tu**_

_**Le pido al cielo solo un deseo**_  
_**que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir**_  
_**he recorrido ya el mundo entero**_  
_**y una cosa te vengo a decir**_  
_**viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut**_  
_**fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur**_  
_**y no encontre ojos asi**_  
_**como los que tienes tu.**_

Todos en el local disfrutaban la música que provocaban los adolescentes, gente de afuera se asomaban al lugar para escucharlos a ellos, los dorados estaban impresionados, las chicas que eran vocalistas le hacían coros con los chicos del mismo labor en las partes de estribillo y algunos en las estrofas, todos comenzaron a soltarse en los estribillos reían, bailaban y toda las vibra que lograba tocar, cantar y bailar les hacía sentirse unidos a eso, que si le podrían llamar Amistad.

Al terminar todos aplaudían, silbaban y los clientes que compraban instrumentos para sus hijos, amigos, familiares, etc.; provocaron que el dueño del local hablara con los responsables de la canción tocada.

Chicos ¡Estuvieron estupendo! Les agradezco a ustedes y su talento de hacerme una publicidad grandísima a mi local, en menos de cinco minutos se llenó… - Los dorados estaban sorprendidos miraban del dueño a los jóvenes quienes se juntaron a platicar y conocerse más.

No hay de que señor, y ¿en qué podemos ayudar? – el dueño se le ilumino la mente al escuchar esas palabras de Shaka quien estaba mirando a Yuzuriha quien le mostraba una hoja de papel que decía "Debemos ir a un bar musical, y se dónde hay uno".

Salieron del local con dinero y los instrumentos en cajas inmensas, había llegado una furgoneta para trasladar los instrumentos al santuario.

Bien es hora de que los que están libres de subirse al vehículo que maneja Mu para llevar el equipamiento al recinto, y los que están para la banda vamos a un lugar llamado… - Bella lo interrumpió a Camus quien estaba algo hastiado por ello.

¡Vamos de George! – Todos salieron disparando hacia el lugar como una manada de leones hambrientos.

* * *

Mientras en el santuario, Shion estaba anotando los proyectos para sacar adelante el fin del tratado de paz entre los Dioses, mientras que leía y releía el tratado pudo encontrar algo escrito con letras pequeñas.

Por Athena, esto no puede estar ocurriendo en estos mismos momentos – Shion se hecho para tras mientras se rascaba atrás de su nuca al notar algo en el acta "Dios Ares firmó el tratado de paz por atentados en las ultimas guerras santas, pero caduca el mes de febrero día 14 de dicho mes" para Shion eso era una – Estamos enfrentando a Ares en estos momentos, pero hay cosas que no sigo comprendiendo… - se puso a pensar los hechos de los últimos meses, mientras recordaba las palabras de Athena sobre la correspondencia que recibía mediante Hermes – Eso las cartas, pero no recuerdo cual era la clave de lo que ahora está pasando…

Dhoko estaba con su armadura dorada, mientras era seguido por Paolo, Pablo y Jabu quienes estaban esperando las indicaciones del patriarca; el maestro de rozan llamo a la puerta de la oficina.

Adelante… Dhoko y santos de bronce tomen asiento tengo algo que comentarles a ustedes dos – Señalo a Paolo y a Pablo quienes se miraron algo desconcertados.

¿Qué es patriarca? Se le ve algo pálido señor – comento Jabu quien estaba parado junto al maestro de Shyriu.

Lo primero es que agradezco sus servicios en los momentos cruciales aquí en el santuario, han llevado tareas que jamás se hubieran llegado a completar y eso lo valoro muchísimo… - Shion comenzó a moverse en su oficina algo preocupado en su andar – A lo que quiero llegar es que esta guerra no es contra Naissare sino contra Ares y otros Semidioses que andan tras de nosotros y de nuestra Diosa.

"_**Por mi madre, todo esto se está llendo por la borda"**_ – Paolo se refregaba su mano en la cara ya ser que lo pensado no llegaría a tal punto.

Es ahora o nunca, ya ser que este Dios nos ha dado un guerra sin límites y contratiempos todo pasa rápido a una velocidad que llegaremos a tal punto de lastimar a nuestro seres queridos y a nosotros mismos…- el patriarca estaba nervioso, ya ser que un santo dorado involucrado con dicho enemigo lo podría llegar a matarse si mismo o hacer una locura - Lo que les trato de decir es que, las piezas serán enseñanzas que todos aprenderemos, sus compañeros ya llegaron con los instrumentos, cuyo deber es obtener los nueve dijes de las nueve musas cada uno con una historia que les explicara este pergamino – Shion les mostro un pergamino con dibujos de las musas y los dijes.

Calíope ese medallón será de Orfeo lo dudo, Clío esa joya será de Yuzuriha por sus dotes en ello, Erato ese dije se le dará a Milo no sé porque lo digo sé que lo obtendrá… - Shion estaba impresionado como Pablo le comenzaba a contar los acontecimientos próximos.

Euterpe esta sí que no me lo creo, este se lo ganara Shura y no me pregunten porque; Melpómene me da ganas de llorar por esto pero el premio se lo otorgo a Aioria, Polimnia se lo gana Mascara de la muerte… - Dhoko abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre de Cáncer, porque no se lo podía creer cuatro santos de oro con medallones de ese tipo.

Bueno parece que está muy claro lo que explica este pergamino pero quien son los otros tres sobrantes – cuestiono el santo de Unicornio que no podía contener la risa que género las palabras de Paolo y de Pablo le dirigieron una mirada fulminante al mencionado.

Bien Jabu, por lo que tenemos entendido tres personitas se lo merecen con las letras. Talía se lo gana de cantado Bella, ella es única en lo que describe aquí en el texto a la musa es casi parecida la descripción de Bellita, Terpsícore es para Misty se lo gana con honor y bandeja, y la otra se lo merece pero no me sigo convenciendo pero es para Shenna – Shion se desmayó al escuchar el nombre de su hija, ya ser que todos lo observaban a la distancia.

Shion despierta, Shion ¡Lemuriano levántate! – Ninguna reacción ante el histérico Dhoko quien lo trataba de despertar.

Parece que le dio el patatús… - Comento Pablo quien recibió las miradas fulminantes de Paolo, Dhoko y Jabu.

Mientras que el Athenas, nuestra nueva bandita sin nombre junto con los dorados estaban en un bar o tipo de boliche, no tenía bien definido lo que era el local; Rafita quien estaba siendo ayudado por Asterion, Dio, Algueti, Ágora y Orfeo quienes acomodaban cada cosa en su lugar para dar el primer concierto de principiantes en un lugar amigo.

* * *

En que les puedo ayudar jóvenes – Exclamo un hombre de estatura alta, cabello rapado, con ropas de trabajo, piel bronceadita y de ojos verdes.

Si puede ser señor que ordenemos algo para comer – Comento Aldebarán, ya ser que el hombre sabía bien quienes eran.

Perfecto denme sus pedidos… - Los dorados se miraron uno con otro para después mirar desconfiados a su compañero taurino quien estaba centrado en el menú.

Está bien, yo ordenare ensalada mixta con una milanesa integral – hablo Mu quien estaba sobándose su estómago quien rugía del hambre.

Bien, usted italiano – Mascara se sorprendió ¿Cómo sabia de su nacionalidad? ¿Adivino? Eso le sonaba raro.

Denme el mejor plato de Cappelletti's rellenos de queso roquefort, con salsa boloñesa y una buen pedazo de peseto – El hombre anotaba en su cuaderno de pedidos grandes. - ¿Qué ordenas Afro?

Bueno eso me es indiscutible ya que mi estomaguito ruge como un condenado, denme algo inventado yo le dire una ensalada de coles con pepino y nabos, acompañado de un pescado al vapor con una salsa marrón – El dueño del local lo miro de una forma que decía: "¿Me estas jodiendo?" y algunos hacían una mueca de asco y otros contenían las ganas de reír por la mirada que se gano Afrodita.

Bien, otro pedido. – Pregunto medio anonado.

Señor quiero preguntarle si ¿Tiene Ratatouille? - El hombre asintió – Perfecto quiero eso y de bebida un vino de los mejores.

Está bien, pero como usted es hermano de Isabela le hare un descuento – Camus se le paro el mundo al escuchar aquellas palabras, no quería sonar grosero con el hombre se levantó y tomo rumbo al baño para refrescarse. – Ustedes que están callados.

Bueno parece que debemos ordenar… Ordeno por todos siete pizzas de todas las formas que allá – Shura le piso el pie a Aioros quien se retorcía del dolor.

Yo pido aparte, deme la mejor barbacoa con papas españolas – El hombre sonrió al escuchar aquello.

Yo pido dos hamburguesas con papas fritas – El hombre término anotando para darles la última indicación.

De regalo tendrán bebidas gratis de la mejor barra del país, pero veo que me falto el señor Shaka de Virgo – sorpresa, sorpresa a todos les callo la ficha – no se sorprendan muchachos, mi nombre es George el dueño de esto y por aquella puerta tienen pruebas de puntería con armas de fuego, que disfruten el Show; Muchachos sus órdenes ya vienen en camino – Rafa le dio levanto los pulgares ya ser que comprendió lo que ocurría.

Pasaron los minutos y os pedidos venían, ya ser que Shaka pidió lo mismo que Mu. Todos disfrutaban de la comida y la bebida ya ser que era la hora de almorzar, todos hablaban los de plata les gritaba a los dorados que no engordaran por tanta comida en su mesa. Bella se acercó a la mesa para hablar con su hermano.

Sé que no me crees que soy tu hermana, pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados. Me hare un ADN ya ser que Milo me comento su idea y me someteré a un solo pinchazo nada más – Todos observaban a Camus quien meditaba las palabras de Bella, mientras que ella estaba seria como el peli aguamarina.

Bien si tú quieres eso lo tendrás, pero si da positivo… y si da negativo te vas de mi templo y de mi vida – Shaka lo pateo ya ser que el francés cambio su cara de serio a rabia por el golpe.

ADN en camino para descubrir tu propia sangre – hablo una mujer de cabellos rojizos y corto hasta la altura de sus hombros – Disculpe señor pasen los dos por aquí, así mi marido los atiende.

¿A dónde lo llevaron? – Pregunto Aioria quienes sus compañeros estaban anonados por lo ocurrido, lo primero que se les cruzaba a la mente es que era un lugar rarito.

* * *

**N/A**: _Ufa pareciera que esto es interminable, pobres doraditos con lo que se les viene; Las preguntas de esta historia es lo siguiente, __**¿Qué ocurrirá si el ADN entre Camus y Bella de positivo?**__, Shion __**¿podrá recomponerse de su desmayo antes de que Athena llegue al santuario?**__ Esto y muchísimo más en el siguiente cap._ – No se olviden dejar _Reviews_.

La canción que se utilizo es de Shakira _"Ojos Así"._

_Reseña:_

**Calíope** (Καλλιόπη, '_la de la bella voz_'); musa de la elocuencia, belleza y poesía épica (canción narrativa). **Clío** (Κλειώ, '_la que ofrece gloria_'); musa de la Historia (epopeya). **Erato** (Ἐρατώ, '_la amorosa_'); musa de la poesía lírica-amorosa (canción amatoria). **Euterpe** (Ευτέρπη, '_la muy placentera_'); musa de la música, especialmente del arte de tocar la flauta. **Melpómene** (Μελπομένη, '_la melodiosa_'); musa de la tragedia. **Polimnia** (Πολυμνία, '_la muchos himnos_'); musa de los cantos sagrados y la poesía sacra (himnos). **Talía** (Θάλεια o Θαλία, '_la festiva_'); musa de la comedia y de la poesía bucólica. **Terpsícore** (Τερψιχόρη, '_la que deleita en la danza_'); musa de la danza y poesía coral. **Urania** (Ουρανία, '_la celestial_'); musa de la astronomía, poesía didáctica y las ciencias exactas.


	24. SOS

Capítulo 23: _"S.O.S"_

Bien siempre en cuando ambos se lleven bien – Comento George quien le pinchaba a Camus el brazo quien cerraba con fuerza sus ojos.

Muchachito cálmate, mi marido es un genio con esto de ADN… - Bella quien se veía donde le sacaron sangre cada cinco minutos – y tu nena déjate el brazo quieto – y como respuesta del regaño le saco la lengua como nenita chiquita.

Perfecto, ya estamos y ahora señorcito como valiente que fue tiene un linda paletita helada como recompensa – Camus abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Hace cuánto que no lo tratan como nene pequeño? La verdad le molestaba eso y para los jóvenes y adolescentes es normal.

Gracias señor y esto de las agujas no es mi fuerte, mejor dicho ¡Las odio! – Bella dejo escapar una risita y los esposos se miraban sorprendidos.

En el local, la banda se estaba acomodando para el show o mejor dicho el primer show en publicó.

Que nervios que tengo – Comento Dante quien no dejaba de mirar todas las personas que le dirigía la mirada.

Cálmate hombre, es la primera vez que hacemos esto pero lo hacemos como equipo ¿Qué dicen? – Todos asintieron a las palabras de Orfeo quien muy animado buscaba a Bella - ¿La nena?

Aquí toy, a no llorar que no hay vuelta atrás. – Bella se relajó y como se había cambiado de vestuario quien se colocó unos Jeans de color negro con algo de brillo y detrás tenía un tipo de capa, de remera tenía con un estampado y chaqueta negra.

"_**¿Qué canción tocamos?"**_ – Pregunto Alejo quien le indicaba a Rafael sobre el volumen de su guitarra.

"_**Para comenzar cantemos una de pop, que no sea pesada la melodía y ni la letra. En estas letras indican hasta los coros, y si me preguntan tengo una carpetita con muchas partituras y letras de canciones todas ordenaditas por el alfabeto de la A hasta la Z"**_ – Les comento a todos Bella ya ser que estaban más nerviosos que nunca.

_**te comere a besos a ti  
cada uno de tus huesos  
es para mi  
me rompere  
los sesos  
si asi  
puedo tenerte ma...a...as**_

_**no soy el lobo feroz**_  
_**no me chupo el dedo**_  
_**no vivo en la luna**_

_**no yo no vengo de orion**_  
_**de otra constelacion**_  
_**mi orbita es la tuya**_  
_**y noooo**_  
_**se apaga el fuego si te vas**_  
_**y yooo**_  
_**busco el peligro**_  
_**y nada nada maas**_  
_**coro***_  
_**te comere a besos a tiii**_  
_**cada uno de tus huesos es para mi**_  
_**me rompere los sesos si asi**_  
_**puedo tenerte ma...a...as (x2)**_

_**no no estoy loca de amor**_  
_**no me ciega el sol**_  
_**ni tu piel desnudaaa**_  
_**no sentiras el dolor**_  
_**no apunto el corazon**_  
_**busco tu locuraa**_  
_**y nooo**_  
_**se apaga el fuego si**_  
_**te vas**_  
_**y yooo**_  
_**busco el peligro y nada nada maaas**_  
_**coro***_  
_**te comere a besos a ti**_  
_**cada uno de tus huesos es para mi**_  
_**me rompere los sesos si asi**_  
_**puedo tenerte maaaas(x2)**_

_**te comere a besos**_

_**te comere**_

_**te comere a besos a ti**_  
_**cada uno de tus huesos**_  
_**es para mi**_  
_**me rompere los sesos si aasi puedo**_  
_**tenerte maaaas (x2)**_

Todos en el local se divertían y los santos de oro miraban como se desenvolvían los de plata algunos se ponían a bailar o algo así, Bella bailaba en la parte del estribillo y en las parte instrumentales de la canción; Misty y Orfeo se limitaban a tocar o dos por tres Bella les indicaba que se soltaran y como Dante tocaba la batería lo hacía sin darse cuenta.

George el dueño del local estaba siempre encantado de escuchar la hermosa voz de la dulce Bella que él mismo le había enseñado como soltarse en un escenario y frente a una multitud pero lo que le dolía al hombre es perder a su clientela en la ciudad le iba tan bien en el negocio que su renta por el local era cara y no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagarlo.

Guau – Gritaron los dorados, los de plata y algunos de bronce que escuchaban a sus compañeros tocar todo era diversión hasta que…

El tiempo se paro para los guerreros de Athena todos congelados, se alarmaron al sentir cosmos por todo el lugar.

"_**Mierda, recién quieren pelea"**_ – Se dijo Mascara al notar siete mujeres vestidas con ropas griegas.

* * *

Santos de Athena sus dones en las artes son evidentes en ustedes, algunos no lo creerán o lo tomara como un pensamiento más, este día se les otorgara medallas a los elegidos – Hablo una de las mujeres hasta que desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos.

Pasaron cinco minutos de lo ocurrido hasta que George se acercó al grupo de santos.

¿Cómo les esta llendo la tarde? – Comento con una sonrisa que a todos les agradaba ver.

Bien George este lugar es magnífico, decoración bellísima, servicios buenos y hay cosas que desearía conocer – comentaba Afro quien se limitaba a dar vueltas en el bar.

Muchas gracias joven – Todos seguían en lo suyo hasta que Bella lo miraba fijo.

¿Ocurre algo George? – Pregunto la niña quien estaba sentada al lado de Aioros y de Saga.

No para nada muñeca – La peli violeta lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, ya ser que lo conocía como si fuera su padre – está bien tu ganas… - ahora sí que sonrió victoriosa – me cerraran el local – Yuzuriha escupió su jugo, Sky se atraganto, Alejo se calló de la silla para atrás, Rafael quien estaba en el escenario se enredó con los equipos y estos explotaron, Nohemi no paraba de respirar agitada _(__**N/A**__: pareciera que tuviera asma)_ y Bella abrió la boca y los ojos como platos.

Y los demás se sorprendieron de lo que acababan de escuchar, un local tan bien se cierra así como si nada y el responsable de eso llego justo a tiempo.

George Anderson, soy el dueño del local y vengo a retirar el dinero sino lo tiene usted y su clientela se marchan ahora mismo – George estaba encabronado con el tipo mientras que Bella lo miraba como si se lo quisiera comer crudo al hombre.

"_**Reunión en el baño de hombres**_" – Aviso Shaka a sus compañeros quienes se levantaron de sus asientos para encaminarse al baño de hombres donde Afro estaba sentado en el re fregador quien jugaba con una rosa.

En el baño de hombres nuestros dorados esperaban alguna idea para ayudar aquel hombre que tan amable les dio un buen servicio y para algunos les hizo un favorcito.

Si le conseguimos dinero para que le paguemos toda la renta – Opino Mascara pero algunos no estaban convencidos del todo.

Masky la renta es cara lo que escucho desde aquí es que la renta es de 35.000 euros es carísimo, y por lo que yo se eso es imposible de pagar – si Alde estaba en lo cierto pero la pregunta es ¿Qué harán?

Yo tengo una idea porque no le conseguimos un local en Rodorio se lo remodelamos como él se lo imagina y le damos eso a cambio – propuso Aioros quien dos por tres miraba a los santos de plata que estaban haciendo lo mismo que ellos una reunión.

Eso es buenísimo – gritaron al unísono ya lo tenían decidido, pero ¿cómo conseguirían en poco tiempo un nuevo local y de mudar todo?

Atención dos cosas ¿Cómo tele transportamos los muebles? ¿Y cuál local? – Aclaro Saga y los que conocían el lugar apropiado.

Yo sé dónde hay un local disponible en Rodorio, pero es más galpón que local… - Todos sonrieron al escuchar eso – para algo soy amigo del intendente de Rodorio.

Afuera del baño, estaban los de plata cabreados todos ya ser que Rafael era ayudado por Marín y su hermano a desenredarlo y reparar los equipos quemado o mejor remplazarlos por los auxiliares; y Alejo les contaba de a poco la historia de cómo conocieron a George y su familia he empleados.

Es mejor matar al tipo y robarle todo su dinero y que se quede con el local – Propuso Dio pero Algueti le dio un coscorrón por tremenda idiotez. – Mejor no ¿otra idea?

Darle huelga para que George se quede con el local hasta que sea la hora de cerrar el bar – Isabela era una genio pero ella como sentía bronca por el dueño del lote tomo el micrófono y los de la banda se prepararon a tocar una canción con malas palabras por así decirlo. – Hola a todos, los que están aquí presentes para disfrutar nuestro show, espero que no les moleste saber que el local "_Santuari's_" será cerrado por aquel señor de pacotilla con cara de mono enjaulado – el señalado se quedó sorprendido ya ser que la clientela lo abucheaban – está bien como no se debería cantar canciones ofensivas yo lo cantare para que lo disfruten. _**"Compañeros es hora de cantar tres canciones seguidas para que se vayan acostumbrando"**_ – todos asintieron hasta que comenzó a sonar una canción.

_**(Joseline)**_

_**La gente me señala  
me apuntan con el dedo  
susurra a mis espaldas  
y a mi me importa un bledo.  
que mas me da  
si soy distinta a ellos  
no soy de nadie,  
no tengo dueño. **_

_**(Yuzuriha)  
Yo se que me critican  
me consta que me odian  
la envidia les corroe  
mi vida les agobia.  
Porque sera?  
yo no tengo la culpa  
mi circunstancia les insulta. **_

_**(Isabela)  
Mi destino es el que yo decido  
el que yo elijo para mi  
(Las 3)  
a quien le importa lo que yo haga?  
a quien le importa lo que yo diga?  
yo soy asi, y asi seguire, nunca cambiare  
A quien le importa lo que yo haga?  
a quien le importa lo que yo diga?  
yo soy asi, y asi seguire, nunca cambiare  
(Isabela)  
Quiza la culpa es mia  
por no seguir la norma,  
ya es demasiado tarde  
para cambiar ahora.  
(Yuzuriha)  
Me mantendre  
firme en mis convicciones,  
reportare mis posiciones.  
(Joseline)  
Mi destino es el que yo decido  
el que yo elijo para mi **_

_**(Las 3)  
a quien le importa lo que yo haga?  
a quien le importa lo que yo diga?  
yo soy asi, y asi seguire, nunca cambiare  
A quien le importa lo que yo haga?  
a quien le importa lo que yo diga?  
yo soy asi, y asi seguire, nunca cambiare.  
A quien le importa lo que yo haga?  
a quien le importa lo que yo diga?  
yo soy asi, y asi seguire, nunca cambiare.  
a quien le importa lo que yo haga?  
a quien le importa lo que yo diga?  
yo soy asi, y asi seguire, nunca cambiare  
A quien le importa lo que yo haga?  
a quien le importa lo que yo diga?  
yo soy asi, y asi seguire, nunca cambiare.  
A quien le importa lo que yo haga?  
a quien le importa lo que yo diga?  
yo soy asi, y asi seguire, nunca cambiare.**_

Los dorados salieron sorprendidos y otros enojados, ya ser que el local se volvió una revuelta y George se limitaba a escuchar a las chicas.

* * *

Usted como se llame, escuche esta canción y cagese por donde vino – Le insulto por medio del micrófono – _**"Háganme coros y Yuzu acompáñame"**_ – le tendía la letra a los no lo conocía.

_**(Dio) -Verse 1  
Hey I like it when you're telling me to keep in touch,  
All up with your body rub it like good luck  
Lovers stand up Shorty keep me doin' too much  
Hands where they ought to be unleash that stuff  
And no apology the freaks don't fuss  
Quick sand quality it's goin' down pretty rough  
Brand new wit' it all about that rush  
Keep telling me to feel it and its just my luck**_

**_I'ma help you make that movie You know my job cause I like my duty_**  
**_Hit 'em all of the minor groupies_**  
**_She a dog, I'ma let her meet Snoopy_**  
**_Round of applause make it clap like an oozy_**  
**_( ? ) on the Q like Suzy_**  
**_Set it off to the top with a ( ? )_**  
**_Lil mama it's your call I hear ya I heard ya say_**  
**_(Yuzuriha)_**  
**_Chorus_**  
**_Touch me baby_**  
**_Touch me all night long_**  
**_Touch me baby_**  
**_Yeaaa_**  
**_(Dio)_**  
**_Verse 2_**  
**_Yeaa I'm into that talk, I'm into that walk_**  
**_Got a thing for them dollars and its all my fault_**  
**_Let my second head tell it I'ma break you off_**  
**_Yea tell 'em I said I got a whole lot of balls_**  
**_Mr. Go Hard Shorty if its that soft_**  
**_I wanna grab that have that delivered to the boss_**  
**_I'm a rump and a jump and a stump wit a cause_**  
**_For that hump automatic hit the window to the wall_**

**_Yea I wanna get right wit' ya already_**  
**_Hold it down partner now come on lady_**  
**_You invited to the shone party got a fetish_**  
**_You decided when a grown man with it baby_**  
**_All out to the spot like it's on freely_**  
**_Understand I do it big to the guap heavy_**  
**_While a mama feelin' hot take her to the tele'_**  
**_I don't like 'em scary like the girls who hit my celli like_**  
**_(Yuzuriha)_**  
**_Chorus_**  
**_Touch me baby_**  
**_Touch me all night long_**  
**_Touch me baby_**  
**_Yeaaa_**  
**_(Dio)_**  
**_Verse 3_**  
**_I like you sexy_**  
**_I want you next to me (Yeah)_**  
**_Lets leave a legacy (Yeah)_**  
**_Got me feelin' like ecstasy (Yeah)_**  
**_And a little bit of jealousy (Yeah)_**  
**_Its all about your melody (Yeah)_**  
**_Right where I care to be (Yeah)_**  
**_Shorty glad that's definitely a felony (Oh)_**  
**_Want me to touch her that's cool_**  
**_I'll spend my paper on you_**  
**_And pick you up in my coupe_**  
**_And make it do what it do_**  
**_Shorty don't get it confused_**  
**_You shone and we can get loose_**  
**_All night I'm breakin' the rules_**  
**_Go hard I like when you say_**  
**_(Yuzuriha)_**  
**_Chorus_**  
**_Touch me baby_**  
**_Touch me all night long_**  
**_Touch me baby_**  
**_Yeaaa_**

Ahora era turno de Bella quien les daba la señal a sus amigos que tocaban los instrumentos se esparcieran ya ser que iba a bailar con Nohemi, Sky, Yuzuriha y Joseline, todos estaban preguntándose ¿Qué pensaban hacer?

* * *

Bien este es el último número de la tarde, pero si les gustaría conocer el nuevo lugar donde será próximamente local propio de nuestro George es en un pueblito a las afueras de Athenas, y gracias – Bella se a posiciono para la canción, que era apropiada para cualquier mujer en estado de enojo o furia.

_**Apareciste una noche fría  
con olor a tabaco sucio y a ginebra,  
el miedo ya me recorría mientras cruzaba  
los deditos tras la puerta.  
tu carita de niño guapo se la ha ido  
comiendo el tiempo por tus venas  
y tu inseguridad machista se refleja  
cada día en mis lagrimitas.**_

**_Una vez más no, por favor, que estoy cansada_**  
**_y no puedo con el corazón,_**  
**_una vez más no, mi amor, por favor,_**  
**_no grites, que los niños duermen._**  
**_una vez más no, por favor, que estoy cansada_**  
**_y no puedo con el corazón,_**  
**_una vez más no, mi amor, por favor,_**  
**_no grites, que los niños duermen._**  
**_Voy a volverme como el fuego,_**  
**_voy a quemar tu puño de acero,_**  
**_y del morao de mi mejilla saldrá el valo_**  
**_pa cobrarme las heridas.r_**

**_Malo, malo, malo eres,_**  
**_no se daña a quien se quiere, no;_**  
**_tonto, tonto, tonto eres,_**  
**_no te pienses mejor que las mujeres._**  
**_malo, malo, malo eres,_**  
**_no se daña a quien se quiere, no;_**  
**_tonto, tonto, tonto eres,_**  
**_no te pienses mejor que las mujeres._**

**_El día es gris cuando tú estás_**  
**_y el sol vuelve a salir cuando te vas,_**  
**_y la penita de mi corazón_**  
**_yo me la tengo que tragar con el fogón._**  
**_mi carita de niña linda_**  
**_se ha ido envejeciendo en el silencio,_**  
**_cada vez que me dices puta_**  
**_se hace tu cerebro más pequeño._**

**_Una vez más no, por favor,_**  
**_que estoy cansada y no puedo con el corazón,_**  
**_una vez más no, mi amor, por favor,_**  
**_no grites, que los niños duermen._**  
**_una vez más no, por favor, que estoy cansada_**  
**_y no puedo con el corazón,_**  
**_una vez más no, mi amor, por favor,_**  
**_no grites, que los niños duermen._**  
**_Voy a volverme como el fuego,_**  
**_voy a quemar tu puño de acero,_**  
**_y del morao de mi mejilla saldrá_**  
**_el valor pa cobrarme las heridas._**

**_Malo, malo, malo eres,_**  
**_no se daña a quien se quiere, no;_**  
**_tonto, tonto, tonto eres,_**  
**_no te pienses mejor que las mujeres._**  
**_malo, malo, malo eres,_**  
**_no se daña a quien se quiere, no;_**  
**_tonto, tonto, tonto eres,_**  
**_no te pienses mejor que las mujeres._**

**_Voy a volverme como el fuego,_**  
**_voy a quemar tu puño de acero,_**  
**_y del morao de mi mejilla_**  
**_saldrá el valor pa cobrarme las heridas._**  
**_Malo, malo, malo eres,_**  
**_no se daña a quien se quiere, no;_**  
**_tonto, tonto, tonto eres,_**  
**_no te pienses mejor que las mujeres._**  
**_malo, malo, malo eres,_**  
**_no se daña a quien se quiere, no;_**  
**_tonto, tonto, tonto eres,_**  
**_no te pienses mejor que las mujeres._**  
**_malo, malo, malo eres,_**  
**_malo eres porque quieres;_**  
**_malo, malo, malo eres,_**  
**_no me chilles, que me duele._**  
**_Eres débil y eres malo_**  
**_y no te pienses mejor que yo ni que nadie,_**  
**_y ahora yo me fumo un cigarrito_**  
**_y te echo el humo en el corazoncito porque.._**

**_Malo, malo, malo eres, tú,_**  
**_malo, malo, malo eres, sí,_**  
**_malo, malo, malo eres, siempre,_**  
**_malo, malo malo eres._**

Bailaban flamenco, al terminar la canción Bella tomo un cuchillo y se lo clavo al desprevenido dueño del lote serca donde su mano estaba apollada y esté asustado por lo ocurrido, todos la aplaudian y esto dio por finalizado el ciclo del local de George.

* * *

En el santuario, Shion estaba descansando en su lecho y el maestro Dhoko les giaba a los jovenes que traian los instrumentos de la banda a su lugar de ensayó.

Subiendo en las escaleras rumbo al gran salón nuestra Diosa Athena y con sus santos estaban platicando acerca de la misión que llevaron a acabo para cumplir la meta.

Perfecto eso son buenas noticias, los dijes de las musas son entregadas a sus siete primeros dueños y eso me sorprende muchisimo, cada uno expreso en el arte sus sentimientos y pensamientos, pero en cambio eso de Momo me parecio una locura y de notar cosas horrendas en mi recinto, soldados asecinados misteriosamente y darmea entender que la guerra en de nueva cuenta contra Ares… - Athena suspiro derrotada ya ser que no se esperaba eso de su hermano ¿o sí? Todo le era confuso a la Diosa de la guerra justa los indicios indican a un solo punto – Ahora lo que tenemos que conseguir es el fuego de Hestía eso me hare cargo de ello antes de eso, mañana temprano tomaremos rumbos a los dominios de Poseido para conseguir el joyero de Anfitrite sin que este lo note y tu Milo de Escorpio tomas mando de la misión con tres santos – este asintio a la encomienda de su Diosa ya ser que mientras Athena hablaba llegaron a su destino.

En el olimpo, se ve a un Dios sereno y tomando una copa con su otro igual hasta que entra un guerrero solar con apuros.

Señor Apolo – el joven se arrodillo al lado de su señor quien estaba teniendo una tarde tranquila con Dioniso.

Dime Ethan ¿es lo que tienes que decirme? – El joven de cabellos azules estaba nervioso.

Los… los santos de… de Athena consiguieron… los diejes de las… - Apolo se levanto enojado al notar el nerviosismo de su guerrero y de lo alterado que estaba miro mal a su igual quien por el revillo de sus ojos violeta diviso a su hermano.

No puede ser, Ethan retirate en estos instantes – El joven se levanto y realizo una reverencia al invitado y a su dios.

Si señor, con permiso – El joven se marcho con paso nervioso.

Vaya parece que los exquisitos guerreros de nuestra hermanita tomaron la iniciativa de armar la Puerta Mística cuya puerta alterara los dominios tuyos y de Artemisa… - Comento el Dios de cabellos rojos.

No es asunto tuyo Dioniso, porque hasta donde sé Ares quiere darnos a todos nosotros y al olimpo entero la guerra olimpica que ya hace más de cien miles de años que no se da… - Apolo comenzo a caminar de un lado a otro como un leon encerrado.

¿y qué precio conseguira Ares en esto? En nada hermano, además Hermes anda comentando que no esta solo esté sino involucro a humanos y dos guerreros de Athena que fallecieron por ser humanos corruptos en sus listas – Apolo paro en seco al escuchar aquello ¿Humanos? Le sonaba rarisimo aquello, Ares con más humanos en sus tropas ¿A dónde queria llegar todo eso?

"_**Los guerreros de mi tonta hermana Athena consiguieron los dijes de las nueve musas, quienes les adverti de no otorgarles aquellos collares sin mi consentimiento. Pero esto ¿que precio tiene?"**_ – Apolo se marcho del comedor dejando a un Dioniso soprendido por su actitud.

Se te olvido que los peores Semidioses están en la ayuda de Ares, y esta guerra terminara por liberar a los titanes de cronos… - Dioniso tomo rumbo a la tierra con el fin de hablar con cuatro dioses olimpicos, Athena, Poseidon, Hades y Persefone para armar alianza contra Ares y su ejercito del caos.

* * *

_**N/A**__: ¡Por Dios ya vintitres capitulos más el prologo!, me agrada escribir lo hago para matar el aburrimiento y pocos días de vacaciones y entro a clases, puede ser que no llegue a actualizar pronto en ese periodo pero no importa yo hare lo imposible para terminar la historia o mejor la dividire en tres partes para hacerlo corto y intrigante._

_Les dejo que comenten y que sepan que en este fic se utilizo más canciones ya ser que estos cap que son más extensos contare las cosas que no entienden en historias aparte y disminuidas. Saludos y Besos. Hasta el proximo cap._

Las canciones que utilize son:

_Te comere a Besos_ de Sará

_A quien le importa_ de Thalía

_Touch me_ de Flo Rida Feat. Kesha

_Malo_ de Bebe


	25. La ayuda viene en camino Athena

Capítulo 24: _"La ayuda viene en camino Athena"_

Ya era de noche todos se fueron a sus cabañas y los dorados con Bella a los doce templos del zodiaco a descansar ya ser que tuvieron que ayudar a George mudar todo a dos furgonetas con muebles y esas cosas del local.

Rumbo a Acuario Afrodita miro a Camus diciéndole que platique y conozca a su "supuesta" hermana para comenzar desde el inicio y sin rencores, este desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y la joven se encerró en su cuarto al llegar.

"_**Habla con ella o sino se te armara la grande con el bicho quien duerme placido en su templo"**_ – Que linda sorpresa para Acuario quien se limitó entrar a sus privados.

Una buena y miles malas… - pensó en voz alta al sentir la ducha de la habitación de invitados en flujo, suspiro al darse cuenta que no preparo la cena – Desearía que la tierra me tragase, pero no… _**"No me da ganas de cocinar, pero ¿Qué hago?"**_

En el baño Bella se bañaba mientras escuchaba música desde su cel. a un volumen discreto, al salir apago el aparato para escuchar el sonido del viento que entraba en una ventanita ella se peinaba sus largos cabellos, se lo ataba en una coleta alta, se puso un camisón con un dibujito de un lindo gatito negro con rayas grises y salió descalza hacia la cocina que noto algo en ella, una discusión.

¡¿Qué haces a estas horas en mi templo?! – Le pregunto algo irritado Camus a Milo quien estaba sentado en la encimera comiendo una manzana.

Te eche de menos ya que al patriarca le dio el patatús. - Camus lo miro anonado por aquello ¿Al sumo sacerdote le dio el patatús? Sonaba raro – no me preguntes porque, se desmayó ya ser que no me dijo nada el maestro Dhoko… Otra cosa… Recibí un mensaje de parte de Shaina diciéndome… - Hablaba entre cortado porque tenía la comida en la boca – que tomaron la iniciativa de armar una banda con los de plata con la convicción de comprenderse entre ustedes. Para mí eso estaba cool, y en otra parte mejor para todos ya que Ares es el enemigo que tenemos en vista – Al onceavo custodio le sonó la campanilla de que eso ya lo veía venir.

Vaya, la verdad Milo todo eso me sonó extraño cuando el patriarca lo decreto frente la orden nuestra y la de plata, excluyendo a los de bronce por ahora – Milo asentía mientras tiraba el corazón de su manzana a la basura – y te cuento… - Se arremango la camisa de dormir para enseñarle a su amigo el pinchazo.

¡Aleluya! Te hiciste el ADN con Bellita, me siento orgulloso de ser tu amigo… - Camus negaba por las tontas ocurrencias de Milo, este volteo al notar la risita de una joven.

¿No deberías dormir? – le pregunto el francés a la peli violeta.

Tenía hambre y sin comer no duermo – Milo sonrió para dirigir su mirada a Camus.

Perfecto tu cocinas porque no tengo ganas de cocinar y también veamos que tal cocinas – Bella sonrió a aquella petición.

Perfecto, lo que cenaremos son una liviana comida de filetes con una ensalada de lechuga y tomates – La joven encendió la cocina mientras buscaba lo que necesitaba para preparar la comida.

¿Qué tal tus días Bella? – le pregunto Milo quien se sentó en la mesa.

Bien, en la misión se me paso rápido y la sorpresa de Momo me dio mala espina, hasta que tuvimos un enfrentamiento con las gemelas del mal y Minsy que deseaban los dijes en ese momento… Para resumir eso no los teníamos en nuestro poder y si el pergamino que lo tenía Shaka y ni en vida se los entregaba a esas brujas – Camus y Milo se reían si ese era Virgo - ¿y tú misión Milo como te fue?

Digamos que bien, ya que Seiya y los demás llegaron agotados de la misión pero bien. – Lo comento con calma y relajado.

Eso es buena señal bicho y has algo – Bella ya estaba condimentando la carne y la ensalada.

Huele delicioso y tengo hambre – Bella sirvió en los tres platos la cena y puso la ensalada en la mesa.

Comieron en silencio hasta que los tres se sentaron en la sala para hablar y conocerse más.

Camus ¿puedo hacerte una consulta? – el onceavo guardián la miraba como sorprendido.

Por supuesto Isabela – le hablo con pocas ganas.

¿Para cuando están los resultados del ADN? – Camus bajo la cabeza para pensar que decirle.

La verdad que dentro de un mes y quince días – La joven sonrió al escuchar aquello.

Bueno ya el sueño me bajo y tomare rumbo a mi templito, nena la comida estuvo riquísima, hasta mañana hermanitos de hielo – Los mencionados estaban sonrojados al escuchar aquello.

Y… ¿Tenes algo en mente? _**"Estúpido"**_ – Se regañó el mismo ya ser que la joven lo miraba de reojo.

Tratar de ser tu hermanita de antes, enamorarme de la persona indicada, ser alguien honorable y respetada, eso lo que tengo en mente ¿Tú? – Le devolvió la pregunta.

Nada definido, desde que volví a la vida no tengo nada en mente. – Bella suspiro la verdad ese no sonaba a su hermano.

¿Para qué sos joven? – Le pregunto con algo de fastidio.

Ehmmm… - Camus se quedó pensativo ya ser que la muchacha le había atinado.

Veo que no comprendes del todo el significado de juventud. Te explico, ser joven es lindo, no lo viví pero sé que tú me lo dirías con tus palabras; es una etapa de la vida que conoces más gente, vas a la universidad, te estableces con un laburo o tienes una estupenda vida social ¿Qué puedes pedirle a la vida? – Acuario estaba sorprendido estaba encantado de notar a esa joven que en verdad sonaba más madura que él – yo acepto ser adolescente y tener un orgullo intachable, pero no es todo lo que deseo sino el orgullo es algo que lastima y endulza.

Tienes razón y lo lamento si he sido un inmaduro al no enfrentarte y aceptar nuestro lazo de hermanos, siempre te estaré pidiendo disculpas al respecto… - Isabela lo miro a los ojos quien le regalo una sonrisa y Camus se sintió feliz al notar que sus palabras curaron la herida que ella tenía desde pequeña.

Mejor nos vayamos a dormir, porque siento frio ahora – Camus asintió él apago las luces y se limitó a dormir ya ser que no le tocaba guardia.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se despertaron contentos y felices menos dos personas.

¡SAGAAAAAAAAAA! – Grito Kanon y ese grito se escuchó en todo el santuario.

¡Qué no fui yo! – Se escuchó el nombrado.

Todos en las doce casas se levantaron como siempre, desayunaron y se prepararon para ir al coliseo donde se debía que ese día se haría la asignación de guardias y de puestos disponibles ya ser que el santuario es inmenso con demasiada gente. Bella bajaba feliz rumbo a Sagitario ya ser que deseaba conocer a su custodio hasta que noto algo raro.

Maestro Mu ¿Quién es ella? No me la presento nunca, es linda la muchacha y ¿qué es del señor Camus? Se le parece, tiene lindos ojos parecen zafiros, ¿puede ser mi amiga? O mejor ¿mi novia? – Mu lo miro sorprendido y algo hastiado por las preguntas inapropiadas de su adorable alumno.

Kiki ella es Isabela de ave de paraíso – La presento y Kiki le observo de cerca y noto que esta llevaba la máscara.

Hola Kiki es un placer conocerte – La amazonas se puso a su altura para saludarlo.

Hola Isabela y tienes un lindo nombre – La muchacha se acomodó unos mechones rebeldes atrás de su oreja.

¿Cómo estás? – Le pregunto Mu quien sostenía a su discípulo del cuello de su remera para que no se les escapara y este trataba de zafarse del agarre.

Bien tomando rumbo a Sagitario quiero hablar con Aioros por la misión que compartimos, en resumen nada importante – El ariano le sonrió al notar algo extraño en sus palabras.

Te deseo suerte y evita de cruzarte con Saga o Kanon, parece que se levantaron ambos de mal humor – Bella dejo escapar un risita divertida al escuchar aquello.

¿Qué sucedió con los gemís? – Pregunto algo curioso.

Tres cosas, Saga no sabe cocinar, dos es despistado con las cosas y las confunde y tres trata de no herirle en su intento de aprender – Bella asentía con algo de diversión – y de Kanon es mejor que otro día te lo cuento con detenimiento.

Me parece gusto Mu, más tarde nos vemos y Kiki pórtate muy bien – El nene sonrió pera después ver la mala cara de Mu reprimiéndole por sus preguntas anteriormente.

Bajando alegremente la amazona, esta tarareaba una canción y saludaba a los santos que subían rumbo al gran salón del patriarca, cuando llego a Sagitario vio algo que jamás vio.

* * *

"_**No puede ser"**_ – Se dijo al ver Aioros con su ropa de entrenamiento y ella tenía puesta su máscara – _**"Se valiente y hace amigos eso es todo"**_ – Se armó de valor y se aproximó a él. – Hola Aioros y Buenos días.

Hola Isabela y buenos días ¿Qué te traer por estos lados? – Le pregunto algo sorprendido al notar que la muchacha llevaba la máscara.

Quería mostrarte este collar y parece que es de las musas, de la misión para ser claros – Aioros tomo el dije y noto una letra en griego - ¿Sabes algo de esto?

Parece que dice Talía en griego… Al parecer esto es obra lo que ocurrió instantáneamente en el local de George digamos que lo recibiste en el momento – Bella asentía a ello, todo tenía sus piezas pero lo peor se venía en esos momentos.

Yuzu y los demás recibieron igual que yo estos dijes y con otros nombres – Aioros asentía a lo que decía su compañera.

Parece que conseguimos la bendición de las musas, pero no se entregaron todas como se corresponde – Bella lo miro extrañada.

¿Qué quieres insinuar? Que faltan algunos de recibir estos dijes – Sagitario afirmaba a aquella deducción.

Estas en lo correcto, y lo que nos falta es encontrar lo que está en Pompeya Italia pero eso debemos hacerlo tú y yo por la noche – Sorpresa, sorpresa Bella debajo de su máscara se sonrojo hasta los pelos.

Me parece… justo… -Ya se sentía avergonzada en rechazar ahora la petición pero no había vuelta atrás – _**"Tonta y desgraciada que sos Bella, el chico que te gusta te pide hacer una misión contigo y te comportas como una nenita miedosa"**_

Está bien, parece que debemos bajar antes de que dos gemelos espeluznante nos agarren en el intento de bajada – Aioros sonó divertido ya que provoco que la amazonas riera - ¿De qué te ríes?

De los gemelos… Jajaja… No los comprendo ¿Qué tienen de malo? – Aioros puso los ojos en blanco a lo que escucho.

¡¿Quieres morir en el intento?! Mujer la verdad me sorprendes, esos dos cuando pelean se pelean día y noche sin descansar – Ahora era turno de Bella en poner los ojos en blanco.

Es común en los hermanos y tú ¿No te peleas con tu hermano Aioria? – Le pregunto para hacer fastidiar al arquero.

Si pero no frecuentamos hacerlo en público, es mejor no pelear en público porque nuestras peleas son tontas e incoherentes – Bella sonrió con malicia a aquello.

Vaya entonces el mayor predomina en el menor – Lo dijo con sarcasmo e ironía ya ser que Aioros se enfadó por ese comentario.

¡Y qué te metes pajarraca! – Un punto para Aioros en los insultos verbales.

¡¿Cómo me llamaste trasero de burro?! – Un punto para Bella Aioros la alzo mientras que ella trataba de zafarse - ¡Suéltame imbécil! ¡Déjame ir acosador!

No te dejare ir hasta que me digas porque tomaste la decisión de visitarme o ¿tienes algo que es mío? – Le pregunto provocando que la máscara de Bella se le saliera por un movimiento brusco de esta y dejando ver su cara roja como tomate por la furia y la vergüenza.

"_**Diablos, te voy a matar abusador"**_ – Aioros sonrió por la victoria.

Bajaron hasta llegar a Géminis que notaron a dos Gemelos discutiendo por cosas triviales, mientras Aioros cargaba a Bella esta pudo divisar en el trayecto la cocina echando humo y esta tenía una duda a eso. En camino al coliseo Aioros la bajo y esta le dio una bofetada que se escuchó por el lugar.

Me debes una máscara igualita que la mía y si no me la devuelves te lo juro que te acuso con el patriarca – Aioros se la entrego con una sonrisa divertida y conteniendo el ardor en su mejilla que fue torturada por esta.

La verdad entra ahora y siéntate en ese lugar porque darán un anuncio informativo – Aioros se colocó su Armadura dejando a Bella casi humillada.

No eres el único con trucos – Sagitario se dio vuelta en sus talones al notar a la amazona vistiendo la túnica de Apus.

* * *

Esto da comienzo su gran fruto del amor pero no es todo, es mejor ver a Shion con Athena quien estaba en la plataforma que se había mandado a construir para no utilizar siempre el panteón de la misma.

Santos de Athena, nuestra Diosa dará un discurso acerca de los acontecimientos y entre otras cosas particulares – Hablo Shion ya ser que todos estaban divididos en tres camadas la de enfrente la orden dorada con su alineación, la segunda todos los santos de plata y amazonas, y por último los de bronce y aprendices, todos formando una gran multitud de gente y hasta los soldados estaban en las gradas.

Gracias Patriarca… Mis caballeros y amazonas, les tengo malas noticias para algunos lo será pero lo generalizo. Los acontecimientos que están ocurriendo ahora mismo es por causa a esta caja dimensional – Shion mostraba con su telequinesis la caja dimensional con una almohadilla de color rojo con flecos dorados en las esquinas – Ya ser que Ares nos dio la tarea ardua de encontrar las piezas faltantes para armar la Puerta Mística, que su función es desconocida por ahora… - Athena hizo una pausa para tomar aire y mientras que esa pausa duro poco con todos las charlas en vía cosmos alteraba el orden y Shion lo impuso.

¡Silencio! – bramo el patriarca con voz autoritaria.

Como les decía, tenemos a los Semidioses más malévolos involucrados en esto y temo que esta guerra sobre pasar con lo que acostumbramos. Caballeros que estaban a cargo de esta búsqueda con anterioridad antes de que vinieran al santuario por su bienestar, acérquense a la palestra que quiero darles un reconocimiento – Paolo, Pablo, Nohemi, Sky, Yika, Rafael, Yuzuriha, Bella, Alejo, Samara y Joseline se acercaron a la palestra para recibir aquel reconocimiento inesperado.

A su servicios diosa Athena – Saori sonrió al ver que Paolo estaba algo nervioso.

Paolo de Octante, Caballero con una experiencia en liderazgo te otorgo el cargo de ser líder con Seiya de Pegaso a tener en orden a tus compañeros de bronce. – Shion le coloco una medalla en su cuello. – Pablo de Caballo menor, tu fuerza en este grupo los guio hasta estos puntos con tu accionar y amistad incondicional, tienes el puesto de ser el mensajero del santuario con otros compañeros que después te serán otorgados – Pablo levanto la cabeza para recibir la medalla y la cálida mirada de Athena.

En la multitud, todos estaban observando lo que ocurría, pero una amazona que se mantenía a las sombras estaba enojada al escuchar el nombre de Yuzuriha y Bella.

Yuzuriha de Grulla fuiste una ex combatiente en la anterior guerra santa junto a Dhoko y Shion, les enseñaste a estos jóvenes de cómo ser fuertes en el intento y emocionalmente, tu sabiduría en ello nunca lo dudare; Estas a cargo con Shaina de Ofiuco y Marin de Águila de liderar y entrenar a las amazonas y aprendices – Athena le entrego la medalla en las manos.

Gracias mi Diosa y nunca la defraudare, lo juro – La deidad le sonrió al escuchar esas palabras y esta prosiguió.

Sky de Reloj, joven con dotes que se te fueron otorgados desde la era mitologíca, tu eres la única entre tus compañeros sobre las dificultades que puede tener en las misiones en el intento. Te será otorgado de ser la guardiana del reloj de fuego y de ayudar al médico del santuario en los momentos cruciales – Shion le entrego a la joven quien detrás de su máscara estaba feliz por ser reconocida, por otra parte Cinco guerreros de Ares observaban desde las sombras con disfraces de aprendices para ver que ocurría en el santuario.

Alejo de Orión, tu fuerza y valentía en este grupo los has llevado a batallas contra los renegados de Naissare y de eso salieron victoriosos. Te será otorgado el puesto de las guardias junto con Ptolemy de Flecha y Geist de Abismo – Alejo abrió los ojos sorpresivo para notar que su medalla era de Plata sólido.

Rafael de Lira, un joven con sabiduría y dotes intachables, tu orgullo y bondad te han dado la oportunidad de reencontrarte con tu hermano y de conseguir amigos. Tu reconocimiento se te dará la máxima asignación de estar acompañando a nuestra Diosa en sus viajes – Todos comenzaron a gritar y a exclamar el nombre de ese grupo de amigos, Athena miro a los santos dorados que le entregaban a Rafael la medalla de oro sólido.

Felicidades Rafael te lo mereces – Le comento Aioria quien tuvo el agrado honor de colocarle la medalla.

Samara, Joseline y Yika amazonas de fuerza inigualable serán junto con Pablo los mensajeros del santuario – Las muchachas se miraron hasta tener una medalla de bronce para cada una. – Isabela de Ave Paraíso, la primera amazona que está al lado de mis santos dorados desde su niñez, tu esmero comenzó desde tu curiosidad y tu inteligencia en la adolescencia. Amazonas tienes el reconocimiento por todos en este santuario por tu ardua labor en encontrar a tus más apreciados tesoros y debes cumplir con tu destino que se te fue dado. Te otorgare el cargo con Nicole de Altar y Hagen de Altar des estar al lado del patriarca y de confirmar estrategias en lucha – Saga le otorgó a la joven su medalla de reconocimiento ya ser que sus compañeros la miraban con orgullo, hasta que las sombras se mostraron por fin atacando a la palestra donde se dirigía a Saori.

¡MUERE ATHENA! – Grito uno de los guerreros de Ares, provocando que Seiya desviara a tiempo el ataque de este. – Maldito Pegaso, tu serás mi trofeo en el campo de batalla.

Espero con ansias la invitación – Hablo con burla el santo divino, ya que Saori fue rodeada por sus santos de plata, en esta secuencia Marin, Misty, Shaina, Argol, Babel y Hagen.

* * *

Espera Morrise, Athena le tengo un mensaje para usted de nuestro señor Ares, tienes cuatro meses y cinco semanas para conseguir todas las piezas de la Puerta Mística, sino completas eso tú y tus apestosos santos morirán – Athena estaba sorprendida y enojada al escuchar aquello sus temores eran ciertos hasta que aparecieron las marinas de Poseidón.

¡VIENTOS HURACANADOS! – Ataco un general de Poseidón elevando a los guerreros de Ares a los aires para que su otro compañero lo rematara.

¡Ataque del Oso! – Y eso fue todo los guerreros de Ares salieron despavoridos en los dominios de Athena, mientras que el Coliseo daba lugar al encuentro de Dioses.

Athena tengo el agrado de darte mi ayuda en esta búsqueda – Hablo el dios de los mares quien entraba junto con Kanon, Sorrento, Krishna y en la entrada permanecieron Kaissa y Isaac.

En los dominios del rey del inframundo, un Dios con sus guerreros iban rumbo hacia Giudecca con los tres jueces del infierno, quienes estaban desconfiando del Dios. Al llegar al palacio de Hades quien estaba esperándolo con Perséfone en su lado derecho y en su izquierdo con su dama Pandora.

Dios Hades y Diosa Perséfone, vengo a platicar con ustedes dos de algo importante acerca de Ares y los Semidioses malévolos que ustedes supervisaron en tiempos mitológicos – Hades le dio la señal a Pandora y sus leales guerreros de retirarse del lugar.

Habla Dioniso – Comento Hades con un tono dulce y pacífico.

Tío sé que este asunto no nos incumbe pero tengo entendido por Hermes, que Ares intenta utilizar a Athena y sus guerreros a armar la legendaria Puerta Mística que usted junto con Poseidón y Zeus los dividieron para que los titanes no salgan por ese medio – Hades se levantó indignado al escuchar aquello, que Ares utiliza a Athena para cumplir con esa meta, el Dios miro a Perséfone y después a Dioniso para notar la preocupación de ambos.

¡¿Cómo paso esto?! Zeus ¿Sabe de esto? – El Dios del vino negó ya que Hades estaba consternado por el tonto accionar de Athena y de Ares en ese asunto, pero algo no cuadraba bien en ese rompecabezas, pero ¿Qué era?

Mi amor, debemos aliarnos con Athena para impedir que los Titanes de Cronos salgan del Tártaro o sino nuestros dominios serán aniquilados por Ares quien esta segado por la venganza hacia el olimpo y a Athena por sellarlo por un tiempo indeciso – Hades estaba entre la espada y la pared, todo ese asunto ya lo venía presintiendo desde que Hefestos y cuatro Guerreros de Athena ayudaron a reparar el Muro de los lamentos.

¡Pandora prepara a los tres jueces del infierno y a los guerreros de Perséfone para viajar con urgencia hacia el Saltuario! – La dama preparo a los tres jueces y buscar a los guerreros de su señora quienes estaban en los elíseos – _**"Debemos apresurarnos antes de que la guerra apocalíptica de comienzo o sino el reinado de Zeus y nuestro dará por finalizado. No lo debo permitir a costa de mi vida"**_ – Dioniso acompaño a su hermana y a su tío a los privados.

* * *

_**N/A**_: _Por las barbas de Neptuno, esta historia se está poniendo picantita, __**¿Qué tramara Ares con Athena**__? __**¿Es manipulación o aprovechamiento?**__, muchas preguntas salen a la luz pero __**¿Podrá armar la alianza Dioniso?**__ Todo esto y muchísimo más en el próximo Capítulo._

_Y agradezco a los que comentaron la vez pasada por sus comentarios, me están motivando a seguir con esto de la escritura, antes no me gustaba leer o escribir mucho, pero llego un momento que note lo que en verdad me gusta y eso se lo agradezco a mí espíritu y sus opiniones, antes pensé que esto que hago ahora no les iba agradar, pero note que en verdad les gusta mi historia o su trama, y mil gracias a todos/as por esmerarse en este oficio y besos con muchos abrazos._


	26. Alianza entre Dioses

Capítulo 25: _"Alianza entre Dioses y premonición a la batalla"_

En la sala del trono Athena estaba sentada en su trono, mientras que Poseidón con sus generales esperaban a Hades junto con Dioniso y Perséfone para hablar de aquello, para nuestros guerreros de la esperanza armaban todas las tropas y santos para vigilar cada perímetro y en todo el santuario para evitar disturbios en esta reunión de emergencia, si se le puede llamar esto, pero no se notaba un ambiente denso pero se comenzó a notar cuando una joven quien estaba en la cocina preparando las bebidas y aperitivos para los dioses.

Ah – Se escuchó en todo el perímetro de la cocina y habitaciones romperse las tazas y el grito ahogado de la joven muchacha.

¿Qué paso Bella? – Pregunto Mu quien la encontró retorcerse en el suelo.

¡Sal de mi cabeza, sal! – Gritaba la joven provocando que cinco santos dorados vayan al encuentro de aquel grito.

¿Qué le ocurre? – Pregunto Aldebarán quien cargo a la joven para llevarla a un lugar poco público.

No lo sé Alde, pero escuche romperse las tazas de té y el grito de Bella… Pero esto me está poniendo en alerta muchísimas cosas – El segundo custodio asentía a las palabras de su compañero.

En la cabeza de Bella ocurrían cosas que nomás las veía el portador de Ave de Paraíso quien es el guardián, cuya constelación desde la era mitologíca debe en mantener orden en el tártaro por orden de dos Dioses olímpicos.

**\- **_**Algún lugar en el espacio tiempo**_** -**

¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto una joven quien estaba vestida con un vestido blanco liso, como se acostumbraban las griegas en vestir.

Estas en los Elíseos mi doncella – La joven observo un paisaje florido y un cielo parcialmente despoblado de nubes.

¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? – Pregunto cómo nueva cuenta, ya ser que la mujer que tenía en frente era un ser superior que ella.

Soy la Semidiosa del Aurora y tu mi niña eres mi adorado mensajero de la paz desde el mito. – Bella se acercó a ella ya que la guio a un templo donde había ninfas sirviendo el té para ambas muchachas.

Disculpe señorita, pero yo no soy ningún mensajero de la Paz que usted menciona, nada más fui destinada a ser un guerrero de Athena y eso siempre será mi destino – La Diosa negaba ya que Bella consigo tenía la estatua de Niké quien esta comenzó a brillar al ver cosmos en ella.

Te equivocas, la que te trajo a estos dominios fue esa estatuilla – Bella saco de su bolsito que apareció a un costado de ella, noto el brillo dorado de los costados de la réplica de Niké.

"_**Esto es imposible"**_ – La joven miraba perdida a la estatuilla al notar dos cosas la voz de Niké y otra de una persona malévola.

Eres un parasito Eos, esa joven no debe escuchar tus tonterías – Los elíseos se convirtió en una obscuridad completa ya que Niké salió de su letargo en la estatuilla.

¡Basta Nix! Estás siendo manipulada por el hipócrita y codicioso de Ares – Cometo la diosa de la victoria, quien era una joven de Cabellos largo y rizados de color castaño, ojos olivos y de piel tostada.

¡Cierra la boca Niké y no te metas en esto! – Ambas Diosas se miraron fiero elevando sus cosmos al máximo.

_**\- En la tierra -**_

* * *

¡¿Qué le ocurre al báculo de Niké?! – Athena estaba sorprendida al notar que su báculo emanaba una fuerza impresionante dejando a los dioses invitados sorprendidos.

¡Ah! – Athena pego un grito de dolor al notar que la fuerza de su báculo la lastimaba y como dice el mito Niké emana una fuerza superior a sus iguales, por eso decidió ayudar a toda costa a Athena en sus guerras.

Señorita Athena, suelte ese báculo se va a lastimar – La diosa hizo caso a las palabras de su patriarca, quien la ayudo a sentarse en el trono, mientras que el Báculo elevaba más su energía a un nivel que un rayo de luz se expandió en todo el santuario.

* * *

_**\- En los elíseos -.**_

Dos Semidiosas estaban en un enfrentamiento que ya se caracterizaba desde la mitología.

¡Pare el combate! – Eos miraba a la joven quien estaba sorprendida y aterrada al notar a Niké llamando a sus fuerzas en elevamiento cósmico al ver que la estatuilla se formó en la armadura de está.

Esto es imposible, el combate es desigual Niké es poderosa y Nix sabe eso pero ella como representa la obscuridad de la noche es imposible que le gane a la mano derecha de Athenea – Bella bajo la cabeza rogando que la pelea parece antes de tiempo.

¡Cavemos con esto Niké! – La nombrada sonrió quien esperaba el ataque de Nix - ¡Sagrado manto obscuro! – Rayos obscuros se formaron en los cielos dando una gran esfera que se formó en el arma de Nix que era un báculo de una esfera obscura y mango negro y en los rebordes de oro puro con diamantes.

"_**Eres ingenua Nix, ya no perteneces a los titanes desde que tu fuerza la llevo Cronos ya que lo traicionaste en la batalla de Titanes contra los olímpicos"**_ – Niké sonrió con diversión al lanzarle su ataque máximo - ¡UNIVERSO MAGNIFICO! – La obscuridad que provoco Nix desapareció mientras que Niké expandía toda su técnica para neutralizarla de una vez.

¡¿Qué me hiciste?! – Niké se acercó con paso lento y calmo, mientras que Bella y Eos sonreían desde el templo por la victoria de Niké.

Estas neutralizada, mi poder logra muchas cosas por la existencia de los humanos, y no me digas nada ahora en adelante porque si escucho algo de tus maldades con Momo y los demás les juro que yo misma los borrare de su miserable existencia – Niké encendió por última vez su cosmo energía asiendo que su técnica creara un agujero negro que absorbió a Nix por años luz.

Bien hecho hermanita, tu duelo fue impecable como siempre – Niké se sacó su armadura quien se armó de nueva cuenta la estatuilla.

Gracias hermana… Isabela lamento tanto de traer aquí a los elíseos, sé que esta guerra te llevara a una muerte y lo que te pediré como amiga ahora en adelante que estés a toda hora junto Athena – Bella quien estaba sentada viendo a las dos Semidiosas con sus portes elegantes.

¿A qué se refiere? – Le pregunto con educación.

Ave de Paraíso usted tiene el deber de ser mensajera mía hacia Athena y sus guerreros para enseñarles el verdadero cosmos que represento con el Aurora del mundo. – Niké tomo la mano de Bella quien de a poco desaparecía de sus vistas.

Tienes el deber de traerme de nueva cuenta antes de que la Puerta Mística sea armada, ve al olimpo y toma el sendero al templo de Athenea para colocar cinco armaduras de rango celestial – Niké se sintió algo triste al notar que Nix la ataco directo a su integridad provocando quedar en los elíseos.

_**\- En la tierra -**_

* * *

¿Cómo esta Mu? – Pregunto Aioros quien estaba desesperado en ver a Bella pálida.

Esta peor, vuela de la fiebre que tiene los medicamentos de Eneas no le esta haciendo efecto – Contesto con pesadez ya que le sacaba el trapito de la frente de la joven y mojarlo de nueva cuenta en el agua fría.

En la sala del trono, Saori estaba mirando al báculo que noto el cambio eminente en este, dejando ver una nota escrita en griego.

"_**Una nota"**_ – Se dijo, mientras tomaba rumbo a los patios del templo donde Dioniso, Perséfone, Poseidón y Hades la esperaban con desconcierto de esta.

¿Ocurre algo hermana? – Le pregunto la Diosa de la primavera quien la acompañaba a sentarse junto a los otros dioses.

Si Niké me escribió algo y no comprendo nada en absoluto de la nota – Dioniso le saco el papel para leerlo.

Dioses Olímpicos deben apresurarse con la Puerta que pronto saldré de mi encierro – Todos sorprendidos menos Poseidón y Hades quienes estaban meditando esas palabras y lo ocurrido en la sala del trono. – Esto no tiene remedio y no sé a qué se refiere Niké de su encierro.

Dioniso cálmate muchacho, Niké fue atacada por Nix quien fue una titanide de Cronos pero esta lo traiciono pasándose a nuestra era – Athena se alarmo por eso, ella estaba preocupada por Niké ¿Qué le había pasado a su antigua compañera? Todas las piezas del primer costado forma a Niké pero los otros lados ¿Quiénes eran?

Hermano hay algo que debo comentarles a vos y vuestros hermanos, pero ahora que estamos a ustedes Dioses de la segunda generación, les debo comunicarles la historia de la puerta mística – Un silencio se armó en esa reunión dejando a la vista una preocupación por parte de Hades.

¿Cuéntanos Hades? – Hablo otra deidad quien estaba atrás de este.

¡Diosa Hestia! – Exclamaron los tres dioses menores.

* * *

Vaya hace demasiado tiempo que no te veo hermana – comento irónico Poseidón dejando a la vista una sonrisa poco amigable de su hermana.

Si estas en lo cierto, Athenita mi pequeña consentida… - La mencionada le dio la señal a uno de sus santos de bronce que le alcance una silla para que se sentara Hestia.

¿Qué necesitas tía? – le pregunto la niña quien miraba a su tía con esmero.

Hades es tu turno de revelarles el poder de dicha puerta – El mencionado saco de su túnica un pergamino que cuenta la historia de la caja dimensional.

"_**Parece que escucharemos un cuento de niños pequeños, pero en otros términos extraño ser un niño"**_ – Decía Dioniso quien se rea costo en su asiento.

Hace muchísimo tiempo existió un gran titán quien tenía el poder de manejar el tiempo y el universo, hasta que creo una caja dimensional que contiene el poder de crear portales incontables. Estos llevan a dos reinos lejanos más allá de la creencia de seis niños pequeños quienes se convirtieron enemigos de su propia sangre, su madre quien escapo con su séptimo hijo quien era diferente a los demás lo interno en los bosques de una gran ciudad dándole el don de leer los astros y de la inmortalidad a su mayor edad – Athena, Perséfone y Dioniso estaban sorprendidos por el relato pero no era todo eso – Cronos le dio a Tetis una oceánidas la caja dimensional para resguardarla en los dominios de Océanos y de Tifón quienes eran custodios de las piedras más extrañas quienes teniéndolas en su poder se compara a esta dicha caja.

Esta caja tiene el poder de formar un reino en dos reinos numerosos y dándole el poder a cualquier Dios, pero nosotros no debemos ser codiciosos porque Zeus mando a destruir la caja pero Circe la hechizo dándole una maldición que dice. _"Todo aquel que descifre este escrito será condenado a vagar de por vida en dominios desconocidos"_ eso significa la muerte de nuestra existencia – Poseidón miro a Hestia para después dirigir su mirada a Hades.

Eso es terrorífico – pudo articular Perséfone quien bebió un poco de su té.

Estoy en lo cierto hermana, pero ¿Por qué es tan peligro armar aquello? – pregunto Dioniso quien sabía algo de esa puerta pero no de sus partes.

No es peligroso es inofensivo, pero Ares lo quiere para encerrar a Athena y esta reunión pequeña es para firmar la alianza de dioses y se lo presentaremos a Zeus y Hera – Athena meditaba en su asiento quien no paraba de imaginarse el gran complot contra Ares quien tiene en su poder a los Semidioses más terroríficos que pudieran existir.

Pero ese pacto de alianza se necesita más Dioses para poder derrocar y salvar a Ares, porque yo no quiero tener después con problemas con Hera y Afrodita, debemos sacar información urgente de su paradero antes de que todo esto se salga de nuestras manos señores – Hablo con firmeza Athena quien empuñaba su báculo para escribir ella misma el trato de alianza, mientras que Dioniso salió victorioso con su idea.

En la habitación del patriarca, Shion con Dhoko acompañaban a Eneas quien reviso a la amazona quien seguía inconsciente desde lo ocurrido.

* * *

¿Cómo esta Eneas? – pregunto preocupado el maestro de Libra.

Está bien, su cosmos de a poco regresa a su cuerpo, parece que se desmayó y sufrió algo más allá de nuestras creencias – Shion estaba sorprendido para guiar su vista a los santos quienes preocupados cuidaban a la joven quien se quedó tendida en el lecho.

¿Qué consecuencias tiene sino despierta? – Eneas observo al patriarca quien estaba preocupado por la joven.

Patriarca sé que la joven saldrá de esto, ella tiene a su hermano y una familia que la necesita y le están dando inseguridad lo seguro es confiar en su capacidad cósmica, y ella saldrá adelante. Ambos deben tener fe en la muchacha y evitar que un alma en demoniaca se apodere de su gran poder sobre humano – Eneas se marchó dejando al Patriarca preocupadísimo por su nenita mientras que Dhoko lo observaba de una manera preocupada.

Todo estará bien Shion, la niña tiene buenos antecedentes – Shion volvió a Dhoko quien observaba a Kanon dirigirse donde estaban.

Eso espero amigo, porque si el poder sobre humano de Bellita es usurpado por un Dios maligno la tierra será destruida… - Dhoko lo miraba sorprendido dando lugar el panorama que se mostraba en el cuarto.

En el cuarto Mu cambio de puesto con Milo quien estaba cambiando el trapito de la frente de Bella quien estaba sudando frio y no despertaba de su sueño, Camus estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana con la mirada fija a la nada, su mente empezaba a recordar sucesos exactos dejando a la evidencia como ocurrió el destrozo de su familia.

Al otro lado de la habitación estaba un gemelo observando la escena que parecía salida de una película de Drama, en la parte de la cama Milo traba de mantener las esperanzas de que despertara Bella pero sus esperanzas desaparecían de a poco.

Dejen de estar deprimidos, la muchacha despertara, sino confiamos en ella esto de la situación que estamos enfrentando se complicara más si mostramos sentimientos débiles… ¡¿Qué paso con la lealtad de los caballeros dorados?! ¡¿Dónde quedo el juramento?! – Todos se quedaron mirando a Kanon con sorpresa, mientras que la joven despertaba de su letargo de una hora y media.

Hermano, hermano… hermano… - Milo sonreía con felicidad mientras que Mu y Aldebarán miraban a Camus quien se quedó estático por las palabras inconscientes de su "supuesta" hermana.

Respóndele y muéstrale cariño – Alentó Hyoga quien entraba con su armadura – es mejor que se vayan a presentar delante Athena, menos Camus y Milo, por ahora.

Si – Contestaron los que sobraban en el cuarto, por otra parte Aioros quien estaba observando a Bella quien movía sus manos delicadas de un manera poco inusual.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Camus de una manera repulsiva y poco divertida.

Me refiero que si deseas que este bien, por lo menos dígale que no está sola… Todo a veces necesitamos cariño o amor, en este mundo se dan casos como estos pero con los padres y no con los hermanos… - Milo asentía para que Acuario se animara hacer aquello llamado muestra de cariño, le parecía algo repulsivo.

Está bien, ambos ganan esta batalla contra mí… Pero quiero estar a solas con ella y ¡no! Escuchen nuestra conversación o si le hablo de una manera cursi ¿Entendido? – Escorpión y Cisne salieron volando del cuarto, cuando Camus hablaba enserio era enserio. – Tranquila nena, todo estará bien no te preocupes… - Se lo decía de una manera fraternal mientras que sus facciones cambiaban a otras que jamás se allá mostrado de esa manera.

Tengo miedo hermano… - Articulo con voz deprimida dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas amargas.

No te ayudara en nada. El miedo es lo que provoca más la angustia en el ser humano, además estar insegura de algo no es cosa de otro mundo… - Camus la tapo con las sabanas finas, mientras que iba al baño para cambiar el agua por una más fría.

¿Alguna vez estuviste inseguro de algo? – El acuariano dejo escapar una risilla mientras que elevaba un poco su cosmos para enfriar más el agua.

Si de un montón de cosas, por ejemplo de tener dos hermanitas más, otra inseguridad de separarme de mi gemelo - ¿Gemelo? Isabela lo miraba sorprendida por aquella revelación dejándose volar por su imaginación – convertirme en un santo de Athena o perder a mis padres en guerras que yo mismo estaba involucrado. – Camus le coloco un pañito dejando que Bella saltara.

¡Esta fría! – Gritaba mientras se levantaba de la cama de una manera graciosa.

La verdad pensé que si estaba bien fría te recompondrías rápido sin que antes tomes tus medicamentos. – Le decía mientras sacudía el frasquito blanco con pastillas en su interior.

¡Medicamentos! – Devuelta con sus melodramas, la joven trataba de abrir la puerta pero noto que estaba con seguro.

Parece que yo tengo las llaves de este cuarto – Bella forzó la cerradura dejando a Camus muy sorprendido por ese truquito.

¿Hay inyecciones después de eso? – Camus asentía con malicia, dejando que la joven emprendiera la carrera de huir de su recuperación.

Creo que esto será divertido – Un onceavo caballero dorado emprendió a la búsqueda de una joven prófuga de sus medicamentos.

La amazona de Apus estaba con pijama mientras huía de un caballero dorado quien estaba por detrás de ella, Bella se escabullo por la puerta de servicios del templo mientras tiraba platos, ropa sucia, todo lo primero que se le cruzaba y mientras que Camus los esquivaba con facilidad menos una sola cosa.

¡¿Un sartén?! – Le preguntaba entre el grito y se frotaba la zona donde lo golpe.

Lero, lero cara de tero – le decía mientras se escapaba por los jardines que costeaba a la sala de trono.

* * *

Mientras en la reunión los caballeros dorados, las marinas y tres jueces del infierno, veían a una joven escapando de Acuario de una manera graciosa quien tenía de todo en sus cabellos. Los dorados estaban con la boca abierta y con los ojos desorbitados por lo que veían.

¿Ese era Camus? – Preguntaba Shura quien no salía de su asombro.

Se ve que sí Shura – Contesto Saga quien se masajeaba la siene al borde de la risa.

Y la otra persona que corría ¿era Bella? – Pregunto esta ves Milo quien contenía la risa.

Si – Contestaron todos los dorados a la vez, mientras los invitados los observaban de lejos.

Hasta que la reunión fue detenida por los gritos de Bella y Camus quienes corrían alrededor del patriarca y de Athena como si fueran niños chiquitos, las marinas contenían la risa por ver a los Dioses sorprendidos por esa escena de gritos de "¡Qué te tomes los remedios!" "Qué no me gusta ese medicamento, sabe a vómitos" para que dieran comienzo de una carrera por todo el bosque, Bella salto mientras se colocaba su armadura y Camus igual pero esta vez fue más listo.

¿Quién esa joven? – Pregunto algo sorprendido Radamantiz dejando a la vista las caras de enojo de los dorados.

Parece que es la joven que rescataste en los bosques de creta – Respondió Aiacos si medir sus palabras mientras que Minos le pegaba en la nuca - ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!

Por imbécil – Le respondió con voz venenosa.

¿El trato esta Athena? – Respondió Hestia quien esperaba la respuesta de su sobrina.

Si, el trato de alianza está en proceso – Los dioses con sus guerreros desaparecieron – Shion – llamo la Diosa con algo de diversión.

¿Sí? Mi señora – le respondió con complicidad.

Castiga a todos por estar dejando mal parada a la orden de Athena y no les dejes cenar y salir por una semana completa a fiestas – Sentencio la peli lila, por otra parte Dhoko se preguntaba ¿Él conformaba parte de ese castigo o los vigilaría? No se sabía.

Está bien – Respondió el patriarca, mientras que Athena sin su báculo se retiraba hacia las oficinas del templo – Ya escucharon, pero los que tengan misiones partan enseguida ¡Y no quiero más demoras por su parte! ¡¿Comprendieron?!

¡Si señor! – Respondieron para dar por finalizado el día.

* * *

En Esparta, Grecia. Ares estaba cenando en el gran comedor de su gran palacio, que alguna vez compartió con Athenea.

En los pasillos una diosa de cabellos azulados y largos hasta la cola, de piel blanca y de ojos rojos como el vino; estaba sosteniendo una manzana de oro puro mientras que esta no estaba sola sino con sus dos hermanos Deimos y Phobos mellizos del terror, cuya sangre es fuego ardiente en batalla.

Por fin se determinan acompañar a su padre – Los tres se sentaron para esperar a su otra mitad de la familia.

Los infelices de tu amante y sus otros bastardos no vendrán padre – comento Eris con veneno, ya que Afrodita le apreciaba más a su melliza que a ella.

Tranquilízate mi pequeña, tu eres la más bonita entre todas mis hijas – le decía con ánimos para que Eris no estuviera celosa.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando a la vista una mujer de cabellos rubios y rizados, con una belleza superior a cualquier mujer y de ojos verdes, quien era seguida por Eros con su esposa Psique y sus dos heraldos, Anteros quien era seguido por dos más heraldos a sus órdenes.

Hola Ares, y hola mis niños – Hablo Afrodita quien le depositaba un beso a su amante, para acomodarse a un costado de la mesa.

Hola preciosa, ¿Dime los chimentos de Hermes? – espeto Ares quien disfrutaba la cena, mientras que su estimada familia estaba reunida para esa velada.

Dos cosas horribles sucedió en el Olimpo, vuestro padre está enfadado contigo y el tonto de Dioniso le dio alerta a Poseidón, Hestia y Hades, para formar una tonta alianza en contra tuya – Todos abrieron los ojos, pero Eros y Anteros se miraban con una sonrisa de triunfo, ya que ella no estarían en las tropas de Ares sino de Athena.

¡¿Cómo?! – Ares se levantó enojado mientras posaba sus manos en la mesa furioso, ya que su cosmo energía emanaba odio hacia esa persona en común - ¡¿Otra cosa más Afrodita?!

Sí, creo que no te gustara saber de las otras dos cosas – Comento con altanería la rubia, para ver la mirada de fiera de su amante – te lo dire, Niké despertara de su sueño eterno y peleara para recuperar a sus hermanos, por otra parte Athena sospecha de ti como Dios y ella aceptó el pedido de Dioniso a formar la alianza entre Dioses – Ares exploto por aquellas palabras, Eris estaba contenta al saber que Niké despertaría de su letargo, los demás presentes estaban asustados por el accionar del Dios de la Guerra.

¡Vayan a buscar la Caja dimensional y capturen a la joven amazona! – Todos en el palacio escucharon. Ya ser que Naissare era general de Enio quien le autorizo que saliera al ataque – _**"Athena te matare a ti y a todos los de tu tonta alianza contra mí, no tendrán piedad en esta batalla sino al contrario ¡Yo! Gobernare la tierra y el olimpo entero" **_JAJAJA… - Se reía malévolamente contagiando a Afrodita y a Deimos, Phobos y Eris; Por otro lado Eros con Anteros escaparon rumbo a los dominios de Athena y Poseidón.

* * *

**N/A**: _Santa cachucha la cosa se puso picante, todo en la tierra está perdido ¡VAMOS A MORIR! XD no va a pasar porque en el siguiente capítulo pasaran cosas súper entusiastas, habrá lucha, habrá amor, fraternidad, más música y sobre todo ver a nuestros guerreros de la esperanza pelear contra el ejército de Enio. Los espero._

_Lamento no haber actualizado, por tener problemas con acceder a mi seción, por algunos tambien pudieron tenerlo pero en fin, los veo en el siguente cap._


	27. Athena vs Enio

Capítulo 26: "Athena vs Enio"

Bella estaba observando como Paolo y Alejo hacían desfile de sus medallas de reconocimiento, ella no lo traía puesto porque decidió mantenerla oculta por si acaso. En el otro extremo los dorados observaban al grupo de reconocidos por Athena y el patriarca por sus trabajos, Aioros está entrenando con Aioria para aumentar un poco la agilidad de ambos.

¿Sienten eso? – Pregunto Bella quien miraba a la salida del coliseo, dejando a sus amigos anonados por aquella preguntita.

¿Qué cosa? Bella – le devolvió Pablo quien no comprendia lo que trataba de decir su amiga.

Me refiero que siento gritos de guerreros aproximándose, presiento que Rodorio está siendo atacados y… - La muchacha se paró secamente para mirar el cielo que noto una gran bola de cosmo energía maligna en dirección al salón del patriarca.

¡NOS ESTAN ATACANDO! – Menciono Jabu quien entro despavorido al coliseo dejando a los dorados sorprendidos y a los pocos segundos se vistieron con sus armaduras doradas.

En el salón del patriarca, Saori estaba colocándose su armadura para recibir el ataque sorpresa de las tropas de Enio; Shion quien estaba siendo escoltado por Hagen, Shenna y Crista para notar en la entrada a Shura entrar a toda prisa.

¿Qué sucede Shura? – Pregunto Athena con sorpresa al notar la reverencia rápida del caballero.

Nos están atacando, dos grandes grupos de plateados con soldados que fueron a los pueblos que rodean al santuario para resguardar a sus habitantes en los grandes galpones que construimos para evitar derramar sangre innecesaria mi señora – hablo todo rápido al sentir el cosmos de todos aumentar a un nivel veloz.

Comprendo… - Athena se puso seria al sentir el cosmo de Enio exigiendo su presencia - ¡PREPAREN LAS FILAS Y NO QUIERO QUE LOS APRENDICES CORRAN PELIGRO EN ESTA ZONA DE GUERRA! – dicto Athena mientras alzaba su báculo en señal de tele transportación a donde sus caballeros la esperaban.

En los límites del santuario, Enio estaba con su armadura observando como las tropas de Athena se alistaban para recibir su ataque, por otra parte Naissare quien preparaba a una milésima de soldados de la Diosa y de Ares para la batalla por la caja dimensional.

Por fin Athena se digna mostrar con sus santos de pacotilla… Jaja, esto será interesante – Comento con una voz tranquila y divertida Enio, dejando a Naissare y a Dante preocupados, porque no sabían los movimientos de está pero de Athena son impredecibles.

¡¿A qué se debe esta batalla Enio?! – Pregunto furibunda Athena quien estaba escoltada por sus santos dorados.

Sencillo Athena, quiero de nueva cuenta la caja dimensional con sus objetos encontrados ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Tu cabeza? Jajaja – Comenzó a reírse para hacer enojar a los santos más cercanos a ella. – Manden a los soldados a batallar con los de Athena, después envíen a la fila de Berserkers contra los de bronce – dicto la Diosa mientras que Naissare le daba la orden a uno de sus compañeros.

Las tropas de Enio se dignaron a dar el primer paso mientras que los soldados de Athena iban a su encuentro, pero la otra parte iba directo a las filas de bronce.

"_**Esta estrategia ya la había usado Enio contra mis santos pero esta vez recatare esa estrategia para contraatacar"**_ ¡SANTOS DE BRONCE FORMACIÓN DE ATAQUE! – Sentencio la Diosa los santos de bronce comenzaron a atacar a sus adversarios que todos eran santos renegados con categoría fantasmal.

* * *

La batalla dio comienzo, los grupos de plata quienes estaban ayudando a todos los habitantes para resguardarse en los refugios en la gran colina que da al observatorio del santuario, niños y bebés llorando, madres asustadas por sus hijos y padres ayudando a los santos de plata a entrar a la gente mayor edad.

Nicole estaba entre los aldeanos para dar la señal a sus compañeros que él mismo con otro grupo de santos que se había topado hace cuatro días atrás en la ciudad de Athenas.

"_**Shaina lleva a este joven al campo de batalla, él los ayudara muchísimo" **_– La amazona de plata lo buscaba por todas direcciones posible al ver una armadura debajo de la capucha.

¿Tú quién eres? – le pregunto con algo de sorpresa.

Mi nombre no vale, pero mis habilidades si – se dejó mostrar el rostro de un joven con un aspecto parecido al de Misty, cabello negro y ojos celestes como el cielo en la tarde.

Bella estaba preocupada por sus amigos quienes peleaban con guerreros sumamente poderosos.

Nohemi está siendo acorralada por cuatro contrincantes que hirió a Jabu, Nachi, Tania y a Yulij fuertemente, quienes eran tele transportados por el patriarca para ser intervenidos rápidamente.

_**"¡Maldición! Se ve que esta batalla es una de las milenarias entre Athena y Enio, pero en fin estos ineptos no pueden contra mí"**_ – Nohemi estaba lista en usar una técnica que aniquilaría a los que la rodeaban - ¡ANILLOS REPRESORES DE LA PALOMA CELESTIAAAL! – Anillos aparecían quienes elevaban a los cuatro guerreros de Enio al cielo para después matarlos en el instante.

¡RAFAGA DE PLUMAS VENENOSAS! – Se escuchó el ataque de un soldado de categoría plata, quien llevaba una armadura sumamente rara a comparación de las otras.

¡Ah! – Grito la amazona quien fue lanzada a lo lejos del campo de batalla, Saori quien observaba a una distancia como la amazonas de Columba era estrella en contra de una roca - ¿Quién eres bastardo?

Guau que vocabulario muñeca… Mi nombre es Sherad de Vautour y tú eres Nohemí de Columna hermana de una traidora de Afrodita – La amazona estaba furiosa al escuchar el nombre de su hermana mayor quien le había confiado su armadura por las buenas.

Agah… - apretaba sus ojos y sus dientes de la ira que tenía encima - ¡RAFAGA ARDIENTE DE PALOMA! – Ataco con furia mientras que su nuevo oponente fue lanzado a una distancia larga pero - ¡¿Cómo es posible?! – sobrevivió al ataque.

Jaja – Comenzó a reírse mientras que las alas de su armadura se formó un escudo de plumas – se ve que tú eres impulsiva nenita, creo que me divertiré contigo – Nohemi estaba nerviosa al ser el centro de atención porque no era la primera vez sino esta batalla no iba a durar mucho tiempo sino lo opuesto.

"_**Nohemi no dudes en darle su merecido, no te dejes embarrar por ese idiota"**_ – Le aconsejaba Rafael quien estaba usando una réplica de la armadura original de su hermano.

Al otro lado del campo Enio estaba observando a uno de sus guerreros más fuertes jugar con una insignificante amazona de bronce.

Dante de Piscis negro quiero que apalees al santo de Piscis, para ver cómo es en batalla – El mencionado sonrió, estaba ansioso en pelear con la reencarnación de su hermano.

Si mi señora, con gusto lo aniquilare – Dante dio un salto para dar comienzo a su batalla – _**"Enredaderas demoniacas, tráiganme al santo de Piscis ahora"**_ – Enredaderas se formaron en el campo para hundirse en la tierra con dirección a Afrodita.

En donde estaba Athena Afrodita estaba pacifico oliendo una de sus rosas, mientras que en la tierra las enredaderas demoniacas daban aparición.

"_**¡¿Cómo?!"**_ – Articulo sorprendido mientras era cautivo por el hierbajo.

Mascara se dio vuelta en dirección a donde estaba Afrodita pero noto la rosa roja perdiendo un pétalo - ¡¿Dónde está Afrodita?! – menciono algo preocupado, dejando en evidencia algo.

¡Allá esta! – menciono Shenna quien observaba a Dante mirando al santo de Piscis ser lanzado al aire con velocidad.

* * *

Acá estas muñeco – hablo con diversión mientras que el doceavo santo dorado caía de pie al suelo.

¿A quién le llamas muñeco? Peste inmunda – artículo con furia para dirigir su mirada a su armadura quien tenía ralladuras de las enredaderas de Dante en los tobillos.

Oh que carácter pececito dorado… - Comento con lamento y sarcasmo.

Dejémonos de charlas y si quieres pelea te lo daré – menciono con una sonrisa de diversión para elevar su cosmos energía para mostrar su aura dorada.

Está bien… - Dante se sacó su capa dejándola volar con el viento, quien hacia un circulo de tierra alrededor de ellos - ¡ROSA SANGRIENTA! – Ataco pero Afrodita lo esquivo con agilidad, para ponerse detrás de él para darle una pata por el suelo dejándolo caer con fuerza.

¿Eres tonto o te haces? Sabes que tus técnicas son parecidas a las mías pero dos veces no funciona con un caballero… Pero si deseas continuar con esto, déjame ser yo para atacarte – Dita lo pateo con fuerza pero Dante lo detuvo para lanzarlo directo - ¡Ah! – se estrelló contra la roca para rebotar en está dejándolo escapar sangre por su boca.

Tu no quieres atacarme, lo que deseas es ser vencido por alguien que tiene experiencia que tú – Afrodita no podía levantarse después del golpe repentino – no es divertido pelear con una cara bonita y que de pena para su Diosa – Dante le comenzó a patear con fuerza en la cabeza de Dita, quien no reaccionaba al ataque.

Eso es lo que piensas acerca de mi persona. – Afro levanto con fuerza para atacarlo con una técnica que hace años no usaba - ¡MADRE NATURALEZA! Concédeme el permiso de usar una de las técnicas jamás usadas en tu nombre… - La tierra comenzó a temblar haciendo grietas en esta – estas son las verdaderas enredaderas demoniacas Dante y son más resistentes que las tuyas…

"_**No pensara usar esa técnica, que hace más de once años que no la usa"**_ – Mascara estaba atónito por lo que ocurría, las plantas comenzaron a sacudirse, el viento aumentaba en intensidad y fuerza.

En el campo de batalla todos observaban Nohemi estaba siendo sostenida del cuello por Sherad de Vautour Braserker de rango plateado, Bella estaba nerviosa al sentir sus sensores alerta de la caja dimensional y de todos los objetos quien los tenia dentro de un cofre detrás del trono de Athena.

¡CAMINO DE LAS ROSAS SAGRADAS! – Todo tipo de rosas aparecieron en el campo dejando a todos los soldados de Enio petrificados, menos los santos de Athena quienes se colocaron atrás de la palestra donde estaban las autoridades observando.

¡Esto es imposible! – Dante estaba en los aires observando el campo de batalla lleno de todo tipo de rosas, de las conocidas a las más raras – _**"Bastardo ¿Cómo aprendiste esta técnica?"**_ – estaba furioso al notar el don de su oponente quien estaba emanando un cosmo dorado a un nivel sorprendente.

Sencillo Dante, esta es una de las técnicas que mi maestro me enseñó en mi estadía en Groenlandia, es una técnica defensiva y de ataque en uno. A mí no me perjudica sino es a ti quien buscan – Enredaderas tomaron los tobillos de Dante para sujetarlos con fuerza pero algo intervino en su combate.

¡Paren la batalla! – se escuchó en todo el campo, Shaina estaba acompañada por un hombre desconocido, quien se paró en el medio del campo de batalla.

_**"¿Quién será?"**_ – Se preguntó Shion con algo de enojo y de sorpresa.

No puede ser, si él estaba aniquilado – espeto Gabriel quien no salía de su asombro al notar la figura de aquel hombre misterioso.

* * *

Mi nombre es Danilo de Lacerta, ¡caballero de Athena! – Se mostró para correr en dirección de Enio.

¡DANI NO LO HAGAAAS! – Grito Bella quien fue directo a su amigo, mientras que ella corría a una velocidad sónica llego al mismo momento que él.

¿Bella? No me detendrás amiga, esto es por Ricky y Casandra ¡HOYO NEGRO! –Enio esta aterrorizada al ver una técnica inofensiva que formaba un gran hoyo negro que al otro lado mostraba una cosmo energía interna.

Tonto – Enio lo pateo directo para lanzarlo junto con Paraíso - ¡¿ESO ES LO QUE TIENES? ATHENA! Me das vergüenza, tus santos son más débiles que en la era del mito, puede ser que no aceptes armas pero esta guerra será sin ellas ¡PARA VER QUE EJERCITO TIENE LOS MEJORES GUERREROS EN TODA SU EXISTENCIA! – La Diosa amiga de Ares estaba divirtiéndose con ver una batalla entre ambos mandos.

"_**Bella necesitamos a Rafa y a Yuzuriha para ejecutar la combinación para lanzar a esta loca y tomar ese pergamino"**_ – Dani le señalo a Bella el pergamino de la siguiente parte de la Puerta, la mencionada llamo a sus amigos para el encuentro.

"_**Está bien"**_ – Rafael y Yuzuriha llegaron a tiempo para ejecutar la combinación. – esto funcionara una sola vez, si fallamos moriremos los cuatro y si funciona Yuzu róbale a Enio el pergamino de la leyenda del fuego de Hestia. – sus amigos asintieron a las indicaciones de Bella, Saori se paró al notar los cosmos de los cuatro santos elevarse hasta alcanzar el nivel de los dorados.

¡CHICOS NO LO HAGAN ES PELIGROSO! – Athena se bajó con agilidad de la palestra corriendo a la dirección a Bella y los demás.

"_**Es ahora o nunca"**_ – comento para sus adentro Apus, mientras que los cuatro centraban sus cosmos en el centro del cuadrado que formaron, una gran bola de energía dorada incrementaba a una forma que Athena con su báculo trato de detener pero era demasiado tarde para eso.

¡JUSTICIA DIVINA! – El báculo de Niké se activó en el momento que Saori lo elevo al cielo dejando emanar el cosmos de cuatro santos en un solo punto Athena.

Enio tú y tus tropas no tendrán permitido en pisar mis tierras en el nombre del olimpo – Athena lanzo el ataque en contra Enio pero ella no salió con vida al ataque sino, sus tropas escaparon con velocidad al momento del impacto.

¡ME VENGARE ATHENAAAA! – Enio fue derrotada por Athena y Dani, Bella, Rafa y Yuzu estaban agotados por ese ataque, funciono pero Athena dirigió su mirada a Enio quien estaba muerta por el ataque.

* * *

¿Ganamos Athena? – pregunto Bella con alguna oportunidad de escuchar una afirmación.

Si ganamos mis caballeros, pero esta no es la última batalla sino se avecinan más tropas con dirección a nosotros en búsqueda de Niké, de ti Bella y de la puerta mística – Athena se dirigió a sus guerreros alzando el báculo al cielo dando la señal que ganaron la primera batalla contra el ejército de Ares.

Todos festejaban la victoria, nuestros santos de la esperanza ganaron la primera pero no era todo eso lo que Ares le tenía preparado, la derrota de Enio era un gran botín para nuestra Diosa de la sabiduría.

Pasaron las horas los lastimados en la batalla se recomponían a los tratamientos de Eneas, Bella quien estaba sentada a los pies de las escalinatas del trono de Athena quien escuchaba a Seiya relatar de forma divertida la pelea de Nohemi y de Dita, todos reían por aquello hasta que un Dios se mostró ante su presencia.

Poseidón ¿A qué debemos de tu visita? – Pregunto la peli lila, mirando el rostro sonriente del Dios de los mares quien le traía una invitación.

Athena debo felicitarte por tu victoria contra Enio, valió la pena sellarla en una estatuilla de mármol hasta la hora de presentar cargo contra Ares ante Zeus… - Julián no estaba solo sino estaba acompañado por tres marinas desconocidos, Craken, Leumades y Sirena – Vine a invitarlos a ti y tus guerreros a una fiesta de festejo de que Perséfone está con Deméter, es dentro de una semana – Athena recibió la invitación al ver que Sirena se parecía a Acuario en todo aspecto, para así desaparecer ante la presencia de la peli lila.

Pegaso y los que estaban ahí notaron la mirada confusa de Saori, pero el Japonés le pregunto a su Diosa - ¿Qué ocurre Saori? – Athena se paró para ir al despacho de Shion y hablar acerca del baile.

"_**¿Qué tendrá Saori?"**_ – Se preguntó Orfeo al notar el silencio de su Diosa.

Shion estaba leyendo unos reportes que les había enviado Mei desde Italia, Nicole de Altar quien seguía en encubierto con la palabra de vigilar los movimientos de Bella fuera del santuario y de los jóvenes de las ex bases de Niké.

Te noto estresado Shion – le hablo Athena quien tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones del despacho - ¿Por qué no te tomas unos días libres y la pasas con los dorados o con Shenita? – Shion la observaba detrás de los papeles en silenció, Saori se acomodó en el sofá para leer la invitación.

Si usted se encarga de toda estas pilas de reportes, cartas, salarios y todo otro tipo de cosas, debe sentirse como ahora me siento… Estresado y harto de ver jóvenes con cosas que contar y no lo hacen ¿Qué es lo que anda mal? – Le pregunto con tristeza, fijo su mirada en Bella quien salía del templo con rumbo desconocido.

Sencillo, esto de la puerta mística, acertijos, Dioses y más cosas es lo mismo que estar siempre pendiente de los problemas… - Saori se paró y camino hasta donde Shion estaba frente a la ventada – Porque no hace el papel de un patriarca con ideas locas y hacer que estos jóvenes aprendan de los nuevos integrantes…

¿A qué se refiere con eso? – le interrumpió con curiosidad en sus palabras.

Me refiero que dentro de tres días, estamos invitados a un baile de celebración en la mansión de la familia Solo… - el ex caballero dorado miro a su deidad con sorpresa ¿Baile de celebración? O ¿es más trabajo? Dos preguntas sencillas pero complejas en responder – No te alteres, será para divertirse eso es todo… - Shion soltó un suspiro de alivio ante esa repuesta y tomo rumbo a la salida del despacho – Casi me olvido, la lista de invitados son de los santo de plata hasta los dorados y nosotros dos, pero es preferible que los miembros de las bases de Niké estén en esta fiesta en el momento del baile…

"_**¡¿Qué cosa?!"**_ – Shion paro en secó y puso sus ojos en blanco.

Ah casi me olvido, todos en trajes y vestidos a las mujeres; Saber bailar las piezas de salón, las amazonas que usen mascara o antifaces, ¡Pero! Ni se les ocurra llevar las máscaras esas que usan diariamente, porque o sino las encierro ¡Yo misma! En Cabo Sunion – La Diosa se volvió a mirar el despacho pero no encontraba a Shion por ninguna parte – _**"Eso está mejor"**_ – se dijo para después dejar escapar una risita divertida, la verdad lo disfrutaba un montón.

En Acuario, Aioros esperaba a Bella en su cuarto, este como entrometido comenzó a revisar y hurgar las cosas de la amazona.

Linda pieza para una princesa… - Sagitario abrió el ropero de la joven para encontrarse con – Vestidos de fiesta, vestidos de diario y vestidos para dormir… ¡hiuu! – Esto último hizo una cara de asco al ver muchos vestidos, después le llamo la atención la cama donde debía dormir la joven – Este lecho es súper comodo, creo que la esperare aquí – con esto le dio por finalizado su día laborar hasta que.

Bella entro a su cuarto y esta se sacó la remera para estar en corpiño, se giró a su cama y se encontró con un Aioros mirándola con lujuria - ¡SAL DE MI CUARTOOOOO! – Con esto damos finalizado este día agitado.

* * *

**N/A**: _Bello final, ahora viene mis brillantes ideas en hacer un pequeño especial de San Valentín, escribiré tres cap. en esta historia del Baile en la mansión Solo, espero que dejen más comentarios, todos se preguntan ¿Por qué tantos personajes? Bien eso se los responderé, hay historias y en que estos capítulos serán más largos que los otros, aquí se revelaran el porqué de ese destino o lugar en esto._

Les doy saludo a todos los que comentan y siguen, le doy gracias a Kaito Hatake Uchiha, a Aquila no Asuka y también a RUNXFUN. Gracias chicos/as por sus comentarios o por seguir la historia, besos a todos.


	28. El Baile Parte 1

**_Almas gemelas_**

Capítulo 27: _"El baile Parte 1: La unión de ambos rangos"_

¡SAL DE MI CUARTOOOOO! – Grito con fastidio la amazona de Apus dejando a un Sagitariano aturdido.

¡Oye no me grites! – Le respondió con más fuerza dejando a la amazona con la altura baja (_Tipo anime, cuando un pej le grita al otro y este se vuelve pequeñito_) – Así está mejor… - Bella sonrió y aprovecho de usar su telequinesia con una almohada para lanzársela a Aioros pero este con habilidad la detuvo.

"_**Te vas o te mando a volar"**_ – Le amenazo pero el susodicho sonrió con malicia.

"_**¿o sino qué?"**_ – Le retaba con la mirada, provocando que la amazona elevara su cosmo al nivel de plata y…

"_**Todos los santos reúnanse en el coliseo, es una orden de su ilustrísima"**_ – Aviso Hagen quien estaba a la entrada de Aries, esperando que bajaran los dorados.

Te salvo la campana culo de burro – le comento la amazona quien se colocó su remera y espero a Camus para bajar junto con él.

Todos se reunieron en el coliseo, pero el patriarca estaba sin su máscara y casco, Dhoko lo acompañaba en lado derecho, Hagen en el izquierdo y Shenna estaba en la parte de atrás custodiada por cuatro soldados rasos; todos estaban arrodillados santos de plata, los dorados y los de la ex base de Niké de Alemania, completos y esperando a las palabras del patriarca.

Caballeros de Athena, su debut en el campo de batalla fue impecable, pero a algunos les falta aprender varias cosas, puntos básicos y esenciales en las guerras territoriales, pero eso después lo veremos… - Comenzó a descender para estar a la vista de todos los llamados y continuo con su discurso – unos pocos presenciaron junto con Athena en la sala del trono la visita de Poseidón quien a vuestra Diosa le entrego esta invitación – miradas perdidas, otras con sorpresa y algunas de desconfianza pero las palabras del patriarca no eran bastantes específicas.

Patriarca ¿Invitación de qué y para qué? – se atrevió a preguntar Aioros, todos asentían a las palabras del santo dorado.

Muy bien creo que me estaban olvidando esos pequeños detalles mis caballeros y amazonas… _**"Creo que esto me gustara un montón cuando veas sus caritas de No lo pienso hacer, que eso es para los de bronce y ni locas usamos esos vestidos. Jajaja"**_ – Shion abrió el sobre para enseñárselas a los santos dorados – Mascara de la muerte de Cáncer… - el mencionado se paró con firmeza.

¿Qué necesita patriarca? – le pregunto con algo de duda.

Quiero que leas esta carta a todos los presentes y tendrás una recompensa muy grande – esto último se lo dijo al oído, y las facciones de Cáncer cambio a sorpresa y felicidad. – Su compañero les leerá la invitación.

Ejem… - Se claro la garganta para leer la carta – Athena y caballeros, están invitados a mi fiesta en conmemoración de dos acontecimientos, la primera por Perséfone que asciende al Olimpo con Deméter y la otra por vuestra victoria contra las tropas de Enio. Este baile será en mi mansión en Japón, deberán asistir los santos de plata, los caballeros dorados, las bellas amazonas y los jóvenes que custodian a Niké. – Mascara hizo una pausa para continuar pero miro a sus compañeros quienes estaban aterrorizados por lo que leía – Las vestimentas serán en trajes de blanco y negro, las amazonas deberán usar vestidos elegantes de los colores de los trajes y no llevar sus armaduras esta festividad es por ustedes y su Diosa. Atentamente Poseidón Dios de los mares.

Bien ahora que escucharon lo leído por Cáncer, les dire unos detallitos muy pero muy importantes – Todos sudaban frio, no querían esa clase de "detallitos" – Para que no lo saben, los que son menores volverán a las tres y media de la mañana, los de mayor de edad a partir de los dieciocho años se quedan a custodiar a nuestra Diosa; Nada de alcohol, usen los modales en fiestas como esas y ¡Yo! Los vigilare a todos ustedes – Todos se fueron corriendo pero el sumo pontífice se olvidó de algo, pero Dhoko de Libra lo salvo de esta.

¡Todos al salón del trono, porque deberán aprender a bailar las piezas de salón si o si! ¡En menos de dos días lo deben sacar estupendamente! – Todos resoplaron y se fueron con rumbo al salón del trono refunfuñando, otros maldecían y bueno los que les agradaba la idea fueron los primeros en ir.

* * *

Saori estaba con Tatsumi organizando el equipo de música y de darles las indicaciones a dos personas específicas. Un gran portazo dejando ver a una gran manada de jóvenes y amazonas esperando al antiguo maestro y al patriarca.

Bueno mis caballeros, ya que Shion les dio las indicaciones quiero a los santos de oro quienes a todos ustedes mostraran como se baila la pieza de salón – Los dorados se cayeron con deshonra (_Tipo anime_) por ser ellos quienes deben bailar.

¿Por qué nosotros Athena? – Le pregunto angustiado Milo, quien se le acercaba de rodillas ante ella.

Porque ustedes son los que le deben enseñar a los de plata como se debe bailar una pieza de salón – le comento con alegría y sabiendo que los dorados se les reusaría prontamente pensó en una estrategia – pero no estarán solos sino las amazonas que les seleccionare como parejas en la velada o para que sean sus compañeras de muestra los ayudaran – se animaron rápido pero unos pocos se sonrojaron – Tatsumi di los nombres por favor.

Si mi señora – el mayordomo saco de su chaqueta un listado con trece nombres de los dorados y trece amazonas específicas en el otro extremo de la lista – Muy bien, les dire los nombres. Aries: Mu y Shenna; Tauro: Aldebarán y Mimí _**"Raro nombre para una señorita"**_; Géminis: Saga y Joseline, Kanon y Samara – Los nombrados se fueron acercado para formarse como les indicaba Saori con el Patriarca – Cáncer: Mascara de la Muerte y Pamela; Leo: Aioria y Marin – Silbidos y gritos se escucharon los nombrados estaban sonrojados hasta la medula y los dorados le cantaban a su compañero "Aioria y Marin son novios" así sucesivamente y Saori dejaba escapar risitas de diversión – Virgo: Shaka y Yuzuriha. – Más gritos para los mencionados, Bella le cantaba a Yuzuriha una canción romántica y esta la salió a corretear por toda la habitación – Libra: Dhoko y Camille; Escorpio: Milo y Shaina – La mencionada trato de escaparse pero Marin la agarró del brazo y tirarla a los brazos de su "Noviecito" – Bueno los últimos fueron acomodados a último momento – Saori estaba sonriendo con diversión, para los últimos eso sería la condena de sus vidas – Sagitario: Aioros y Isabela - Aioros se quedó feliz y en otra parte estaba algo incómodo, para Bella ella se petrifico en el momento que Yuzuriha la estaba a punto de alcanzar y ambas salieron rodando a los pies de Shion – Capricornio: Shura y Nohemi; Acuario: Camus y Yika, por ultimo Piscis: Afrodita y Sky.

Pasaron unos minutos de acomodarse en grupos pares; Saori como señal de formación se paró al frente mostrando la división, al lado derecho de la muchacha estaban Mu, Saga, Mascara, Shaka, Milo, Shura y Afrodita con sus respectivas compañeras; del lado izquierdo de la peli lila estaban Aldebarán, Kanon, Aioria, Dhoko, Aioros y Camus, pero como estaban impares Saori manoteo al patriarca y le dijo.

Tendrás que bailar conmigo o sino estos muchachos no se comportaran como se debe ¿Comprendido? – Shion asintió, pero este no le faltaba que se le parara de nueva cuenta el mundo o eso suponía. – Muy bien chicos este baile se harán en los horarios de entrenamiento y de tiempo libre, sus guardias serán tomadas por los de bronce y los que no están invitados. Tatsumi pon la música.

Bella con Yika y Yuzuriha, darán ustedes las iniciativas muchachas – les dijo el patriarca a las mencionadas y estas obedecieron.

La canción que sonó primera era de Il Divo Hasta mi final, Bella les indicaba a todos como era, Yika era la otra y Yuzuriha se encargaba la alineación, mientras que Saori les decía cuando cambiaban de parejas con la fila y el giro a la compañera; los plateados miraban el baile como si estuvieran asombrados al notar como bailaban, al terminar la canción se volvieron a la formación para agregar algunos pasos más.

Muy bien chicos, quiero ver si ustedes solos pueden con los de plata aprender los pasos – Saori se despidió para tomar rumbo a sus aposentos o eso era.

Bien creo que esto de bailar no esta tan malo como pensaba – comento Shura mientras que los de plata se retiraban, pero el grito de Bella retumbo en todo el salón.

¡¿A dónde creen que van?! Sabandijas – Pararon en seco todos y el más valiente de esa orden se animó a contestarle.

¡Sabandija tu abuela! – Le respondió Orfeo con algo de diversión, Bella estaba sonriendo con la misma sonrisa que Orfeo.

Parece que no están comprendiendo lo que cavaba de decir Athena, si desean ir a esa fiesta deberíamos saber cómo bailar estos bailes aburridos – Comento Yika para todos los de plata se voltearon a mirar a los dorados. – Porque no hacemos una cosa, yo propongo la idea que la banda se presente al final de la fiesta en el bar de George's sé que está en reconstrucción pero en poco tiempo lo está ¿Qué dicen?

Hablo por todos y esa idea es la más justa – Comento Babel y así comenzaron a entenderse, los caballeros de plata armaron los instrumentos mientras que los otros trataban de ver que iban a usar en la fiesta; Bella estaba sentada en las escaleras observando el collar de Talía y este le así recordar sus estancias en el Firmamento.

_**\- Recuerdo de Bella -**_

Este lugar será tu nuevo hogar mocosa – La mujer que sostenía a la pequeña Bella de su bracito y está contenía las ganas de gritar y de llorar por la fuerza que le apretaba la mujer.

¡Quiero a mi hermano! ¡Me quiero ir de esta isla! ¡CAMUSS! – La nenita que tenía la máscara puesta lloraba muchísimo sus gritos se escucharon por todo el castillo que está situado al centro de la Isla.

¡Ya deja de llorar como nenita miedosa! – La mujer le pego fuerte haciendo que la nenita escupirá un poco de sangre y para así incrementar su llanto – _**"Eres la indicada para el sacrificio de esta isla, y tu mi niña me darás el poder que emanas para así cumplir con la profecía"**_ – La mujer cargo a la pequeña Isabela quien le pateaba fuerte y gritaba más y más pero en el momento un anciano con tres niños a su lado observaban la escena.

Maestro es la mujer que trae a la nueva aprendiza de esta isla – comentaba una pequeña de cabellos rubios y con la máscara de otro diseño.

Lo sé Pamela, tu deberás vigilar a la nueva – le comentaba el hombre de mayor edad, Bella pudo escapar del agarre de la mujer y la pequeña corrió a los pies del hombre.

Señor esta mujer me maltrata y quiero volver al santuario con mis hermanitos y ¡Patriarca Shion! – Gritaba la niña entre las lágrimas que salían más y más en sus ojitos azules, el anciano estaba sorprendido noto como un aura dorada y un cosmos poderoso envolvían a la niña.

¡Melisa! ¡¿Cómo es que le pagaste a la niña enviada por el patriarca?! – los niños trataban de consolar a la nueva integrante quien lloraba con amargura.

Vamos maestro Ofiris, esta niña es un peligro para el santuario y para la humanidad, debe ser castigada por las malas – la pequeña Isabela miro mal aquella mujer que comenzaba a odiar con todas sus ganas.

¡Usted es malvada! ¡El patriarca me dijo que mi poder es más grande que todos los santos y nadie me puede manejar! – El anciano, los niños, soldados en esa isla que llegaban, más aprendices y la mujer que la trajo fueron testigos de la gran explosión que su cosmo se volvió de plata.

"_**Esta niña es muy inteligente, pero conociendo a Melisa la encerrara en las cárceles, no puedo permitir que su poder se extinga por no ser usado correctamente; Athena te suplico que bendigas a esta hermosa niña que las mismas estrellas enviaron para portar la verdadera armadura de Ave del Paraíso en tu nombre, yo Ofiris de Ofiuco entrenara esta enviada para el bien de la humanidad"**_ – El hombre se llevó a la niña quien calló vencida al explotar su cosmos plateado al castillo más conocido el palacio del juramento.

_**\- Fin del recuerdo -**_

"_**No puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad de recuperar el Firmamento de las garras de Melisa, yo fui elegida por mi Diosa en proteger la isla en donde entrene, tuve experiencias horrorosas pero eso ya va a dar por terminado" **_– Bella suspiro con tristeza al recordar las pesadillas que vivió en aquel lugar, miro como los santos de plata charlaban con los dorados, como sus amigos les explicaban a Saga o a Kanon como eran en verdad lo pasos de baile, ella reía se divertía estar con sus seres queridos pero una persona se le acerco con toda la calma posible.

* * *

¿Por qué estas con esa mirada perdida? ¿Sucede algo malo? – Le pregunto Milo quien se sentó junto a ella.

Milo, lo que pasa es que… No sé cómo explicártelo… es complicado y… ¡Ah! A quien quiero engañar – Bella se fue con paso decidido a donde debía ser el despacho del patriarca donde estaba Athena y esté.

"_**¿Ahora que tiene?"**_ – Milo pestañaba sin entender lo sucedido, ¿Había dicho algo malo? La verdad no lo sabía exactamente.

Shion y Athena esperaban a la amazona de Apus quien entro con tranquilidad, ya que el patriara la llamo por vía cosmos para evitar problemas con los demás.

¿A qué se debe de su llamado? – Pregunto con respeto la muchacha a sus superiores.

Isabela quiero hacerte unas preguntas acerca de lo que anda sucediendo y quiero que seas breve y con la verdad – Bella se puso nerviosa a las severas palabras de Athena, mientras que ella tomaba asiento al lado del patriarca.

Por supuesto mi señora ¿Qué desea saber? –Le pregunto con nerviosismo en su voz, mientras que su mente trataba de calmarse por su cuenta.

Primero quiero saber ¿cuál es tu misión en esto? – Shion miro fijo al perfil de la muchacha quien se mantenía quieta en su lugar.

La verdad esa pregunta es compleja, pero sé que mi misión es protegerla a usted y a mi familia; no es efectiva la respuesta si lo vemos por el lado de esta guerra que se desato, es por evitar que Dioses obtengan la dichosa Puerta mística, ya que ese objeto es sumamente poderoso – Fue breve como lo quería Athena, la deidad se apoyó en el espaldar de la silla para estar un poco cómoda.

Perfecto, la segunda pregunta ¿Cómo es posible que Ares en estos momentos desee de nueva cuenta la caja dimensional y los objetos que buscamos nuevamente? – Bella repaso cada palabra que decía su Diosa, para conseguir lo que ella buscaba saber.

Esa estrategia se le dio a último momento, porque cuando dormía en Acuario en mi nueva habitación, presentí a larga distancia el cosmo inmundo de Ares a punto de colapsar de la irá, no es invento mío pero uno de mis dones es percibir cosmo energías a larguísimas distancias como ver a larga distancia como fuera un halcón en pleno vuelo – Shion estaba impresionado por el desarrollo de la muchacha, se ve que su entrenamiento fue demasiado desarrollado de lo normal a esas alturas.

Si me permite mi señora, quiero saber una cosa Paraíso ¿Dónde entrenaste muchacha? Y ¿con quién? - Bella escondió su mirada en su largo flequillo, mientras que Saori se puso algo nostálgica por la muchacha.

Creo que mi historia es la más desastrosa en todo el santuario… - Bella comenzó a temblar del miedo, sus lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus pálidas mejillas y todos los horribles recuerdos comenzaron a salir a la luz – Entrene en la Isla huérfano al oeste de esta existe un castillo llamado El Firmamento, un lugar tétrico y horrible… - Comenzó a sollozar mientras recordaba a un solo amigo que pudo ayudarla a conseguir su armadura – _**"Ben como te extraño"**_ mi maestro Ofiris dueño de la isla y ex caballero dorado de la antigua guerra santa…. – Shion estaba sorprendido y Athena también, el patriarca recordó una plática que sostuvo con Dhoko después de la guerra contra Enio…

**\- Flashback -**

Shion ¿está disponible? – le pregunto el chino quien se ponía al lado de su amigo.

Por supuesto Dhoko ¿Qué necesitas? – le pregunto con algo de diversión, observando la mirada perdida de su compañero.

Debo comentarte algo y hablar acerca de dos personas en particular – Shion se sentó en una escalinata del coliseo para que siguiera hablando su compañero – bueno creó que no te acuerdas mucho de Cardinale, bueno su hermano gemelo Dante de Piscis negro, él me había comentado acerca de la existencia del treceavo caballero dorado de nuestra antigua orden ¿Lo recuerdas? – le pregunto con algo de angustia en esta pregunta, Shion trataba de hacer memoria pero estaba de igual que Dhoko él no comprendía las palabras.

Dhoko la verdad no recuerdo nada en lo absoluto, sé que Naissare tiene la misma edad que yo y de que tuvimos una relación en esos tiempos… No estoy seguro de esto pero siento una gran puntada en mi pecho que esto de muchos jóvenes que están involucrados con esos caballeros de la elite renegada, de la aparición de mi pequeña Isabelita y de pensar que mi hija Shenna se dé cuenta que su madre esta con vida… Amigo si Naissare se encuentra con Crista, a Hagen o mi pequeña Shenna te lo juro por mi vida que yo mismo la mato con mis propias manos – Shion estaba decidido a tomar la vida de Naissare si sus suposiciones son ciertas, en cuanto a Libra estaba meditando aquello puede ser que todo ese asunto de buscar los objetos, Ares en el medio del asunto y con una alianza que puede acabar con más problemas de lo normal.

Amigo mío puede ser que estés en lo cierto, nuestros antiguos compañeros de la antigua guerra santa fueron, Kardia de Escorpio, Degel de Acuario, Sísifo de Sagitario, El cid de Capricornio, Aspros y Defteros de Géminis, Hasgard "Aldebarán" de Tauro, Asmita de Virgo, Manigoldo de Cáncer, Albafica de Piscis y Regulus de Leo; ellos fueron nuestros compañeros de orden, creo que Dante nos esté ocultando algo más y de que esa existencia del treceavo caballero dorado exista esta guerra incrementara más problemas de los que hay ahora – Dhoko siguió el paso de Shion quien estaba analizando el asunto por otra parte el chino no podía guardar más información de lo que sabía su encomienda por su amigo es darle toda la información que sepa y de los reportes de los dorados.

**\- End Flashback -**

Tranquila Bella, todo está bien no debes sentirte mal por aquello que te atormenta hasta el día de hoy, lo que viviste ya paso – Saori estaba abrazando a Bella quien lloraba a moco tendido por las experiencias horrendas que tuvo que pasar en aquella isla, por otro lado Shion se levantó de su asiento para salir de la oficina con la idea de investigar por su cuenta acerca de las dos hipótesis o dudas que tenía él y Dhoko, la mejor respuesta la tendría en Star Hill.

* * *

**N/A:** _Lo lamento mucho, tuve algunos problemitas con mi familia y mi casa. Les traigo un cap. Nuevo de esta historia, y las preguntas son __**¿Qué pasado horripilante oculta Bella?**__ El patriarca __**¿Podrá encontrar las respuestas que necesita?**__ Esto y muchísimo más en el siguiente capítulo._

Dejar comentarios acerca de la historia. Besos.


	29. El Baile Parte 2

Capítulo 28: _"El baile parte 2: Pompeya donde empezó todo"_

Saori consolaba a Bella quien lloraba a moco tendido, su pasado le había afectado muchísimo psicológicamente hasta físicamente, todo esos traumas que soporto es una fase más para conseguir las pistas necesarias para restablecer la paz en la tierra y en el olimpo.

Tranquila Isa, sabes una cosa toma agua y trata de calmarte yo ire por cuatro personas, espérame – La joven Diosa salió de la oficina con destino a esas cuatro personitas, Bella seso su llanto para escribir algo que en verdad necesita saber Athena acerca de Ares y de su plan.

"_**Mi señora, creo que esta información le sea de ayuda, pero lo que necesito ahora es que me seda el honor de ir con Sagitario hasta Pompeya, Italia en búsqueda de la antorcha de Hestia"**_ – Bella se escapó por la ventana para emprender camino a Sagitario.

En la sala del trono, Yika con Yuzuriha estaban realizando los pasos de baile de salón con los santos de plata, mientras que Saori platicaba en privado con los dorados.

Señorita ¿Está segura de lo que nos comenta? – Pregunto algo preocupado Aldebarán.

Si Alde, notó que el pasado de Isabela fue horrible. Antes que nada, tengo que saber cada detalle de las encomiendas que Shion les ha dado, para comprender que es lo que realmente trama Ares y la parte de esta guerra, es de cómo estos jóvenes y Niké están tras la puerta mística… - Saori estaba caminando mientras que los dorados la seguían por detrás.

Yo mi señora… es que…- Milo estaba nervioso, nunca pensó de cómo era el pasado de Bella o su entrenamiento en las Bahamas ¿o será que todo ese asunto es confusión y mentira? Las respuestas las tenía su diosa; Milo tomo el valor de decir su parte de la encomienda – Athena yo me estoy haciendo cargo de los jóvenes y hasta el momento recolecte información breve de lo que ocurre en verdad – Todos miraron a Milo quien se quedó atrás observando el jardín del templo principal.

"_**¿Qué piensas ahora Milo?"**_ – Camus notó la mirada perdida de su mejor amigo, quien no dejaba de ver la gran fuente que dejaba fluir un agua celeste y cristalina.

Cuéntame de la información que pudiste obtener Escorpio – la suave voz de Saori pudo sacar a Milo de su transe de recordar los dulces recuerdos de su niñez junto a sus compañeros y junto a Bella.

Paolo de Octante, caballero de Bronce; es uno de los santos de bronce que jamás vi que tuviera un don en el liderazgo, fue quien lidero a sus compañeros, Rafael de Lira, Isabela de Apus, Yika de la cruz del sur, Yuzuriha de Grulla, Alejo de Orión, Nohemi de Columba, Pablo de Caballo menor y a Sky de reloj… - Milo se iba acercando al grupo para que escucharan con claridad con lo que tenía que decir – también es hermano menor de Gabriel de Sagitario negro – Todos se sorprendieron hasta Athena estaba impactada, Paolo y Gabriel son hermanos de sangre aún más que el mayor sea de los malos y el menor esté en la orden – además este muchacho no tiene la menor idea de lo que significa el resguardo en el recinto y peor su orgullo y terquedad es más grande que la de Seiya ¿Opinan de eso? Para mi opinión el pequeño tiene habilidad en esa zona – sorpresa a todos, la peli lila meditaba las palabras de Milo y de la información que recolecto, no es mucho pero es la primera parte de saber quiénes eran esos muchachos.

Milo esa información debe estar en los archivos, cada averiguación acerca de los jóvenes deben estar archivados correctamente, y tu obligación es hacer los registros si o si – Milo se desplomo al escuchar eso, más deber y ese deber dado por Saori era más difícil para él.

"_**Creo que deberé intervenir en esto"**_ – Camus suspiro si lo hacía se arrepentiría hasta su próxima reencarnación – Señorita Athena, yo me ofrezco a ayudar a mi compañero con esos registros nuevos – Milo se paró y estaba feliz de la vida con escuchar eso por parte de su compañero.

No – fue la respuesta de la adolescente y más de uno estaban anonados por aquello ¿Un no a Camus? Eso era un suicidio para cualquiera – y no quiero peros, mi decisión en esa propuesta – miro a Leo quien estaba algo nervioso por la mirada divertida de Saori – Aioria de Leo tú serás el compañero de Milo con Mascara de la Muerte con esos registros – los mencionados estaban con las bocas abiertas y con los ojos en blanco, sus compañeros se reían por lo bajo al ver las caras de Cáncer, Escorpio y Leo ante las palabras de la muchacha. – Antes que nada…

¡Señorita Athena! – Se escuchó los gritos de un soldado quien corría a toda velocidad para alcanzar a la deidad – Señorita… le tengo… malas noticias… - el soldado hablaba entre cortado para tratar de recuperar el aliento.

¿Qué sucede soldado? – Pregunto Shaka al joven.

El patriarca se fue a Star Hill y su hija Shenna está discutiendo con Tania de Lince, no falta poco que ambas muchachas se agarren a los puños frente a la estatua suya mi señora – Saori empalideció ¿Dónde estaba Shion? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza.

* * *

Mientras que en la estatua de Athena, había una disputa entre dos amazonas sobre cosas triviales.

A ver qué hace la hijita mimada del patriarca – Shenna gruñía del enfado, ella detestaba a Tania por ser una obsesiva y camorrera – Todos aquí sabemos que eres una dibiluchita, ¿Qué te crees?

¡Ya cállate perra! – Tania se reía por disfrutar hacer humillar a la hija del patriarca - ¡¿Qué es lo que te causa risa?!

Sencillo tú no puedes ser una amazona, porque no estas al nivel de cualquiera de nosotras – Shenna exploto se lanzó con velocidad hacia Tania quien impactada al notar como la cosmo energía de la muchacha explotaba de la ira.

¡GARRAS DE TIGRE BLANCO! – Las uñas de la hija de Shion se formaron garras de una tigresa y estás eran filosas.

¡Estás loca! – Tania esquivaba con agilidad el ataque pero la muchacha la seguía a una velocidad increíble.

No lo estoy – Velocidad más velocidad esa combinación era propio de santos de plata, pero Tania era santa de bronce y Shenna era la rama de santos especiales.

Athena y los santos dorados llegaron a tiempo para ver la pelea que acaba de iniciar, Dhoko estaba enojado al ver a Shenna enojada y a Tania en estado de agotamiento; Por otra parte Bella observaba a lo lejos la pelea, mientras que Aioros esperaba una comunicación con esta.

"_**La niña se mueve rápido con ese estado de enojo y furia"**_ – Comento Isabela mientras se colocó atrás del santo del noveno templo.

"_**Si, pero su temperamento es elevado en estas ocasiones y en entrenamiento. Digamos que sigue siendo una novata"**_ – Aioros cerro sus ojos para mostrar una sonrisa de diversión.

"_**Tu sonrisa no durara mucho, sino vamos cuando antes a Pompeya con algunos colegas ¿Qué dices?"**_ – Aioros se volteo para divisarla por detrás de su hombro que está estaba sin su máscara y sonriendo con picardía.

"_**Sos justa en algo, pero si vamos con compañeros no tendremos privacidad y eso no me gusta muchísimo que digamos"**_ – Bella se contenía las ganas de reír pero pensó en una estrategia.

"_**Yo voy a cambio de que una se quede en mi lugar, por mis guardias"**_ – Bingo para Aioros este lo pensó y decidió descartar a Ofiuco por las dudas.

"_**Bueno debemos partir ahora mismo, ya a los santos que su ilustrísima me recomendó por castigo son algunos amigos tuyos y eso será algo fácil"**_ – Aioros se apresuró para llamar a Dio, Paolo, Sky y a Yulij, mientras que estos se apresuraban para dar comienzo a la misión.

Por otra parte, había un detalle en cuestión el lugar no era el que les dijo el patriarca al grupo de Aioros y una disputa se dio.

A ver si entiendo – hablo Paolo quien se acomodaba al lado de Bella mientras que Aioros se sentó al lado de Dio, quien se puso a jugar con los botones del avión – ¿No vamos a Afar Quf donde estaría supuestamente las piezas de la Torre de Babel, y nuestro destino es Pompeya? La verdad es una locura Bella ¡¿Qué piensas hacer en ese pueblo?! – Paolo comenzó a ponerse rabioso al percatarse la mirada de complicidad entre su amiga y Aioros.

Sencillo ¡Te callas la boca y haz caso la decisión de Aioros! – Yulij y Sky estaban sorprendidas al escuchar esa discusión, por otra parte Dio hacia muecas a Paolo por perder contra esa defensa.

Mejor se calman, porque a la mañana temprano comenzamos a buscar la antorcha de Hestia y una nueva pieza de la caja dimensional… Punto final al asunto – Paolo comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo, mientras que Bella leía un libro nombrado "¿Cómo soportar a los amigos? Y uno mismo".

Pasaron las horas de vuelo, llegaron a Pompeya con el fin de no poparse a tres Berserkers y a Minsy de Virgo negro.

Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Expresó con diversión y asco en su tono de voz.

Parece que el viento trago pestes inmundas – articulo Dio quien dio un paso adelante que los demás.

¡¿A quiénes les dices pestes inmundas?! Insecto – Aioros le dio la señal que era hora de vestir sus armaduras.

¡Chicos es hora de la pelea! – Expreso con autoridad Aioros.

Todos jalaron la cadena de sus armaduras menos Aioros porque él nada más debía llamarla por telepatía.

Es hora de dar comienzo a la carrera – Menciono Minsy, mientras que ella dejaba a la vista su armadura negra mientras que sus Berserkers se mostraban - ¡Ataquen a esa manada de ineptos! Y yo le pateare el trasero a Aioros y a Bella.

* * *

Pero si son Paolo de Octante y la dulce Sky de Reloj, ¿Me extrañaron? – Comento el Berserkers de aspecto moreno de piel y de cabellos cortos de color rojo oscuro.

No te extrañamos inepto, además me dejaste con ganas de patearte en verdad el trasero de bestia horrible – Sky y Paolo encendieron sus cosmos energías al limite.

Por otra parte Yulij temblaba de miedo, después que la hicieron morder el polvo su recuperación no sea completado, mientras que Dio mantenía la guardia por si su oponente atacaba.

Uno de plata y una de Bronce, parece que su misión dará por terminado ¿Qué creen? Jajajaja – comenzó a reírse su oponente mientras que Dio estaba en su fase de fastidio.

No estés tan seguro, no conozco las habilidades de mis compañeros del todo pero mi confianza esta en este equipo y ¡Jamás me retractare en mi decisión! – El santo de Mosca elevo su cosmos para comenzar a correr en dirección a su oponente - ¡Vuelo de la muerte finaaal! – el Berserkers lo esquivó fácilmente dejando a Dio sorprendido e incrédulo – _**"¿Cómo lo hizo?"**_ – no salía de su estupefacción

Fácil, mi armadura es la más rápida entre las tropas de mi señor Ares y por mala educación no me he presentado – él le pego en la espalda haciéndolo caer con fuerza al suelo – Mi nombre es Lycaon de Leucrotes, Berserkers de rango plata.

"_**Esto es imposible, si está a mi nivel ¿Cómo pudo esquivar mi ataque? Esto es imposible"**_ ¡Ya me cansaste! – Dio lo ataco nuevamente con su vuelo de la muerte final pero el resultado era el mismo.

Jajaja, si sigues así tu cosmos se extinguirá rápido – Yulij estaba observando la pelea que sostenía Dio con Lycaon.

Por otra parte Sky y Paolo peleaban con su rival Dioméde de Wendigo, Berserkers de rango plata, en otro extremo Bella con Aioros atacaban a Minsy quien los guiaba al profundo de un bosque.

"_**Me están alcanzando, creo que los sorprenderé con una linda ilusión"**_ – Minsy paro en seco para crear una ilusión, en el sendero que estaban Bella y Aioros se convirtió en un camino de arenas movedizas.

Aioros ¿Qué esto? – Sus pies eran prisioneros por la arena movediza.

Tranquila son arenas movedizas, debemos calmarnos o sino estaremos más profundo – Aioros trataba de hacer extender las alas de su armadura dorada y lo logro – Toma mi mano Isabela – la amazona dudaba, pero lo indicado era ser ayudada.

Está bien – se la extendió y lograron escapar, pero lo que en verdad necesitaba era - ¡El pergamino!

¿Qué hay con el pergamino? – Le pregunto Sagitario con algo de confusión.

Lo tiene Yulij, y Dio y ella están peleando con un Berserkers de rango plata… - Aioros analizo eso y se paralizo al darse cuenta de algo.

¡Minsy nos tendió una trampa! Me refiero que si ese Berserkers derrota a Yulij y a Dio tenemos problemas con la antorcha de Hestia – Sagitario con Paraíso en sus manos tomaron vuelo al lugar de batalla de sus compañeros.

Si cae en manos enemigas tendremos que ir a recuperarlo, sé que Ares está en Esparta pero los indicios son mayores de lo que pensaba – Aioros la miro con confusión, ya que no comprendía a lo que se refería - ¿No me entiendes verdad? – el Sagitariano asentía a la pregunta y Isabela suspiro con fastidio pero una luz los atrapo.

¡Invocación del Señor de la Destrucción! – Aioros y Bella miraron a la dirección de Minsy y fueron sorprendidos por el ataque.

¡Ah! – Gritaron los dos, el ataque los arrastro al otro lado del punto donde estaban sus amigos.

Mientras que en la lucha de los demás, el grito seso la lucha; Paolo estaba a punto de patear a su oponente, Sky estaba arrodillada mientras que un hilo de sangre recorría su frente, Yulij estaba a punto de lanzar un ataque cósmico y Dio tenia agarrado a Lycaon del cuello.

¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Sky quien estaba sorprendida por ver una gran cola de humo que se mostraba en el cielo y el grito seso enseguida.

Pareciera que esos gritos son propios de… - El suspenso se generó en el ambiente, mientras que Dioméde y Lycaon se miraron para atacar a la vez.

¡Aliento de Fuegooo! – El ataque fue sorpresivo para Paolo y Sky, quienes fueron arrastrados en contra de un sauce.

¡Aullido del demonio! – Dio y Yulij fueron aturdidos por el sonido agudísimo, ya que el ataque formaba hondas grandes y nuestros dos guerreros fueron arrasados en contra del mismo sauce donde estaban inconscientes Paolo y Sky.

Muy bien chicos, el pergamino lo debe tener la despreciable de Yulij de Sextante y es esa niñita – Minsy esperaba que Lycaon le diera el documento pero.

No lo tiene señorita Minsy – El muchacho estaba nervioso porque la mencionada encendía su cosmo a un nivel horrible.

¡Isabelaaaaa! – Grito la renegada para ser escuchada por todo el bosque – _**"Te lo juro que esto no queda así Paraíso"**_ Regresemos a la base.

Si – dijeron Lycaon y Dioméde al unísono para después desaparecer por un portal dimensional.

* * *

Nuestros guerreros de la esperanza fueron derrotados por Minsy y sus Berserkers, en la orilla de un gran lago en el medio del bosque estaban Bella y Aioros inconscientes, y en el sauce una pila de cuatro guerreros estaban sin reaccionar pero la situación en Pompeya era una sorpresa jamás deseada.

Las horas pasaban y en el lago Bella estaba reaccionando, abrió sus ojos y noto que Aioros seguía inconsciente.

¿Qué fue eso? Auch, me duele la cabeza y todo me da vueltas – comenzó a articular, pero Sagitario se giró a la izquierda como si no le interesaba lo dicho – Sos idiota, ¿crees que fingir que duermes me aterraría? _**"Cabeza de papa"**_.

Sí, eso pensé… - Aioros se levantó y observo el cielo que era iluminado por la luna con compañía de las hermosas estrellas - ¿Tienes hambre?

Por supuesto, busquemos comida – Aioros sonrió y de su caja pandora sacaba una tienda de a campar, dos bolsas de dormir, y un paquete de malvaviscos, un bote de dulce de leche, una barra de chocolate y una botella de gaseosa Coca-Cola. – Mejor retiro lo dicho – Bella sintió su estómago rugir y está se puso colorada hasta la medula.

Jajaja, eres más bella cuando te pones roja como tomate… Jajaja – Se reía Aioros mientras que encendía un poco de cosmo para propagar fuego en un hueco con ramas.

No juegues… - Comieron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que tanto silencio que los envolvía más el ambiente cambiaba a una zona que desconocían ambos.

Por otro lado, Paolo quien estaba siendo aplastado por Sky, Dio y Yulij quienes todavía no despertaron.

"_**Odio esto"**_ – suspiro con fastidio, para encender su foquito de la gran idea – _**"Lo tengo"**_ ¡Despierten los tres y salgan encima de mí! – Punto para él Yulij despertó y ella se calló sentada mientras se frotaba los ojos con el dorso de sus manos.

Lo siento Paolo – Bostezo la amazona de Sextante y se estiraba con pereza.

Ah – Ese fue el bostezo de Dio quien se sentó en la espalda de Sky y esta se enojaba cada vez más.

¡SAL DE ENCIMA MIO CRETINO! – Dio se paró de un tiro por el Grito de enfado por Sky, quien comenzó a correrlo por todo el sauce.

¡Santa cachucha, me atrapara el gato! – Dio comenzó a correr como spide Gonzales de los Lunnies Toones.

¿Siempre hace eso Sky? – Le pregunto con inocencia Yulij a Paolo quien se sacudía la ropa con polvo.

Si, en este caso si te le sientas encima se te enoja con facilidad y como ves pasa eso – le señalo la escena de Sky corriendo a Dio.

Jajaja, es graciosa – Se ría Yulij, pero la amazona de Reloj se cansó y Dio caminaba con pesadez hacia donde estaba Paolo y a Yulij riendo.

Tengo hambre ¿Hay algo para comer? – Pregunto mientras que los cuatro estómagos resonaban en el callado pueblo.

Yulij abrió su caja pandora y de ella saco una tienda de a carpa con dos bolsas de dormir, y comida y agua – Es todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora.

Bien lo gusto seria que mañana temprano busquemos a el tonto de Aioros y nuestra amiga Bella – Dio le miraba mal ¿Llamo a una caballero dorado tonto? Eso era una grabe falta de respeto.

No lo estás diciendo mal, bronceadito – Dio se paró como un general en frente de su tropa – Buscaremos a Aioros de Sagitario, caballero dorado más respetado en el santuario, uno de los más fuerte y nosotros los rangos inferiores debemos darle respeto y… y…. – Se quedó pensando la otra parte, pero para Paolo eso era lo más absurdo que había escuchado, por otra parte Sky lo miraba con sorpresa mientras comía su sándwich de jamón y queso.

A Bella, fin de la conferencia… - comieron en silencio hasta que era la hora de dormir y lo único que tenían era dos bolsas de dormir y una tienda de campamento.

* * *

Los cuatro no entramos – Comento Dio con sorpresa mientras sostenía una bolsa de dormir.

Esto lo que haremos, ustedes muñecas monten guardia y Dio y yo descansaremos en la tienda – Sky estaba enojada y golpeaba su pie en la tierra.

No eso jamás, ¿no te estas olvidando de un pequeño detallito? Paolito mi sol – el mencionado ponía una cara de pensativo, mientras que Dio y Yulij miraban de Paolo hacia Sky para ultimo retorcer sus cabezas de ¿Qué es lo que pasa con esos? – Bien ahora que tu silencio es un NO, Yulij y Yo dormiremos en la tienda, porque las mujeres son primeras y ustedes cabeza de pacotilla monten guardia aquí afuera ¡¿Esta claro?! – Yulij feliz de la vida tomo su bolsa de dormir y se adentró a la carpa, por otro lado Paolo estaba triste por perder contra Sky la número 17.

Para la próxima que nos toque esta traigo mi carpa de campamento y tu más comida – Paolo lo miro raro, hasta mirar al cielo como si quisiera paciencia de este.

En el otro extremo, Aioros con Bella estaban dentro de la carpa jugando a la guerra de pulgares, mientras sostenían una linda conversación.

Dime ¿Qué te parece las doce casas? – le pregunto mientras trataba de atrapar el pulgar de Bella con el suyo.

Es agradable estar con ustedes, además creo que Camus y yo estamos recuperando el tiempo que perdimos – Aioros sonrió con diversión, para después ser vencido por cuarta vez por la francesa - ¡Te gane! Jajajaja

Tramposa, ya verás – le comenzó hacer cosquillas y provocando risas de ambos.

Las cosquillas cesaron, para después Bella abrir la puerta de donde se entraba al lecho para mostrar el lago iluminado por la hermosa luna que les brindaba Artemisa.

Es bellísima la noche – Bella estaba maravillada por ver la hermosa noche.

Como tú – le articulo Aioros, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara un poquito menos que la anterior y este le dedicara una linda sonrisa cálida.

Gracias – le decía mientras se acomodaba un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

Dime una cosa ¿Tu sabes bailar cierto? – le pregunto con picardía y Bella se sonrojaba un poquito más – lo tomare como un sí.

¿Qué quieres con eso? – Le dijo cambiando su sonrojo por fastidio.

Qué me expliques como se baila la pieza de salón, porque hace más de dos años que no bailo, y la última vez que lo hice fue con mi ex novia Seika – Bella estaba sorprendida por escuchar aquello, pero su lado solidario salió enseguida.

Está bien, ven que te explico cómo se baila – Bella se paró y le extendió la mano de Aioros, y este como buena persona que era no lo dejo pasar.

¿Por dónde empiezo? – Aioros poso una mano en la cintura de la amazona y esta se estremeció un poquito.

Bien, ahora tu nomás me guía a danzar… - Entonces Aioros comenzó por ese paso, y Bella no paraba de sonreír por el pequeño avance del dorado – perfecto, ahora me debes dar una vuelta y seguir danzando, para después girar dos veces en sí y me pasearas alrededor tuyo y así, por esta parte – Aioros realizo lo comentado por Bella, mientras que el viento aumento dejando volar flores y hojas de los árboles.

Bailaron así por unos minutos mientras que sus miradas se cruzaron, se miraban como nunca lo hicieron; Pero el silencio fue interrumpido por Aioros esta vez.

¿Y qué sigue? – Le comento con un tono de voz masculina que hizo a Bella salir del encanto de Aioros.

Perdón, es que estas bailando mejor cuando lo hicimos en el salón del trono… - Sagitario dejo escapar una risa de diversión y Bella bajo la mirada por la vergüenza que comenzó a sentir, pero su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que miraba a Aioros a los ojos – Ahora deberíamos cambiar de pareja, pero eso lo salteamos, lo que sigue en verdad es crear un circulo grande entre los dorados y sus parejas, mientras que en la parte del cambio es donde se separan y ese es el momento del cambio. – Aioros suspiro con derrota y su cabeza reproducía…

"_**Jamás me saldrá"**_ – Y eso dio por finalizado la noche de ambos.

* * *

**N/A**: Aquí les dejo el cap nuevo, deseo que lo disfruten. Una pequeña noticia, dentro de dos semanas comienzo las clases y no sé cómo será mi horario de escuela, puede ser que tarde más en actualizar, pero en los tiempos libres o en los recreos escribo más capítulos de la historia, no de este sino hare una segunda parte pero es distinta digamos que otra historia totalmente distinta pero con los mismos antagonistas.

No se olviden dejar comentarios, si les gusta lo que escribo mejor y si desean dar sugerencias de algo son bienvenidos.


	30. El Baile Parte 3

Capítulo 29: "El Baile parte 3: Amor, peleas y hermandad"

Aioros con Bella ensayaron toda la noche y el cansancio los venció, por otra parte Dio, Paolo, Sky y Yulij estaban caminando por un sendero todo destruido.

Vaya, se ve que la pelea contra Minsy debió ser una atrocidad – comentaba Yulij quien estaba entre Paolo y Dio quienes se miraban desafiantemente – Chicos ¿Por qué se miran así? – Pregunto la amazona quien estaba algo nerviosa por las miradas retadoras de ambos caballeros.

¿Quieres una explicación? – le pregunto del otro lado Sky y la pelirubiesita asentía con curiosidad – está bien… -Suspiro con cansancio y haciendo que su mente trabajara un poquito de lo normal – estos dos, no paraban de pegarse y de insultarse anoche, pero como siempre yo debo poner orden en esto – la amazona de Sextante retrocedía cuando Paolo y Dio emprendieron carrera a un destino desconocido.

Parece que ambos son rivales y si Athena o el Patriarca se entera creo que nuestra misión será todo un fracaso – comentaba con algo de fastidio y cansancio, pero para Sky las cosas resultaban para mal en peor.

Estas en lo cierto… Nuestra misión era venir hasta Pompeya buscar la antorcha de Hestia y volver con ella – Yulij sacaba el pergamino que tenía consigo – y parece que los engañaste niña, sé que Minsy vino en busca de ese pergamino.

Se ve que Bella le puso un tipo de poción de invisibilidad – Sky lo tomo y encendió un poco de su cosmos haciendo que el documento se desvaneciera por unos instantes – vaya. Pero hay una cosa que no comprendo ¿Cómo era si lo tenía conmigo y desapareciera cuando lo buscaban entre mi ropa?

Fácil muñeca, Isabela no es tonta. – Ambas amazonas se pusieron en modo de defensa y encendiendo un poco su cosmos energías al escuchar aquella voz.

¿Quién eres y muéstrate? – Exigió Sky con un tono de voz desafiante.

Bien Sky – la mencionada miro al cielo y noto tres figuras con armaduras doradas.

¡PERO SI SERÁS CABEZA DE CHORLITO PISCIS! – La amazona de Reloj le toreo al dueño de la voz y Afro estaba muy enojado al ser insultado por una mujer.

¡QUÉ FALTA DE CONSIDERACIÓN TIENES! – le devolvió el grito Afrodita a la rubia quien estaba de brazos cruzados.

Hola Yulij – saludo educadamente Mu – y ¿Dónde están los demás? – le pregunto mientras buscaba con la mirada sus otros compañeros.

Sencillo, Dio con Paolo salieron corriendo como unos locos rivales, Aioros y Bella… Eso no lo sé y los estábamos buscando para continuar con la misión – Mu asentía mientras él y la muchacha miraban la discusión de Afro con Sky.

Se pelean como si se amaran – la discusión seso y los que discutían miraban mal al que articulo aquellas palabras y ese era.

¡CIERRA LA BOCA CANGREJO PODRIDO! – Mascara se quedó sordo por el grito de los dos suecos.

* * *

En el santuario las cosas estaban normales, todos estaban esperando a los que fueron a la misión para saber más del asunto pero las esperas eran en vano y para nuestros santos dorados esa espera es mejor con tranquilidad.

Estoy aburrido – comento Aldebarán quien estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de Virgo con la esperanza de encontrar algo interesante.

No eres el único amigo – comento Aioria quien entraba con Marin tomados de la mano.

Vaya parece que vino la dulce pareja de las doce casas – Aioria dejo escapar una carcajada y Marin desaprobaba la situación.

Alde ¿Está Shaka y Yuzuriha? – el segundo custodio estaba pensando donde podrían estar esos dos.

Sé qué ambos se despertaron medios alterados y… - Marin abrió los ojos como plato y el quinto custodio estaba con la boca abierta.

Continua, porque esto se pondrá divertido – Aioria se sentó rápido como si estuviera viendo un partido de futbol y este era el último gol.

Bueno es que… le prometí a Mu que a nadie se lo diría, pero ambos son de confianza ¿Me prometen que esto se queda aquí? – Marin asentía pero Aioria lo disimulaba muy bien.

Dilo que antes de que me desespere – hablo con muchísima diversión el león dorado.

Ok, lo que paso anoche fue de lo más raro en toda la historia del santuario – el toro dorado se relajó y estaba escogiendo las palabras exactas para no meter la pata – anoche Mu, Shaka y yo junto con Yuzuriha vinimos a cenar acá en Virgo, mientras comíamos, charlábamos y bebíamos un poco… _**"Me voy a arrepentir por contarles esto"**_ y Buda se puso algo raro con Yuzuriha… - Aioria se acercó más al toro para quedar frente a frente

¿Y después que hizo o hicieron? – Pregunto con insistencia, pero Alde comenzó a sudar frio por no pensar bien aquellas palabras y por otra parte Marin se adentró a los privados del hindú notando que la cama estaba extremadamente desordenada, las cobijas en el piso, las sabanas arriba de la cómoda y las almohadas debajo de la cama.

Por Athena, nunca pensé que Shaka de Virgo fuera un animal en estas cosas – La amazona de Águila se puso a ordenar la habitación del sexto guardián para evitar un mal entendido con Aioria o con Milo – Parece que mis sospechas acerca de la ruptura de Shaka con Yuzuriha era puras mentiras de los mal explicados, porque ambos siguen sintiendo cosas uno por el otro y si estaban peleados ¿Cómo es eso de que tuvieran relaciones sexuales? – esa era una pregunta media compleja.

Mientras que en la salida de Cáncer Yuzuriha estaba enojada por lo ocurrido la noche anterior y Shaka la alcanzo con lo justo.

Yuzuriha lo lamento por lo de anoche – le decía con algo de culpabilidad pero la lemuriana paro en seco y agacho la cabeza.

¡¿Lo lamentas?! – le pregunto con enojo y elevando su cosmos agresivamente.

Tranquila, sé que me pase de los límites del alcohol pero sigo siendo un idiota por haberte dejado hace un dos años – la amazonas se volteo mostrando sus ojos azules acuosos.

¿Y cómo es eso de que tuvimos una discusión hace dos años atrás y lo de anoche fuera como la primera vez que tuvimos esa clase de relación? – Shaka bajo su mirada mostrándose un completo idiota, Yuzuriha se tapó la cara para largar las lágrimas que debió ser liberadas y salir corriendo lejos de la zona de mal de amores.

"_**Soy un completo imbécil, ¿cómo pude hacerle eso a la mujer que amo? ¿Cómo pude ser prisionero de un deseo sexual hacia una persona herida en el corazón? Estas preguntas me son complicadas para ser respondidas, Yuzuriha lo lamento por no ser la persona que te habías enamorado"**_ – Shaka miraba a la muchacha que alguna vez le entrego su corazón alejarse una vez más – Lo lamento mucho Yuzu, lo siento mucho y sé que está herida que cause en ambos no curara jamás. – y Shaka tomo de nueva cuenta subir hasta su templo con la esperanza de encerrarse en su cuarto hasta salir algún día que se le plazca.

* * *

Mientras que en Pompeya, Mu hablaba con ánimos junto con Yulij, Mascara separaba a Sky de Afrodita para que no comenzaran a discutir, y atrás de todo Dio y Paolo estaban atados con una soja mientras eran arrastrados por Mascara.

Cáncer ¿me puedes soltar por favor? – el italiano observo por detrás de su hombro a Paolo mientras que Mu le decía unas indicaciones a su compañero.

"_**Mascara desátalo y hazle un interrogatorio para saber acerca del paradero de Bella, porque ya los encontré a la niña y a Aioros"**_ – Cáncer asentía a eso, paro y desato a los prisioneros miro a Dio y este se adelantó para no interferir en el asunto. – Antes que nada los tortolitos están allí – señalo Mu para correr y los demás lo siguieron.

Parece que los dos nos quedamos a solas niño engreído – Paolo lo miraba mal a Cáncer y este esbozaba una sonrisa sádica.

¡¿A quién le dices niño engreído psicópata?! – El cuarto custodio le pego un puñete haciéndole que el bronceado se estrechara en contra de un pino y este escupiera un poco de sangre – _**"Rayos ¿Por qué me trata de esta forma? Deberá saber acerca de mi parentesco con Gabriel"**_ – trataba de zafarse de lo acorralado que estaba.

No te presiones mocoso, primero no debes respóndele mal a un dorado superior a ti insecto – Paolo era agarrado de las muñecas por el canceriano y este lo miraba desafiantemente – segundo me responderás a dos preguntitas y tercero si es lo que necesito para mi reporte te dejo ir, si me mientes al responder te costara muchísimo y cuando hablo encerio va encerio – Paolo estaba sudando frío y mientras trataba de buscarle la vuelta al asunto.

Está bien responderé a tus preguntas – Mascara disminuyó la presión que le impuso al muchacho para ser un poco flexible con lo que le iba a preguntar.

Perfecto, antes que nada no soy el único que sospecha de ti – Paolo puso los ojos en blanco y tenía su cuerpo petrificado por aquellas palabras – mis compañeros y el Patriarca sospechan de ti y tu relación con Isabela – el Alemán dejo salir todo el aire que retuvo para estar un poco más tranquilo – la primera pregunta te la haré antes de que los demás regresen con los tortolitos… Sabemos que eres uno de los mejores amigos de Bella y ella en la ex base de Niké que tú niñito manejabas a tu criterio, sabiendo que Sagitario estaba de paso por esos lugares, le faltaste al respeto tratándolo como basura y eso a mí me repugne demasiado; Agradece que Isabelita te allá arrancado tres dientes de una trompada porque ella defendió ese honor y lo que necesito saber es ¿Cuál es tu misión en este miserable mundo y que finalidad tienes en esta guerra? – Paolo lo miraba serio y distante, dejándose mostrar la parte que Mascara esperaba de él.

A la orilla del lago estaban Aioros y Bella durmiendo plácidamente uno al lado del otro, Sagitario se movió un poco al notar que el viento aumento su fuerza.

Que frio hace – articulo con pereza haciendo que la amazonas se le acurrucara al lado de él – _**"Me gusta cuando te acercas a mí, la verdad dormida eres muchísimo más linda y tierna"**_ – el castaño le deposito un beso en la cabeza provocando que la muchacha se despertara abruptamente.

¡¿QUÉ HACES DEPRAVADO?! – Bella le pego un puñetazo provocando que este le dejara salir un hilito de sangre de su lado derecho.

¡¿SOS UNA LOCA O TE HACES MUÑECA?! – Aioros reacciono provocando la iniciativa de una discusión.

Tú no tienes derecho en llamarme muñeca, porque ni siquiera soy TÚ NOVIA – Aioros la alzo con el propósito de tirarla al agua fría del lago - ¡NI SE TE OCURRA TIRARME AL RÍO!

Lo siento preciosa, porque sé que pondrás resistencia verbal a mis puntos, por tu culpa y parte es la mía de lograr llegar a estos extremos de nuestra amistad – Bella se puso sonrojada y pensativa al darse cuenta que una parte de la misión se fue a la mitad de ella, y el tiempo que estimaban eran dos días.

Ambos se parecen marido y mujer de cómo se molestan o ¿Hay algo que nos deben comentar a todos? – Aioros tiro a Bella de cabeza y él estaba más que rojo de la vergüenza.

¡¿Qué crees que me haces?! Culo de yegua – Aioros la fulmino con la mirada, Mu y Afro se desatornillaban de la risa - ¿Así tratas a tu novias? Creo que haré una campaña en contra de los grandes brutos como VOS – Aioros ya comenzó a hervir de la rabia por aquellas palabras y de que las risas aumentaran por tres personas más.

Mientras que a quince metros de distancias, Mascara y Paolo estaban teniendo una charla de la más interesante pero a Paolo no le agradaba muchísimo la conversación.

¿Me puedes repetir la pregunta? Es que no la comprendí con exactitud – Mascara dejo escapar un suspiro de fastidio y Paolo estaba un poco tranquilo.

La verdad eres un caso perdido mocoso… ¿Cuál es tu misión en este miserable mundo y que finalidad tienes en esta guerra? Y es la última que la repito cretino – Paolo se ofendió por aquellas palabras, una que lo llamara mocoso y segundo por tratarlo de cretino.

¡Ah! Ahora lo entiendo… Bien psicópata, mi finalidad en este hermoso mundo es proteger a mi Diosa, detener a Dioses que desean el poder absoluto de lo que nosotros protegemos, nadie sabe cómo o cuándo ocurrirá el desastre – Mascara enarco una ceja como si no entendiera lo que le decía el joven santo, pero la finalidad era otra – me explicare mejor, donde me entrene está el gran imperio de Ares desde sus puntos estratégicos y yo como nací para proteger a Athena, mis padres murieron en el momento que Bia sentencio que los que eran protegidos por Athena o Niké debían morir y mi papá me protegió por ese decreto. Me entrene y obtuve mi armadura a los seis años, mi hermano Gabriel – Mascara le apretó más el cuello por escuchar aquello – no es… lo que… piensas – la presión era más pero en el momento un ataque inesperado interrumpió su charla.

¡FUEGO DEL INFIERNO! – Se mostraron Berserkers que habían atacado anteriormente y nuevos, Minsy se mostró y Gabriel fue el que atacó.

¡Ah! – gritaron los dos santos, cáncer agarro al santo de bronce de la muñeca para refugiarse atrás de un sauce.

"_**Maldición, Mu trae a los demás y tenemos visitas de paracitos muy grandes"**_ – Mu recibió el aviso de su compañero, miro a todos como dándole la noticia todos llamaron a sus armaduras para combatir por lo que buscaban.

Gabriel aterrizo atrás de Paolo y Mascara dándole un saludo que los puso de puntas – Hola hermanito ¿Cómo has estado? – Paolo se dio vuelta y mostrándose algo enfadado y sediento de sangre.

Hijo de la grande, ¡¿Qué quieres?! – le grito pero su cosmos era agresivo hasta el cuarto custodio le dio algo de miedo.

Fácil necesito el fuego de Hestia, ya con la tramuya que hizo Isabelita no creo que salgan invictos – Bella y los demás se mostraron pero la sorpresa para Apus y Reloj fue la presencia de Aron de Capricornio negro.

Se ve que los insectos de Ares nunca se acaban – Afro estaba a una distancia prudente, porque la cosa se pondría fiera.

Perfecto, es mejor terminar con esto y dar por terminado este encuentro – comento una Berserkers.

Parece que ustedes señoritas son nuevas en estas peleas, me gustaría saber sus nombres – las mencionadas estaban sorprendidas por las palabras de Dio.

Ok – articulo la pelirroja con una media sonrisa en su rostro – Mi nombre es Dionée de Plata Carnívora, Berserkers de las tropas de Enio.

Mi nombre es Erzsebeth de D'hoashio o mejor Lamia, para que sus asquerosos cerebros puedan entenderlo. – La mencionada se acercaba con una lentitud hacia Paolo quien estaba petrificado por notar la cercanía de la susodicha.

Uh mujer huele mal tu aliento de cerca – Decía Paolo disimulando su enfado, pero el comentario hecho provoco un quiebre de la paciencia en el ambiente.

¡YA ME CANSASTE PARASITO! – Mu tele transporto a Cáncer y a Octante para mantener la línea de ataque formada.

Gracias Mu – le dijo Mascara – Paolo cuida bien tu bocota, no vinieron a pelear su deber es buscar la maldita antorcha de Hestia – sentencio el italiano dejando a más de uno anonado.

Estas en lo cierto compañero, pero lo gusto es provocar un incendio a un nivel de calor elevado pero debemos generarlo en la orilla del lago con una magnitud superior a lo que se genera al enfrentar dos exclamaciones de Athena… - Mu estaba con la boca abierta no se pensó que diría eso, Bella sonrió por debajo de su máscara ya que eso lo hablaron la noche anterior.

Está bien comencemos el festín – Gabriel y sus acompañantes encendieron sus cosmos a un nivel violento, en cambio nuestros santos de la esperanza estaban pensando si confrontarlos o ejecutar un plan sin base y forma. - ¡Ataquen! _**"Aioros tu eres mi rival más deseado"**_ Gabriel agarro a Aioros del cuello elevándolo a los cielos.

"_**Hay no me tiene agarrado del cuello pero no durara mucho tiempo"**_ – Aioros a Gabriel le pego una fuerte patada dejándolo a una distancia lejos de él y del grupo.

Mientras que Aron aprovecho pelear contra Cáncer y Piscis a la vez, Minsy estaba acorralando a Isabela con su fuerza paralizante.

No eres rival para mi Bella, pero sirves como saco de boxeo muñequita – Bella gritaba de dolor ya que sentía la mitad de su cuerpo enmudecido por la fuerza psíquica.

"_**No resisto más. Nunca podre pasar por su gran fuerza psíquica, esto en un santo común y corriente es imposible que lo logre… Pero"**_ – Bella estaba descifrando como podía salirse de la psiquis de Minsy, en cambio sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por.

Deja a la joven en paz – Mu le pego una patada a Minsy en la cabeza tirándola en contra del suelo - ¿estás bien Bella? – la amazona jadeaba por aire.

Si… pero… no es nada – Apus se recompuso antes de que un Berserkers la atacara por atrás.

¡Ráfaga de plumas sangrientas! – El guerrero era.

Sherad ¡ya me hartaste con tus jueguitos de inmaduros! – el mencionado esbozo una sonrisa de diversión y de gran malicia. - ¡Cambio a otoño! ¡HOJAS SANGRIENTAS!

¡¿Qué?! – un remolino de hojas de color naranjas y rojas lo lanzaron de una manera sorprendente, haciendo que su armadura fuera la mitad destruida.

Mis hojas son cuchillas muy afiladas, desgarra todo lo que toca, armaduras, carne humana hasta la célula más diminuta que pueda existir – Mu estaba sorprendido por aquel ataque de Bella.

* * *

Por otro lado, en el santuario estaba algo normal a esas horas de la tarde. En mitad de camino Shun estaba subiendo a gran velocidad con destino a Acuario.

"_**Debo entregar este sobre a Camus, después de cruzarme con el cuerpo del mensajero de Rodorio muerto, no pensé que esta guerra estuviera así de fuera de límites"**_ – Andrómeda suspiro con derrota pero en el trayecto se topó con Milo y Camus - ¡Amigos! – los susodichos dejaron su conversación a medias por la interrupción.

¿Qué te ocurre Shun? – Pregunto Milo con algo de sorpresa.

Es que… Camus… - Camus enarco una ceja por ver la agitación del santo de Andrómeda – uh – esto último lo recompuso – te tengo un mensaje, es más un sobre blanco – se lo extendió y el onceavo custodio miro el sobre a Shun quien le sonreía con ternura (_**N/A**__: propio de él, pero es lindo_), Camus abrió el sobre para encontrarse con los análisis de ADN.

"_**No puede ser"**_ – en el papel decía que su sangre y la de Bella eran el 99,99% compatible. Su rostro estaba descolocado, no podía creer lo que leyó, Milo estaba algo impaciente por leer el contenido del sobre blanco es más Shun estaba igual que él.

¿Y qué dice? – Le pregunto Escorpio a su mejor amigo, pero Camus se fue sin decir ninguna palabra con la esperanza de estar solo y encerrado en su templo – Ahora que hacemos – Shun y Milo se miraron por unos segundos para ver como Acuario desaparecía en su templo.

Cuando llego al onceavo templo, Camus se despojó de su armadura y tomo dirección a sus privados. Tenía un gran mar de sentimientos, recuerdos que comenzaron a fluir y es más con la certeza de que su corazón latía con muchísima fuerza al reconocer su grave error.

No lo puedo creer – articulo para después arrodillarse con fuerza al piso para esconder su mirada en su flequillo – mi más grande tesoro es encontrado y reconocido por mí – estaba triste de recordar los llamados de su madre para comer, los gritos de su gemelo y la risa de su más querida hermanita menor por los juegos de su padre – estoy destrozado por ¡este maldito destino! – Comenzó a dejarse llevar por sus emociones, expulsando la injusticia de su corazón y comenzar a sollozar – No sigo entendiendo… de cómo pudo sucederle… ¡a mí familia, toda esta maldita desgracia! – Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrerle por sus mejillas – no doy más, me duele todo… siento que me falta la mitad de mi existencia… - lloraba amargadamente, se apoyó en la puerta y mirar para todos lados su habitación que era iluminada por los rayos de sol que atravesaban por las cortinas – recupere una pequeña parte de mi vida… Mi adorada hermanita – miro por segunda vez es papel y sus lágrimas caían con más rapidez – pero no es todo lo que debo recuperar… mi gemelo murió en una guerra como mi madre, a mi papá lo asesinaron, Gaby desapareció en el momento que Milo y yo fuimos a Francia ¡¿Qué más debo perder?! – esto provoco que el silencio que reinaba su templo comenzara a inundarse por los gritos de tristeza y de alegría emitidos por Camus.

Por otro lado, Shaka, Alde y Aioria sintieron el cosmo del francés triste y agobiado.

¿Qué le ocurrió a Camus? – pregunto Aioria por demás curioso y preocupado.

No lo sé amigo, puede ser que el sobre que llevaba Shun tenga algo que ver – comento Shaka mientras daba un sorbo a su té de hiervas.

¿Qué contenía el sobre? – pregunto Alde tratando de evitar entrar al ambiente tenso.

Emm, no me hago una idea clara de eso… Pero me juego a Buda que son los resultados del ADN – Aioria quien estaba con Marin, esta nomás escuchaba y Alde estaban de acuerdo con lo que comento Shaka.

Espero que se le pase el mal de sentimientos a Camus – expreso por fin la amazona de Águila.

Si eso esperamos – articulo Alde, para así volver al silencio.

* * *

Mientras que en un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad de Pompeya, Aioros estaba enfrentando a Gabriel con una pelea igual a igual. Mu con Bella luchaban contra Minsy y Sherad, Paolo con Sky peleaban con Dioméde; Dio con Yulij contra Lycaon.

Mascara y Afro trataban de sacarse a dos guerreras de encima y evitar que Aron ejecute lo del pergamino que se lo arrebato a Yulij.

Maldición estamos perdidos – articulo Afro tratando de esquivar los golpes de la guerrera de Ares.

Si eso es cierto doradito – hablo la de cabellos rojizos, quien le lanzó un ataque directo - ¡Espinas venenosas! – Dionée le dio al doceavo guardín en el abdomen provocando que este callera en contra de Mascara y ambos estaban acorralados.

Afro ¿Estas bien? – Dita negó con la cabeza haciendo que el veneno le fluyera en el punto que un poco de su sangre fluya.

¡Mascara aléjate de mí! – Mascara estaba sorprendido, pero no podía dejar a su amigo mal herido.

¡Estás loco pesce! – Afro lo fulmino con la mirada pero no le quedaba otra que contarle el porqué.

Mascara, no seas terco e idiota – Dita se levantaba con dificultad asiendo que un hilo de sangre corriera por donde le atacó – yo tengo sangre toxica… - Lo miro pero la impresión de su mejor amigo era de espanto – y si alguien está cerca de mí por esta herida que la mal parida me hizo – la nombrada estaba anonada por lo que escuchaba las palabra de Piscis – te puede matar y eso no lo quiero amigo… - Se calló de rodillas provocando que el veneno se contrajera con su sangre toxica – ahora tú Dionée como estabas cerca de mí para atacarme este orificio en mi abdomen provoco que derrame un poco de sangre y estas perdida ¡Perra! – El cosmos de Afro se encendió al máximo provocando que la sangre que tenía en la punta del dedo de Dionée escuchara el llamado.

¡No es justo! – Su cuerpo estaba endurecido, su garganta se le cerro provocando que esta se ahogara y su respiración se cortaba abruptamente, los que observaban la escena eso era algo irreal para cualquiera.

No me lo creo – comento Sherad al ver como su compañera muriera por tener un poco de la sangre toxica de Piscis.

Si es posible, si tocas la sangre de un caballero de Piscis puedes morir instantáneamente por el contacto – Bella encendió su cosmos asiendo que el agua flote del rio hacia Afro – _**"Afro sé que no te gustara que te moje un poco, pero el agua te curara rápido y el veneno se ira" **_– Piscis miro a Bella quien seguía esquivando los ataques de Sherad.

Unas gotas de agua se derramaron en la herida de Piscis haciendo que este se cure mágicamente, Mascara y Afro estaban sorprendidos, pero lo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

¡Isabela el pergamino! – Grito Aioros quien trataba de zafarse de Gabriel Bella tuvo que noquear a Sherad para recuperar el pergamino.

¡Comprendido! – Sherad estaba algo cansado como Bella, pero la muchacha tuvo que pensar cómo recuperar el pergamino y de sacarse de encima al Berserkers – No quiero darle por terminado el encuentro pero ya nos atrasamos muchísimo en la misión y no me queda alternativa que sacarte de nuestro camino – Sherad sonrió al escuchar las palabras de la muchacha quien miraba a Aron y a él con algo de preocupación.

¿Qué piensas hacer Apus? No puedes hacer dos cosas a la vez pero nuestra misión es aniquilarlos a todos ustedes por interferir y frustrar los planes de nuestro señor – Bella se sacó la máscara mostrando su rostro descolocado por aquella acción de Gabriel en contra del pergamino.

¿Qué harás Sagitario? – Gabriel tenía al griego en donde lo quería.

No pienso… quedarme de brazos cruzados… hasta cumplir la misión porque no me iré sin las manos vacías – El Alemán estaba sorprendido y algo enojado al notar que su rival estaba decidido a toda costa de cumplir su deber.

"_**Ya me cansaste Aioros, tu eres la persona indicada para ver lo que debía ser y culpa de mis padres le dieron a mi hermanito la oportunidad de estar al servicio de Athena. En cambio yo debí ser la sombra de alguien que se creé el héroe"**_ – Gabriel apretó sus puños con rabia al pensar en lo que tenía en mente – Jajaja ¿Piensas que cumplirás con esta misión?

¡¿A dónde quieres llegar con esta situación?! – le pregunto al notar como la cosmo energía de su rival incrementaba.

¡Lo que Minsy venía a buscar es la forma de quitarles el pergamino, pero la vil perra no lo cumplió! Es más Bella fue lista en eso, porque la canaria es inteligente y astuta cuando el enemigo está cerca ¡No perderemos más el tiempo porque ahora los aniquilare a todos! – todos estaban sorprendidos porque Gabriel alzo los brazos provocando que en sus palmas saliera una gran bola de energía maligna.

¡Es imposible! – Exclamo Sky haciendo que Dioméde se desconcentrara y Paolo aprovecho ese descuido.

Idiota en la mitad de un combate jamás debes despejar tu vista en el rival – Paolo comenzó a formar en el aire figuras invisibles - ¡FLECHAS DE SANGRE! –Infinitas flechas aparecieron de su lado con dirección a Dioméde.

¡No! – se le clavaron por todos lados haciendo que de su cuerpo saliera cantidad de sangre.

Paolo lo mataste – Sky lo abrazo eufórica por la victoria.

Por otra parte Dio tenia a Lycaon de la forma de la vez pasada, Yulij estaba algo concentrada al incrementar su cosmos al nivel bronce para conseguir un pase a una fase que desconoce.

Yulij atácalo ahora mismo – le indico el santo de plata y la joven lo comprendió al instante.

"_**Tranquila, Mei te ha dado un consejo antes de su partida a Sicilia y debes aplicarlo en el momento indicado"**_ ¡Lo hare! – Exclamo Lycaon fue listo de la punta de su dedo índice comenzó a expulsar su técnica más poderosa.

¡No te atrevas insecto, tú y tu bella amiga no podrán conmigo! – exclamo haciendo que el resplandor de su dedo índice fuera con dirección a Yulij.

¡¿Encerio?! – Le dijo con sarcasmo, pero Dio no se percató en el momento del cruce de los ataques.

¡Destello de la luna creciente! – un hilo de luz fue a dirección a la frente de la amazona y haciendo que está sorprendida por el ataque perdiera su máscara mostrando su verdadero rostro.

¡Ah! – Yulij estaba arrodilla y cubriéndose su rostro, Dio estaba pasmado por la escena – _**"¿Cómo lo hizo? No importa, total la ley de la máscara fue disuelta por la Diosa Athena"**_ ¡Ya me harte de ser la nenita miedosa, no llorare más! – Todos escucharon aquella declaración pero en los segundos de los combates eran justo ahí antes de que se generara un choque. - ¡ESTRELLAS DIVINAS, DENME SU SABIDURIA! – Yulij encendió nuevamente su cosmos provocando que atrás suyo se mostrara la figura de su constelación - ¡GOLPE FINAL! – con una patada al pecho de su contrincante fue todo para acabar con aquello.

Por otra parte, Bella corría en dirección de Aron quien peleaba con Afro y Mascara.

"_**Debo recuperar el pergamino y leer lo que dice"**_ – Gabriel lanzo la gran bola de energía cósmica en la dirección de su compañero.

"_**Gabriel no lo hagas"**_ – le indico Aron pero el otro no lo escucho.

¡MUERE ISABELA! – Aioros se olvidó de Gabriel y tomo en dirección para salvar a la amazona - ¡FUEGO DEL INFIERNO!

¡Bella! – Aioros a la velocidad de la luz tomo el pergamino, con un empujón saco a Aron del medio, se interpuso entre Bella y el ataque devastador de Sagitario negro; Las alas de la armadura de Sagitario se desplegaron para cubrir a Bella y al portador en una gran coraza de metal.

¡No Aioros! – Gritaron los demás, pero Aron, Minsy, Gabriel y la Berserkers que sobrevivió estaban impactados al ver el ataque chocar en contra la espalda del santo dorado.

* * *

_**N/A**_: Hola, les traigo el cap que esperaban, me esmere muchísimo en escribirlo. Pero con el colegio me quedo sin tiempo para actualizar, pero pronto les traeré otro nuevo.

Espero Reviews positivos y desearía leer sus puntos de vista acerca de la historia. Bueno los espero en el siguiente cap.


	31. El Baile Parte 4

Capítulo 30: "El Baile Parte 4: La noche dorada"

Una gran nube de polvo se alzó cuando se generó el impacto, un gran silencio se generó en el ambiente, Sky estaba asombrada no lo podía creer y Yulij dejo a la vista lagrimas amargas.

Se acabó – Articulo Minsy quien se dio media vuelta al notar la intención de Gabriel contra Aioros y Bella – Es mejor irnos, ya perdimos mucho tiempo – Aron y Gabriel asintieron y se fueron nuevamente dejando a los santos desconcertados por el acontecimiento.

Cof… Cof – se escuchó al notar que Sagitario estaba intacto – Aioros – Bella estaba pasmada al ver el gran reflejo de Aioros cuando la gran bola de energía iba en contra de ella.

¿Estás bien Isabela? – Le pregunto mientras alzaba la mirada para toparse con los zafiros de la gala.

Si estoy bien… - Bella comenzó a respira agitada al sentir muy de cerca al noveno guardián – y gracias por salvarme – Aioros le sonrió con calidez provocando que Bella se sonrojara un poco.

Pero… ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Pregunto Paolo algo atónito al ver como las alas de Sagitario volvían a la normalidad.

No lo sé – Aioros movió un poco las alas para notar aquel cambio – pareciera que la armadura reacciono por si sola cuando me interpuse entre Bella y la gran bola de energía – Mu estaba pensando de ¿Cómo sucedió en ese momento? O ¿La armadura de Sagitario estaba en verdad actuando por su cuenta?

Bueno dejémonos de romanticismo que debemos irnos antes de que sean las cuatro de la tarde horas griegas – hablo algo hastiado Mascara haciendo que todos lo miraran sorprendidos.

Bien, antes de que pregunten debemos hacer un llamado y aquel punto – señalo al otro lado del lago – ese el objetivo, lo primero es crear un… - Aioros fue interrumpido por Bella quien ya estaba dibujando en la arena.

Crearemos una formación de acuerdo nuestros elementos astrales, primero tenemos cuatro santos del elemento de agua, tres del elemento fuego, dos de aire – Todos estaban comprendiendo a lo que querían llegar – bien, Dio ¿tú eres de Géminis cierto? – El mencionado asintió – bien tu y yo estaremos arriba de aquellos arboles – Dio se colocó en la posición, por otra parte Aioros estaba algo sorprendido por ver el plan – Yulij ¿Eres de Acuario? – la mencionada asintió – oh parece que esto se me complico – todos suspiraron, Sky y Paolo tan solo se cubrían por el bochorno generado por su amiga.

Tranquila, sabemos lo que quieres llegar – Aioros trato de alentarla pero lo que provoco que la gala lo mirara con sorpresa – Mu y yo haremos un choque con nuestras técnicas después Paolo y Yulij crearan una barrera cósmica acorde con… - Bella lo interrumpió nuevamente.

Esa formación que hacen ellos se llama el suplicio generativo, Dio y yo haremos viento con nuestros cosmos para que el choque sea factible – Aioros sonreía por ver que en algo concordaban – pero tenemos un problemita…

Solucionado, yo me encargo de parar el tiempo dentro de la barrera evitando que la gran bola de choque se salga de control – Mascara y Afro estaban algo confusos ¿Dónde entraban ellos?

Y con los dos casos – los mencionados estaban a punto de tirar a Aioros de un golpe al río – después de lanzar la gran bola cósmica al punto, lo impulsaran al espacio señalado.

¡En marcha! – hablo Dio con determinación.

¡Sí! – hablaron los demás. Aioros se colocó en frente de Mu para darle la señal de cuándo.

¡Revolución de polvo estelar! – Mu lanzo el ataque y Aioros lo imito con su ataque.

¡Trueno atómico! – Ambas técnicas se colisionaron juntas.

¡Suplicio Generativo! – dijeron a coro los que le tocaban esta parte del plan.

¡Bala de tifón! – Bella tomo impulso para elevarse un poco para dar más impulso a su técnica.

¡Vuelo de la muerte final! – Dio la imito haciendo que un gran tornado se fusionará con la bola de energía haciendo que una gran llamarada naciera dentro de la caja invisible.

Chicos lo estamos logrando, Sky haz lo tuyo ¡Apresúrate! – la sueca comprendió el aviso de Aries.

Está bien… - Sky encendió su cosmos miro la gran llama que cada vez se hacía imparable - ¡TIEMPO FRIO! – ahora la llama se hizo pequeña pero el gran poder dentro logro hacerse una gran capsula de poder cósmico retenido temporalmente.

¡Ahora! – Dijo Bella, Afro y Mascara tocaron el agua, haciendo que su cosmo y armaduras se unieran en armonía.

Cáncer y Piscis impulsaron la gran bola al punto indicado creando una gran estatua con el nombre romano de Hestia, todos cayeron exhaustos pero la misión fue un éxito.

* * *

En el santuario todos se preparaban para la velada, cuatro santos dorados yacían en camillas y recibiendo tratamiento de las enfermeras del gran templo de curación del Santuario, conocido como La Fuente de Athena; Por otra parte en Acuario, Camus se estaba impacientando por saber el resultado de la misión de su queridísima hermana y también de darle la noticia que ella tanto deseaba saber.

Pareces un león enjaulado amigo – bromeo Alde al ver como su compañero se paseaba de una lado a otro.

Estoy nervioso y ansioso, porque desde hace dos días que Bella regreso con heridas leves de su misión ya eso me preocupa demasiado – el Taurino se comenzó a reír por escuchar el tono desconcertado del onceavo guardián - ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – le pregunto con un tono serio y frívolo.

Fácil, es por la cara de Hyoga quien esta atrás tuyo – Camus se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la cara de su muy sonrojado discípulo.

"_**No me digas nada"**_ – articulo por vía cosmo, pero Camus no le importo nada en absoluto y se adentró al cuarto.

Bien te lo dejo en tus manos – le comento Yuzuriha, quien salía con un recipiente de agua y con un botiquín.

Gracias Yuzu – Bella se sentó en su cama para recibir a Camus, pero él se adelantó para ayudarla.

Parece que tu recuperación es rápida – Bella lo miro con algo de curiosidad, mientras que Camus le dejaba a su disposición el sobre blanco.

¿Qué este sobre? – le pregunto al notar el sobre sobre su regazo.

Son los resultados del ADN – se lo dijo mientras evitaba que vea su rostro enrojecido.

"_**Los resultados, que me esperara"**_ – Bella lo abrió cuando leyó la parte del resultado sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Camus – lo abrazo por la espalda y comenzó a llorar de la emoción.

"_**Como me alegra sentir tus cálidas lagrimas hermanita"**_ – Se dio la vuelta para abrazarla y acariciarles sus cabellos, su sonrisa fue de amor cuando Bella lo miro a los ojos y como ambos eran hermanos de sangre. – Ya cálmate – le limpio las lágrimas mientras que ella se reincorporaba de la alegría – es mejor que te des un buen baño para que te prepares para el baile.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Es hoy! – Se levantó de un tiro al notar lo que le dijo su hermano.

No grites porque no estoy tan sordo para que me grites de esa forma – Isabela puso una cara de enojo fingido y Acuario la imitaba – deja de ser una mal criada y entra al baño de una buena vez por ya hueles a cenizas – Bella se olfateo para después entrar de un tiro al baño dejando a su hermano mayor algo sorprendido.

* * *

Por otra parte Aioros estaba desparramado en el suelo como un niño pequeño, mientras que Mu comía algo de comida y disfrutaba la escena graciosa que hacia Aioros. Mascara salía del baño ya limpio y perfumado.

¡Odio el perfume y también el tonto baile! – Resoplo el cuarto custodio quien se colocaba la camisa de color blanco – _**"¿Debo usar un traje de pingüino?"**_ ¡NO SOY UNA TONTA AVE, COMO PARA USAR UN TRAJE CON UN MOÑO DE PAYASO! – Mu comenzó a disfrutar de estar viendo a sus amigos más despiertos que de costumbre.

Cálmate cangrejo, no es tan malo usar un hermoso traje y un poco de perfume – Afro salía ya vestido y con su pelo recogido en una coleta baja.

¡Tú cierra la boca y además tú eres el culpable de bañarme con perfume de maricas! ¡Y tú carnerito deja de reírte como si disfrutaras! – Mu asentía con una gran sonrisa de diversión.

Bueno parece que tenemos a otro que bañar a la fuerza – comento Afro quien le picaba con el dedo a Aioros, quien seguía dormido - ¿Quién colabora? – Mu y Mascara se miraron, al poco instante lo cargaron y lo metieron a la tina sin ropa.

¡Auxilio! – fue el grito de Aioros y de un portazo entro una gran fiera que escupía humo por donde busquen.

¡¿Qué le están haciendo a mi hermano?! – Aioria observaba la escena donde Aioros estaba siendo bañado como niño chiquito por Aries, Cáncer y Piscis - ¿Eh? – enarco una ceja al ver tal escena y cerró la puerta para darles ese momento de ridiculez.

En el baño, Mu estaba lavando el pelo del caballero de Sagitario, Afro le preparaba la ropa y Mascara, bueno él le estaba molestando más que de costumbre.

Odio que me bañen – bufo Aioros mientras Mascara le tendía un toalla – Gracias Mascara, y además ¿De quién fue la idea?

Mía, ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – fue directo Afro, al cruzarse con la mirada de enojo de Aioros.

Jaja, que gracioso – Aioros salió del baño con la sorpresa de Saga, Kanon, Aioria y bueno el que no deseaba ver – Patriarca Shion – fue lo que artículo.

Aioros de Sagitario, sé que la misión tuvo éxito en todo, pero los reportes de Sky y Paolo fueron… ¿Cómo decirte? – Shion se acercó a donde estaba cambiándose Aioros – Estas un poco baboso y más rotundo que de costumbre, digamos que noto tu enamoramiento – Aioros estaba colocándose los pantalones y cuando escucho la palabra "enamoramiento" fue a parar al suelo con el tropezón que obtuvo.

¡Yo enamorado! Ni lo piense más patriarca, ¡yo no estoy enamorado de ninguna mujer! Es más ni me agradan las amazonas son algo… ¿Cómo decirlo? – Saga y Kanon miraron a los tres que fueron a buscar información de lo que pasaba entre Bella y su compañero, ambos gemelos sonrieron con diversión.

Eso no importa, como castigo tendrás que saber si o si de que estés enamorado… y si me llego a enterar de que estas más pervertido como Milo, Mascara o un cierto decimo caballero dorado – Shura entraba a la habitación y cuando Shion lo nombro cerro nuevamente la puerta con cuidado – Bueno no importa, mejor prepárense todos, porque en menos de dos horas nos vamos derechito a la mansión Solo – Todos asentían y los que se estaban preparando estaban algo raros por lo dicho del patriarca.

* * *

Mientras que en la habitación de Apus en Acuario, amazonas amigas de la gala la estaban preparando para el baile en la mansión.

Estas divina con ese maquillaje amiga – le elogiaba Yika quien ya estaba vestida y preparada para la velada.

Lo sé, sabiendo que Yuzuriha con esto del maquillaje y lo demás es una genia – Yuzu se estaba desatornillando de la risa, ya que ambas eran explosivas a la hora de charlar – Me quiero ver en el espejo – Sky quien le extendió un espejo de mano, la gala estaba deslumbrada al verse como una Diosa. – _**"Estoy hermosa y además el peinado es divino"**_ – Bella le levanto para colocarse el vestido - ¿Me ayudan a colocarme el vestido? – Sus amigas no dijeron nada, hasta que cuatro hombres entraron.

Pero que hermosa ninfa tenemos aquí – le dijo Dita quien fue el primero de entrar.

Hermana estas bellísima con ese peinado – Camus fue algo sincero pero su semblante frívolo no lo perdió.

Por Athena ¿Dónde está Isabela? ¿Quién es usted? Bella dama – Milo provoco unas cuantas risas al notar el ruborizado de la mencionada.

Jajaja, todos son unos locos jajaja – la francesa no dejaba de reírse ya que los demás se acoplaron por las bromas.

Bueno es mejor que te coloquemos el bello vestido – al ver el vestido Bella se quedó sorprendida ¿Ese era el vestido que debía usar?

Primero la doncella debe pararse en la silla – Comenzó a hablar Mysti quien estaba sosteniendo la campana – después se coloca esta cosa, que no sé cómo se llama – Afro lo miraba mal, ya que no lo soportaba del todo.

Esta cosa se llama campana – Mysti estaba por decirle algo al de cabellos celestes pero este le dejo la palabra en la boca– y es mejor que te calles – El caballero de Lacerta agarro las tijeras para cortarle la coleta y dejo el mechos de pelo arriba de la cómoda con las tijeras, para no levantar sospechas y se fue del cuarto.

Dita ¿desde cuándo te cortas el pelo? – El sueco se miró en el espejo que estaba en la pared y noto que su pelo fue cortado.

¡¿Quién me corto mi hermoso cabello?! – Isabela comenzó a reír por lo bajo ya que ella vio quien lo hizo.

Tranquilo Afro, total te queda hermoso el cabello así de corto – Los presentes estaban atónitos al escuchar aquello, pero Piscis se calmó – es mejor que nos demos prisa, porque siento el cosmos del patriarca aproximarse – todos comprendieron aquel aviso, Yuzu le coloco un corset a su amiga quien chillaba por lo apretado que estaba – Esta apretado.

Es para que te vea hermosa tu adorado príncipe – Bella enarco las cejas y abrió los ojos como platos, pero la lemuriana tan solo negaba por la mirada de su amiga.

Dita la ayuda a bajarse para que calzara los hermosos zapatos de taco alto, Camus le coloco el vestido por arriba dejando a la vista una campana estilo cenicienta pero de colores pasteles de un verde y azul, en la parte del corset tenía un azul intenso con detalles en verde manzana.

Me encanta la parte de las mangas – comento Apus con entusiasmo al verse ya vestida.

Pero te falta colocarte los guantes, porque Saori quiere que usemos eso en el baile – hablo Nohemi quien sacaba a la entusiasmada amazona.

Pero lo mejor es que uses algo en tu cuello – Bella miro a Milo con sus ojos brillosos, para recibir el regalo del octavo custodio.

Milo es lindo este collar – era una gargantilla con piedras incrustadas dando una forma especial y su bañado era en plata.

Era de nuestra madre – Camus se colocó atrás de ella para que volteara – y con ese peinado te pareces muchísimo.

Hermano – Bella lo abrazo y este se lo devolvió, todos estaban felices por ver a los hermanos unidos cuan niños eran.

Bien es hora de que las amazonas se coloquen sus máscaras y ustedes – Los santos dorados se fueron dejando a las damas terminarse de preparar – Mejor así – Shion observo como Isabela estaba vestida – Chicas déjenos a ambos solos.

Si Patriarca – las amazonas abandonaron, pero Bella estaba algo nerviosa.

¿Qué es lo necesita patriarca? – Shion tan solo le extendió la mano y la muchacha comprendió enseguida el porqué.

Mi niña estas bellísima… - La amazonas disfrutaba la compañía, con el paso tranquilo y con dirección a la sala del trono para tele transportarse directo a la mansión Solo.

Al llegar, todas las amazonas esperaron entrar con sus respectivas parejas pero Aioros miraba para todos lados buscando a su pareja, por otro lado Saori con Shion decidieron a último minuto de que Bella entrara a penas que el baile de salón empezara.

* * *

Mientras que en el gran salón de la mansión Solo.

Athena, muchas gracias por venir a mi fiesta y a ustedes también santos – Todos hicieron una reverencia al Dios de los mares.

Gracias Poseidón de organizar este evento, pero lo importante es arreglar algunas cosas de la alianza – Julián sonrió a aquella petición de la pelilila.

Por aquí señorita – Julián se fue con Saori a su despacho, pero los santos de plata se adelantaron pero Shion los detuvo.

Es mejor que disfruten de la velada, que yo mismo me hago cargo – todos se relajaron para estar seguros de que ese Dios no le haga nada a su Diosa.

En la entrada Camus esperaba a su hermana quien fue al primer piso de la gran mansión.

¿Tarda tanto en ir al baño? – Se preguntó ya que los demás tomaban un poco de ponche que les ofrecían las mozas.

Ya volvimos – exclamo la amazona quien casi se tropieza con el vestido.

Ten cuidado – Aioria la atajo de una caída segura.

Lo siento mucho Aioria, es que… No me gusta muchísimo usar vestidos así de largos – Todos estaban algo divertidos ya que Shaka tenía algo en mente.

Contéstame esta pregunta ¿Te gusta alguien? – Bella se ruborizo mucho con la pregunta.

¿Qué? – Pregunto con nerviosismo – ¿yo enamorada? – La muchacha salió al exterior para tomar aire fresco – _**"Casi me pillan, pero no durara mucho. Además presiento que esta noche será inolvidable"**_.

Aioros estaba buscando con la mirada a su compañera de baile, y a los gemelos eso los llamo muchísima la atención.

Arquero ¿A quién buscas? – Pregunto Saga quien recibía de la camarera en un plato llenos de aperitivos.

A… _**"Athena, me tienen contra las cuerdas. Pero mi corazón me dice que esta noche jamás la olvidare"**_ Nada más a Aioria es que le debo preguntar una cosa importante – Kanon lo miraba de reojo al noveno guardián quien seguía con la vista de un lado a otro.

Él está en la entrada con los demás, pero no sé si te dará pelota – Aioros lo miro mal al gemelo menor, pero Saga aprovecho el momento.

O será que tu mala conducta tiene que ver con cierta amazona, de cabellos violetas… - Aioros los miro a ambos con sorpresa, jamás se esperó una distorsión de parte de ambos gemelos.

De ojos azules, tez blanca… - el general de Dragón marino le daba un sorbo a su ponche.

Y que sabe bailar muy bien… - Saga se metió un pedacito de jamón y queso – _**"Esta riquísima la comida iré por más"**_.

Está bien, si estoy enamorado ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? – Saga paro en seco y Kanon lo miro para intercambiar miradas de victoria.

"_**Bingo"**_ – dijeron por vía cosmos ambos gemelos de Géminis.

* * *

Buenas noches a todos y sean bienvenidos a esta bellísima velada, en conmemoración de la alianza con la fundación Kido con las empresas marítimas de Solo – Hablo el maestro de ceremonia que era Io de Escilas – Esta noche tenemos entretenimiento por parte de la banda sinfónica "Ninfas de Gea" y con el agrado honor de los mejores cantantes juveniles de "TDB" – Todos aplaudieron a los comentados, Sorrento estaba junto con otras dos personas, Orfeo y Rafael también eran invitados a tocar la lira en la sinfonía – Para dar comienzo esta magnífica noche damas y caballeros, dejemos un gran espacio del gran salón para que puedan bailar todos la pieza de salón. – el Chileno le dio la señal al director de la orquesta para que comenzara a tocar.

Es hora de bailar – dijo Aioria tomando la mano de Marin, Shaka la de Yuzuriha quien no muy convencida de su acompañante.

Es hora de entrar Bella – Camus y Milo abrieron las puertas dejando a la vista para que Aioros se sorprendiera.

¿Quién es ella? – Shura se le acercó para responderle a su pregunta.

Es tu princesa, baila con ella – Aioros fue a la dirección de la muchacha y esta lo miraba con una gran sorpresa.

Señorita ¿me concede este baile? – le dio un beso en la mano haciendo que la muchacha se ruborizaba un poco.

Si me encantaría amable caballero – Ambos se pusieron en su lugar, entre Dhoko y Camus, Bella miro el lado de su hermano quien trato de ignorarla por ese momento.

La música comenzó a sonar, los santos dorados con sus parejas comenzaron a danzar al compás de la música. Shura miraba a Nohemi provocando que ella se ruborizara un poquito y este dejara escapar una risita, Aioria con Marin se hablaban en voz baja, Aldebarán danzaba encantado por su compañera quien le sonreía alegremente; Por otro lado la coreografía era una obra maestra, Shion con Saori no paraban de observar como los caballeros dorados danzaban al compás de la música.

Shion esto jamás me lo esperaba – el Santo mayor la miro con diversión, provocando que la pelilila lo mirara fiero - ¿Qué es lo que tanto te da risa?

Mi señora, es que los santos dorados se están divirtiendo y bueno… otros enamorados – Guío a Saori con la mirada en dirección de Aioria y Marin, Milo y Shaina, Alde con Mimí, Shura con Nohemi y por supuesto a Aioros y su chica misteriosa.

Todos están enamorados de las nuevas amazonas… - Saori suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos para dejarse llevar por la música. – _**"Esto del amor debería ser libre en mi santuario, ya que a todos mis santos y amazonas se sienten bien al sentir ese fuerte sentimiento"**_.

Los santos realizaron una ronda para dejar visibles los sentimientos que todos sienten por sus parejas, pero lo que a todos les llamo la atención fue como Aioros y la muchacha misteriosa se miraba a los ojos de su compañero.

¿Te conozco? – Le pregunto con dulzura, haciendo que la joven sonriera.

Sí, no es la primera vez que nos encontramos – le respondió Aioros le daba una vuelta alrededor de él.

¿En qué parte te vi? Porque la verdad no lo recuerdo bien – La peli violeta dejo salir una carcajada apenas audible.

En todas partes y a toda hora. ¿Eres bailarín? – Aioros puso los ojos en blanco, la pregunta lo agarro desprevenido.

La verdad no, es más soy un desastre bailando – El cambio se produjo, Aioros bailo con Shaina y Milo con la muchacha misteriosa – Hola Shaina.

Hola, tan solo baila porque si haces algo inapropiado no sé qué será de ti – el nove guardián trato de borrar las imágenes que le producía su imaginación, para otra parte Shaina miro a Milo indicándole que el plan iba a la perfección.

Milo ¿porque hacen esto? – el griego le sonrió con diversión, dejando a la vista la furia que contenía la amazona de Apus.

No te enojes, pronto estarás con tu amor ¿Sabes que pasara ahora? – Bella lo miro mal haciendo que Milo se pusiera nervioso por la mirada de enfado de la gala.

No, si haces algo mal te las corto en mil pedazos y la castración te quedaría hermoso – Milo la giro para pasársela a Shaka, formaron de vuelta la ronda – Estoy perdida ¿verdad?

Sí y no tengas miedo a lo que se viene – Shaka la giro para pasársela a Mascara, Isabela lo miro para pisarlo.

¿Por qué me pisas? – le dijo en susurro dejando notar su molestia por el pisotón.

Ya me están sacando de mis cabales… _**"Te extraño arquerito"**_ – Bella miro a la dirección de Aioros quien también la miraba con un dejo de tristeza y deseo – _**"Otra vez no"**_.

Ni se te ocurra pisarme – Bella dejo salir su frustración miro a Aioros de nueva cuenta, mostrando su sonrisa de congoja.

Saga ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – El Geminiano la miro de reojo, tratando de meditar aquella petición.

Dime Bella, total Aioros no sabe que eres Bella y no otra muchacha. Si la pregunta es esa, pero él es algo distraído y olvidadizo – La oji azul lo miro a los ojos mostrando su rubor.

"_**Creo que su plan va a la perfección"**_ No era esa la pregunta, era si ¿Este es el momento que le diga que lo amo? Es que… me siento insegura por su respuesta – Saga suspiro con resignación para formar nueva cuenta la ronda y girar para que las mujeres hagan una corografía para él cambio.

Vaya Bella, se te nota que estas insegura con tus sentimientos hacia Aioros – Bella asentía por la respuesta de Mu – No te preocupes, el amor que siente Aioros por ti es enorme como vos sientes por él… - La gala sonreía de nueva cuenta para esta vez bailar con Alde quien esta vez sí que alguien le sacaría una carcajada.

No te preocupes todo irá bien, es más esta noche recibirás algo que deseabas del momento que te lo cruzaste – Bella recordó ese beso, pero no lo sentía como lo soñaba en verdad, es cómo si le quedara esa pregunta ¿Qué paso en verdad esa noche que ambos se dieron un beso sin conocerse?

Ahora bailare con Kanon – El gemelo menor la acerco más a él para decirle algo en el oído.

Isabela, sé que consiguieron el fuego de Hestia pero lo de esta noche es más que charlar con un amigo o compañero – Isabela se quedó confundida ¿A qué se refería con eso? – Suerte.

* * *

Ahora con Aioria – el susodicho la miraba con interrogación y eso la incomodo a Bella.

Te aconsejo algo, sé que futuramente serás mi cuñada, pero mis deseos son más – Bella le sonrió para pasar a manos del maestro de Libra.

Que hermosa estas – Le dijo ya que tenía al lado a Aioros que sonreía con ansias de volver a bailar con la muchacha misteriosa.

Gracias _**"Maestro páseme rápido es que no aguanto más las ansias de estar con Aioros"**_ – Dhoko cumplió el deseo de la muchacha ya que la música estaba dando por terminado.

Creo que es mejor que salgamos a dar una vuelta por los jardines de la mansión – La muchacha asentía a la invitación por parte del noveno guardián.

Los demás observaban como la dulce pareja salía a los jardines con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Parece que su plan funciono muy bien y les debo dar el crédito de todo – los dorados miraron a la susodicha ya que Acuario aprovecho el momento.

Aioros no es tonto para saber que es Bella y no otra mujer, es más mi hermana sabe que sus sentimientos por Aioros va más allá de su subconsciente – los demás lo miraron una interrogante.

¿A qué te refieres con eso? Camus – le pregunto Shura quien todavía no caía en la teoría de su compañero.

Me refiero que sus almas están conectadas desde un punto que se manipula con facilidad, digamos que no todos tienen acceso a esa manipulación – Aioria negaba con la cabeza pero ¿A dónde quería ir todo eso? – Por otro lado, ya estamos cerca de obtener el último recurso para que la puerta mística sea lo que es – todos abrieron sus ojos para ver que Saori se estaba acercando hacia ellos.

Santos dorados, es hora de ir por toda la mansión y a Atlantis a buscar el ojo de Agua, yo me encargo de distraer a Poseidón y hablare con Seiya, quienes están afuera esperando para la parte final del plan – Todos se dividieron, Kanon estaba en un punto demasiado estratégico, pero el chiste era que debía vigilar a Aioros y a Bella.

En los jardines, Bella corría con el viento en espera de que Aioros la alcanzara, el griego la alcanzo para tomarla del mentón y apreciar el brillo de los ojos azules de su compañera.

Nunca vi tus ojos así de brillosos – Bella se acongojo un poco para bajar la mirada y alzarla para encontrarse con la bella sonrisa de Aioros que todos los días la derretía.

Y tu sonrisa me derrite cada vez que te veo a los ojos – Aioros la abrazo y esta sintió como sus agitadas respiraciones dejaba a la vista el deseo de ambos por el otro.

Dime tu nombre – La peli violeta se quedó petrificada por la petición de su compañero.

* * *

No creo que sea importante eso, es más ya me conoces – Aioros se alejó para buscar en su mente alguna mujer que tenga las mismas características de su compañera.

Si te conozco no podría hacer ciertas cosas porque nos separa una máscara y las leyes que nos rigen – La muchacha de tez blanquecía se le acercó para abrazarlo de atrás y este se estremeció por el contacto de la joven.

Sí, pero… _**"Aioros no seas cabeza dura, piensa un poco"**_ Tu y yo nos encontramos en un hermoso lugar llenos de flores de todo tipo como nuestras miradas se cruzaron en el momento que el viento nos alentaba a continuar – Sagitario se volteó para tomar de la cintura a la muchacha y mirarla a los ojos.

Tu eres única y especial, todo hombre te desearía pero tu corazón late con muchísima fuerza cuando están cerca de ti y te pones de una forma que a cualquiera enamoras… - Ambos estaban a centímetros de besarse, pero sus respiraciones iban al compás de sus corazones acelerados – Antes que nada, no será la última y primera vez que nos cruzamos, pero mis sentimientos son más grandes que los de cualquiera – Aioros poso sus labios en la de su compañera.

Bella profundizo el contacto para hacer del beso en uno lleno de pasión, ambos estaban custodiados por el viento, la luna y las estrellas como las flores callan al ser testigos de aquel encuentro romántico.

Mientras que a la entrada, Saga con Milo y Paolo estaban platicando con los santos de bronce.

Seiya quiero que entren a la mansión y busquen en cada centímetro de la ascienda el ojo de agua, si lo encuentran avisen por vía cosmos, y nos encontraremos en el jardín trasero donde estarán esperando por nosotros Aioros y Bella – Pegaso escucho cada palabra para indicar a su equipo que está formado por Shyriu y Hyoga.

Ikki queremos que vigilen las entradas para evitar que los Berserkers sepan de que se está haciendo la reunión entre Poseidón y Athena – El fénix comprendió lo que le dijo Milo, se disolvieron en grupos.

En el jardín trasero, Aioros con su princesa misteriosa estaban en un momento romántico cuando algo indebido ocurrió en esos escasos momentos.

"_**¿De quién este cosmos?"**_ – Bella se separó del beso de Aioros dejando al castaño sorprendido – Lo siento debo irme.

¿Por qué? – Aioros le tomo de la mano haciendo que esta parara y lo mirara con un dejo de tristeza.

No es el momento de la verdad aún, puede ser que tu corazón lata por una joven muy especial y siente cosas que puedes compartir con ella – Aioros lo medito, ¿Era cierto lo que decía la muchacha? – Adiós caballero de Sagitario – la joven se perdió entre el laberinto de rosales.

"_**Sé que eres tú Isabela, no sé porque te sacaste esa mascara de plástico"**_ Adiós mi princesa – Aioros se quedó mirando por donde fue su amada princesa y dejándose la sensación del beso en sus labios.

Pero el cosmos que se sintió no era más que cinco figuras con una sombra que los dirigía - ¿Qué fue lo que vieron? – pregunto la sombra que estaba apoyada en un árbol.

Era la muchacha que la conoces como la vocalista principal de "TDB" ¿Qué más podría ser? – La sombra se mostró en su forma original, dejando a la vista a un muchacho de tez blanca, cabello corto de color violeta y vestido con una armadura de plata.

Perfecto, se ve que Paolo los cuido muy bien… Dejemos que se diviertan con la velada, nosotros debemos estar precavidos por si necesitan el pergamino para sellar la puerta mística – todos se fueron corriendo en dirección a los bosques que rodeaban a la mansión Solo.

* * *

**N/A:** Aquí les dejo el cap nuevo, espero muchos más reviews, y agradezco los que comentaron.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	32. El Sello del Tartaro

Capítulo 31: "El Sello del Tártaro"

Bella se removía en su cómoda cama, repasando las bellas imágenes de aquel beso que se dio con Aioros y como su noche fue la más soñada de cualquier mujer.

Camus se levantó para comenzar el día, pero su cabeza le daba vueltas.

Que dolor de cabeza, creo que bebí más de la cuenta – El francés se estiro con pesadez para encaminarse al baño – _**"Bella levántate en estos instantes"**_ – le comento por vía cosmos a su hermana.

En la otra habitación, Isabela se removía en las sabanas de seda por el lado derecho se calló provocando una caída en seco y esto altero a su hermano.

"_**Por Athena"**_ ¡Bella ¿Estas bien?! – le pregunto Camus teniendo su cepillo de dientes en la boca, la aludida estaba desparramada en el piso frio mostrándose semi-despierta.

Cinco minutos más amor – Camus enarco una ceja casi incrédulo por lo que escuchaba.

¿Amor? – Camus tomo a su hermana la alzo para llevársela a su cuarto por las dudas – Isabela despierta ahora mismo, sé que estas desvelada y déjate de ñoñerías – la gala abrió sus ojos abruptamente mostrando su semblante frio y dulce.

¡Ñoñerías tu abuela! – Camus la acostó en la bañera de su propio cuarto de baño y abrió la llave que corre el agua - ¡CAMUS! ¡EL AGUA ESTA FRÍA! – El susodicho sonrió con victoria al ver a su queridísima hermana empapada hasta los pies.

Mejor así… Además estas enamorada al cien por ciento… - la observo como esta se corría los cabellos mojados de su cara para mostrar su semblante de enfado.

Creo que mi enamoramiento no debe ser de tu incumbencia – Se paró con el fin de marcharse, pero se resbalo.

Te tengo… - Camus la miro fijamente con una sonrisa de diversión – Es mejor que te cambies y prepares un desayuno para tres – la gala enarco una ceja sin comprender lo que decía su hermano.

¿Viene Milo? – Su hermano asintió a la pregunta, ya que el mencionado llego en el momento oportuno.

¡Hola hermanitos del polo norte! – Los mencionados lo miraron con incredulidad al escuchar aquel apodo.

* * *

En el templo de Sagitario las cosas eran diferentes, Aioria se adentró a los privados de su hermano con la sorpresa de encontrárselo con la habitación hecho un nido de buitres.

Aioros estas durmiendo en un cuarto desordenado – El león dorado tomo el moño de la noche anterior tirado en el medio del cuarto.

Quiero descansar cinco minutos más – el castaño menor estaba anonado al escuchar la ocurrencia de su mayor.

Como quieras, total estaré en la cocina preparándote el desayuno – así fue hasta que aparecieron los gemelos de Géminis peleando (**N/A**: _como siempre_).

Saga ya te dije que no tengo nada con Samara, es más puede ser linda pero no me gusta – se defendía el gemelo menor con las palabras socarronas de su hermano mayor.

Tu sí que eres un idiota, es más te gusta muchísimo porque a leguas se te nota que te enamoraste – el otro paro en seco para mirarlo con furia.

Primero en principal, tú estás enamorado de Joseline es linda la joven y además hacen linda pareja – Saga se le apareció un tic en el ojo derecho con la idea de matar a su queridísimo hermano.

Qué lindo es el amor, ambos están enamorados y yo encantado – canturreaba Aioros mientras alegre se vestía.

A este ¿Qué le pico? – Se preguntaron ambos gemelos mirando a su compañero volando por las nubes de la pasión.

* * *

En el templo principal, Shion estaba sosteniendo una amena conversación con la Diosa Athena.

Shion sé que anoche fue una de las mejores, todos los dorados enamorados, algunos se divertían con sus parejas y el deseo de estar con sus compañeras… - Athena suspiro con encanto, pero para Shion eso era un cuento de hadas.

Mi señora, los santos de ahora digamos que su felicidad y deseos hacen de la victoria en las batallas. – Athena lo miraba de reojo al patriarca quien muy sonriente observaba a todos los santos haciendo sus labores en el templo principal – Por otro lado, en mis tiempos no era como los ahora, las leyes se cumplían al pie de la letra, los castigos eran atroces y en una guerra santa no es fácil mantener un relación cordial con la persona que amas – Shion la miro con una sonrisa algo triste pero Athena lo medito muy bien, cada palabra, cada imagen y los puntos que indicaban a uno solo.

Shion creo que esta guerra santa será la más larga y dolorosa que hallamos enfrentado – el lemuriano estaba pasmado por las sabias palabras de su deidad – Es más convocaremos una reunión con los dorados para leer y debatir los reportes de las misiones, las estrategias y los puntos inteligentes para ver si estamos listos para dar un paso hacia el lugar donde se oculta Ares – El patriarca asintió para después hacer una reverencia y tomar rumbo a la sala del trono, pero Saori estaba muy consternada por las piezas que tenía escritas en papeles – _**"No puedo creer que la puerta mística sea un sello prohibido para las deidades. En cambio mis dudas son mayores que mi don del saber ¿Cómo se originó esta puerta?"**_ – Athena camino decidida por uno de los pasillos que la guiaba a un cuarto jamás encontrado.

* * *

En la entrada del santuario, un santo sin rango definido se escabullía de la guardia matutina, con la certeza de que la visita está por venir.

¿Qué haces aquí? Dani – el de cabellos negros se volteó para encontrarse con la mirada furibunda de cierta amazona.

¡¿Cómo que hago aquí?! – El santo se paró erguido con su mirada de orgullo – espero a nuestro tercer líder.

"_**Menudo idiota, siempre le lames las botas a ese engreído"**_ – Pamela comenzó a golpetear su pie contra el suelo, tratando de apaciguar su enojo – A ver si capto lo que me cuentas… ¿Dices que Ricky está por llegar al santuario?

Exactamente, es más me dijo por SMS que lo esperara aquí mismo sin que tú y Bella intervengan – la de cabellos rubios estaba algo sorprendida al escuchar aquello, se le ocurrió una gran idea gracias a su retorcida mente.

Que mal, parece que Isabela se enterara con muchísima facilidad, y tú Daniel sabes muy bien cuando le ocultas cosas a Bella de ti no quedara ni la más diminuta partícula – el francés trago grueso y por su cabeza pasaban imágenes de como reaccionaria Isabela.

"_**Hay mamita mía, ojala que no me costara ni un huevo porque sé que estas dos son un caso perdido"**_ – Asintió con miedo y sorpresa, para después cambiar el ambiente a uno tenso.

¿De quién este asqueroso cosmos? – ambos santos se pusieron en guardia al presentir que aquella fuerza maligna que pasaba la barrera de Athena.

No seas aguafiestas Pamela ¿Piensas atentar en contra de tu ex compañera de entrenamientos? – la Filipina se tensó un poco pero su semblante serio y furibundo no lo perdió ni un minuto.

En el templo patriarcal, todos los dorados y contando con la presencia de Nicole e Isabela, quienes estaban custodiando la entrada del templo.

¿A qué debemos este repentino llamado? Patriarca – Hablo Saga por sus compañeros, todos de rodillas y con las cabezas gachas.

Mis santos dorados, los he convocado a una reunión con vuestra Diosa pero esto no se dará a estas horas sino dentro de quince minutos – todos comprendieron una parte, pero el silencio que mantuvo Shion fue un mal presagio para todos.

Patriarca ¿Pasa algo malo? – El lemuriano mayor no respondió al llamado del santo de Piscis quien miro a sus compañeros quienes comprendieron su preocupación.

"_**No puedo creer esto"**_ – Shion abrió abruptamente sus ojos para pararse en esos instantes y bajar con cautela mirando con nerviosismo la puerta de ingreso.

¡Ah! – Se escuchó los gritos de Nicole y Bella, y una gran explosión ocurrió, salieron guerreros de Ares por todos lados, y eso era…

¡HABISEN A LOS DEMÁS CABALLEROS Y AMAZONAS, ATAQUÉN A LOS INFILTRADOS! –Sentenció Shion quien fue en busca de Athena, para refugiarla en sus privados.

¡No Su ilustrísima! Esto es una ilusión de tercer grado, lo único que debemos hacer es bloquear el ataque mental – Los dorados observaron a la dueña de aquella voz, pero lo sucedido era lo que temía Athena.

* * *

En la habitación que descubrió Saori, era un lugar obscuro con muchas estanterías pero al fondo del cuarto había un gran libro que destellaba un cosmos enorme y nuestra deidad eso era algo imposible.

Sé que hay libros sagrados que emanan conocimientos de la era del mito, historias y posibilidades de un futuro brillante – la pelilila con paso decidido se fue acercando al libro que flotaba en el aire – Este es el Legendarium, libro sagrado de prestigio único en mi santuario.

Está en lo cierto mi Diosa – Athena llamo a Niké quien emano una gran luz prendiendo las luces de aquel lugar, la deidad miro por todos lados buscando aquella voz – Parece que está buscando respuestas para la unión de las piezas de la magnífica e impotente Puerta Mística ¿no es así Diosa Athena? – la joven Diosa estaba nerviosa y por fin localizo al dueño de aquella voz, una sombra en la puerta se formó, y las luces trataban de iluminar aquella zona.

¿Quién eres y muéstrate? – sentencio la deidad para así erguirse con solemnidad.

Oh, lo lamento. Que mal santo que soy, ojala que no me corten la cabeza por faltarle el respeto mi señora – Saori abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero su semblante calmo de apoco lo perdía a causa de la impotencia que le imponía el dueño de aquella. Con paso tranquilo y el sonido del metal chocar con el piso, se pudo mostrar a un santo de plata – Mi nombre es Ricky de Copa, santo de plata. A sus servicios Diosa Athena – Saori sonrió con alegría al ver aquel joven de cabellos violetas y piel blanquísima, quien estaba arrodillado al frente suyo.

Es un placer de conocerte Santo de Copa, su ayuda en estos momentos son requeridos – el mencionado se paró con tranquilidad, pero su rostro era descolocado al escuchar aquello.

Mi Diosa, lo que le debo comunicar tiene que ver mucho con una de mis compañeras – Saori le indico que le cargara el Legendarium por ella y así salir rumbo a la reunión.

No importa, lo que sí importa es que me cuentes más de ti y responder algunas preguntas – Ricky sonrió al oír las palabras de su deidad.

Por supuesto mi señora _**"No me espere que la Diosa se sintiera cómoda con mi presencia, pero sé que Bella me dará el sermón de antaño"**_ – el santo de Copa comenzó a caminar a una distancia prudente de la Diosa.

* * *

En la sala del trono, Shion con los dorados estaban esperando que la Diosa Athena se presentara para la reunión de emergencia.

Primero la dama – comento Kanon dejando el paso a la Diosa quien sonreía las ocurrencias de sus caballeros.

Bueno mis dorados – todos estaban ya acostumbrados a esos nombres de que les pone Saori - ¿Comenzamos? – Todos asintieron a lo dicho.

Era un gran tablón de madera rustica con un mantel blanco con puntillas amarillas por los bordes, en el centro tenía el dibujo del símbolo de Niké en gris con retoques dorados; los dorados se ubicaban acorde las casas, las casas de abajo del izquierdo de Aries hasta Virgo, del lado derecho de Piscis hasta Libra.

Athena creo que nuestras encomiendas casi un tercio, si lo hablamos como lo normal – Shion estaba algo curioso y enojado por el atrevimiento de Piscis, pero los demás callados.

Bien, parece que fuiste sincero Dita – el sueco se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y permaneció con los ojos cerrados – Mu ¿Cuál es el informe que te ha tocado?

Mi señora, es que lo mío no es nada importante – Mu hizo un gesto de poca importancia, provocando sacar unas sonrisas a Leo, Cáncer y Escorpio.

Está bien… Pero lo mismo quiero saber cómo van las cosas – Saori entrelazo sus dedos y para así apoyar ambos codos sobre la mesa.

Bueno usted gana – Mu suspiro con derrota, tratando de mantener su semblante sereno – Jaken tomo la decisión de irse con Crista a Jamir. – el ariano hizo una pausa tratando de buscar en los papeles lo que en verdad debía decir, pero las acciones hacían que sus compañeros comenzaran a parar las ganas de reír.

No hace falta que busques Mu… - el Lemuriano se relajó por completo pero mostrando su rostro algo rojito y resbalarse en su asiento – Alde ¿Qué nos tienes que reportar? – El taurino se acomodó y extendió su carpeta con cada cosa en un orden perfecto – Impresionante… _**"Esto no me lo esperaba, las cosas se ajustaran demasiadas"**_ – Todos cruzaron miradas al ver la mirada severa de la Diosa.

¿Hay algo malo? Saori – pregunto Shion quien caminaba hacia la puerta de ingreso.

Afuera de la sala de reuniones, estaban Nicole, Bella y Mei pegando sus orejitas a la puerta.

"_**Creo que nos descubrieron"**_ – Hablo la amazona quien se paraba con cautela, indicándoles que se debían esconder.

En esa milésima de segundo Shion abrió la puerta para arrimarse y ver si había alguien más afuera, pero nada lo único que había eran las cortinas en un lugar poco inusual.

"_**¿Desde cuándo hay cortinas en la entrada?" **_– Shion se adentró pero aseguro la puerta para que nadie entrara.

"_**Eso estuvo cerca"**_ – Nicole suspiro al sentir el cosmos alterado del patriarca – Bella, nunca me sigas arrastrando en tus travesuras.

Perdona, pero la idea era de este niñito – Mei la miro furioso al ser delatado por la gala – te lo digo con cariño Mei.

Si como no – le dijo con sarcasmo, pero las cosas no pintaban muy bien.

En la sala de reuniones, Saori observaba las hojas con cada perímetro del santuario, las rondas de guardias y los lugares que se deben resguardar.

Parece que las cosas mis dorados, es que sus rondas en las doce casas deberán tener grupos de cuatro amazonas o santos de plata y bronce – la pelilila los miro a todos con el fin de escuchar sus reclamos - ¿Qué opinan al respecto?

Creo que está bien lo que nos plantea mi señora, pero… - Milo no estaba muy convencido acerca de las rondas en sus templos - ¿Cómo se deberán a posicionar?

Sencillo Milo, dos en las entradas y los otros dos a la salida, pero lo que en verdad desea que los guardias sean remplazados por santos o amazonas – aclaro Aioria todos asentían a lo dicho por el quinto custodio.

Es bueno sus puntos de vistas santos, hay un pequeñito problema con las tropas inferiores – hablo el patriarca quien se sentaba en la otra punta de la gran mesa.

¿Cuál es su ilustrísima? – Shion suspiro con tristeza pero lo que tenía en mente no le iba a pintar muy bien.

Creo que se deberán capacitar más por si las tropas de Ares atacan, todos y cada uno que conforma el santuario, saben que las fuerzas de los soldados no rinden muy bien – todos comenzaron a murmurar uno con el otro, pero Alde y Shura estaban callados.

A callar todos – sentencio Saori – bueno parece que sus murmuro, me han dado la iniciativa de tomar medidas acerca del protocolo y... – fue interrumpida por todas las quejas atropelladas de los dorados hasta que alguien inesperado llego.

¡SE CALLAN O LOS PULVERISO A TODOS USTEDES! – Sonó una potente voz, pero la Diosa estaba sonriente al ver las caras de sorpresa de los dorados.

¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Shion con una sonrisa algo retorcida.

Mi nombre se lo deben saber de memoria, como mi parentesco con su queridísima hermanita menor Isabela – Bomba para los dorados, todos sorprendidos y Camus descolocado.

¿Cómo conoces a mi hermana? – le pregunto Acuario con enojo y frialdad.

Oh, se ve que tú debes ser el bastardo que abandono a su propia hermana con un viejo sin vergüenza – Camus se enfureció por aquellas palabras.

¿Qué deseas? – Pregunto Dhoko quien observaba a su compañero apretar sus puños con rabia.

Nada en lo absoluto… ¿y ustedes? ¿Desean conocer las propuestas que la señorita Athena les debe comentar? – Se sentaron calladitos pero Camus no se sentó es más de un patadon abrió la puerta y se fue directo donde el cosmos lo guiaba.

"_**Milo me lo vas a traer"**_ – El escorpiano asintió y a paso apresurado se fue en busca de su mejor amigo – Nos tomamos un receso, por ahora.

* * *

En los jardines de Piscis, Bella estaba sentada con un libro a mano debajo del gran abedul, pero el cosmos de alguien la despisto de su alegre tarde.

¿Qué lees? – le pregunto la voz, para Bella era un verdadero fastidio.

Leo un libro de cómo se debe crear maniobras defensivas y ofensivas en campos de batalla – la gala abrió el libro en un página especifica - ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Que te interesa – le respondió con mala gana la voz masculina, para sorpresa de la amazona su alrededor se convirtió en una ilusión creada por un experto.

No me engañas con esta inútil ilusión nepalés – el susodicho se posó en las ramas fornidas del abedul.

Ja, se ve que has mejorado mucho Bella – la mencionada levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con el muchacho.

Lo se Ricky, parece que te había sentido con anterioridad, cuando te le apareciste por arte de magia a nuestra Diosa "Tonto, siempre tu cautela es la de un conejo inexperto" – el nepalés se sopló los flequillo para tomar con psicoquinesia el libro que tiene en mano la gala – Ni se te ocurra… - un duelo de miradas se dio en ambos pero la mujer le venció – Cinco noches gratis en George's… ¿Traes la información del búho?

Si amiga, parece que él está en el Everest con la otra camada. Y lo que te tengo nos tres cosas importantes, como tú me debes explicaciones explicitas – Bella lo miro fijo como si en su mirada encontrara una respuesta.

Jam… Noto que Ben está muy ocupado con la otra parte del plan acordado… ¿O me equivoco? – El peli morado negó dando a entender que estaba en lo correcto – Yo lo que te debo explicar de que no te metas en mis asuntos, porque tú te encargas de la búsqueda del maldito sello del Tártaro, como yo tengo en mi poder el Legendarium y la estatua de Niké.

Parece que pronto será lo que nuestro maestro ansiaba – ambos sonrieron con victoria, pero para sorpresa de Camus y Milo eso era sumamente delicado, un tema de usurpación.

Antes que nada… - Bella señalo a su hermano y Milo quienes se escondieron atrás de los rosales, para Ricky eso era un juego típico de niños – para aclarar los obscuro, el sello del tártaro es la parte central de la puerta, dimensiones es lo que necesita y lo difícil en esto es negociar con Dioses primordiales.

"_**Es imposible, ¿Por qué mi hermana habla con ese tipo? ¿Y quién es?"**_ – Milo se asomó un poco para ver que ambos adolescentes desaparecieron.

"_**¿A dónde se fueron?"**_ – Milo observo a Camus quien se paró sin decir nada y volvió a paso sereno al templo principal.

* * *

**N/A**: I'm Sorry, sé que me tarde demasiado, pero este es uno de los penúltimos capítulos de la historia, pero lo que será estupendo que este rompecabezas se armara con un enfrentamiento entre Ricky vs los dorados, un pequeño adelanto.

No se olviden dejar comentarios u observaciones acerca de la historia.


	33. La Desgracia del Destino

Capítulo 32: "La desgracia del Destino"

Bella con Ricky se tele transportaron a la entrada del santuario, donde Dani y Pamela los esperaban con los demás.

¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – Ambos se miraron como si eso les fuera a importar.

Dani, tuve un tropiezo con la señorita Saori… - Los otros nada más lo miraban mal.

Bueno es mejor que cambiemos el panorama que debemos hacer la tercera fase del plan – aclara la amazona de Apus, todos formaron una gran ronda para dejar en el medio la caja dimensional, que tan solo se abrió por si sola.

Es hora de convocar el gran mapa del tártaro, para encontrar el valle de Manticora y buscar el gran templo de Cronos – Índico Ricky, todos se arrodillaron al lado de sus cajas pandoras menos Bella y Ricky quienes estaban con sus armaduras.

Cambio a Invierno – la armadura de Apus se tiño con colores obscuros azul y negro, su capa era más extensa y lo que su máscara reflejaba el cambio regular de su humor. Levanto las manos al cielo con el fin de invocar a su cosmos - ¡Grandes titanes de milenios antiguos, denme su sabiduría para convocar la puerta mística de su gran ansiado reino! – El cielo se tornó obscuro, fuertes vientos se alzaron, rayos y centellas comenzaron a sonar con gran impotencia pero para los santos dorados y a Athena eso era el comienzo de la manifestación de…

¡La puerta Mística está emergiendo! – Exclamo Athena quien observaba la imagen de luces de distintos tonos.

No lo puedo creer – hablo estupefacto Saga quien no paraba de admirar las figuras de los titanes de Cronos.

Es como si estuviéramos viendo una gran película – Aioria trataba de ser un poco más escuchable pero los rayos que caían eran de temer.

"_**Bella"**_ – Aioros reacciono cuando sintió el cosmos de Apus a punto de extinguirse.

Donde estaban Camus y Milo era un lugar sumamente peligroso, todos los que conformaban con anteoridad las bases de Niké, que eran devorados por un gran vórtice negro y rojo.

¡ISABELA! – Grito con todo Camus al ver como su hermana era tomada por una gran mano.

¡AUXILIO! ¡RICKY! – La francesa estaba perdida, nadie se animó a acercarse al lugar, Seiya y sus amigos llegaron al punto que se convocó la puerta mística, los dorados llegaron a tiempo pero su deber estaba perdido.

"_**Debo rescatarla ahora"**_ – Acuario a toda velocidad se adentró al vórtice, donde era una gran boca que se formó en el cielo, los santos de Niké eran arrasados por la gran correntada, y Bella estaba casi llegando a la gran boca. - ¡ISABELA!

¡CAMUS SAL AHORA DE AHÍ! – Grito Milo quien trataba de ingresar al vórtice pero la correntada de viento formo un gran campo magnético. – Maestro Shion ¡¿Qué hacemos?! – El patriarca estaba descolocado al ver gran espectáculo, amazonas y santos de plata trataban de ayudar a sus compañeros quienes pedían auxilio y gritaban del espanto.

¡Bella! – Aioros emprendió vuelo con dirección al punto de ingreso, todos estaban preocupados, exaltados y sorprendidos.

* * *

En el olimpo, Dioniso junto con Apolo y Hermes estaban de lo más tranquilo charlando entre ellos.

¿Cómo eso de que tus doncellas salieron despavoridas? – Pregunto Hermes a Apolo, quien estaba bebiendo su tercera copa de vino.

Yo estaba teniendo una conversación con Hebe… No sé qué me dijeron las doncellas… pero sé que Artemisa me matara por estar coqueteando con su doncella – Hermes y Dioniso se miraban con diversión al ver como su hermano se delataba borracho.

Helios sacerdote y mano derecha de Apolo, Iris secretaria y mano derecha de Hermes, Baco mano derecha de Dioniso corrían a toda velocidad al cuarto de reuniones del templo del Dios Apolo. La amena charla de los tres dioses olímpicos fue interrumpida por el gran ruido al abrir las puertas de mármol.

Athena corre peligro – exclamo exaltada Iris, Apolo se curó de su borrachera al escuchar el peligro que corría su adorada hermanita.

¡¿Cómo dices Iris?! – Pregunto enojado Hermes quien observaba a Dioniso quien se cubría con su túnica la cara.

Señores, la gran Puerta Mística se abrió – hablo Helios quien estaba más que nervioso al notar a su Dios al borde de la ira.

Y se ve que Athena no completo la búsqueda de los cinco artículos para el reforzamiento de esta – Punto final, Apolo estallo de ira todo el olimpo sufrió el caos del gran cosmos del Dios del Sol.

¡Cálmate Apolo! No es bueno estar charlando de esto, debemos comunicárselo a Hera o a… - Dioniso fue interrumpido por cuatro inmensos cosmos.

¡Reúnanse todos los de la alianza contra Ares, se convoca una gran junta en el Santuario de Athena! – Se escuchó la impotente voz de Poseidón, los tres Dioses convocaron sus sagradas armaduras e igual hicieron sus manos derechas.

Luces salieron del olimpo, Afrodita Diosa de la belleza y de la sexualidad sonreía al ver como sus hermanos salían del olimpo para rescatar a Athena.

"_**Ares tu plan funciono a la perfección, la puerta mística se abrió"**_ jajaja – comenzó a reírse la Diosa, caminando rumbo a sus aposentos.

* * *

En el santuario se podía ver una situación crucial para todos, santos y amazonas tratando de ayudar a sus amigos para que estén a salvo; Aioros logro ver a Ricky quien tenía una armadura divina.

"_**¿Quién es? ¿Y qué hace usando una armadura divina?"**_ – Aioros encendió su cosmos para lanzar su técnica que tanto lo caracterizaba - ¡TRUENO ATOMICO! – Un rayo de luz salió de su puño con el propósito de agujerear el vórtice y ayudar a aquellos santos que corrían en peligro.

¡¿Qué está haciendo ese santo dorado?! – Exclamo Perséfone quien veía aquellas imágenes, Athena era la que sufría.

En la zona donde Shion contenía a Saori, quien no podía ver a la mitad de sus santos devorados por un vórtice.

¡Shion! – El Lemuriano estaba partido en dos al ver como el cosmos de Athena incrementaba a una gran magnitud casi llamando a su sangrada armadura - ¡NO DEBIERON A VER VENIDO! – exclamo al sentir la presencia de sus iguales, quienes bajaban a paso tranquilo por las escaleras de la colina zodiacal.

"_**Nunca pensé que te podrías así Athena"**_ – pensó Hermes quien contenía las ganas de reír, pero el pisotón de Deméter lo saco de sus más absurdos pensamientos.

Hades es mejor intervenir – sentencio Hestia quien alzaba su cetro al cielo.

Espera un segundo hermana, veamos qué es lo que nos muestran los santos de Athena… - Dioniso observo en silencio la plática de sus mayores, pero algo le estaba ocurriendo en ese instante.

"_**No puedo ver como mi propia hermana experimenta la irá de ver como desaparece lo que más añoro"**_ Baco acompáñame – su sacerdote lo miro de reojo de la manera que podía, ambos desaparecieron y reaparecieron al lado de Athena.

"_**Dioniso"**_ – Las manos suaves del Dios del vino rodeo las suyas, transmitiéndole el cariño que su padre lo hacía cuando Hera la sacaba de los cabales.

A puntaleé a la caja, para cerrarla y podrás salvar a tus caballeros – Saori realizo lo que le recomendó el olímpico, cambio su ímpetu de frustración por una llena de esperanzas.

"_**Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Shyriu e Ikki vayan a ayudar a Aioros"**_ – Los cinco de bronce de manera sincronizada elevaron sus cosmos para provocar la transformación repentina de las armaduras divinas de bronce.

Camus estaba en aprietos, su cosmo energía se disminuía de manera dramática – Hermana… no te vayas… - cayó derrotado pero sintió una manos suaves que lo agarraban y una voz que escuchaba apenas.

Ya lo tengo maestro Camus – hablo Hyoga, Camus le sonrió pero sus fuerzas lo abandonaban - ¡Ya tengo a mi maestro! – exclamo en el momento que lo sacaba del vórtice.

Bien hecho Hyoga – exclamo Milo con ayuda de Mu llevaban a un onceavo custodio mal herido – Pero si serás necio aguador – Hyoga emprendió vuelo en el lugar donde luchaba Aioros.

* * *

Aioros aumento la intensidad de su técnica provocando así un gran agujero, Seiya y los demás iban a la ayuda, pero el encuentro no fue bien recibido para nuestros guerreros de la esperanza.

¡Jaja jajaja! – Se escuchó una risa malévola que resonó en todo el santuario – Pero que hermosa reunión familiar ¿eh? ¡Jaja jajaja! – Aioros apretó los dientes al ver a Ares con sus seguidores.

¡Ares! – Exclamaron los dioses que estaban expectantes, Athena junto con Dioniso alzaron vuelo para enfrentarse al Dios de la guerra bruta.

¡Athena no te le acerques tanto, hija! – Exclamo con una voz maternal la Diosa de la agricultura, pero sus ojos se posaron en Dioniso quien los miro indicándole que estaba segura con él – Dioniso no lo hagas.

Lo va hacer Deméter, cada hijo de Zeus tiene sus rasgos… - Hades estaba apoyado en la pared de roca con sus ojos cerrados.

¿A qué te refieres Hades? – Pregunto Hestia tratando de entender el panorama.

Vamos no sean como Hera… - Esta vez hablo con sorna Poseidón, para los demás Dioses eso era una charla que pronto explotaría.

"_**Que no se arma la disputa o sino saldremos disparados" **_– Pensó Apolo con algo de nerviosismo en ello, pero Artemisa trataba de hacer algo para que Ares dejara en paz a los guerreros de Athena.

Cada uno de los hijos de vuestro hermanito, tienen cosas de él como Hermes – el mencionado salió de su escondite (**N/A**: se escondió debajo de la capa de Iris XD) – saco ese ímpetu de cabeza hueca e inmaduro – Hestia y Deméter negaban con la cabeza pero para Hades eso era un verdadero chiste, Apolo y Perséfone lo miraban de reojo, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja provocando que este se haga el desentendido.

Los adorados mellizos, Apolo y Artemisa – ambos levantaron pecho con orgullo por escuchar sus nombres por parte de su tío Hades – sacaron su mal humor e favoritismo con Athena – el globo se les picho al escuchar aquella negativa, Hestia parpadeo unas cinco veces al escuchar la risa de Poseidón, pero Deméter estaba harta con los jueguitos de sus dos hermanos – Una cosa más, Dioniso fue lo que más añoro Zeus, como a Athena.

¿Qué dices? – Poseidón estaba descolocado al escuchar tremenda confesión por parte del Dios de los infiernos.

Vamos Poseidón sabes como yo, que Dioniso saco un tercio mayor de los dones de vuestro hermano – Pero la escena que se presencio fue la cercanía de los tres Dioses.

En el gran torbellino feroz, Aioros se ha dentro con cautela al vórtice para rescatar a Bella – _**"Resiste Bella"**_ – La magnitud del huracán era impresionante, Aioros trataba de alcanzar a Isabela pero al final estaba alguien inesperado.

Vaya, vaya… - se escuchó la voz de Sherad quien sostenía una pelea por Bella con Ricky – ¿crees Aioros de Sagitario poder salvar a tu noviecita? – Ricky miro sobre su hombro a Sagitario quien trataba de mantener el vuelo a su dirección.

¡Cierra la boca pajarraco! ¡No tienes el derecho de hablar mal de un caballero dorado! – El Berserkers estaba sorprendido por las palabras del santo de Copa quien tenía en brazos a su amiga, que seguía inconsciente.

¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Matarme? – El nepalés sonrió al escuchar aquella palabra, con la certeza de propinarle una pata en el estómago sacándolo del vórtice - ¡Ah! _**"Desgraciado"**_ – trataba de recomponerse al haberse estrellado en contra de una columna.

¡Aioros ten Bella! – Se la paso cuando salió del vórtice en donde era el hueco que realizo Sagitario.

"_**Te tengo Bella"**_ ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?! – Ricky estaba consciente de lo que le iba a decir.

Este vórtice se cerrara, mis amigos Alejo, Pablo, Nohemi y Samara irán al tártaro con la misión de recuperar el pergamino del sello – Aioros lo siguió pero las dudas que tenían se le estaban aclarando – pero en este momento los demás tienen el poder para manejar las armaduras divinas.

¡Ah! – Se escuchó las voces de los santos que eran víctimas del vórtice, diez luces de diferentes colores todos estaban encandilados pero Aioros estaba estupefacto cuando la armadura de Bella comenzó a resonar.

"_**Sagrada armadura divina del ave indomable, eres libre"**_ – Un gran destello rosado y dorado dejo a Sagitario sorprendido, pero Ricky tenía que ir a terminar lo que tenía pendiente con Sherad.

* * *

En el encuentro de Dioses, Athena estaba muy cerca de Ares quien la miraba con una sonrisa maléfica.

Bienvenida Athena – le dijo Ares con un tono bromista.

No me debes dar la bienvenida, porque tú y yo tenemos algo que aclarar – el tono de Athena era firme y desafiante, pero el Dios de la guerra estaba algo enojado pero en sus facciones se notaba.

¡Que sorpresa Athena! ¡Tú y tus malditos santos serán asesinados en mi nombre! ¡Jaja jajaja! – El cosmos de Ares se incrementó en el momento que ocurre algo muy atroz – _**"¡Eres mío nuevamente santo de Géminis!"**_ – Saga estaba desprotegido cuando frente a Saori el Dios desapareció.

¿Qué piensa hacer Ares? – Pregunto Hestia anonada al ver como su sobrino desaparecía.

Va a tomar el cuerpo del santo dorado de Géminis, y esto para nuestra sobrina es una maldición en proceso – Hablo Poseidón, todos iban a ayudar al patriarca quien veía como su caballero era sometido al inmenso cosmos del Dios de la guerra sanguinaria.

Saga – decía Kanon teniendo a su hermano quien se agarraba la cabeza y gritaba desesperado.

No otra vez – dijo Aldebarán al ver como todo al rededor se convirtió en una batalla campal, soldados atenienses peleando con tropas de Ares, los santos de bronce contra Berserkers de su nivel como los de plata, todo era un escenario feo.

Creo que lo que deberíamos hacer santos de oro, poner orden y ahuyentar a los Berserkers antes de que sea muy tarde – sentencio Dhoko, Shaka tomo posición de meditación, con el fin de hacer que su cosmos se expanda por todo el santuario.

"_**Buena idea Shaka"**_ – Shion ayudo a Kanon quien trataba de calmar a su hermano quien sufría el dolor del cambio de personalidad.

Athena no me detendrás tan fácilmente – Dijo Ares en el cuerpo de Saga que a todos los presentes se erizaron hasta la piel.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ares? – pregunto Deméter quien trataba de salir de su asombro.

Lo que digo, es que el olimpo le pertenecerá al que lo necesita… ¡Jaja Jajajaja! – Ares trato de tener más control del cuerpo de Saga pero esté se reusaba a ello.

No me sacaras del camino como la otra vez… - Cosmos se debatían, Apolo pudo notar el combate entre Ares y Saga.

"_**Esto es impresionante… Ares luchando por usurpar un cuerpo ajeno a su reencarnación… Pero ¿Qué desea en verdad Ares?"**_ – Apolo observo los ojos tristes de su gemela Artemisa, quien trataba de mantenerse firme con sus emociones – Ya todo pasara hermana mía, Athena es fuerte y su valor como la determinación, le fue dada como símbolo para sus caballeros.

* * *

En el otro extremo, Bella miraba desde los cielos como Athena trataba de clausurar el desastre que ella misma ocasiono; a un extremo Ricky junto con Nohemi peleaban contra Sherad quien duro les daba con cada ataque, Shaka con su enorme cosmos trataba de dar más fuerza a la gran barrera de Athena; Camus y algunos que eran heridos por tratar de salvar a los que iban a misión y por ella, no podía pensar en tantos desastres que se pudo ocasionar en tan solo un mes completo.

"_**No puedo pensar en cómo mis compañeros de armas tratan de cerrar la puerta dimensional… Aioros me significa muchísimo, su mirada es reconfortante y su gran corazón es inmenso, pero… ¿Qué hago yo en este momento? Me creo el centro de atención en todo… Diosa Athena, le ruego que me perdone por usar esta técnica que desde la era del mito me fue prohibida"**_ – Su armadura respondió a su accionar, se cubrió los ojos con una venda de color rojo intenso, alzo vuelo en dirección al vórtice pero con su mirada a donde estaba el cosmos de Ares.

Milo observaba desde el templo de Aries como Apus estaba preparada para ejecutar cualquier técnica, Aioros no comprendía que pasaba con Bella pero su preocupación era Saga en esos momentos y descendió para ayudar a su amigo.

Afro aclárame esta duda ¿Qué técnica usara? – Pregunto Mascara a su mejor amigo quien bajaba su cosmos para sentir más de cerca el accionar de su amiga.

Creo que esa posición de manos no es muy clara que digamos – le respondió el sueco, ambos estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento de la adolescente.

"_**Bien es hora de sellar esta cosa… Si yo arme tremendo lío, podre repararlo sin que nadie salga lastimado"**_ Bueno aquí voy… - Inhaló por la nariz para después exhalar por la boca, su cosmos alcanzaba al de un Dios, su fuerza mental estaba a punto de estallar en el momento que iba a invocar la técnica - ¡SIGILO ABISMAL! – Todos escucharon la exclamación, un aura negra y violeta se formó alrededor de la pobre amazona, quien trataba de controlar su más poderosa técnica.

¡NO ISABELA! – Gritaron Shura, Afrodita y Mascara al ver como la tierra se desgarraba, los Dioses que estaban de paso se refugiaron en un lugar seguro, Athena estaba sorprendida al ver como su amazona se sacrificaba por cerrar ella misma la caja dimensional.

"_**Isabela porque"**_ – Dioniso vio como Athena largaba lágrimas al ver como su guerrera caía desplomada.

En ese momento Ares salió del cuerpo de Saga al sentir como el cosmos de la muchacha iba a su dirección.

¡Bastarda, ¿qué te crees?! – Isabela miro detrás de su hombro como la lanza de Ares iba a la dirección de Athena.

¡DIONISO! – Exclamaron los demás Dioses pero Bella se interpuso en ese momento.

¡AH! – Sangre escupía y su grito desgarrador resonó en la cabeza del Dios del vino, todos estaban sorprendidos y otros tristes al ver como la joven caía rápido al suelo.

¡ISABELA! – Ares observo como el santuario de Athena está hecho añicos y con una sonrisa de triunfo fue lo que deseaba, pero para Hestia, Deméter, Hades y Poseidón eso fue una batalla de vida o muerte, que jamás hayan visto.

* * *

Saga estaba inconsciente, Camus sufría compulsiones, un Dios traumatizado por ver como una guerrera caía frente a sus ojos; Shion estaba desconcertado y corrió a la dirección de Bella.

¡Isabela! – Shion llego y en ese momento Misty la agarro.

Patriarca, la amazona esta grave – Shion tomo a Bella entre sus brazos con la esperanza de ver su rostro maltratado.

Mi niña… - Dijo entre sollozos e impotencia, ya que no deseaba ver como uno de sus hijos sea tratado de esa forma – Isabelita, hijita mía – fue lo que dijo en voz baja, pero Asterion, Misty, Babel y Nicole pudieron escuchar, todos estaban mal por ver a todo el santuario hecho añicos, todo por culpa de Ares.

"_**No puedo pensar en lo que vi… tengo la certeza de que esa muchacha no vivirá por siempre…"**_ – Dioniso estaba quebrado internamente, lo que vio fue algo que lo recordaría.

Shion cargo a Bella quien estaba expuesta a todo, la lanza de Ares la tenía clavada en el abdomen, las esperanzas de todos fue la fuerza de la ira, impotencia y la sed de venganza. Al acercarse con el cuerpo inerte de la joven y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dolor y amargura por ver a su amiga en ese estado, los dorados estaban sorprendidos por ver aquello.

"_**Isabelita… no… lo puedo creer"**_ – Milo se fue del lugar rumbo a su templo.

Todos se preparan para la audiencia de vuestra Diosa, y será dentro de dos horas – todos se fueron en silencio, pero Ricky se fue con el patriarca para estar seguro de que Bella este bien.

Rumbo al templo principal, todos en silencio y detrás de las deidades presentes, los dorados estaban muy mal al ver como sus seres queridos fueron víctimas del gran caos, Seiya y sus amigos se sentían impotentes por no haber ayudado lo suficiente, pero en cambio Shun tomo la iniciativa de hablar con el patriarca o con algún santo dorado, porque las dudas entre toda la orden se incrementaba cada día que trascurría.

"_**No comprendo ¿Qué anda sucediendo ahora? Y ¿Por qué los Dioses se quedaron ahí parados?"**_ – Las preguntas de Shun eran muy complicadas de responder, pero el patriarca si lo podía responder.

En el templo principal, Eneas con Commodoro estaban a mil con los preparativos, las enfermeras corrían de aquí para allá, con sábanas, medicina, aparatos traídos especialmente de Tokio y todo eso para curar a los heridos.

¡Ya llegaron! – se escuchó la voz de una de las ninfas que estaban en la fuente de Athena.

El silencio fue sorprendente, se escuchaba el llanto de la Diosa Athena todos sorprendidos por notar aquello ¿Qué sucedió en verdad? Esa fue la pregunta de los dos médicos cabeceras del Santuario. Andrómeda los alcanzo pero fue detenido por Aioria.

¿Qué haces aquí? Shun – le pregunto con un tono iracundo, ya que contenía la ira y tristeza por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Quiero que me contesten dos preguntas, pero… las debo de preguntar al Patriarca – el griego lo miro fijo pero Shun no pudo mantener esa mirada desafiante del quinto guardián.

Es mejor que te marches ahora… después se las harás en la reunión de dentro de dos horas – sentencio pero el santo de bronce no lo obedeció.

No… es urgente y punto – su voz fue firme, Aioria estaba por hacer una cosa indebida pero, Aioros lo detuvo a tiempo.

Pasa Shun – fue lo único que dijo, para después mirar a los ojos a su querido hermano y marcharse con el cuerpo de Bella.

Pasaron los minutos de que Bella, Camus y los que estaban heridos de los santos de las ex bases de Niké fueran intervenidos a sanar heridas y curar sus cosmos maltratados; en una habitación, Camus estaba inconsciente, con tubos de respirar y conectado a un monitor de signos vitales, Milo estaba ahí presente no se movió del lado de su mejor amigo, verlo en ese estado le daba una impotencia e ira por verlo tratar de rescatar a su hermana

En el otro cuarto, Commodoro era un médico en medicina para guerreros, estaba tratando de restablecer el cosmos de Isabela, ya que este estaba muy maltratado por el tiempo que permaneció en el vórtice, las enfermeras trataban de sanar la herida generada por la lanza de Ares, las ninfas se limitaban a orar por la buena recuperación de la muchacha.

Aioros estaba mal, emocionalmente y cósmicamente, el ocaso apareció en el momento que las lágrimas de este salieran, recuerdos lo inundaban, y recordar la noche pasada, cuando bailo con aquella mujer y esa mujer era a la persona que tanto ama; Kanon estaba charlando con un Saga casi atontado por los medicamentos que le receto Eneas, su charla fue algo conmovedora, y Shion tan solo visitaba habitación por habitación para ver si todo estaba en orden, pero sus esperanzas de buscar la solución al problema de la Puerta mística fueron estropeados por una persona que alguna vez amo.

* * *

**N/A**: Aquí les dejo un cap más, falta poco para que termine esta historia, cosas ya comenzaron a aclararse, pero la pregunta es **¿Podrán descifrar lo que el destino les puso?**

Perfecto, lo único que les recomiendo que si les gusto la historia o algún personaje que les llamo la atención o tengan duda con alguno no queden callados, escriban lo que piensan acerca de esta historia, en los comentarios.

BParaísoAS les da las gracias…


	34. Los Lazos de la existencia

_Antepenúltimo capitulo, dejen comentarios acerca de los caps anteriores, **si tienen dudas acerca de algún personaje o algo que nos les quedo claro, cuando termine hare aclaraciones de sus dudas.** Leán y disfruten._

* * *

Capítulo 33: "Los lazos de la existencia"

Las horas pasaron, después de la reunión de Shion y Athena en el gran templo principal. Los santos de plata se dividieron en grupos de cinco para montar guardia en el templo y en las doce casas.

Todo en el ambiente era tristeza, dolor, bronca y otros sentimientos, los dorados estaban visitando a sus compañeros que estaban heridos.

_Habitación de Camus_

¿Cómo está? – Pregunto Mu a un Milo que estaba sumergido en el dolor, sosteniendo su mirada a la luz de la luna.

No ha despertado… - fue cortante el escorpión dorado con su compañero, pero esa palabra no le dio mucha importancia al ariano.

Milo no debes sentirte triste por Bella o por Camus… Ambos estarán bien y yo tengo fe en que ambos despertaran de ese sueño profundo – Milo observo como Mu se acomodaba a su altura, teniendo esa mirada pacífica y reconfortante para cualquiera.

Gracias Mu… Gracias por devolverme las esperanzas – el griego abrazo a su amigo para después largar las lágrimas que contuvo por horas.

Todo estará bien Milo… Todo estará bien… - hablaba entre cortado por causa de su tono melancólico en su voz.

_Habitación de Saga_

Kanon dormía plácidamente tendido en un sofá, mientras que Saga estaba sentado en su cama con la idea de salir afuera.

"_**Odio no hacer nada" **_– El griego se fue a donde su gemelo dormía – Eres un desastre, más cuando te toca el sofá.

Es mejor que vuelvas a la cama o sino llamare a cierto rompe coco – Saga rodo sus ojos para otra dirección restándole importancia a la advertencia de su gemelo.

¿Quién ese rompe coco? Porque hasta donde sé, tú lo eres – su gemelo le pato en la pantorrilla – Auch.

Te lo tienes bien merecido por boca grande… - Kanon se desperezo y con la idea de meter a su hermano de nuevo a la cama – Te acuestas enseguida o sino llamo a Eneas, para que te del medicamento que tanto te gusta – Saga hizo un mohín de asco al recordar aquel medicamento que tanto odiaba, por su mal gusto.

Ya estoy acostado – se acostó para después taparse con las sabanas hasta su cabeza, dejando a su gemelo con una cara de fastidio.

Si maduras, podrás tener una pequeña sorpresita – Saga se destapo para ver a su gemelo quien tan solo lo miraba de reojo y con una sonrisa de diversión.

¿Quién? – Pregunto con una certeza de ser una persona especial para él.

¿Se puede pasar? – se escuchó el golpe en la puerta y la dulce voz de una muchacha.

No me digas que es… - le dijo en un susurro Saga a un Kanon que le afirmaba.

_Habitación de Isabela_

Shura, Afrodita y Mascara esperaban fuera de la habitación al doctor que cuidaba de su adorada amiga; los tres estaban preocupados por los resultados, Mascara mantenía su mirada fija en la caja pandora de la joven sin cambiar su semblante serio, Shura caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de sacarse de la cabeza la risa de su amiga cuando se reía de sus monadas.

**\- Hace una semana atrás -**

Una joven que escuchaba música bajaba a rumbo desconocido, bailaba y cantaba como si estuviera dando un concierto ella sola.

_**I feel like the DJ is my bodyguard  
You see the way he keeps me safe  
With the treble and that bass  
I feel free enough to party hard  
This dress won't go to waste  
Feel like I own the place  
V.I.P to to be the boss  
You see the way these people stare  
Watching how I fling my hair  
I'm a dancefloor lover  
Baby there's no other  
Who do it like I do it yeah **_

Por otro lado Shura estaba haciendo su reporte de la semana, hasta que escucho la estruendosa voz de la santa de Paraíso.

"_**Siempre pasas por aquí con la certeza de animarme usar joyería" **_– El capricorniano se paró y dejar lo que hacía para esperar a la adolescente atolondrada, como el la nominaba.

_**From here on out  
I'll be your commander  
No fear no doubt  
I'll provide the answer  
Right now i command you to dance  
I'll be your commander  
Right now I command you to dance  
I'll be your commander  
Right now i command you to...**_

_**I- I'll be your commander  
I'll provide the asnwer **_

Estaba por la mitad de las escaleras, la muchacha se resbalo en el momento que su celular se fue de sus manos.

¡Ah! – Paso de largo y el décimo custodio corrió a su rescate.

Te tengo Bella – la atrapo pero el termino en el piso y ella encima de él, riendo sin parar. – _**"No es gracioso mocosa"**_

Jajaja Esto fue fenomenal Jajajaja – seso su risa cuando noto el cosmos elevado de su rescatante - ¡Ay, ay ahí! – Shura se levantó de un tiro y la francesa se achico al notar que estaba en grandes aprietos – _**"Creo que se me paso la mano o ¿estoy muy gorda?"**_ – se revisó la cola, se tocó sus pechos y después emprendió carrera, y con un santo dorado súper enojado.

**\- Fin del recuerdo -**

* * *

El santo de capricornio dejo salir un suspiro lleno de tristeza en él, Afrodita estaba algo sorprendido al notar como sus amigos estaban muy preocupados por Bella. Tanto solo tenía en mano una rosa blanca, mirándola de todas las formas que conocía de como mirar una rosa, pero con el recuerdo de la solidaridad de su compañera.

**\- Hace una semana atrás -**

Afrodita renegaba con tratar de abonar a su apreciado abedul, con su pelo recogido en una coleta, estando de mangas largar con unos pantalones deportivos y zapatos de jardinería.

No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto arbolito – Miraba en vez de en cuando a su árbol que tan solo el viento le soplaba las hojas.

Bella llegaba al templo de Piscis con una enorme bolsa llena de cartas de reclamo hacia el patriarca, tratando de que la bolsa no se le desfonde la carga en sus brazos.

"_**Odio ser la que lleva la correspondencia, ya esto me hace recordar los entrenamientos de mi maestro"**_ – Escucho a la entrada del doceavo templo los insultos en sueco de su guardián - ¿Qué le pasara ahora a Afro? – dejo la bolsa arriba de un mueble cerca de la otra salida, para ver a un peli celeste colgando del abedul.

¡Ya me hiciste enojar! – Bella se cubrió con las manos para no reírse frente a la escena que montaba Afro.

¿Qué sucede Dita? – La amazona se aproximó para ayudarlo a bajar.

Si te cuento no me lo creerás – miro al abedul que hacía que el viento le soplara sus hojas.

Ya veo_**… "Un árbol versus un humano" **_Ah – suspiro para después sacar a su amigo de su prisión – Te doy un consejo antes de que insultes a un hermoso árbol como este… - Tocaba el tronco de abedul para dar a entender algo – siempre las plantas nos escuchan, si las insultamos ellas se enojaran con nosotros. Es mejor mostramos ambos amigables con él – Afro se sorprendido cuando Bella comenzó a entonar una canción.

_**No actúes tan extraño**_

_**Duro como una roca**_

_**Si te mostre pedazos de piel**_

_**Que la luz del sol aun no toca**_

_**Y tantos lunares que ni yo misma conocia**_

_**Te mostre mi fuerza bruta**_

_**Mi talon de Aquiles, mi poesia**_

_**Que haras solo una historia mas**_

_**Que hare si no te vuelvo a ver**_

_**Oh, oh…**_

**\- Fin del recuerdo -**

Mascara noto como su amigo comenzó a tararear una canción, ya que la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando mostrar al doctor que seguía en ella.

¿Cómo está? – Pregunto Shura a la ninfa.

Sus mejorías son regulares, pero deben esperar santos dorados – Dita con Mascara se adentraron y Shura los siguió.

Ya dentro del cuarto, todo era desolador Commodoro observaba a los tres dorados que estaban sorprendidos.

Estará bien, pero… Su diagnóstico es complicado, pero es mejor mantenerlo en reserva un parte de él – Mascara apoyo sus manos en la barra de la camilla en la que estaba Isabela, con su semblante tenso.

Gracias por tus servicios Commodoro, por hora es dejarnos a los tres a solas con ella – el medico se marchó dejando salir un suspiro de tristeza al ver como esos muchachos sufrían más de lo que sufrieron.

Hay Bellita, mírate como estas – Dita le acariciaba sus cabellos con una sonrisa melancólica.

Pero si serás consiente de lo que hiciste – hablo Mascara con un dejo de furia contenida por las horas transcurridas.

Cálmate Mascara, ella nos escucha… estando como está – Shura bajo la mirada para después dejarse caer en el sillón que estaba cerca.

Si pero… Los tres sabíamos muy bien lo que trata en verdad la técnica que empleo y mejoro Bella, en su estancia en el santuario ¡¿Qué otra cosa atroz le hubiera ocurrido?! – Le reprocho con enojo, pero el sueco estaba al margen de aquella discusión entre Shura y Mascara.

No lo sé Ángelo… pero es mejor darle calor fraternal en un momento como esté – Dita asentía a lo que comento por último Shura, y el silencio los envolvió a los tres.

* * *

Fuera del templo principal, Ricky caballero de plata de la constelación de Copa, era uno de los santos que poco se le conocía como su llegada era un misterio para cualquiera. Paolo con Alejo y Pablo se lo toparon con la poca certeza de lo que se venía.

¡Vaya Paolito! – Dijo Ricky al abrazar a sus tres compinches del crimen.

Ricky ¿Cómo has estado? – le devolvió el saludo con el mismo fervor.

Bien compadre y ¿ustedes dos melliz? – Alejo puso los ojos en blanco y con su mirada seria, Pablo se carcajeaba por el semblante de su mejor amigo.

Bien por lo menos nos recibieron de buena gana y sin ningún malentendido – Alejo lo fulmino con la mirada al escuchar aquel comentario de su amigo.

¿Sin ningún malentendido? – le reprocho lo último, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con sus ojos que lo aterrorizaban al pobre santo de bronce.

¿A qué se refieren con malentendidos Paolo? – el Alemán estaba algo nervioso con aquello, pero prefirió hablar antes de que se pudra más de la cuenta.

Hace una semana atrás, comenzamos a ser los nuevos en este santuario, Bella fue muy dedicada con nosotros… Tu sabes cómo se pone con esas cosas – Ricky asentía aquello, mientras que Alejo se apoyaba es las escaleras y Pablo estaba sentado encime de una gran roca – Estábamos entrenando fuera del santuario todos de la ex bases de Niké, y como Milo de Escorpio la invito a ver un entrenamiento personal en el coliseo y ella gustosa fue…

Ese Milo me cae bien, digamos que antes de la reunión cuando llevaron a Camus a una habitación, sostuve una amena conversación con él… - Ricky comenzó a narrarles a sus amigos lo que paso después de lo trágico.

**\- Antes de la reunión -**

Ricky estaba de paso, cuando sintió el bullicio y gritos de los dorados al ver como su mejor amiga y hermana de corazón era intervenida de urgencias; Estaba seguro de que si Ben se enteraba de lo que le paso a Isabela, él y Paolo serian degollados por él, se pasó la mano detrás de su cuello brindándose calor y confort al tener todo su cuerpo tensado.

"_**Bella perdóname si te deje hacer esa locura amiga… ¡No sé de qué será de mí! Cuando… Ben se entere de que… Tú…. ¡No me lo puedo perdonar jamás!"**_ – Contuvo su ira hacia sí mismo, escondió su mirada acuosa en sus flequillos con el tan solo escuchar una y otra vez el nombre de la técnica que maniobras su amiga.

¿Quién eres tú? – el caballero de Copa fue sacado desprovisto por una cálida voz, que ya con anteoridad escucho.

Mi nombre es Ricky de Copa – Milo tomo aire cuando vio el rostro del joven santo de plata.

"_**Se parece mucho al juez de… ¡Por Athena!"**_ – el octavo custodio estaba sorprendido al ver esa mirada penetrante del muchacho, pero Ricky estaba espantado al ver como lo observaba el dorado.

No diga nada… Sé que me parezco a Aiacos de Garuda – dijo con un hilito de voz el nombre de su hermano mayor, hasta al nombrarlo le daba el mismo asco que sentía en ese momento Milo hacia él.

Tranquilo, si Bella confía en ti yo mismo confiaría en voz – Ricky lo miro a los ojos al notar cada palabra que salía de la boca de Milo de Escorpio.

"_**Gracias Athena y a ti Bella"**_ – Miro al techo cuando noto por un segundo la viva imagen de su amiga sonriéndole, de la forma que le hacía en momentos cruciales.

¿Qué parte de la misión tienes? – Le pregunto con un tono frio, pero Ricky se apoyó en una columna.

Soy una de las claves como Bella… Si te digo mucha información, puede ser que fracasemos tú y yo – Ricky tomo la decisión de irse a paso lento fuera del templo principal.

¿Claves? Se ve que eres alguien que se creé el sabelotodo… Ajam, lo que nos faltaba – Milo se fue a donde estaba Camus en revisión, para nuestro Ricky las cosas no se pondrían fáciles.

**\- Fin de lo que pasó -**

¿Eso es todo? – Pregunto Pablo no tan satisfecho por lo que conto Ricky.

Sí y ¿Qué esperabas? El gran chisme del santuario – Paolo y Alejo comenzaron a reírse por la respuesta de Ricky y el pobre Pablito se resbalo de donde estaba sentado.

¡Maldita Perra! – Bramo el estadounidense, ya que Samara se reía con más sorna de lo normal.

Jajaja… - se secó una lagrimita que se le escapaba – tranquilo potrito y Ricky ¿No fuiste a ver a Bella? – Le pregunto la irlandesa con algo de desconcierto al ver al nepalés.

No, no fui… Es que… - algo lo interrumpió y fue la voz potente de un santo dorado.

Creí que estabas con ella santo de Copa – bramo Aioros quien tenía un semblante furibundo y estando alterado por esa respuesta que escucho con claridad.

"_**Lo que se va a armar"**_ – Pensó Paolo dando un salto fuera de la zona de peligro, por otro lado Alejo lo imito ya sabiendo que Ricky no era de esos tipos que dejaba pasar de alto con los problemas de los demás.

Eso iba hacer, pero tuve otras cosas que hacer… Aioros de Sagitario – dijo esto último con un tono firme y retador, para nuestro santo modelo eso fue la sentencia de Ricky.

¿Lo ibas hacer y se te cruzaron otras cosas por hacer? – le recalco lo que acaba de escuchar, caminando para estar de frente a él de cabellos violetas – ¿No sabes lo que le significa tu visita a Isabela? – Paolo, Pablo, Samara y Alejo abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar aquello y notar la mirada de enojo de Ricky.

Se lo que le significo a Bellita… Cómo yo se lo ella me significa… ¡Tener una vida difícil es como ser un ser inservible! – una batalla de cosmos se dio dando a entender quién era el que exigua más respeto por el otro.

* * *

_En la habitación de Bella_

Dita tomo un pañito con agua fría para que su amiga no sufra de la fiebre que comenzaba a tener, por otro lado Shura veía por la ventana a todos los santos de plata, amazonas y caballeros de bronce esforzarse por incrementar la seguridad del lugar; Mascara leía un libro que tenía la caja pandora de Bella.

Deberías dejar eso que no te pertenece – hablo con tranquilidad Dita dejando el trapito en el pocillo que tenía al lado.

Los esfuerzos por despertar eran escasos, Bella estaba inconsciente, su vida de pendía de los hilos del destino, recuerdos, voces y un solo pensamiento se le vino a la mente.

Aio… Aio… Aioros – Fueron susurros que apenas se pudieron escuchar, Mascara, Shura y Dita se sorprendieron por lo que acababan de escuchar; la gala estaba perdida en aquel beso que tuvo con su arquero de ensueños - ¡AIOROS! – Aquel grito sobresalto a los tres santos dorados, Commodoro entro como trueno, la muchacha estaba teniendo compulsiones, su cosmos aumento a un nivel que a todo los presente asustaban.

"_**Por Athena"**_ – Pensó Shura al estar más que aterrorizado, los gritos de Bella eran a compás de sus compulsiones.

¡¿Qué está pasando?! – Fue el repentino grito del maestro de Libra, quien se sorprendió al ver como Cáncer, Piscis y Capricornio no se movían es más estaban petrificados del susto – Tranquilos muchachos, es mejor que salgamos de aquí – salieron pero sus nervios estaban de puntas, esa experiencia nunca les había pasado jamás.

Afuera, Ricky y Aioros estaban sosteniendo una discusión verbal y cósmica; Samara miro hacia el templo principal cuando diviso a la larga distancia una ola de cosmo energía del ala norte del templo.

"_**¿Y de quien es este cosmos?"**_ – Una vibración comenzó a sonar por todo el santuario, los Dioses que estaban en una reunión fueron sorprendidos por el ruido agudísimo que provenía del ala norte del mismo templo.

"_**No puedo aguantar este chillido, me está arrancando los tímpanos"**_ – Hablo por cosmos Pablo pero la comunicación era interrumpida por sollozos y llantos desconocidos pero que venían de la misma dirección.

_En la habitación de Camus_

Milo estaba sorprendido cuando comenzó a sentir llantos y sollozos por vía cosmos, hasta Mu estaba sorprendido pero lo malo se acercaba.

¡Bella está teniendo compulsiones y su cosmos emite este chillido! – Hablo Aldebarán quien entro a toda prisa, ambos santos dorados abandonaron la habitación con rumbo a la otra.

Shaka, Kanon, Shion y los cinco de bronce corrían a la dirección de los chillidos, pero la ayuda venía detrás de ellos.

¡Maestro ¿Qué está pasando?! – Pregunto Mu a su maestro quien disminuyo el paso al escuchar la voz de su alumno.

¡Bella está sufriendo un colapso de veneno en su cosmos y su cuerpo no resistirá a tal grado de disminución! – Todos se sorprendieron por lo dicho, Shion estaba muy preocupado por la salud de adolescente que tanto la consideraba como su hija de corazón.

_En la habitación de Bella_

Eneas y Commodoro trataban de atar a la pobre niña que no dejaba de gritar el nombre del santo de Sagitario, Aioria estaba en ese momento, consternado y muy preocupado, nunca lo estuvo pero ver a la chica que a su hermano le gustaba de verdad eso era la sentencia para cualquiera y más si Athena se entera de la salud de una de sus amazonas.

Los chillidos cesaron, todo el santuario estaba en orden y el silencio reino de nueva cuenta, en Aries Jaken y Nicole veían como la armadura de Apus lloraba a torrente fluido.

¿Qué le estará pasando a Bella? – Pregunto Jaken a su nuevo compañero y amigo por la misma armadura.

Lo más horrible para la constelación de Apus Jaken… - Nicole miro a su compañero quien estaba mirándolo de una manera triste y no comprendiendo lo que le trataba de explicar – Ah… La armadura de Apus está constituida por ser una armadura clonada varias veces… Mira estos diseños – le mostro unas imágenes que saco del ordenador prestado del caballero de Aries (**N/A**: Que no se enoje Mu por lo que hizo Nicole).

Por la Diosa… Esto es imposible… ¿Cómo y por qué? – fue la pregunta ya que sus dudas incrementaban.

En nuestro país natal, fue clonada porque Athena lo decidió de esa forma… Primero porque la original debía estar en un lugar que sea lejos de Lemuria y fuera del alcance de Ares u otro Dios que la deseé – el peli verde asentía a lo que contaba Nicole, ya que en ese momento apareció Kiki.

¿Por qué es importante esa armadura Nicole? – los dos Lemurianos mayores voltearon al ver a un Kiki con carita triste y con sus ojitos rojos.

Ven aquí Kiki… - el niño de cabellos rojos se le acerco y acento su cabecita en el hombro del santo de plata – Tu pregunta es la que necesitaba por contestar… Hace mucho, y no hace tanto tiempo, existía una niña de tu misma altura que fue embarcada a una isla llamada el Firmamento de los Dioses caídos, cuya isla que nunca fue territorio sagrado para Athena.

¿Por qué? – Le interrumpió Kiki y Jaken tan solo revoló los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro de fastidio.

Por qué es un lugar de reclusión – finalizo Nicole, ya que lo otro le iba a ser inapropiado para un pequeño de nueve años como Kiki.

"_**Ojala que el asunto mejore dentro de tres semanas"**_ – Nicole no dejaba de sonreírle a Kiki quien le abrazo por el cuello y eso le hacía recordar cómo era él con su maestro – _**"Como lo extraño maestro Arles"**_.

* * *

_**N/A**_: Triste y tedioso, pero son los últimos, dos más y se termina esta primera parte. Bien no se olviden de comentar o si les gusto la historia a favoritos o me siguen para que estén enterados de la actualización.

Gracias a todos y a los que recién leen de la historia.


	35. Razones de la vida 1

Capítulo 34: "Razones de la vida Parte 1"

Mientras que en Aries, Nicole aprovechaba aclarar las dudas de su compañero y del pequeño Kiki, entre medio de la casa de Piscis y Acuario, Aioros se estaba enfrentando a Ricky en una batalla desigual.

Para ser santo dorado, no eres malo después de todo – Se burlaba Ricky mientras esquivaba con eficacia los golpes de Aioros, pero este le gruñía con rabia.

Y tú eres un verdadero impostor, por ser hermano de un espectro – Ricky se petrifico y Sagitario aprovecho su distracción para darle un puñetazo en el estómago provocando que este escupiera una cantidad de líquido carmesí.

**\- Recuerdo de Ricky -**

_Hermano ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunto un niño de cabellos largos y de color violetas._

_Jaja, siempre alegre Ricardito… - Le decía su hermano mayor, ya que lo cargaba a cocochito._

_Odio que me digas Ricardito, por ser pequeño… - Le decía el niño haciendo un puchero, que eso le provoco risa a su hermano – Además, no me dijiste a dónde íbamos._

_Bueno, es que… debemos comprar unas cosas para la comida que esta vez nos toca cocinar lo que ambos nos justa – el pequeño nepalés hacia un mohín de satisfacción por escuchar aquello._

_Sabes que me encanta la humita de puerco y nueces – el joven le sonreía a su queridísimo hermano menor._

_Un estruendo se escuchó en la entrada del local donde los hermanos iban a comprar, el mayor escondió a su hermano dentro de un tacho de basura y tomo la iniciativa de ver que ocurría._

_¿Por qué me dejas aquí? – le pregunto asustado._

_Es mejor que te quedes aquí Ricky, por mamá hacelo – el niño se le aguaron sus ojos violetas al escuchar la frase de "hacelo por mamá"._

_Unos sujetos con unas extrañas prendas se aproximaban al joven de cabellos cortos quien relajo su semblante, al ver a esos extraños. El pequeño Ricky se asomó para ver dónde está su hermano mayor y vio como un aura violeta lo envolvía, al niño estaba muy asustado y sorprendido por lo que sus ojos le mostraban._

_¿Cuánto hace que no te vemos Aiacos? – Le pregunto un joven de cabellos largos y grises._

_Digamos que hace unos cinco meses… jaja, ¿cuánto más tiempo se imaginaban? – el joven de cabellos ámbar esbozo una sonrisa de burla._

"_**Tengo mucho miedo"**__– pensó el hermanito menor de Aiacos, sus piernas le fallaban cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más._

_Parece que tenemos una pequeña ratita – Ricky comenzó a sollozar con fuerza y eso asusto a Minos, Radamantiz y a su hermano quien estaba muy enojado por ver a su hermano llorar a cantaros._

_¡Quiero volver a casa! – grito al momento que un aura blanca y violeta lo envolvía, Aiacos se sorprendió al ver aquello en su hermanito de tan solo cuatro años emanar aquella extraña fuerza cósmica._

**\- Fin del Recuerdo -**

Se levantaba con pesadez al recordar lo que sucedió esa tarde, pero Aioros lo observaba a una distancia prudente como el santo de Copa se levantaba con muchísima dificultad.

Eres un bastardo… No sabes lo que soy capaz… - Empezó a aumentar su cosmos energía casi al nivel de un santo dorado y eso sorprendió a Aioros pero no retrocedió en el momento.

"_**jaja, no me hagas reír"**_ – Pensó Aioros en el momento que ocurrió algo poco inusual, tres espectros se mostraron al otro lado de la pelea.

"_**Este cosmos lo conozco muy bien" **_– Pensó Aiacos quien miraba sorprendido la pose de manos del santo de plata desconocido.

Parece que el pequeño Ricky creció después de todo – especulo Minos teniendo la mirada de sorpresa del espectro de Garuda, y Radamantiz tan solo se limitó a observaba.

¡LANZA DE HIELO DEL LOTO BLANCO! – Aioros espero al momento indicado para ejecutar su técnica más apreciada.

¡TRUENO ATOMICO! – La alas de sagitario se desplegaron cuando su portador ejecuto la técnica, Aiacos, Minos, Radamantiz, Paolo, Alejo, Pablo y Samara estaban sorprendidos de como ambas técnicas se chocaban.

Ambas técnicas son fuertes, pero… - Samara no salía de su sorpresa, la gran bola de energía crecía y crecía a un nivel que ya aterrorizaba.

¡BASTA! – Se escuchó en el vacío una voz que paro el combate que se sostuvo más de dos horas.

"_**Bella"**_ – Articularon al unísono los santos que observaban la pelea, Aioros respiraba agitadamente como Ricky, sus miradas eran de enojo absoluto, pero una frase se escuchó en el momento.

¿Por qué pelean? Ambos son importantes para Athena, son compañeros comparten un destino y un porque… - La dulce voz de Apus se escuchaba cuando el viento incremento de fuerza – Todo en la vida es temporal. Entonces si las cosas están yendo bien, disfrútalas ya que no duraran para siempre. Y si las cosas van mal, no te preocupes. Tampoco puede durar para siempre. – Ricky dio media vuelta para no mostrar su rostro triste pero miro sobre su hombro a Aiacos quien tan solo lo observaba con furia, por otro lado Aioros estaba arrepentido de lo que sucedió hace unos momentos.

* * *

En el templo principal, las cosas estaban peor que horas anteriores, Athena estaba en una reunión con la alianza. Saori estaba perdida en un mar de reportes de los santos heridos, misiones y la reunión con sus santos dorados se pospuso para una semana, Julián miraba como la joven estaba muy deprimida por sus caballeros y eso Hades lo noto como los demás.

No te preocupes sobrina, todo volverá a ser normal – Deméter con su tono maternal trato de animar a Athena quien no salía de su depresión, pero no hubo respuesta de ella – _**"Zeus porque no estás en estos momentos de tensión"**_ – la diosa de la agricultura dejo salir un suspiro con tristeza.

"_**Pobre Athena, hasta su estatua larga amargas lágrimas"**_ – pensó Hermes quien miraba a donde estaba la estatua de su hermana que ahora era el símbolo de la incertidumbre que habitaba en la tierra que alguna vez compartió junto a sus hermanos.

Tranquilo, todo estará bien – consoló Apolo a su hermano y esas palabras fueron un rayo de ilusión para Athena quien volteo a ver la cálida sonrisa de su hermano.

Es cierto, lo que estamos haciendo mal… Esto señores – Artemisa extendió un largo pergamino con todas las contras de Athena que fue redactada por el mismo Ares.

¡Por Zeus! – exclamaron los Dioses hombres que ahora las Diosas los miraban mal.

No era Hades ¿qué eran responsables en los problemas del Olimpo cuando Zeus no estaba? – El susodicho estaba arrinconado por el tridente de Pandora que tenía su querida esposa en manos, y eso para Deméter era una hermosa bendición ver a su hermano ha acorralado por su hija.

Sí, eso dije hace más de miles de años… ¿Podes dejarme respirar Perséfone? – Athena dejo escapar una risita de diversión que eso alegro a Dioniso más de la cuenta, los Dioses mellizos se limitaron a sacar lo más importante del pergamino, para sorpresa de Poseidón fue que su hermano Hades estaba teniendo una escena de vergüenza por su esposa.

"_**Parece que nunca cambiaremos"**_ – Negaba con la cabeza, Hermes con Hestia se limitaban a observar a sus iguales haciendo de las suyas.

* * *

En Rodorio, Aioria con Rafael salieron a dar las noticias malas a George quien estaba barriendo la entrada de su local.

¡Hola! – Exclamo Rafa mientras agitaba el brazo y eso llamo la atención del hombre.

¡Oh! Miren que trajo el viento, a mi hermoso hijito y mi hijo mayor – Aioria alzo una ceja con curiosidad por lo que dijo George - ¿En qué les puedo ayudar muchachos?

Ambos santos se miraron con la menor duda al respecto, pero George noto lo que le iban a decir, el hombre de unos 39 años les indico que entraran al local para después trabar la entrada y con su mirada muy afilada la dirigió a Aioria quien dejo salir un suspiro.

Más de lo que se imagina – dijo con una cara seria, para Rafa eso era una mala señal.

Está bien, primero sentémonos en aquella mesa – los tres hombres se encaminaron a una mesa que tenía una hermosa vista al santuario desde el segundo piso del local – Suelten la información porque ya no aguanto verlos con ese disfraz de chicos ordinarios felices de la maldita vida… Porque no es así. – Rafa bajo la mirada y Aioria tomo aire para erguirse para comentarle a George lo que está pasando en el Santuario.

Ahm… Parece que no puedo ir al grano… Primero que nada, fuimos atacados por Ares, después un descuido de… - Rafael lo interrumpió pero eso no le hizo daño a Aioria es más se lo agradecía.

Bella tomo la iniciativa de abrir la caja dimensional George y el vórtice de Hyperion se abrió – el hombre abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa, miro a Aioria quien asentía y después a Rafael quien se levantó para ir hacia una barandilla que tenía la vista a un escenario vacío.

"_**No puede ser así, jamás pensé que esa niñita haría tremendo escándalo" **_Tómenselo como una enseñanza – Aioria lo miro fijo para encontrarse con una mirada paternal en esos obres ojos que tenía el puertorriqueño.

¿Cómo que una enseñanza? – Exclamo Rafael con un tono de impotencia al escuchar aquello por parte de George que ahora el hombre tomo un semblante meditabundo.

Sencillo, no me deben decir que algunos salieron heridos por gravedad y que Bella esta inconsciente… Bien merecido tenía la niña terca, y ¿Qué me dicen ahora? – El castaño dejo salir todo el aire que contuvo por la sorpresa y el adolescente miro sobre su hombro a George quien sonreía con toda la seguridad del mundo.

"_**Siempre igual George"**_ Tu ganas, siempre ganas la batalla pero lo más importante no es eso George – ahora era al revés Aioria aprovecho la oportunidad.

* * *

Camus también sufrió heridas graves por todo su cuerpo y ahora esta inconsciente, Saga esta medicado por el ataque psicológico de Ares por tratar de poseerlo nuevamente – el hombre de cabellos negros abrió sus ojos y boca por sorpresa.

¡Mama mía! Tengo más hijos entre la vida y la muerte ¡DANILO TRAEME PAÑUELITOS QUE QUIERO LLORAR! – Rafita dejo salir un suspiro mientras negaba con decepción por el melodrama que se estaba montando George, Aioria se paró para salir del local.

¡YA VOY! – Contesto el susodicho.

En el santuario, las cosas estaban calientes, los santos de bronce y los especiales construían nuevamente la mitad de las escaleras de mármol que guiaba hasta Aries, por otro lado ordenaron las cosas que fueron sacadas de su lugar por el enfrentamiento entre Ricky y Aioros, ambos estaban en la misma puerta de ingreso al cuarto de Bella.

¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora? – le pregunto con rabia contenida Ricky, pero Aioros no le contesto, fue el primero en entrar – _**"Parece que esto me huele a gato encerrado"**_ – el nepalés tomo rumbo desconocido mientras se adentraba a uno de los pasillos obscuros.

Ya dentro de la habitación, Commodoro miro sobre su hombro el ingreso del noveno guardián de las doce casas y el semblante de tristeza de este le llamo la atención.

¿Ocurre algo malo Aioros? – el castaño levanto su rostro y Commodoro noto sus ojos acuosos – Oh, ya veo… - se encamino a la salía antes le comento lo siguiente – Te aconsejo que no hagas sufrir a tu corazón maltratado y no hagas que tu amada sufra un paro cardiaco por falta de amor – y salió del cuarto dejando a un Aioros triste y desolado.

Mírate… Toda vendada… - Aioros comenzó acariciar los cabellos de la joven que yacía en la camilla, su mirada era triste y desolada, los sentimientos de Aioros fueron los que nunca experimento – _**"Tuve otras novias, como Corin, Giselle y Seika; Pero tu Bella eres el amor imposible que tengo"**_ Deseo que estés despierta para decirte que yo nunca te dejare porque tú y yo estamos conectado alma y cosmos.

Los signos vitales de Bella comenzaron a subir ya que lo que se mostraba anteriormente eran rayitas horizontales y números en quince de respiración, 28 de puntos cardiacos.

"_**Por Athena"**_ – Un aura de color negro y verde envolvió a Bella, Eneas apareció de repente cuando sintió los pitidos fuertes de la máquina.

* * *

Mientras tanto en los pensamientos de Bella, la muchacha estaba en un cuarto obscuro que ahora se convirtió en un paisaje con muchas flores y vida en el.

¿En doné estoy? – Se preguntó mientras se ponía de pie para encontrarse con aquel paraje.

Estás en tu mundo hermosa – la joven comenzó a ver por todas las direcciones posibles cuando escucho aquella voz.

¿En mi mundo? _**"Esto es irracional y no tiene sentido"**_ ¡Muéstrate! – Exiguo pero lo que consiguió que los animalitos se espantaran – No se asusten amiguitos – se arrodillo para cargar a su conejito blanco que temblaba del miedo – Pobrecito.

Parece que eres una amazona que desconoce de su vida anterior por razones desconocidas – comenzó la voz misteriosa, Bella observo por encima de su hombro a una mujer cruzada de brazos parecida a ella.

¿Quién eres? – Dijo temerosa, ya que el conejito blanco tembló más cuando miro a la dirección de la mujer desconocida.

Soy tu en tu versión anterior dulce Isabela – era una joven de cabellos aguamarina, ojos violetas y tez blanquísima.

"_**No puede ser"**_ ¿y qué quieres de mí? _**"Ya quiero despertar de esta pesadilla"**_ – La francesa estaba aterrorizada cuando aquella mujer se pareciera muchísimo a aspecto suyo.

* * *

Fuera de los pensamientos, Aioros estaba sorprendido como Eneas trataba de descubrir que le estaba pasando a Bella. En el pasillo que daba al cuarto de Camus, un santo de plata iba con su capa y acompañado por un santo de bronce.

¿Cómo esta Acuario? Hyoga – Pregunto el recién llegado al mencionado.

Esta mal maestro Cristal, él está en un estado crítico – el santo de plata cambio su semblante a uno de preocupación, pero no dejando de estar serio.

Bien, ahora me encargo yo – Hyoga asintió por lo dicho de su maestro y se fue del lugar, Cristal entro al cuarto mirando por todos lados pero se encontró con el cuarto vacío – _**"Que bueno"**_ – pensó con calma, entro y para trabar después la puerta – Mírate como estas Camus… Eres una deshonra para cierta persona que tanto te ha buscado por más tiempo que tú en los más recónditos pensamientos que tienes – no había sido efectivo las palabras del santo de plata, pero Cristal no había venido al santuario con ese fin sino por otro motivo.

En Rodorio, en el bar de George's, Aioria estaba tomando una botella de cerveza tratando de borrar aquella imagen de Bella sangrando mucho, a Camus teniendo compulsiones y a su propio hermano afectadísimo por la pérdida de la persona que él tanto amo.

Paolo estaba acompañado por Misty, Orfeo, Dio, Capella y Asterion porque decidieron tomarse el día libre por tanto dolor y arduo trabajo.

Bien chicos es mejor tocar algunas canciones para cambiar el ambiente denso – comento Paolo, todos asentían y Aioria miraba a los adolescentes a punto de iniciar un recital.

Muchas personas estaban sentadas en diferentes sectores del local, comenzaron a aplaudir cuando Orfeo y Misty dieron los primeros acordes a sus guitarras, por otro lado George observaba como se tensó un poco Paolo y Alejo quien recién llegaba.

"_**¿Qué paso ahora?"**_ – pensó George cuando se apoyó en un brazo a la barra con su vista fija en el escenario.

Hola y buenas tardes… - saludo Paolo a todos los clientes y espectadores – tocaremos una canción que se la dedicamos completa a una de mis amigas que ahora se encuentra mal herida de gravedad… Por otro lado… - se quebró un poco al pensar sus palabras – deseo que les agrade y roguemos a los dioses que se reponga como también su hermano – le dio la señal a Rafa quien recién subía a su puesto, y Capella comenzó a golpear las baquetas y comenzó a tocar la banda.

_**Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él,  
que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve  
como yo, suplicarte a mi boca que diga  
que me confesado entre copas  
que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche  
y que enloqueces con cada botón que  
te desabrochas pensando en su manos.  
él no te ha visto temblar, esperando  
una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo.  
él no te ve como yo suspirando,  
con los ojitos abiertos de par en par,  
escucharme nombrarle.  
!ay, amiga mía! lo sé y él también.**_

**_Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,_**  
**_ni qué hacer para verte feliz._**  
**_ojala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,_**  
**_que es lo que a él le hace falta,_**  
**_llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,_**  
**_de sueños e ilusiones renovadas._**  
**_yo quiero regalarte una poesía;_**  
**_tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias._**  
**_Amiga mía, ojala algún día escuchando mi canción,_**  
**_de pronto, entiendas que nunca quise fue contar tu historia_**  
**_porque pudiera resultar conmovedora._**  
**_pero, perdona, amiga mía,_**  
**_no es inteligencia mi sabiduría;_**  
**_esta es mi manera de decir las cosas._**  
**_no es que sea mi trabajo, es que es mi idioma._**

**_(coro): Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito._**  
**_amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo._**  
**_amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,_**  
**_por fin aprendo a hablar_**  
**_sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,_**  
**_que toda esta historia me importa_**  
**_porque eres mi amiga._**

**_Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él,_**  
**_que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve_**  
**_como yo, suplicarte a mi boca que diga_**  
**_que me confesado entre copas_**  
**_que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche..._**  
**_Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,_**  
**_ni qué hacer para verte feliz._**  
**_ójala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,_**  
**_que es lo que a él le hace falta,_**  
**_llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,_**  
**_de sueños e ilusiones renovadas._**  
**_yo quiero regalarte una poesía;_**  
**_tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias._**

**_Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito._**  
**_amiga mía, tan sólo prentendo que cuentes conmigo._**  
**_amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,_**  
**_por fin aprendo a hablar_**  
**_sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,_**  
**_que toda esta historia me importa_**  
**_porque eres mi amiga._**  
**_amiga mía..._**

Todos aplaudieron eufóricamente, George comenzó a derramar lágrimas al ver como Paolo ha cambiado mucho con los días en el santuario, Rafa y Paolo se abrazaron ya que el alemán comenzó a llorar de una forma que desconcertó bastante a Aioria.

"_**Tranquilo Paolo, todo estará bien… Se fuerte y no eres el único que sufre por ella"**_ – El susodicho giro para encontrarse con la mirada serena y fraternal de Aioria, lo chicos bajaron a su dirección y platicar un poco de ello.

* * *

Una sombra se mostró en el vidrio ya que eso alerto al dueño del local, pero esa sombra era algo siniestra. Rodorio era un pueblo de muchísimos años de existencia, casas viejas, hechas con distintos materiales de construcción, pero lo más raro para George que su historia tiene que ver con las guerras santas que el santuario desataba y que las personas con descendientes podían contar lo atroz que era una experiencia como esa.

La persona que se mostraba como niebla obscura y violeta con una capa negra alrededor, miraba por todos lados como si buscara un porque pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que el local era su punto de amenaza.

Es magnífico ver a cierta persona de nuevo – artículo la sombra, ya que George salió al patio trasero para encontrarse con ese desconocido.

¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no eres bienvenido por estos barrios – espeto el hombre, pero la sombra dejo a la vista su sonrisa espectral.

Lo sé, pero tú tienes algo que me pertenece – inquirió esa persona que a George odiaba como a sus muchachos, para después atacar al hombre frontalmente.

¡Ah! – grito al recibir un ataque directo de ese desconocido, para después desaparecer del lugar.

Perfecto un alma más para mi colección – sonrió con triunfo para después desaparecer en un santiamén del lugar del hecho.

* * *

**N/A**: Aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo, espero que dejen comentarios o sugerencias.

La canción se llama _**Amiga mía**_ de **Alejandro Sanz**.

Nos leemos pronto. BParaísoAS se retira.


	36. Razones de la vida 2

Capítulo 35: "Razones de la vida parte 2"

La noche alcanzo a toda la zona alrededor del santuario, los dioses se marcharon cada uno a sus obligaciones, los caballeros y amazonas tomaron sus guardias normales, el patriarca rondaba al lugar que antes era una enorme sala con puros recuerdos de doce niños corriendo de un lado al otro.

En uno de los pasillos con rumbo a los dormitorios, estaba Cristal de visita sabiendo que las cosas normalizarían si habla personalmente con un cierto santo de plata.

¿A qué me has llamado Cristal? – pregunto el santo de Altar que estaba muy serio en el momento que se cruzó con cierto santo de los hielos.

Tengo información muy confidencial. – fue la respuesta, Nicole miro por todos lados evitando que los santos de las ex bases de Niké los descubriera con las manos en la masa.

Habla rápido porque no tengo todo el maldito tiempo para tonterías – el caballero de Cristal sonrió con diversión un rasgo que poco pudo apreciar nuestro muy buen Nicole.

Bella ¿Esta aquí? – fue la pregunta directa pero el lemuriano de cabellos castaños enarco un punto dando a entender que esa pregunta era muy retórica.

Por supuesto… ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? – el maestro de Hyoga lo miro a los ojos, con su semblante pacifico tomo la iniciativa de contar su versión.

A lo que trato de referirme es que las respuestas están en puntos estratégicos, dado que Ares no tomo la idea de filtrar su alma en el cuerpo de Saga si más bien tratara de utilizar el alma maldita del collar en forma de corazón que futuramente aparecerá en el cuello de Isabela – Nicole estaba sorprendido todo lo que estaba pasando en un mes ocurriría más adelante como si las piezas que estuvieron buscando como obsesionados de acabar con las guerras santas, se delataban como indefensos y por eso los dioses vinieron a darle la ayuda a ellos por la misma cuestión.

¿Qué collar y de qué tratas de decir? Porque la verdad no entiendo Cristal – ambos santos de plata se tensaron al sentir el cosmos de alguien muy cerca.

Jajajaja – resonó la risa de alguien muy siniestro, por un lado los dos santos de plata tomaron posición de defensa.

Esto no me está gustando mucho – aclaro el siberiano dando a entender que la voz siniestra era un poco macabra.

A mí también, y creo que esta entidad conoce lo de que me estas planteando compañero – el santo de los hielos miro sobre su hombro a su amigo lemuriano.

Parece que serán mis muñecos de entrenamiento – se mostró un sujeto envuelto de una capa de color negro.

¿A qué te refieres con que seremos tus sacos de boxeo? – la entidad mostro una sonrisa de satisfacción y de diversión.

A esto… - Un aura de color negra y violeta se mostró a sus dos oponentes que a estos no les dio ni un poco de miedo - ¡ONDAS INFERNALES!

¡¿Qué?! – Nicole utilizo su telequinesis para hacer que las cortinas de los grandes ventanales fueran un obstáculo para su atacante – _**"Ahora Cristal"**_

¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES! – Millones de copos de nieves aparecieron por todos lados dando un golpe directo al sujeto misterioso.

"_**Insolentes"**_ – Quedo inmóvil de una pierna y mostrando una parte de su armadura – Se arrepentirán – Se sacó la capa mostrando su entidad dejando al santo de plata sorprendido.

* * *

En el bar de George's, las cosas se pusieron raras en el momento que paso lo más desgarrador del día.

¡Paolo! – el mencionado miro atrás encontrándose con una muchacha aterrada y preocupada.

¿Qué sucede Melody? –pregunto el alemán al mirar el semblante de la joven mesera.

George fue secuestrado… - todos se sorprendieron en el momento que una bomba explotó.

¡Ah! – gritaron todos, los clientes salieron corriendo a las salidas, mucho humo se mostró como también el fuego consumía el lugar.

¡ARMADURA DE LEO! – Aioria invoco a su armadura con el fin de salvar a los que estaban en peligro – Paolo invoquen a sus armaduras y saquen a todos de este lugar.

Eso haremos… ¡Vamos! – Sus amigos asintieron, las cajas pandoras estaban cerca del lugar, ya que las ideas que les brindo Bella en los días libres fueron de mucha ayuda como también de aprendizaje.

Un santo de oro, dos santos de bronce y seis santos de plata comenzaron a sacar a los empleados del bar antes de que otra explosión aparezca; Aioria saco a dos meseras del lugar y adentrándose para ayudar a más personas.

Pero dentro del local en llamas había una figura que llamo muchísimo la atención de los santos de Athena.

Siempre siendo los héroes para esta basura de población – Paolo gruñía al sentir que las llamas incrementaban alrededor de sus amigos.

¡¿Qué haces aquí? engendro del mal! – Exclamo irritado Alejo al tratar de ver quien era.

Vine a reclamar lo que mi señor desea – esta vez era otra voz que se dejó escuchar, Misty con sus amigos se pusieron en guardia al ver a la persona que desconocían.

No me parece justo de que este un solo caballero dorado y con un montón de hormiguitas muy chiquitas – Paolo se calentó muchísimo al ser insultado por la entidad.

¡DEJA A MIS AMIGOS EN PAZ GABRIEL! – Ahora se mostró el santo renegado de Sagitario, provocando que su hermano menor explotara su cosmos a en su contra - ¡Te mataré! ¡LANZA DE VOLTAJE! – Una centella salió del puño del muchacho formando una lanza de energía eléctrica, su mayor que estaba a una distancia prudente de Aioria pero Gabriel con su palma detuvo el ataque de Paolo, la velocidad que utilizo fue muy pequeña a lo que debería ser.

Siempre explosivo… Nunca pudiste detenerme cuando mate a mamá – Paolo estaba paralizado por aquellas palabras indiferentes de su hermano mayor, todos no comprendían el lazo que los unían pero Alejo y Pablo conocían muy bien al alemán - ¡¿Y así me sigues retando a una pelea?! – Ahora era el turno de Gabriel en atacar a Paolo - ¡Eres y siempre serás una rata! ¡Te dejas influenciar por tus malditos sentimientos y a un amor que nunca tedio la hora! – El mundo de Paolo se detuvo en el momento que menciono a esa persona – Por eso deberás morir… ¡METEORO DEL TARTARO! – levantando sus brazos al cielo provocando que todo el local se desprendiera del suelo provocando una gran bola de puros materiales que se prendió en llamas provocando que toda esa masa fuera en contra del santo de Octante.

¡Ah! – Grito al recibir el ataque en lleno, Aioria y los demás estaban anonados al ver aquello, pero Gabriel rio con malicia al ver como destruía a su propia sangre.

"_**Perfecto, por ahora el plan está marchando a la perfección**_" – Pensó la otra entidad que ni se mostró, pero algo estaban tramando los santos renegados.

* * *

En el santuario, Aioros estaba en la habitación de Bella montando guardia; Todo en la habitación era obscuridad absoluta como también la ausencia de aquella persona que deseaba corresponderle su corazón.

No sabes la falta que me haces Isabela – articulo el caballero de Sagitario con su mirada perdida en la luna llena que se filtraba por el ventanal – Como desearía tener el valor y decirte lo mucho que te amo… Pero… Hay cosas que ni sé que son – sollozaba al pensar en aquellos sueños y pesadillas que tuvo antes de que el destino la pusiera en su camino.

Oh, pobre Aioros – se tensó en el momento que dejo lo que estaba haciendo, al escuchar aquellas ásperas palabras – y pobre de Apus… Sufriendo por un amor que ni uno o el otro sabe – una entidad se mostró en un rincón de la habitación.

¿Qué haces aquí Naissare? – dijo con rabia Aioros al saber de quien se trataba, pero la mujer tan solo se sacó la capucha que le molestaba.

Vine a aclarar unas cosas contigo y Shion… Pero si lo miro por este lado – Poso su mirada en el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha dando a entender que pretendía hacer algo muy malo en ella.

Se mas especifica bruja – exclamo ya enojadísimo, pero la mujer tan solo lo miro de reojo mostrando su rabia total al escuchar aquel apodo que le pusieron.

Ten más respeto a tus mayores Aioros de Sagitario – con telequinesia lo comenzó a estrangularlo y a levantándolo – lo que te debo comunicar que tu Diosa será participe de una guerra de entidades perdidas, como también la perdición de sus caballeros y amazonas sino nos entregan la puerta mística y los otros objetos con su pergamino del sello, te lo juro que Isabela morirá – Aioros abrió sus ojos de la impresión al escuchar aquellas palabras y tratando de zafarse de su estrangulamiento – Por ahora tú serás mi medio Sagitario – lo soltó para tomar la idea de irse, por otro lado Aioros trataba de recuperar su aire pero cuando alzo la mirada vio que tan solo estaba la habitación como antes.

"_**No puedo creer, estoy entre la espada y la pared"**_ – muchas cosas le indicaban su perdición pero lo malo era que sus pesadillas se cumplirían prontamente como sus fantasías – No sé qué hare Bella – Se acercó a ella tomando su mano fría y pálida notando que la sangre le comenzaba a circular a la muchacha.

Sabes que… hacer… - articulo inconsciente la joven dejando a Aioros con una pequeña esperanza.

Por otro lado, Cristal y Nicole luchaban contra el santo renegado de Cáncer, el muchachos contra arrestaba a los ataque los santos de Athena quienes comenzaban a agotarse con estar haciendo una rutina poco habitual para ambos.

¿Ya se cansaron? – pregunto con diversión y con un tono de ironía.

Nunca me canso, es más comenzábamos a precalentar – fue lo que dijo el lemuriano, tomo la iniciativa de ser él que atacara – a ver si puedes con este ataque - el santo de Altar comenzó a incrementar su cosmo energía para invocar una técnica - ¡GOLPE ATOMICO! – Una bola de energía salía de su puño el santo renegado con mucha dificulta pudo esquivar el ataque que estaba a un nivel de 5 mach.

"_**Es rápido el joven"**_ Pero no para este ataque – elevo su dedo índice para atacarlo directamente hasta que.

¡ONDAS INFERNALES! – Millones de luces azules iban a la dirección del renegado mostrando al que invoco la técnica.

¡Mei! ¿Qué haces aquí? – El susodicho sonrió al estar agitado por consumir todo su cosmos con tan solo invocar una técnica suprema.

Eso es no importa… Lo que sí importa es sacar a los intrusos antes de que Saori se dé cuenta de que la barrera fue destruida por el vórtice – Nicole estaba petrificado por escuchar aquello y Cristal tan solo se limitó a tragar grueso.

¡Me cortaran la cabeza! – Nicole comenzó a exasperarse tratando de no perder la cordura por imaginarse la máxima reprimenda que le dará Shion.

Es más te encerraran por un mes en Cabos unión – Lucifer de Cáncer negro aprovecho que los santos de Athena se entretenían en su charla para huir.

Me da lo mismo – Nicole se tironeaba los pelos por saber cómo se lo diría al sumo pontífice – es más váyanse a descansar que mañana yo me encargo de mi seguridad.

Has lo que quieras – dijeron sus dos amigos para irse a descansar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todo se calmó en el santuario, con sus preocupaciones al margen y otros estaban a una reunión sumamente importante e privada.

Agradezco a todos ustedes por hacer las cosas lo que estaban a su alcance – hablo Athena quien estaba con ropas de civil y sentada en el trono.

No hay de qué princesa Athena – hablo Ricky ya que sus amigos estaban arrodillados en una fila de dos – Pero ¿A qué se debe su llamado? – Saori bajo su mirada mostrándose triste, y Ricky lo noto.

Les tengo que informar que ahora en adelante están solos en esto mis caballeros y amazonas – todos se miraban pero las puertas se abrieron mostrando a once caballeros dorados y a los cinco de bronce – por otro lado estaré un mes fuera del Santuario pero no es para que estén preocupados por mí – dejo escapar una risita de diversión al notar los gestos de sorpresa de los muchachos – estaré al cuidado de los santos de bronce y el santuario estará a cargo del patriarca en mi ausencia, pero es normal esta rutina.

Eso esperamos señorita Saori, pero hay cosas que ayer ocurrieron por la tarde después de la reunión de que nos convocó – la peli lila comenzó a recordar pero no le dio mucha importancia al asunto.

Vayan al grano, que se me está haciendo muy tarde para mi vuelo – comento algo enojada provocando que los santos dorados bufaran.

Bien, George dueño de un bar fue secuestrado misteriosamente – hablo Aioria ya que él no podía salir de aquel momento en que debieron ayudar a Paolo quien estaba inconsciente.

Después mi señora, fui atacado por Naissare en el momento que montaba guardia en la habitación de la amazona de Apus – todos miraron a Sagitario quien tenía un semblante serio.

Y también se filtraron otras entidades señorita Athena – comento Nicole quien estaba al lado derecho de la muchacha, procesando toda esa información y con su cabeza llena de muchísimos asuntos, sentimientos hacia sus caballeros y amazonas, y la gran ayuda de los Dioses; Piezas que no encajaban ¿o sí?

Bien, por ahora de estos asuntos se encarga Shion, nomás me pueden enviar los detalles o más bien detalle alguno de lo que vayan a hacer en mi ausencia en este Santuario – los dorados hicieron su formación que siempre hacían, los que estaban presentes hicieron lo mismo y Nicole tomo la iniciativa de ir a hablar con el patriarca después de que la deidad se allá retirado del recinto sagrado en su nombre.

Saori se levantó de su trono para caminar directo a la salida, Seiya con Hyoga tomaron las maletas de la heredera, todos derechos y sin parpadear le daban su silencio como la buena suerte a la joven deidad. Por otro lado en la habitación de Bella lágrimas salían de sus ojos por sentir aquel cosmos que tanto anhelo disminuir a cero.

Ya fuera del Santuario, un jet privado la estaba esperando con rumbo a Japón. En una de las mesas había una carta que eso llamo muchísimo la atención de la deidad.

"_**Una carta ¿De quién será?"**_ – con sumo cuidado la abrió mostrando su gran interés en ella.

_Diosa Athena:_

_Le escribo esta carta para que usted esté informada de lo que ahora en adelante ocurrirá. Tres etapas se le mostraron de esta guerra santa, uno fue la posesión de Saga quien tenía dentro era Ares, segundo lo que ahora vive en carne propia es la revancha de Ares en su contra, como también el descubrimiento de muchas cosas; un libro está escribiendo usted con palabras escritas con su sangre, como también hay una en sus filas que es la llave de la paz absoluta, ya que su fuerza es la de dos guerreros, uno de su antigua fila de guerreros anteriores a la de esta actualidad, y una guerrera de la antigua filas de Poseidón antes de la que tiene ahora._

_Y la tercera es la última mi señora, cosas que no se explicaran, primero escriba después la relata oralmente._

_De acá muchas gracias._

_R.V.D.E _

¿De quién será estas iniciales? – se preguntó en el momento que Seiya la interrumpió.

Todo listo Saori… Saori ¿Está todo bien? – Pegaso se acercó para notar que la susodicha estaba muy tensa.

La verdad Seiya, creo que lo que vendrá es lo último que vivamos – esas fueron sus últimas palabras, Shyriu, Hyoga y Shun aparecieron.

Las cosas en esta historia no fueron claras, pero la que vendrá es lo complejo que no se contó en esta historia enredadiza eso es lo que es, palabras incomprensibles pero lo que nos deja de enseñanza es que nuestras vidas es una gran bola de problemas. Estos personajes nuevos que aparecieron es la clave de todo, ángeles eso es lo que son.

¿Qué tramara Ares en contra de Athena? ¿Es verdadera la ayuda de los dioses para la Diosa de la sabiduría? Un montón de preguntas quedaron al aire como también el gran poder que gurda la Puerta mística.

_**N/A:**_ El final queda abierto porque se viene la verdadera historia, esto nada más fue un inicio de lo que se viene.

Muy pronto se escribirá **Saint Seiya: La guerra del Destino**, mucha pelea, mucho drama como también aventuras por todo el planeta, música, amor, engaños, nuevos antagonistas todo en una verdadera historia.


End file.
